Pozdrowienia z piwnicy
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Ludzie mają różne zainteresowania. Jedni czytają książki, inni uprawiają sport, a jeszcze inni siedzą przed komputerem i grają w gry. Gry, które mogą okazać się czymś innym niż się z początku wydaje... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

\- "Jake! Zobacz co udało mi się kupić!" - krzyknął do brata blondyn wbiegając do ich wspólnego pokoju. Jego głos poza standardowo niezwykłą energią, przepełniony był równie silnym entuzjazmem.

\- "Gdzie byłeś?" - zapytał leżący na łóżku chłopak z nieco tylko ciemniejszymi od brata, kręconymi włosami. Na całkiem sporym brzuchu opierał trzymaną w dłoniach przenośną konsolkę z czarnym napisem "BMO" na niebieskiej obudowie - "Mama się denerwowała…"

\- "Rano pobiegłem do sklepu, a i tak była kolejka!" - szczuplejszy chłopak zignorował słowa brata i wyciągnął coś z głębokich kieszeni kremowej bluzy z kapturem - "Ale udało się!"

\- "Kupiłeś to Finn?" - Jake'a nie dowierzał. Szybko wyłączył konsolę, odłożył ja na stolik nocny i usiadł na brzegu materaca - "W dzień premiery?"

\- "Wydałem całe kieszonkowe, ale to przecież Adventure Time!" - Finn wykrzyknął z radością, podając jednocześnie jedną z dwóch kopii gry bratu.

Grubasek przez chwilę przyglądał się opakowaniu. Czytał opisy, podziwiał screeny i okładkę.

\- "To co?" - uniósł powoli głowę - "Instalujemy?"

* * *

Głośny szum niezbyt nowych komputerów w końcu trochę osłabł. Osłabło również napięcie, a na twarzach braci zawitały szerokie uśmiechy. Prawie jednocześnie na dwóch monitorach pojawiły się ekrany tworzenia nowego konta.

\- "Będę nazywał się FinnTheHuman!" - zawołał blondyn poprawiając zjeżdżającą mu na oczy, nieodłączna, białą czapkę z niedźwiedzimi uszami.

\- "A ja JakeTheDog…" - mruknął siedzący obok wklepując jednocześnie swój nowy nick w odpowiednią ramkę.

\- "Dog?" - zapytał lekko zdziwiony Finn.

\- "No co?" - Jake wzruszył ramionami - "Czasem chciałbym być psem… Psy są super… "

Wkrótce zakończyli rejestrację i zaczęli szukać serwera. Najlepszym wydawał się "L4nd 0f 000(world)" i do niego też dołączyli.

\- "Będę grał człowiekiem. Klasą "bohater"!" - ucieszył się chłopak w czapce.

\- "Jeszcze są dostępni ludzie?" - zdziwił się jego brat - "Miała być bardzo ograniczona liczba ludzkich postaci…" - mruknął przeglądając listę ras - "Ha! Jest pies-mutant! Klasa "tank"."

\- "Weź coś innego… Ja mam już postać walczącą w zwarciu" - zajrzał mu przez ramię.

\- "Nie. Będę tankiem i koniec!" - podkreślił swoje słowa gwałtownym uderzeniem w "enter", potwierdzającym wybór rasy i klasy - "Znajdziemy sobie jakąś ekipę… Wszystko będzie spoko…"

Kilkadziesiąt minut zażartej dyskusji i wybierania wyglądu później, bracia wreszcie weszli do gry. Ich postacie - wysoki blondyn w niebieskim ubraniu, białej czapce i z podrapanym mieczem oraz umięśniony, rozciągający się pies o jasno-pomarańczowej sierści - stanęły na drodze przechodzącej nieopodal lasu.

\- "Pod czym jest czat?" - zapytał lekko zdezorientowany Finn, patrząc się na klawiaturę.

\- "Sprawdź "T"" - odpowiedział Jake nie przerywając radosnego biegania w kółko i prób uderzenia czegokolwiek elastyczną łapą.

\- "Jest" - blondyn uśmiechnął się i napisał: "siema wszystkim".

\- "Na pewno ci ktoś odpowie…" - mruknął jego brat - "Ludzie w internecie są zwykle dość nieuprzejmi."

Jednak już kilka sekund później na ekranie pojawiło "Witajcie" i "Jesteście nowi?". Obydwie wiadomości napisał ktoś o nicku PrincessBubblegum. Szczupły chłopak odpisał bez dłuższego zastanowienia.

FinnTheHuman: "tak"

PrincessBubblegum: "Przydałaby się nam tutaj pomoc"

PrincessBubblegum: "Mogłybyśmy na was liczyć?"

FinnTheHuman: "oczywiście!tylko gdzie mamy iść?"

PrincessBubblegum: "W stronę tego wielkiego, różowego pałacu"

* * *

\- "Dobra Lady… Mam tą miksturę" - piegowata dziewczyna z okularami o dużych, okrągłych szkłach i pofarbowanymi na różowo włosami siedziała przy biurku w swoim różowym pokoju. Na uszach miała różowe słuchawki, przed ustami różowy mikrofon, a kilkanaście centymetrów przed całkiem ładną twarzą ekran komputera. Grała w grę MMO, która tego dnia miała premierę. Grała w nią jednak już od dłuższego czasu - miała szczęście dostać się do testów beta. Dzięki temu zdążyła już stworzyć własną gildię, która w praktyce była królestwem. Nazwała je Candy Kingdom i urządziła jej siedzibę w pastelowych kolorach, co bardzo bawiło przedstawicieli innych gildii.

\- "정확히 어떤 칵테일?" - zapytała rozmawiająca z nią koleżanka z Korei. Nie radziła sobie za dobrze z angielskim, ale starała się go nauczyć najmocniej jak potrafiła.

\- "Według opisu służy do wskrzeszania zabitych, sojuszniczych NPC" - odpowiedziała Bonnibel, która jako tako rozumiała koreański - "Możemy to wypróbować na gildyjnym cmentarzysku."

Kilka minut później ich postacie - stworzona z gumy balonowej królewna o różowej skórze, włosach i sukni oraz niezwykle długi, tęczowy jednorożec w terminologii gry zwany jednorożkiem - stanęły w zardzewiałej bramie. Przed nimi rozciągała się całkiem rozległa przestrzeń porośnięta wymizerniałą trawą, z której co kilka metrów wystawały omszałe nagrobki. Dookoła, zaraz przy ziemi unosiła się delikatna mgiełka.

\- "No to próbujemy…" - westchnęła Bonnie wyciągając z ekwipunku fiolkę z zieloną cieczą i ustawiła ją na jednym z nagrobków - "Teraz musimy wykopać trupa…"

\- "우리가해야합니까?" - jęknęła Koreanka, która właściwie nazywała się La Dy, choć prawie każdy jej znajomy nazywał ją inaczej. Zwłaszcza ci zza granicy Korei.

\- "A jak chcesz inaczej przetestować tą…" - zerknęła na buteleczkę - "...Surowicę Detrupicielską? No nic…" - wyciągnęła łopatę ze słodkiego metalu i zaczęła rozkopywać ostrożnie jeden z grobów. Po chwili ich oczom ukazał się słodyczanin w dość znacznym stopniu rozkładu. Lady jęknęła cicho i odsunęła się, a PB otworzyła flakonik. Kilka kropel syczącego lekko w zetknięciu z powietrzem płynu spadło na zwłoki wnikając w utworzone rozkładem dziury, pomiędzy wymieszane z wilgotną ziemią wnętrzności.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale w końcu trup zaczął się ruszać. Jednak nie zniknęła zgnilizna, dziury, ani robaki. Oczy trupa zaświeciły się na żółto.

\- "Oj…" - mruknęła dziewczyna.

\- "이는 "오"를 의미한다?" - zapytała podejrzliwym tonem Azjatka - "당신이 무슨 짓을 한거야?"

\- "Coś poszło nie tak" - jej postać zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, wciąż ściskając w ręce buteleczkę z Surowicą.

W tym momencie nieumarły wyskoczył z dołu i rzucił się na różową. Królewna wykonała unik, ale łapa stwora zahaczyła o flakon. Naczynie poleciało po pięknej paraboli i rozbiło się o ziemię na środku cmentarza. Rozlana ciecz natychmiast wyparowała i wymieszała się z mgłą. Kilka nagrobków przewróciło się z głuchymi stuknięciami.

\- "Oj…" - powtórzyła Bonnie, po czym razem ze swą przyjaciółką odbiegła w stronę pałacu.

* * *

\- "Ha! Mam już trzeci level!" - ucieszył się Finn.

Okazało się, że położone dookoła pałacu miasto, choć wyglądało jak cukierkowa bajka, było zaatakowane przez cukrowe zombie. Bracia radzili sobie całkiem dobrze przebijając się przez hordę. Ulice były pokryte ogłuszonymi lub rozczłonkowanymi truposzami. Początkujący bohaterowie stanęli w końcu przed wrotami pałacu. Dobijający się do nich nieumarli szybko padli pod ciosami miecza i masywnej pięści. Finn otworzył czat.

FinnTheHuman: "dotarliśmy"

FinnTheHuman: "jesteśmy przed wejściem do pałacu, otwórzcie nam"

PrinceeBubblegum: "Wspaniale :3"

\- "Hehe…" - policzki blondyna lekko się zaczerwieniły.

\- "Nie ciesz się tak…" - powiedział zimno Jake - "Nawet nie wiesz czy to dziewczyna."

Drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły zaraz za plecami postaci. Pod ścianami obszernej, pastelowej sali siedzieli słodyczowi NPC-e. Wszyscy grali w karty, prawda albo wyzwanie, czy inne dziwne gry na piżamową imprezę. Przed rodzeństwem pojawiła się dwójka graczy.

PrincessBubblegum: "Cześć :)"

LadyRainicorn: "환영"

\- "Co?" - zdziwił się Finn. Wpatrywał się w obce znaczki w okienku czatu.

\- "To chyba koreański" - mruknął jego brat - "I myślę, że to powitanie…"

FinnTheHuman: "siemka"

JakeTheDog: "Czółko"

\- "Czółko?" - chłopak w białej czapce zerknął siedzącego obok - "Serio?"

\- "No co? Co w tym takiego?" - grubasek pokazał mu język.

PrincessBubblegum: "Mam dla was zadanie. Jeśli je wykonacie, przyjmę was do gildii"

FinnTheHuman: "piszemy się na to :D"

Postać chłopaka wyciągnęła miecz i zrobiła nim popisowego młyńca.

JakeTheDog: "Ale co mamy zrobić?"

PrincessBubblegum: "To proste. Wystarczy, że będziecie chronić pałac do momentu, w którym przygotuję surowicę. Lady wam pomoże"

FinnTheHuman: "to nie powinno być trudne :D"

PrincessBubblegum: "Powodzenia"

Różowa postać ruszyła gdzieś w głąb budynku. Rycerz w białej czapie prawie natychmiast zniknął za drzwiami, skąd zaczęły dochodzić dźwięki zarzynanych zombie. Jake tymczasem otworzył prywatny czat.

JakeTheDog: "Jesteś z Korei?"

Silne ciosy mieczem zadawały wystarczająco dużo obrażeń by powalić nieumarłych. Postać blondyna bronią na lewo i prawo nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na brak towarzyszy. Słychać było tylko ostrze tnące powietrze i warknięcia kończących się z wolna truposzy. Kiedy w końcu ostatni z nadgniłych słodyczan spotkał się z zimnym kamieniem schodów do pałacu Finn odetchnął i oderwał wzrok od monitora.

\- "Ta gra jest najlepsza" - zaśmiał się z triumfem i zerknął na ekran brata - "Zaraz… Co ty robisz?"

\- "Nic! Nic… Caaałkiem nic…" - Jake gwałtownym ruchem ukrył czat - "Załatwiłeś zombiaki?"

\- "Czy ty rozmawiałeś z tą Koreanką?" - nie dał zmienić tematu.

\- "Eee…"

\- "Przecież nawet nie wiesz, czy to dziewczyna" - przedrzeźniał brata.

Dalszą dyskusję przerwało ciche pikanie w słuchawkach. Sygnał czatu.

PrincessBubblegum: "Zaraz skończę. Jak wam idzie?"

FinnTheHuman: "zombiaki unieruchomione"

PrincessBubblegum: "Świetnie :)"

PrincessBubblegum: "Ja za to właśnie ukończyłam przygotowywanie mikstury"

Królewna wkroczyła do sali powiewając lekko laboratoryjnym fartuchem. W różowej dłoni ściskała dość dużą ampułkę pełną pomarańczowego, musującego płynu. Przemknęła między psem i jednorożkiem, minęła bohatera i schyliła się nad rozwleczonym trupie leżącym na stopniach. Ostrożnie przechyliła naczynie uwalniając dwie krople, które po wylądowaniu na ciele natychmiast w nie wsiąkły. W mgnieniu oka tkanka zaczęła się goić i nabierać koloru, a kilka sekund później żywy i spokojny słodyczanin stanął na nogi. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie, a zaraz potem bezgraniczne szczęście. Wbiegł do pałacu i przytulił swe wnuki.

JakeTheDog: "Łał…"

PrincessBubblegum: "Nareszcie się udało :)"

PrincessBubblegum: "Jak obiecałam, od teraz należycie do gildii Candy Kingdom"

PrincessBubblegum: "Wyślę wam wkrótce adres do naszego czatu głosowego"

FinnTheHuman: "a gdzie możemy zamieszkać?"

PrincessBubblegum: "Niedaleko stąd, w głębi Grasslands znajdziecie domek na drzewie. Jest nieco… zapuszczony, ale powinniście sobie poradzić."

\- "Zrobiliście lekcje?" - głos ojca chłopaków dobiegł od drzwi ich pokoju przebijając się jakoś przez słuchawki. Obydwaj jednocześnie zsunęli je z uszu i odwrócili się ku rodzicielowi - "Przypominam, że jutro idziecie do szkoły. I chodź uważam, że nie uczą tam was nic przydatnego, to dobre świadectwa wam się przydadzą."

\- "Tato… Do końca roku jeszcze kilka długich miesięcy…" - jęknął Finn.

\- "Ale do najbliższego sprawdzianu tylko kilka dni, a jutro poniedziałek…" - mruknął Joshua - "Więc wyłączajcie komputery i do nauki" - zaśmiał się krótko i odszedł.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

\- "Możemy już zgasić światło?" - jęknął blondyn - "Chce mi się spać…"

\- "Nie… Czytam…" - odpowiedział głos z kąta pokoju, w którym znajdowało się łóżko jego brata.

\- "Co czytasz?" - zapytał wpatrując się w cienie rusztowania od abażuru lampki nocnej rzucane na sufit.

\- "Lore gry."

\- "Adventure Time?"

\- "Tia…"

\- "Czytasz to w necie?" - odwrócił się w stronę Jake. Jego twarz była oświetlana białym światłem emitowanym przez prostokątny ekranik tabletu. Mieli ten gadżet na spółę i dziś była kolej grubszego brata.

\- "A gdzie indziej?" - braciak uniósł brew, nie odrywając jednocześnie wzroku od wyświetlanego na ekranie tekstu - "Czemu pytasz?"

\- "Nic, nic… chciałem się upewnić…" - mruknął w odpowiedzi Finn, po czym zamilkł na chwilę - "Skoro czytasz w necie… Gapiąc się na świecący ekran… Po co ci światło?"

Na dłuższa chwilę w pokoju zapadła cisza. Gdzieś za oknem przejechał samochód, wydając z siebie basowy pomruk.

\- "Nie chce zepsuć sobie wzroku" - odparł w końcu Jake.

\- "No dobra…" - westchnął chudzielec poprawiając wysuwające się spod nocnej wersji uszatej czapeczki, blond kosmyki - "I co tam wyczytałeś?" - zapytał moment później.

\- "Teraz czytam o wampirach. To jedna z ograniczonych ilościowo ras…" - przez chwilę nie odzywał się, przesuwając palcem po dotykowym ekranie. Zmarszczył czoło - "Łał… Ktoś spisuje na bieżąco historie z serwerów… I to od czasów bety…"

\- "W sensie to co robią gracze? Super!" - podekscytował się Finn wyobrażając sobie swą postać w opowieści. W epopei o wielkim bohaterze…

\- "Trochę ot niejasno opisane… Wspominają tu nawet o rasach pojedynczego wyboru…"

\- "Jakich?"

\- "Takich, które może mieć tylko jedna osoba na serwerze."

\- "Ach… Jakieś konkrety?"

\- "Krzyżówka wampira i demona… Królowa Wampirów… Jest ponoć jednym z najpotężniejszych graczy na naszym serwie… Mam nadzieję, że na nią nie trafimy…" - powiedział z nadzieją, unosząc w końcu wzrok znad ekranu.

* * *

\- "Prąd, prąd, prąd…" - nuciła nerwowo czarnowłosa dziewczyna - "Gdzie do cholery znajdę prąd?"

Błądziła po centrum miasta ciągnąc za sobą wypakowany, wojskowy worek i w wyglądający jak wielki topór, czerwony bas. Sięgająca niemal pasa czupryna, blada skóra, czarna skórzana kurtka założona na karmazynową bluzkę, wytarte na kolanach jeansy i wysokie buty w kolorze krwi sprawiały, ze potężnie wyróżniała się z tłumu.

\- "Jak nie znajdę nigdzie prądu, to dziś nie zjem kolacji…" - wymamrotała przez zęby. Nigdy nie była jakoś specjalnie dobra w motywowaniu siebie samej, ale teksty związane z jedzeniem zawsze pomagały.

Od mniej więcej pół godziny poszukiwała jakiegokolwiek gniazdka, do którego mogłaby podłączyć wzmacniacz. Byłoby to pewnie znacznie łatwiejsze, gdyby nie to, że robiła to w środku jednej z najbardziej zatłoczonych części miasta, i to w godzinach szczytu. Nienawidziła tłumów. Właściwie gdyby nie jej drobne problemy finansowe i brak umiejętności i doświadczenia w czymkolwiek innym niż graniu na gitarze basowej, to nawet nie ruszałaby się o tej porze z domu.

Już chciała zrezygnować i zadowolić się kilkoma czerstwymi piętkami chleba, które zalegały gdzieś w kuchni, w jej niewielkim mieszkanku, gdy nagle usłyszała wołanie.

\- "Marcelino!" - odwróciła się by zobaczyć sprzedającego przy przekrzywionym stoisku mężczyznę. Jedynym towarem jaki oferował były banany. Bardziej od podejrzanej jakości owoców, dziewczynę zainteresowała elektryczna kasa.

\- "Witaj Aku!" - przywitała się i zbliżyła do skrzynek z żółtymi owocami, które otaczały murem cały kram. Nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem udało się jej tak szybko przypomnieć imię sprzedawcy.

\- "Co tam u ojca?" - zapytał pogodnie. Miał nieco spiczaste uszy, dziwnie długi podbródek i skośne oczy, a do tego był opalony na czerwono. Mówił bez żadnego określonego akcentu. Nikt nie wiedział skąd właściwie pochodzi.

\- "A ja wiem?" - czarnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami śledząc wzrokiem odchodzący od wystającego spomiędzy bananów urządzenia kabel.

\- "Ach racja... sorki…" - potarł kark w lekkim zakłopotaniu - "Potrzeba ci czegoś? Może banana?"

\- "Za banana podziękuję…" - skrzywiła się nieco - "Ale może podzieliłbyś się ociupinką prądu?" - poprawiła ułożenie paska trzymającego instrument.

\- "Chcesz trochę pograć? Nie ma sprawy! Dla córki mojego byłego szefa wszystko!" - zaczął się śmiać, ale szybko zamilkł widząc spojrzenie dziewczyny - "Sorki…" - kopniakiem wysunął spod stoiska biały przedłużacz - "Nie krępuj się. Może to nawet przyciągnie jakiś klientów?"

Marcelina pokręciła z uśmiechem głową i rozstawiła wyciągnięty uprzednio z plecaka sprzęt. Podłączyła wszystkie przewody, ustawiła kilka pokręteł, przestawiła kilka pstryczków i zwieńczyła całą robotę ustawieniem małego koszyczka na wzmacniaczu.

Struny zatańczyły pod chudymi, bladymi palcami.

* * *

Dwie ciężkie, wypakowane książkami torby - jedna prosta, zielona, a druga granatowa, z kilkoma dodatkowymi kieszonkami - wylądowały ze stłumionym hukiem na łóżkach. Dwóch blondynów zasiadło przed swymi komputerami i praktycznie jednocześnie nacisnęli przyciski na obudowach. Dwie maszyny zgodnie zamruczały wentylatorami i zamrugały kontrolkami.

\- "Jake! Finn! Może zejdziecie na obiad?" - dobiegł ich kobiecy głos z dołu, zapewne z kuchni.

\- "Zjedliśmy coś na mieście!" - odkrzyknął Jake zakładając słuchawki. Miękkie, pokryte sztuczną skórą muszle prawie całkiem odcięły go od dźwięków z zewnątrz.

Kilka minut później bracia zalogowali się na swoje konta i dołączyli do serwera. Ich postacie zmaterializowały się gdzieś pośród traw, przed murami Candy Kingdom. Finn natychmiast przejrzał szybko listę graczy online.

\- "PB nie ma…" - mruknął.

\- "Lady Rainicorn też nie ma… I co w związku z tym?" - zapytał grubasek wzruszając ramionami.

\- "To z tego, że mamy czas na zdobycie domku na drzewie!" - wykrzyknął szczupły, podnosząc się entuzjastycznie w fotelu.

\- "Weź nie krzycz stary…" - wymamrotał spokojnie. Był przyzwyczajony do wybryków brata.

Bohater z ostrym mieczem i wspierający go magiczny pies ruszyli w kierunku zaznaczonego jeszcze poprzedniego dnia, na minimapie, punktu. Domek okazał się znajdować całkiem blisko, bo już po jakiś dziesięciu minutach wyłonił się zza wzgórza. Drzewo, na i w którym go zbudowano ciężko było określić. Przypominało nieco wierzbę płaczącą, ale jednocześnie miało rozmiary sporego baobabu. Mutacje nie obeszły się z nim łagodnie, co jednak nie przeszkodziło mu w posiadaniu pięknych, zieloniutkich listków.

Zbliżyli się do okutych drzwi wprawionych w przekrzywioną, drewnianą dobudówkę z dachem z blachy falistej. Weszli do środka.

\- "Te ekrany ładowania całkowicie psują immersję…" - oburzył się Jake krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- "Nie narzekaj… Lepsze to niż windy…"

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzeli po załadowaniu się pomieszczenia był wielki robal w zielone pasy. Miał dużą, okrągłą głowę z oczyma jak spodki oraz malutką, złotą koronę.

\- "Witajcie kochani" - rozległo się w ich słuchawkach. Dziwnie przymilnie...

* * *

\- "Marcelino?" - głos specyficznej urody sprzedawcy bananów w końcu przebił się przez dźwięki dobiegające ze stojących na chodniku, czarnych urządzeń. Czarnowłosa przestała grać i obdarzyła mężczyznę pytającym spojrzeniem - "Musze już się zwijać…"

Marcelina westchnęła ciężko i odłączyła instrument od wzmacniacza. Nachyliła się po koszyczek i szybko przeliczyła zarobione drobniaki. Z pieniążka na pieniążek jej mina była coraz mniej zadowolona.

\- "Nie martw się" - pocieszył ja Aku, zaglądając jej przez ramię - "Zarabiam niewiele więcej…"

Dziewczyna pokręciła smutno głową i spakowała sfatygowany sprzęt do worka, który zaraz zawiesiła sobie na łokciu. Pieniądze przesypała ostrożnie do kieszeni. Teraz z każdym prawie ruchem brzmiała jak wypełniona blaszkami grzechotka, ale zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- "Dzięki za prąd Aku" - mruknęła.

\- "Nie ma za co" - uśmiechnął się serdecznie mężczyzna - "Do zobaczenia Marcelino."

Kiwnęła tylko na pożegnanie i poszła sobie. Spacerkiem ruszyła przez pustoszejące ulice w stronę swego mieszkania. Przechodząc obok jakiś fast foodów przełknęła głośno ślinę i usłyszała wyraźne burczenie w brzuchu. Krzywiąc się i trzymając dłoń na brzuchu skupiła się by uciszyć buntujący się żołądek. Wcale nie pomagały jej w tym dochodzące z kilku kierunków zapachy smażonych w oleju mięs i frytek. Każdy krok przez tą uliczkę piekielnych tortur był walką o pieniądze przeznaczone na śniadanie na następny poranek. Marną pociechą był fakt posiadania jakiś żałosnych resztek w lodówce.

Nagle, kiedy już prawie wydostała się z tego potwornego, kuszącego sytością miejsca, coś ją zatrzymało.

\- "Siemka Mar-mar" - wzdrygnęła się słysząc znajomy głos, ale mimo wszystko, powoli odwróciła się. Stał przed nią chłopak z dziwacznie wygoloną głową - długie, białe kosmyki wyrastały prosto z łysych plamek. Do tego miał ziemistą skórę i bezrękawnik, który, przez poszarpane z lekka brzegi otworów na ręce, wyglądał jakby zrobiono go ze zwykłego t-shirta. Do tego ciężkie glany, ciemne, poprzecierane na kolanach bojówki i bransolety z ćwiekami. Czarnowłosa ciężko zastanawiała się jakim cudem w ten wczesno-jesienny wieczór nie jest mu w takim wdzianku zimno - "Co tam?"

\- "Witaj Ash…" - powiedziała nieco chłodno. W tym momencie chciała się znaleźć jak najdalej stąd. Jak najdalej od tego przebrzydłego typka. Na przykład w swoim ciasnym mieszkanku pod kocykiem, wśród poduszek i z ciepłym laptopem na kolanach. Albo jeszcze lepiej - na bezludnej wyspie - "Nic ciekawego… Właśnie wracam do domu z… eee… Lekcji gry na basie…"

\- "Super… Chciałabyś przejść się ze mną…" - z dziwnie wyglądającym na jego szarawej mordzie, przymilnym uśmieszkiem, rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok spoczął na miniętej przed chwilą przez czarnowłosą knajpie - "...na frytki? Ja stawiam."

Dziewczyna bardzo chciała zaprzeczyć. Naprawdę. To było w tamtej chwili jej największe marzenie. Ale darmowe jedzenie przemogło i jedyną rzeczą jaką była w stanie powiedzieć było:

\- "Ok…"

* * *

Pomieszczenie nagle rozpłynęło się, rozdzielając przy okazji postacie. Drewniane ściany przeistoczyły się w drzewa, a podłoga w leśną ściółkę. Przez głośniki słuchawek popłynął dziwnie zapętlony śpiew ptaków, zmieszany z szumiącymi na wietrze liśćmi.

\- "Łał! Co jest?" - zdziwił się Finn.

\- "To samo co u mnie…" - mruknął Jake zerkając na jego monitor.

\- "Czekaj! Coś się dzieje..."

Spomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się różowa, odziana w długą suknię tej samej barwy, sylwetka. Zbliżyła się spokojnym krokiem i wyciągnęła zgrabną, delikatną dłoń ku człowiekowi w białej czapie. Sterujący nim chłopak, niewiele myśląc, nacisnął wyświetlający się na ekranie przycisk, co sprawiło, że jego awatar chwycił wyciągniętą rękę. Gdy tylko gładkie, gumowe palce zetknęły się z ludzką skórą, wszystko dookoła znów się rozmazało. Las rozstąpił się i przemienił w pastelowe ściany z czegoś co wyglądem przypominało marmur. Mech i warstwa liści zalegająca na ziemi spłaszczyła się i zafalowała, zmieniając jednocześnie kolor i fakturę - teraz były to wypolerowane na błysk płytki podłogowe.

Postać Finna została gwałtownie pociągnięta w tył. Lecąc ze sporą prędkością chłopak mógł obserwować jak ostatnie widoczne drzewa ustawiają się w dwa równe rzędy, zmieniają się w kamień i wygładzają, stając się wspierającymi formujący się dach kolumnami. Pomiędzy nimi, od świeżo powstałego wejścia, rozwinął się blado-czerwony dywan. Po nim wmaszerował oddział uzbrojonych w złocone włócznie, bananowych strażników.

Lot ludzkiego bohatera zakończył się nagłym uderzeniem - na jego drodze wyrósł tron. Złota konstrukcja z ciemno-różowymi, aksamitnymi poduszkami stała na niewielkim podwyższeniu pokrytym tym samym materiałem co podłoga. Z tej perspektywy blondyn oglądał kończące się przemiany. Na ścianach pojawiły się barwne plamy okien i wypączkowały kinkiety. Z sufitu, dzwoniąc łańcuchami, opadły wspaniałe żyrandole.

Chłopak rozglądał się powoli, podziwiając dziwowisko. Najbardziej jednak zdziwił się kiedy spojrzał w lewo. Kilka centymetrów przed sobą znalazł bowiem parę wpatrujących się w niego, jasno-różowych oczu. Ich właścicielka - stworzona z gumy balonowej królewna - również siedziała na zdobionym tronie. Podpierała głowę na opartej o podłokietnik ręce i uśmiechała się uroczo.

\- "Witaj mężu" - powiedziała dziwnym, nieco sztucznym głosem.

\- "Co?" - Finn aż odsunął się od komputera. Jego brat tylko na niego zerknął i wrócił do swojej gry. Był mocno skupiony.

Widząc brak zainteresowania ze strony grającego obok, blondyn wrócił do rozglądania się po lokacji. Kiedy jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na oddziale zbrojnych, stało się coś dziwnego. Właściwie to stać się musiało nieco wcześniej, ale efekty zauważył dopiero teraz. Wszyscy bananowi wojownicy stali bowiem na swych pokrytych czekoladą głowach. Ich wykonane z patyczków od lodów nogi celowały prosto w sklepienie. Może nie byłoby to jeszcze takie dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że ich szeroko uśmiechnięte twarze znajdowały się w okolicy ich brzuchów.

\- "Niech żyje król" - wyskandowali ile sił w płucach.

Chłopak skrzywił się i szybkim ruchem myszy odwrócił głowę swego awatara z powrotem w stronę królewny. Wolał ten widok niż pokręcone wydarzenia odgrywające w pozostałej części sali.

\- "O co tu chodzi?" - zaśmiał się - "Widziałeś to?"

\- "Ta…" - Jake wpatrywał się tępo w swoją postać, która razem z tęczowym jednorożkiem obklejała jakieś paczki kolorowym papierem.

\- "Ciekawe gdzie podział się ten robal..."

Chwilę mu zajęło, żeby spostrzec niewielki, zielony kształt wystający z różowej masy gumowych włosów. Małe coś chyba w jakiś sposób poczuło, że jest obserwowane, bo wypełzło na ramię kobiety i zaczęło wydawać dziwny, wiercący w uszach dźwięk, jednocześnie wibrując wielką głową.

Wydawane przez znajomego robala fale dźwiękowe były wyraźnie widoczne. Razem z powietrzem wkrótce zaczął falować obraz. Wszystko stało się niewyraźne i po chwili powróciło do postaci gęstego lasu. Tron zmienił się w drewniane krzesło, a zamiast królewny pojawił się stół i kolejne siedzisko.

\- "Mnie bardziej zastanawia jak ta gra to robi…" - odezwał się nagle grubszy brat - "Dlaczego pokazuje nam właśnie tych graczy? Dlaczego w ogóle pokazuje nam graczy?"

\- "Nie wiem… Nie znam się…" - mruknął szczuplejszy - "Coś tu się zmieniło… Spróbuję się ruszyć…"

Nacisnął klawisz "w", ale nic się nie stało. No prawie… Kilka sekund później na blacie przed człowiekiem wylądowała miska z gęstą zupą i łyżka. Puste miejsce naprzeciwko promieniowało jakimś dziwnym smutkiem… pustką…

Nie wiedząc co właściwie zrobić, Finn spojrzał na stojące przed nim danie. Widząc polecenie naciśnięcia przycisku akcji zrobił to bez zastanowienia. Jego awatar dziwnie się ociągając, wyciągnął dłoń po sztuciec. Powolnym ruchem nabrał gęstej od fragmentów jakiegoś jedzenia cieczy i uniósł dłoń w stronę ust. Kiedy łyżka znajdowała się tuż przy ustach, bohater odrzucił ją od siebie. Jednak zamiast usłyszeć spodziewany, donośny stuk metalu i plaśnięcie zupy, przez słuchawki doszedł do niego dźwięk głuchego stuknięcia. Zamiast upaćkanego brązową cieczą sztućca, na stole leżał robal. Leżał dość krótko, bo gdy tylko spoczął na nim wzrok chłopaka, rzucił się do ucieczki.

\- "O… Znów robal… O! Mogę się normalnie ruszać!" - ucieszył się blondyn.

\- "A u mnie nic się nie dzieje…" - mruknął Jake.

\- Bo siedzisz na tyłku i obklejasz paczki - powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę swego monitora. Klepiąc kilka klawiszy na raz przeskoczył stół i popędził za znikającym między drzewami stworem. Biegnąc musiał co chwilę skręcać, bo na jego drodze pojawiały się coraz to grubsze pnie. Chude gałązki uderzały go po twarzy ograniczając pole widzenia. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy korony drzew zaczęły się nad nim pochylać, tworząc zaokrąglone sklepienie. Rośliny zaczęły powoli zmieniać się w półki, na których powoli pączkowały książki, a podłoże z leśnej ściółki przemieniło się w nierówne klepisko.

Zwolnił i rozejrzał się po bibliotecznym korytarzu. Ciągnął się on w obie strony i zdawał się nie mieć końca, ale po przebyciu kilku zakrętów napotkał na niewielkie rozwidlenie. Albo raczej łącznik… Tunel pod kątem prostym łączył się z innym. Nowe miejsce wyglądało praktycznie tak samo. Różniło się tylko jednym, drobnym szczegółem. Na ścianie naprzeciw wyjścia znajdowało się nieregularnego kształtu okno. Za cienką szybką widać było zieloną łąkę i idealnie błękitne niebo z kilkoma malutkimi chmurkami. Na środku stał stół, a przy nim znajomy, żółty pies i równie znajoma samica jednorożka.

\- "O! Znalazłem cię Jake!" - zaśmiał się Finn.

\- "Ja cię nie widzę" - odpowiedział Jake zaglądając do sąsiedniego monitora - Spróbuj tam wejść albo coś…

Bohater w białej czapce zapukał ostrożnie w szybę, jednak ta nie wydała żadnego dźwięku. Gracz wybrał więc drugą opcję interakcji sprawiając, że sterowana przez niego postać pchnęła okno. Szkło okazało się nie stawiać najmniejszego oporu. Człowiek przeleciał przez nie jak przez powietrze i po kilku sekundach spadania wylądował na łące. Otaczały go porośnięte trawą wzgórza, a nad jego głową świeciło przedpołudniowe słońce.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że trawa, na której wylądował, to tak naprawdę puchaty dywan, wzgórza i niebo są wymalowane na ścianach i suficie, a słońce to łysa żarówka zwisająca na czarnym przewodzie. Do tego całe to pomieszczenie było dość ciasne, a jego większą część zajmował stół i pracujące przy nim postacie.

Awatar chłopaka podniósł się z podłogi i postąpił kilka kroków w stronę mebla. Na zbitym z szerokich desek blacie leżała duża paczka i rulon kolorowego papieru do pakowania. Prawie-humanoidalny, żółty pies oklejał pakunek, mocując kolejne warstwy za pomocą wyciąganej z dodatkowych ust Lady Rainicorn taśmy klejącej.

\- "O… Teraz cię widzę" - powiedział grubasek - Ale jak ty tutaj właściwie wlazłeś?

\- "Goniłem tamtego robala i… jakoś tak wpadłem…"

\- "Tego?" - spytał stukając palcem w swój ekran. Na głowie postaci Finna siedział zielony, pasiasty stworek z wielką głową. Znów, jakby wiedząc, że został spostrzeżony, rzucił się do ucieczki. Tym razem przez niewielką dziurę w ścianie.

\- "Tak!" - zawołał trochę zbyt żywo blondyn - "Myślę, ze musimy go złapać, żeby się wydostać…"

\- "Możemy za nim pójść…" - zgodził się jego brat - "Z tą Lady i tak nie podszlifuję mojego koreańskiego…"

\- "Znasz koreański?" - zapytał zdziwiony ruszając jednocześnie swą postać w stronę otworu w murze.

\- "Nie…" - odparł dziwnie szybko Jake - "Jak zamierzasz przedostać się przez tą szczelinę?"

\- "Nie wiem…" - mruknął chłopak. W tym samym momencie na jego ekranie pojawiło się polecenie wciśnięcia przycisku akcji. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, sterowany przez niego bohater skurczył się do rozmiarów dłoni - "A jednak wiem…"

Dwóch zmniejszonych bohaterów wkroczyło w ciemność za szczeliną. Ubity z szarego piachu tunel zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Co jakiś tylko czas ze ściany wystawała jakaś przerdzewiała rura, czy kabel albo kość. Jednak po przebyciu jakiś kilkudziesięciu metrów, wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Najpierw subtelnie - delikatne zmiany kolorytu, regularne, barwne kształty na ścianach. Potem wręcz gwałtownie - tunel zamigotał setkami barw, kręcącymi się plamami i kształtami, które wywoływały ból głowy.

Do tego podłoże nagle zaczęło wyraźnie kierować się w dół, co spowodowało, że korytarz zmienił się w zjeżdżalnię, a potem w pionowy szyb. Ciężko było się zorientować w swoim położeniu, kiedy spadało się wśród pulsujących bohomazów. Po chwili nie było nawet wiadomo gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół.

Nagle kolory osłabły. Stały się ciemniejsze, a tunel wypełnił się światłem dziennym. Ludzki bohater i zmutowany pies zostali wypluci pionowo w górę przez niewielką dziurkę w ziemi. Rozpęd wyrzucił ich wysoko w powietrze, gdzie zrobili zgrabne salto, po czym opadli na trawę. Już zdecydowanie mniej zgrabnie.

\- "Wreszcie…" - skomentował podróż Jake - "Myślałem, że tam padaczki dostanę…"

Nie zwlekali długo z dalszym polowaniem na robala. Gdy tylko sterowane przez nich postacie pozbierały się z trawnika, ruszyli dalej. Nie uszli jednak zbyt daleko, bo prawie natychmiast wmaszerowali na otoczoną niskimi iglakami polankę. Na jej środku stał pień, na którym rozsiadł się pies. Pies, który od awatara grubszego brata różnił się tylko tym, że posiadał kapelusik. Gdy tylko początkujący bohaterowie się zbliżyli, wyciągnął zza pleców walizeczkę, a z niej kłębek wełny o barwie młodej trawy. Następnie zaczął machać długimi, metalowymi igłami, produkując jednocześnie długi, pręgowany kawałek materiału. Całe to szydełkowanie wyglądało jednak inaczej niż to praktykowane przez świętej pamięci babkę chłopaków. Za troskliwą starszą panią nigdy bowiem nie powstawały kręcące się hipnotycznie, kolorowe kręgi.

\- "Tobie też ekran zblokował się na tym dziwnym psie?" - zapytał Finn. Powiedział to szeptem, co wcale nie zdziwiło jego brata. Wiedział, że niewiele od niego młodszy chłopaczyna zawsze mocno wczuwa się we wszystko co robi. Doskonale pamiętał jak razem przez pół dzieciństwa zabawiali się w rycerzy. Młody zawsze swoje "rycerstwo" wpychał wszędzie gdzie się dało - "Nie mogę patrzeć nigdzie indziej…"

\- "Tak… Nie… Czekaj… Coś się dzieje…"

Powstająca robótka była już prawie gotowa. Wyglądała jak długi, szeroki, pasiasty szal. Pomijając fakt, że szale zazwyczaj nie mają olbrzymiej głowy, korony i nie wgapiają się w ciebie jednocześnie kiwając się na boki.

Wielki robal przez chwilę kontynuował tę czynność, wyjątkowo nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że ktoś go widzi. W końcu znudził się albo zmęczył, bo znieruchomiał, po czym położył się na ziemi i z niezwykłą jak na takie stworzenie prędkością popędził w kierunku wyrastającej z pomiędzy sosenek góry.

\- "Łał… Szybki jest…" - powiedział chudszy brat.

\- "Czy ta góra była tam wcześniej?"

\- "Nie wydaje mi się…" - pokręcił głową - "Ale lepiej go gońmy."

\- "Trochę nam to zajmie…"

Ku ich zaskoczeniu, krótko po rozpoczęciu pościgu, okazało się, że ich postacie poruszają się znacznie szybciej niż zwykle. Już po kilku minutach sprintu po stromym, pokrytym cienką warstewką śniegu stoku dobiegli na szczyt, który okazał się płaski jak stół. Na jego środku, w grubej warstwie białego i zapewne zimnego puchu stał robal. Sople zwisające z jego głowy i nagła zmiana ubarwienia na niebieskawe ewidentnie świadczyło o tym, że stworzeniu nie sprzyjają ujemne temperatury.

\- "I co teraz?" - zapytał Finn obchodząc stwora dookoła.

\- "Rozwalmy go!" - zawołał z nieco niezdrowym entuzjazmem Jake.

Jakby na zawołanie z nieba spadł kamień. Bohaterowie niewiele myśląc chwycili za niego i zaczęli nim okładać zielonego potworka. Zamarznięta tkanka szybko pokryła się gęstą siatką pęknięć i skruszyła się, sypiąc naokoło różnych rozmiarów okruchami. Wielki, koronowany łeb, straciwszy spory fragment ciała, na którym się podpierał, odłamał się do końca i zarył w śnieg.

Wtem wszystko zaczęło się rozpływać niczym plastelina na patelni. Obydwa ekrany wypełniły różnobarwne, przypominające wylaną farbę, gluty, które powoli spływały w dół. Kiedy w końcu spłynęły całkiem, oczom grających ukazało się wnętrze domku na drzewie. Na środku drewnianej podłogi wciąż stał znajomy robal.

Finn nie czekał na lepszą okazję, czy jakieś wyraźne zachęty. Jego postać z przymocowanej do plecaka pochwy wyszarpnęła miecz i zadała cios. Rozcięta na pół bestia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu tak jakby nigdy nie istniała.

\- "Teraz wreszcie możemy w spokoju pozwiedzać" - wyszczerzył się chłopak.

* * *

Marcelina starała się iść najszybciej jak się dało, nie budząc jednocześnie żadnych podejrzeń u podążającego za nią chłopaka. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na słuchanie produkowanych przez jego niewielki móżdżek bzdur, ani na nawet najmniejszą z nim kłótnię. Marzyła o tym by natychmiast znaleźć się w swoim malutkim, przytulnym mieszkanku, daleko od tego kłapiącego dziobem dziwaka. Przez ostatnie pół godziny tylko ciepłe frytki sprawiały, że nie uciekła od opowieści o dziwnych kumplach punka, czy jakieś "czarnej magii", której się uczy.

Naprawdę ciężko opisać ulgę jaką odczuła widząc w końcu znajome, szare drzwi do znajomej, szarej kamienicy. Rzuciła jakieś zdawkowe przegnanie i chwyciła za plastikowy uchwyt. Chciała pociągnąć, ale oparta o metalową powierzchnię, i to zaraz obok jej głowy, ręka skutecznie jej to utrudniła. Zaraz dołączyła do niej druga, ziemisto-skóra kończyna, skutecznie blokując wszystkie drogi ucieczki.

\- "Już sobie idziesz?" - zapytał Ash.

\- "Tak… Jestem zmęczona… Chcę sobie w spokoju odpocząć w domu…" - odpowiedziała dziewczyna starając się zachować spokój.

\- "A jak zamierzasz odwdzięczyć się za jedzonko?" - spytał głosem, który sprawił, że czarnowłosa się wzdrygnęła.

\- "Eee… Ładnie podziękować?" - uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

\- "Jak bardzo ładnie?" - białowłosy zdecydowanie nie patrzył jej w oczy. Do tego znajdował się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko by mogła powiedzieć, że odczuwa choćby szczątkowy komfort. Przez to wszystko poczuła się tak jakby zaraz miała zwrócić frytki.

\- "Daj mi spokój Ash!" - krzyknęła - "Proszę… Idź sobie…"

\- "Ależ o co ci chodzi Mar-mar?" - zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Jego przymilny głosik rozpoczął ćwiczenia akrobacji w jej żołądku.

\- "Spadaj!" - odepchnęła go gwałtownie i szybkim ruchem wślizgnęła się do wnętrza budynku.

Wbiegła na klatkę schodową i przebyła kilka pięter, zatrzymując się dopiero przed wejściem do swego mieszkania. Z kieszeni szybko wygrzebała klucze i weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą.

Torbę ze wzmacniaczem odłożyła gdzieś pod ścianę, a bas ułożyła na honorowym miejscu - stojaku obok szafki z niewielkim telewizorem, stojącej naprzeciw czerwonej kanapy. Jeszcze dalej, za kanapą, stała niska komoda. Do niej właśnie Marcelina zbliżyła się w następnej kolejności. Chwyciła za umieszczony na niej duży, wypełniony drobnymi słoik z naklejoną krzywo karteczką. Odkręciła zakrętkę i wydobyła z kieszeni wszystko co tego dnia zarobiła. Odliczyła dokładnie połowę i przesypała ją do naczynia. Monety radośnie zabrzęczały uderzając o szkło.

Następnie jej uwagę przykuł znajdujący się obok "skarbonki" telefon stacjonarny. Jedna z umieszczonych w czarnej obudowie diodek świeciła jasną zielenią, oznajmiając, że na dziewczynę czeka jakaś wiadomość głosowa. Czarnowłosa i tak nie mając nic do roboty, kliknęła odpowiedni przycisk i usiadła na oparciu sofy. Z niewielkiego głośniczka urządzenia dobiegł kobiecy głos.

\- "Tutaj doktor Princess. Operacja powiodła się" - Marcelina słysząc to zapomniała o nieprzyjemnym dniu i rozpromieniła się - "Można już odwiedzić pacjenta. I proszę to zrobić jak najszybciej, bo musimy pogadać. Do zobaczenia" - urządzenie odegrało serię pisków, oznajmujących koniec nagrania.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, dziewczyna wyłączyła telefon i przeskoczyła oparcie mebla. Wylądowała w stercie poduszek, gdzie szybko się umościła. Sięgnęła po leżący na ławie laptop i położyła go sobie na kolanach. Uruchomiła system.

Kilka długich minut później przywitała ją znajoma tapeta z ulubionym zespołem muzycznym. Pierwszym programem jaki uruchomiła był komunikator głosowy. Założyła na głowę słuchawki i odnalazła serwer, na którym rozmawiali jej znajomi. Zanim dołączyła upewniła się, czy ktoś tam w ogóle jest. Cztery linijki nicków i mrugające błękitem kulki wyraźnie mówiły, że jej kumple prowadzą zawziętą dyskusję. Podwójnym kliknięciem dołączyła do pokoju czatowego.

\- "Siemka" - przywitała się. Zmarszczyła czoło gdy odpowiedziała jej jedynie głucha cisza - "Wendy? George? Ktokolwiek? Co jest? Nie przywitacie się nawet?" - żadnego odzewu - "W takim razie wypchajcie się…" - prychnęła wyłączając komunikator. Jej poprawiony przez wieści ze szpitala humor właśnie znów się pogorszył. Postanowiła się nieco wyżyć.

Wśród zgromadzonych na pulpicie słabej jakości nagrań, ulubionych piosenek i folderów z jej własnymi rysunkami odnalazła charakterystyczną ikonkę. Czerwone, nachodzące na siebie literki "AT". Powitał ją ekran z szaroskórą postacią czarnowłosej wampirzycy. Miała na sobie jasną podkoszulkę i jeansy.

Marcelina dołączyła do gry. Jej awatar wylądował na trawiastej równinie niedaleko domku na przerośniętym drzewie. Domku, który poprzedniego dnia miała zamiar przejąć gdy niespodziewanie zmógł ją sen. Rozmyślała nad tym po przebudzeniu i postanowiła zwalić winę na słabe żywienie.

Sterowany przez nią humanoidalny potworek ruszył w stronę olbrzymiej rośliny, po drodze poprawiając wiszący na plecach topór basowy. Czarnowłosa była dumna z tej broni. Miała ją dzięki wzięciu udziału w konkursie. Wyjątkowo się jej poszczęściło, bo otrzymała główną nagrodę - udział we wczesnej, zamkniętej becie i możliwość zaprojektowania dla siebie unikatowego przedmiotu.

Zatrzymała się. Do drzewa zostało tylko kilka metrów, ale dziewczyna zaczęła mieć wątpliwości. Prowizoryczny fort miała pozyskać dla swej gildii i wykorzystać jako bazę wypadową do królestwa gumowej królewny. Technicznie rzecz biorąc chatka należała do niej od dawna, ale zalęgły się w niej jakieś robale. Wszystko to nie stanowiło żadnych przeszkód. Problemem było raczej to, Marcelinie się nie chciało.

Nie było tutaj jednak mowy o żadnym lenistwie, o nie! Chodziło o to, jak "kumple" z gildii ją traktowali. Nie potrafili zrozumieć, że nie każdy, a już na pewno nie samotna, bezrobotna dziewczyna, ma czas na granie całe dnie. "Powitanie" na czacie jeszcze bardziej przekonało ja do tego, że nie chce już spędzać czasu z tymi ludźmi.

Dlaczego więc wciąż stała pod tą nieszczęsną, zmutowaną chyba-wierzbą? Może dlatego, że bardzo chciała w jakiś sposób poprawić sobie humor? Albo zrobić na złość znajomym z gildii? A może po prostu dlatego, że z okien domku dochodziło światło?

Wampirzyca nie zważając na to, że właśnie rozpoczyna się burza, podleciała do jednego z nich. Przez niezbyt czystą szybę dojrzała człowieka w białej czapce i zmutowanego, porośniętego żółtą sierścią psa, którzy rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu.

Marcelina uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zatarła ręce.

* * *

\- "Świetna ta chata" - mruknął Jake rozglądając się swą postacią po pomieszczeniu stanowiącym połączenie salonu i kuchni.

W części salonowej stał stół i nieco wyblakła, czerwona kanapa. Nad nimi, na ścianie wisiał przedarty obraz przedstawiający nagą kobietę leżącą na jakimś starożytnym meblu. W kuchni wszystko poza połączoną z piekarnikiem kuchenką gazową i przewróconą na metalowe plecy lodówką było wykonane z drewna. Od połogi, przez półki i ściany, aż po sufit.

\- "Łał" - westchnął zwiedzające pokoje piętro wyżej Finn - "Chodź tu na chwilę stary..."

\- "Po co?" - spytał brat zostawiając swego zmutowanego pieska samego i zaglądając w monitor siedzącego obok.

Na ciekłokrystalicznym ekranie wyświetlała się sypialnia. Kilka obrazków na ściankach, szafka nocna i łóżko przykryte futrami jakiś dziwnych stworów.

\- "Czemu łałasz?" - zapytał ponownie.

\- "Nie widzisz tego zarąbistego wyrka?"

\- "Wid…" - straszliwy huk grzmotu w słuchawkach przerwał jego wypowiedź. Dało się słyszeć stukające o szyby krople - "Nie wiedziałem, że w tej grze są dynamiczne zmiany pogody…"

\- "Ciekawe, czy pogoda wpływa tylko na wygląd świata…"

\- "Oby też na coś więcej" - Jake odwrócił się do swojego komputera - "Zejdź do kuchni, ogarniemy crafting."

Po chwili człowiek w białej czapce zszedł po krzywo skleconej drabinie i dołączył do przeszukującego lodówkę psa.

\- "Nic tu nie ma" - marudził grający nim chłopak - "Tylko paczka truskawek…"

Ludzki bohater odwrócił się na pięcie i podreptał w stronę kanapy, podziwiać przedarte płótno. Mutant tym czasem jeszcze przez chwilę grzebał w metalowej skrzyni, rozsypując kostki lodu na lewo i prawo. W końcu, stwierdziwszy, że nic więcej już nie znajdzie, chwycił za paczkę owoców i znieruchomiał.

Głośnego pukania nie dało się zignorować.

\- "Co to było?" - zapytał zdziwiony.

\- "Ktoś pukał…" - mruknął szczupły blondyn - "Ale chyba nie do drzwi…"

\- "Do okna…" - powiedział lekko zamyślony - "Ale to okno jest za wysoko…" - dwie pary wirtualnych oczu skierowały się w stronę jedynego okna w pomieszczeniu.

Na zewnątrz widać było tylko ciemność, jednak po chwili znów dało się słyszeć stukanie. Teraz nie było już wątpliwości, że to stamtąd dochodzi dźwięk. Resztkę wątpliwości rozwiał zresztą piorun, który na ułamek sekundy rozświetlił okolicę, ukazując prze okazji twarz za szybą. Praktycznie białą, wyposażoną w wielkie, czerwone ślepia i długie, ostre zębiska twarz. Kiedy uderzyła kolejna błyskawica, za oknem była pustka.

\- "Co to było?!" - jęknął lekko przestraszony Jake. Jego dłonie zastygły w bezruchu nad czarną klawiaturą.

\- "Nie wiem stary…" - pokręcił głową Finn - "Wyglądało trochę jak…"

\- "Wampir?" - dokończył nieco drżącym głosem grubasek.

Wtem spod sufitu dobiegł ich kolejny stuk. Pomiędzy grubymi podporami dachy zwisał upiór w jeansach i szarym podkoszulku. Kaskada czarnych włosów, przecząc grawitacji, lewitowała nad jej plecami i zawieszonym na nich instrumentem. Na szarym licu znajome, choć już nie tak straszne, szkarłatne oczyska i długie kły wystające zza prawie czarnych warg.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Siemka, co robicie w moim domu?"

FinnTheHuman: "twoim domu?"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Moim"

Smukła postać podleciała do służącej jako część ściany, grubej gałęzi i odsunęła wiszący na niej, malutki obrazek. Głęboko w żywym drewnie ktoś wydrapał koślawą literę "M".

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: ""M" jak "Marcelina""

JakeTheDog: "Jesteś wampirem?"

Nie-martwe stworzenie chwyciło bohaterów i posadziło ich na kanapie. Odłożyła bas na stół i usiadła między nimi.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Jestem… Ale nie martwcie się. Nie piję krwi"

Wyciągnęła rękę, a pozostawione na krawędzi lodówki opakowanie z truskawkami uniosło się w powietrze i powędrowało przez pomieszczenie, prosto ku wampirzycy. Czarnowłosa rozerwała ostrymi paznokciami grubą folię i czubkiem kła wyssała kolor z jednego z zimnych owoców.

FinnTheHuman: "wow"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Super, co nie?"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Wiecie co? Długa podróż za mną… Chciałabym odpocząć…"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Możecie już iść :P"

FinnTheHuman: "cooo?! ale my tyle się namęczyliśmy, żeby zdobyć ten domek!"

\- "Finn…" - jego brat szturchnął go w bok - "Odpuść… To ten gracz o którym czytałem… Jest w czołówce… Jak będziemy się stawiać, to nas dosłownie zje…"

\- "Ale… Ale domek…"

\- "Już nie należy do nas…" - zmutowany pies pociągnął człowieka do wyjścia - "Znajdziemy coś lepszego…"

Czarnowłosa wampirzyca obserwowała przez okno oddalające się trawiastą równiną postacie. Wyssała kolor z kolejnej truskawki.

* * *

Czarnowłosa skrzywiła się i położyła dłoń na domagającym się głośno jedzenia brzuchu. Pochłonięte w grze owoce w jakiś dziwny sposób przypomniały jej jak niewiele tego dnia jadła. Z trudem wymagającym wykorzystania całych zasobów silnej woli, powstrzymała się od pomaszerowania do kuchni i pożarcia żelaznych zapasów, czy zużycia przeznaczonych na śniadanie oszczędności.

Przez chwilę jeszcze zastanawiała się, czy nie oszukać głodu szklanką pysznej, zalatującej chlorem kranówki, ale ostatnie pół godziny moszczenia się w stosie poduszek zaowocowało na tyle wygodną pozycją, że nawet najszczersze chęci przy tak mało liczącym się celu spalały się jak sucha słoma. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się bezsilnie po pokoju, wzruszyła ramionami i postanowiła wrócić do gry. Znów naszła ją ochota na dowcipy...

* * *

\- "Może tutaj?" - spytał nieco znudzonym głosem chłopak w białej czapce.

\- "Trochę tu syfiaście…" - mruknął z niezadowoleniem jego brat.

Ich postacie wpłynęły właśnie na sporym kawałku kry, prosto do częściowo zalanej groty. Jej skalne ściany pokrywała dziwna, ciemno-zielona, nieregularna masa. Zdawała się ona wręcz pochłaniać słabe światło księżyca dochodzące z powierzchni. Roztapiający się pod nogami bohaterów, lodowy kształt powoli zbliżał się do brzegu.

\- "Nie przesadzaj…" - powiedział lekceważąco chłopak - "Tutaj przynajmniej nic nie próbuje nas zabić…"

\- "Jak na razie…"

\- "Nie naruszamy niczyjej prywatności…"

\- "Jeszcze…"

\- "Ani nie próbujemy zamieszkać na kimś albo w kimś…"

\- "Wiesz… Ta jaskinia wygląda trochę jak flaki od wewnątrz…"

W tym momencie ich mikro-lodowiec stuknął w kamienny występ. Głuchy dźwięk rozszedł się echem po jaskini, a po chwili został zastąpiony narastającym piskiem. Tysiące małych, włochatych nietoperzy oderwało się od ścian i sklepienia, by wylecieć przez każdy możliwy otwór groty. Przez chwile na obydwu monitorach nie było widać nic poza czarną, kotłującą się masą.

Kiedy całe stadko latających myszy wybyło, oczom graczy ukazały się jasno-brązowe skały. Stalaktyty i stalagmity zdobiły grotę. Pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi stalagnatami leżał stos desek i różnego rodzaju śmieci. Gdzieś w kącie ktoś oparł kilka pochodni na długich drągach.

\- "Wiesz co stary?" - odezwał się Jake - "Tu wcale nie jest tak źle…"

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później z położonej nad wodą jaskini dochodziło światło pochodni i nieskomplikowana melodia. Przed skleconą z desek, położoną pomiędzy dwoma stalagnatami, chatką w najlepsze bawiła się dwójka bohaterów i niewielki tłumek miejscowych NPC-ów, którzy przybyli powitać nowych sąsiadów. Dziwne istotki przyniosły przekąski i proste instrumenty na imprezę, a nawet pomogły w wykończeniu domku.

\- "Ta gra jest nieźle walnięta…" - mruknął Jake wpatrując się w swą postać, która radośnie wywijała tyłkiem tuż nad brzegiem.

\- "Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć "rozbudowana"" - wyszczerzył się Finn.

\- "Stary… Przed chwilą budowaliśmy chatkę ze śmieci, a teraz tańczymy z jakimiś pokręconymi stworkami do tej prymitywnej muzy…"

\- "Ja uważam, że to dobrze…" - chłopak prawie położył się w fotelu. Mebel wydał z siebie niepokojący dźwięk - "Tak jest ciekawiej."

\- "Brakuje tu tylko tej wampirzycy…" - powiedział ponuro.

Kiedy tylko wypowiedział ostatnie głoski, gdzieś wysoko pod sklepieniem rozległ się dźwięk poruszanych strun gitary basowej. Z łatwością przebił się przez grzechotki i bębny, uciszając przy okazji ich właścicieli.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Widzę, że znaleźliście sobie fajową jaskinię"

Czarnowłosa wampirzyca wylądowała na skalnej posadzce, wśród przestraszonych stworków. Nawet nie podejrzewała w jak idealnym momencie się pojawiła.

Zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę najbliższego, otoczonego kamieniami, stalagmitu.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Byłoby szkoda, gdyby okazało się, że już do kogoś należy…"

jeden z kamlotów samoistnie uniósł się w powietrze, ukazując wydrapaną w formacji skalnej, znajomą, koślawą literkę.

FinnTheHuman: "możesz sobie wziąć to miejsce! ja mam brata i mogę się z nim tułać po tym serwerze jak długo będziemy grać"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Brata powiadasz?"

Ciało dziewczyny porosło gęstym, szarym futrem. Ręce i nogi pozostały nagie, ale za to pociemniały i wykształciły pazury. Z pleców wyrosły nietoperze skrzydła, a uszy stały się wielkie jak radary. Nos powiększył się i zadarł w górę, a oczy osiągnęły rozmiary spodków i zajarzyły się wściekłą czerwienią. Cała postać gwałtownie urosła, wypełniając swą osobą pół jaskini. Bas na podtrzymującym go pasku przypominał obrożę z zabawkową ozdobą. Jedynie kły pozostały tak samo ostre i straszne jak wcześniej.

Długa, pazurzasta kończyna sięgnęła po zmutowanego psa. Bestia przystawiła sobie go do paszczy.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Chodzi o niego prawda? :D"

\- "Stary… weź coś zrób…" - jęknął Jake.

Finnowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Właściwie to nie trzeba mu było mówić wcale. Rzucenie się na potwora miał w planach od momentu, w którym go zobaczył.

FinnTheHuman: "zostaw mojego brata!"

Człowiek wyszarpnął miecz z pochwy i zaszarżował w stronę wampirzycy. Po drodze, nagłym ruchem, skręcił w stronę jednego ze stalagmitów. Skoczył na skałę i wybił się z niej wysoko w powietrze, szykując się jednocześnie do zadania zabójczego ciosu.

Nie poleciał jednak zbyt daleko. Ostry szpon odbił ostrze gdzieś w bok, sprawiając, że wbiło się w wiszący wysoko stalaktyt. Sam jego właściciel wylądował ciężko na twardym gruncie kilka metrów od tafli wody.

Bohater nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać i znów rzucił się na bestię. Wykonał przy tym identyczny manewr, tyle, ze tym razem chwycił się kurczowo jej łapy i zaczął wspinać. Wampirzyca próbowała strącić ją machając kończyną, ale to tylko ułatwiło mu wybicie się wyżej. Odbił się od nierówności sklepienia i uderzył pięścią we włochatą głowę potwory.

Bestia zachwiała się i upuściła psa, który klapnął o ziemię, a sama przekształciła się z powrotem w czarnowłosą dziewczynę.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Auć... "

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "To było niezłe :D"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Wiecie co? Jesteście spoko"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Możecie sobie zabrać ten domek na drzewie :P"


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Wykład był nudny. Można nawet było pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że był potwornie nudny. Wykładowca - niski facet z bujną, ale rosnącą tylko po bokach głowy fryzurą i grubymi niczym denka od butelek okularami - zapisywał na tablicy malutkimi literami wzory i symbole chemiczne oraz dokładne opisy czynności przy eksperymentach. Te gęste zapiski były jedynym źródłem informacji. Starszy mężczyzna mówił na tyle niewyraźnie, że większość studentów nie była w stanie go zrozumieć. Na początku dziwny sposób wymowy profesora był przedmiotem żartów. Po pierwszym egzaminie ludziom przestało być do śmiechu. Równie nieśmieszny stał się wzrost wykładającego chemię, który pozwalał mu pisać maksymalnie do połowy wysokości tablicy.

Niezmiennie jednak, od początku semestru, głos chemika był równie usypiający i monotonny. Połowa siedzących w auli leżała nosem w zeszytach lub na zwiniętych w kłębek kurtkach, tudzież swetrach. Pozostali szeptali między sobą lub zajmowali się innymi, równie mało związanymi z tematem zajęć czynnościami. Od uczenia się na inne przedmioty po rysowanie mniej lub bardziej zbereźnych rzeczy w brudnopisach. Taka grupa najczęściej źle kończyła kiedy przychodziła pora popisania się wiedzą.

Był jednak pewien odsetek studentów, który zapisywał i ratował tyłki pozostałym. Do tego odsetku należała… Albo raczej była nim pewna cicha dziewczyna z długimi, pofarbowanymi na różowo włosami, siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie. Kto chciał zdać musiał się z nią zakumplować, co nie było wcale takie trudne. Bonnibel Bubblegum - tak bowiem nazywała się owa pilna studentka - była nadwyraz przyjacielska.

Dzwonek, normalnie oznajmiający przerwę, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku kończący zajęcia, obudził wiekszość śpiochów. Gdy tylko sygnał przestał rozbrzmiewać, profesor odłożył wymęczony ogryzek kredy do rynienki pod tablicą, wziął swój szary płaszcz, teczkę oraz dokumenty i wymaszerował z sali pozostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi.

Studenci powoli otrząsnęli się z powodowanego słowotokiem wykładowcy otępienia i zaczęli pakować manatki. Śpieszyli się do domów, barów, czy gdziekolwiek wybierali się po wykładach. Tylko różowa spokojnie przepisała ostatnie słowa z tablicy i powoli spakowała zeszyt i długopisy do zawieszanej na ramię torby. Podniosła się i ruszyła niespiesznie ku wyjściu. Nie spieszyła się, bo doskonale wiedziała, że zaraz ktoś ją dopadnie i zagada.

\- "Hej królewno" - nie myliła się. Pulchna Afroamerykanka z burzą fioletowych loków i równie fioletowym, obcisłym wdzianku podtoczyła się do niej niosąc ze sobą oczywiste pytanie - "Dasz później odpisać notatki?" - po co ta plotkara chodziła na studia o takim profilu? Nikt nie wiedział. Dlaczego nazywała Bonnibel "królewną"? Przezywana miała co do tego kilka teorii.

\- "Ta… Pewnie. Czemu nie?" - odpowiedziała z udawanym entuzjazmem. Czasem miała ochotę po prostu wyśmiać te leniwe kluchy i nie pokazać im nawet śladu notatek. Była jednak na to za dobra.

\- "Dzięki! Jesteś super" - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i odeszła nadgonić równie sztuczne i fałszywe znajome.

Różowowłosa westchnęła ciężko. Rzadko spotykała tak fałszywych ludzi. Wszystko kłamstwem. Nieprawdziwe uczucia, nieprawdziwy wygląd, nieprawdziwe zainteresowania, nieprawdziwe życie. Aż dziw, że to wszystko się jeszcze nie posypało pod gradem kopniaków od świata… A może to właśnie takie osoby - zakłamane i fałszywe - miały jakoś łatwiej?

Pogrążona w ponurych myślach dziewczyna nawet nie spostrzegła, że wyszła z uczelni i właśnie szła ulicą w stronę swojego domu. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się ilu osobą nie odpowiedziała na przywitanie. Szybko się jednak uspokoiła - wszyscy, którzy ją znali, wiedzieli, jak bardzo potrafi się zamyślić. Może dlatego też zawsze wracała ze szkoły na piechotę? By mieć czas na rozmyślania i nie martwić się możliwością przeoczenia autobusu.

Inną sprawą było to, że żeby przejechać trzy przystanki dzielące jej domek od uczelni czasem trzeba było stać pół godziny w korku, a żeby pokonać tą samą odległość tradycyjnie wystarczyło piętnaście minut.

Na kółkach, czy nie, Bonnibel dotarła na miejsce całkiem szybko. Weszła na teren dzielnicy, na której stał jeden, konkretny domek. Domek zakupiony i utrzymywany przez jej bogatych rodziców, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli zapewnić jej łatwy start w dorosłe życie. Nie ważne jak się przed tym broniła, zawsze dostawała jakiegoś materialnego przyspieszacza od mamusi i tatusia. Naprawdę sporadycznie zdarzało się by sama, otwarcie o coś ich poprosiła.

Możliwe jednak, że zbliżał się taki dzień. Gdy tylko porzuciła rozmyślanie o tym dlaczego chodzi do szkoły na piechotę, zaczęła myśleć czy nie udoskonalić swojego sposobu poruszania się. Po kilkunastu minutach mimowolnych analiz wyszło na to, że najlepszym wyborem byłby rower. I gdy próbowała usilnie wyobrazić sobie jaki konkretnie rower by chciała, coś brutalnie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

\- "Co tam słodziutka?" - do jej uszu dobiegł jeden z najobrzydliwszych dźwięków jaki mogła sobie wyobrazić. Głos jej sąsiada. Starszy typ był potwornie niepokojący. Może i ze swoją wielką, białą brodą wyglądał całkiem przyjaźnie, ale przerażał dziewczynę praktycznie wszystkim co robił. Gdy się do niej odzywał, miała wrażenie, że chce ją polizać po twarzy i szyi. Gdy na nią patrzył, czuła, że rozbiera ją wzrokiem. Gdy mijali się na ulicy, miała wrażenia, ze zaraz… Gwałtownie ucięła myśl, po czym zatłukła ją myślowym kijem, zepchnęła w najdalszy zakątek umysłu i podpaliła.

\- "Dzień dobry" - przywitała się uprzejmie. Lekko, prawie niezauważalnie przyspieszyła kroku, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej od podlewającego kwiatki brodacza. Nie chciała zostać oblana - "Wszystko po staremu."

Całe szczęście zanim mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna była już na swoim trawniku. Całkowicie ignorując wyłożoną z kolorowych kamieni dróżkę, zbliżyła się do drzwi i spokojnie wyłuskała klucz z kieszeni. Przekręciła go w zamku i wparowała do środka. Z przyzwyczajenia, które przy takim sąsiedztwie naprawdę doceniała, zakluczyła za sobą drzwi. Przy okazji w tym miejscu znów włączał się jej autopilot. Miała kilka czynności, które zawsze wykonywała po powrocie do domu. Nie ważne jaka była pora roku, miesiąc, czy dzień tygodnia. Zawsze ten sam schemat. Raz: zajść do kuchni i nastawić wodę na malinową herbatę. Dwa: czekając aż woda się ugotuje, porzucić torbę w losowym miejscu w jej pokoju i odwiedzić na chwilę łazienkę. Trzy: po zrobieniu tego co zrobione być musiało, opuścić łazienkę, zejść do kuchni i zaparzyć herbatkę. Na samym końcu pozostawał punkt czwarty i zarazem ostatni: zabrać ciepły napój i usiąść wygodnie przed komputerem. Był a to najprzyjemniejsza część powrotu z uczelni. Dodatkowo w tym momencie wyłączał się autopilot. Bonnibel uruchamiała grę, w którą zagrywała się od momentu otrzymania dostępu do bety.

Tym jednak razem program postanowił być złośliwy i z podejrzaną grzecznością poinformował o dostępnej aktualizacji, po czym bez dalszych pytań zaczął ją instalować. Różowa przez chwilę siedziała w praktycznie całkowitym bezruchu, wpatrując się w poruszający się ze ślimaczą prędkością pasek postępu. W końcu westchnęła ciężko i zminiaturyzowała okienko instalacji. Jedną ręką uruchomiła komunikator głosowy, a drugą zaczęła szukać czegoś na zagraconym biurku. Obmacała blat, zręcznie omijając stosy papierów i wieże z książek, aż w końcu odnalazła poszukiwany przedmiot. Słuchawki w kolorze truskawkowej gumy do żucia cudem tylko nie zrujnowały misternego układu obiektów.

Dziewczyna podłączyła urządzenie do panelu przedniego komputera i założyła je na głowę, odgarniając wcześniej niesforne kosmyki różowych włosów za ucho. Opuściła wysięgnik z mikrofonem przed usta i zaczęła przeglądać listę pokojów na serwerze.

Na pierwszy rzut oka Bonnibel Bubblegum zdawała się być nieśmiałą dziewczyną wielbiącą róż. Słowa "różowe słuchawki" przywodziły na myśl raczej plastikowe, tanie badziewie z naklejkami w kształcie kotków. Sprzęt, który różowowłosa właśnie miała na głowie nie miał wiele wspólnego z taką dziecięcą zabawką. Te były zaprojektowane na podobieństwo słuchawek dla pilotów helikopterów. Otaczały uszy miękką, pokrytą syntetyczną skórą gąbką. Kable - i te przy samych słuchawkach i ten prowadzący do komputera - były uformowane w sprężynki. Przy takim wyglądzie nawet różowa barwa nie odstraszała.

Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu, Bonnibel nie odnalazła w gildyjnym pokoju czatowym swojej przyjaciółki z Korei. Byli tam jednak dwaj nowi, których przyjęła dzień, czy dwa temu i nie miała jeszcze okazji z nimi normalnie pogadać. Dołączyła do rozmowy.

\- "Jake!" - usłyszała gdy tylko jej komputer przetworzył to co miał do przetworzenia i połączył się z rozmawiającymi - "Weź się podziel tymi nachos!"

\- "Jafimi nafos?" - odezwał się nieco grubszy, do tego przytłumiony warstwą chipsów głos.

\- "Tymi, które właśnie upychasz sobie do gęby!" - odezwał się pierwszy chłopak. Zgodnie z tym co sugerował jego nick, nazywał się Finn.

\- "Fam ni fje fales" - odparł ten drugi. Bonnibel była w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak opluwa klawiaturę.

\- "Nie gadaj z pełnymi ustami, bo plujesz na klawiaturę" - zaśmiał się FinnTheHuman.

\- "Ekhem, ekhem…" - różowowłosa postanowiła w końcu zwrócić na siebie uwagę przerywając jednocześnie tę jakże głęboką dyskusję.

\- "O! Pfincess…" - zaczął Jake.

\- "Mówcie na mnie PB" - przerwała mu dziewczyna - "A tak w ogóle to cześć. Widzę, że poradziliście sobie z komunikatorem."

\- "Bez problemu!" - pochwalił się ochoczo młodszy.

\- "Fo…" - dało się słyszeć głośne przełykanie - "Sorki… Dołączasz do gry, kró… PB?"

\- "Jeszcze nie zakończył się proces aktualizacji" - przywołała okienko launchera gry - "Jeszcze jakaś minuta… Co właściwie dodali?"

\- "Jake?"

\- "Niewiele…" - przez chwilę panowała cisza. Chłopak sprawdzał porównywał pewnie swoją wiedzę z informacjami zamieszczonymi na oficjalnej stronie gry - "Chyba tylko możliwość tworzenia własnych questów i małych kampanii…"

\- "Wreszcie!" - zawołała różowa i zaśmiała się. Gdyby ich ktoś zapytał, bracia powiedzieliby pewnie, że ten śmiech był dość niepokojący. Zwłaszcza jak na kogoś sterującego różową, cukierkową królewną - "Tyle na to czekałam!"

\- "Na tworzenie questów?" - upewnił się Finn.

\- "Tak!" - odpowiedziała z radością - "Będę mogła tworzyć zadania dla członków gildii! Będę mogła stworzyć kampanię dla Candy Kingdom! Jak się postaram, to zostaniemy prawowitą frakcją w Adventure Time!"

\- "Eee… A nie ma już przypadkiem czegoś takiego jak "słodyczanie"?" - zapytał ten grubszy.

\- "No niby jest, ale nie ma dla niej dedykowanych zadań" - sprecyzowała - "O! Koniec aktualizacji…"

Nie czekając chwili dłużej uruchomiła grę. Jej potężny pecet załadował program w mgnieniu oka. Gdy jej rodzice konsultowali się z nią w sprawie jaki to komputer jej sprezentować, pojawiły się pytania po co jej taki kombajn i czy nie wolałaby laptopa. Na pierwsze nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć, a laptop, choć w oczach rodzicieli był już stary, posiadała.

Na monitorze pojawił się ekran logowania. Szybko wklepała login i hasło, po czym potwierdziła i zaraz po załadowaniu się menu, wybrała serwer. Łączenie się z nim było chyba najdłuższym etapem podczas uruchamiania gry. Bonnibel miała czasem wrażenie, że maszyny przeznaczone na serwer są słabsze od jej komputera.

Gdy tylko jej postać pojawiła się w komnatach pałacu Candy Kingdom, dziewczyna zaczęła przeszukiwać opcje w poszukiwania kreatora questów.

\- "Wiecie co?" - odezwała się - "Chyba testowo przygotuję wam jakiś łatwy quest…"

\- "Czekamy z niecierpliwością" - zapewnił Finn.

\- "Albo raczej powoli wyżynamy tą bandę złośliwych chochlików" - mruknął Jake.

\- "Racja… Ratowanie tej wioski ma pierwszeństwo!" - przytaknął brat.

\- "O... Zobacz. Wampirzyca przyszła…" - mruknął.

\- "Widzę… Właśnie coś do mnie pisze… Możemy jej podać adres komunikatora?"

\- "Komu?" - Bonnibel uniosła brew. Lubiła co prawda poznawać nowych ludzi, ale miło by było wcześniej coś o nich wiedzieć.

\- "Taką jedną dziewczynę, którą niedawno poznaliśmy jak graliśmy" - odpowiedź chłopaka była zdecydowanie niezadowalająca - "Jest spoko."

\- "Mnie tam trochę przeraża…" - po głosie jego brata można było domyślić się, że właśnie się wzdrygnął.

\- "A dlaczego?" - zapytała z ciekawością.

\- "Bo gra wampirem… A ja nie przepadam za wampirami" - przyznał się.

\- "Ma to od dziecka…" - szepnął teatralnie Finn - "Obejrzał kiedyś taki film…"

\- "Ej! Spadaj Finn" - z obydwu mikrofonów wyraźnie dało się słyszeć rękę Jake'a trzaskającą w głowę jego brata.

\- "Dobra… To wysyłam jej adres" - powiedział śmiejąc się.

Różowowłosa przewróciła oczami. Jedyną otuchą pozostawał fakt posiadania przez nią uprawnień administratora na serwerze czatu. Gdyby okazało się, że tajemnicza dziewczyna jest jakaś toksyczna, zawsze będzie można ją po prostu wywalić.

Po chwili komunikator grzecznie zawiadomił wszystkich o tym, że ktoś nowy wszedł do pokoju czatowego. Nick dziewczyny potwierdził to co zaczynała podejrzewać gdy usłyszała, że tamta steruje wampirem.

\- "Co tam?" - odezwała się nowo przybyła. Trzeba było przyznać, że ma bardzo przyjemny głos.

\- "Siema Marcelino!" - przywitał się radośnie Finn.

\- "Cześć" - zawtórował mu Jake.

\- "Witaj" - spokojnie powiedziała Bonnibel.

\- "O… Czy to nie gumowa królewna?" - w głosie Marceliny dało się słyszeć wyraźną nutkę sarkazmu.

-" A czy to nie przypadkiem wredna wampirzyca, grasująca razem z szajką duchów po całym Ooo?" - w głosie różowej pojawiło się zaskakująco dużo jadu. Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- "Oj wybacz mi tą dziwną reakcję…" - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Jakość jej mikrofonu nie była zbyt dobra. Cały czas słychać było jakieś szumy w tle - "A z tymi świrami już nie gadam. Zaczęli mnie ignorować… Pewnie się im znudziłam..."

\- "Czyli przyznajesz się do bycia trollem?" - uśmiechnęła się różowowłosa.

\- "Nie" - odpowiedziała radośnie - "Jestem tylko wampirem… No… Może nie tylko… Jestem pół demonem technicznie rzecz biorąc."

\- "Eh… niech ci będzie…" - westchnęła.

\- "Nie wie ktoś przypadkiem która jest godzina?" - zapytała nagle Marcelina. Cała wcześniejsza wesołość zniknęła z jej głosu. Teraz była naprawdę poważna.

\- "Coś koło wpół do piątej…" - odpowiedział Jake.

\- "Oj…" - jęknęła - "Jaznikammuszeleciećbędępóźniej!" - wypluła z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, po czym rozłączyła się.

\- "Okeej…" - mruknęła po chwili Bonnie - "Skończyłam waszego questa. Jesteście gotowi?"

* * *

Czarnowłosa zatrzasnęła ekran laptopa i ściągnęła słuchawki. Wygrzebanie się spod nieziemsko wygodnej kupy poduszek było zaskakująco trudne. Normalnie dziewczyna pewnie by odpuściła i cofnęła się w ciepły, puchowy stos, ale dziś miała bardzo ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Cudem łapiąc równowagę wylądowała na podłodze, przy okazji rozsypując dookoła poduchy. Szybko pozbierała wszystkie potrzebne jej rzeczy. Dokumenty i portmonetkę wsunęła do kieszeni, a na nadgarstek założyła zegarek. Zanim ruszyła dalej, spojrzała na niego. Zbliżała się za dwadzieścia piąta.

W podskokach rzuciła się ku drzwiom. Chwyciła za jeden ze swoich wysokich, czerwonych butów i zaczęła naciągać go na stopę. Obuwie uparcie nie chciało współpracować, sprawiając, że dziewczyna zachwiała się i wylądowała na tyłku. Syknęła tylko przez zaciśnięte zęby, wiedząc, że wieczorem znajdzie zapewne niezły siniak na pośladku i wróciła do zakładania niesfornych buciorów. Tym razem miała zdecydowaną przewagę i już kilka sekund później stała pewnie przy drzwiach. Zanim wyszła, złapała jeszcze czarną kurteczkę i, już zbiegając po schodach, narzuciła ją sobie na ramiona.

Świat zewnętrzny przywitał ja chłodnym oddechem zbliżającego się powoli wieczora. Ile sił w nogach, nie bacząc na przechodzących chodnikiem ludzi, pobiegła w stronę przystanku tramwajowego. Po jakieś minucie biegu dopadła szklanej budki osłaniającej czekających przed wszelkimi fanaberiami pogody. Kilka starszych babć spojrzało na nią z lekkim przestrachem. Nie dlatego, że właśnie pojawiła się prawie znikąd dysząc jak stara lokomotywa, a raczej z powodu jej wyglądu. Marcelina nie razu już miała do czynienia z taką reakcją tej bardziej wiekowej części społeczeństwa. Zdawali się bać prawie nienaturalnie bladej skóry, czarnych, długich włosów, ciemnych ubrań, a najbardziej czerwonych butów. Dziewczyna od dawna zastanawiała się o co może chodzić.

Normalnie teraz też by to zrobiła, ale nie mogła się skupić na niczym poza wypatrywaniem tramwaju. Babcie musiały wytrzymać jej towarzystwo.

Gdy tylko oznaczony żółtym, wyświetlanym na niewielkim wyświetlaczu, numerem siedem, pojazd zatrzymał się na przystanku, czarnowłosa natychmiast do niego wskoczyła. Znalazłszy się wewnątrz, rzuciła się ku kasownikowi i szybko wyłuskała bilet z portmonetki. Urządzenie wydało charakterystyczny dźwięk dziurkując świstek. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. W tramwaju siedziało zaledwie kilka osób i znaczna część z nich gapiła się na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Uśmiechnęła się niezręczne i kurczowo złapała za pomalowaną na żółto rurkę.

\- "Przepraszam!" - huknął głos tuż obok niej.

Marcelina szybko się zreflektowała i odsłoniła kasownik. Reszta podróży minęła dla niej w równie gęstej atmosferze.

Kiedy tramwaj zatrzymał się na przystanku oznaczonym jako szpital, dziewczyna z ulgą wyszła z pojazdu. Spojrzała na zegarek i przeraziła się. Powoli, acz nieubłaganie zbliżała się piąta. Znów zaczęła biec. Nie miała daleko - oznaczający postój dla tramwajów słupek dzieliło od wejścia do szpitala zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów. Zdziwione spojrzenia pielęgniarzy i lekarzy odprowadziły ją do blatu recepcji. Stała za nim brązowowłosa, zmęczona życiem pielęgniarka. Do ucha przytulała słuchawkę telefonu i mruczała coś do mikrofonu.

\- "Ekhem, ekhem!" - spróbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Marcelina. Kobieta kompletnie ją ignorowała zajęta widocznie jakąś niezwykle ważną rozmową. Czarnowłosa zmierzyła ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem, czując, że niedługo wytrzyma czekanie na koniec telefonicznej paplaniny.

\- "Pani Abadeer?" - odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami.

\- "Tak?" - obejrzała się. Stała przed nią . Do piersi przyciskała clipboard z wpiętym plikiem dokumentów.

\- "Simon czeka na panią z niecierpliwością" - wskazała kciukiem korytarz za swoimi plecami, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Dziewczyna czym prędzej podążyła za nią.

Sala, do której weszły, była standardowo pomalowana na biało. Na ścianie, pod sufitem wisiał stary telewizor z włączonymi właśnie wiadomościami. Pod ścianami stały metalowe i szklane szafki, a naprzeciw wejścia znajdowało się okno, przez które wpadały promienie zachodzącego powoli słońca. Zaraz obok stało jedyne łóżko, obok którego ustawiono szpitalną aparaturę. Pod sterylnie białą pościelą leżał białowłosy staruszek z wielką brodą. Zdawał się spać, ale gdy tylko kobiety weszły do pomieszczenia, otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.

\- "Marcelina!" - zawołał radośnie i niezwykle żywo jak na kogoś obłożnie chorego.

\- "Simon!" - dziewczyna zareagowała równie entuzjastycznie i nie bacząc na niezbyt zadowoloną minę lekarki, uściskała mężczyznę.

Nie był co prawda jej dziadkiem, ojcem, czy wujem. Nie było między nim, a czarnowłosą żadnego pokrewieństwa. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak ojcu wtedy siedmioletniej Marceliny przekazać dziecka pod opiekę brodacza. Tylko po to, by później zniknąć i nie odzywać się przez następne lata.

Jej matka umarła na raka dwa lata przed tym wydarzeniem, co czyniło Simona opiekunem i zarazem jedną z najważniejszych osób dla dziewczyny. Jedyną rodziną, choć nie krewnym.

\- "Co tam u ciebie?" - zapytał białowłosy już znacznie słabszym głosem.

\- "Nic ciekawego" - nie miała zamiaru mówić o problemach finansowych - "A co u ciebie? Jak się czujesz?"

\- "Coraz lepiej" - zaśmiał się. Śmiech przeszedł w krótki atak suchego kaszlu - "Odkąd mnie połatali jest tylko lepiej."

\- "To super…" - uśmiechnęła się nieco sztucznie. Mężczyzna wcale nie wyglądał "lepiej". Ani trochę.

\- "Nie martw się o mnie!" - uśmiechnął się - "Nic mi nie będzie. A teraz wyciągnij coś z tych konowałów" - stojąca kilka metrów od łóżka przewróciła oczami - "Mi nic nie chcą powiedzieć…"

\- "Jasne" - powiedziała Marcelina - "Podpytam ją" - odwróciła się w stronę pani doktor - "Mówiła pani, że ma mi coś do powiedzenia…"

\- "Tak, ale w cztery oczy" - nie mówiąc nic więcej, chwyciła ją za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą na korytarz.

\- "A nie w sześć?" - nie mogła powstrzymać się czarnowłosa.

\- "Bez żartów" - poprawiła okulary nie uśmiechając się - "Muszę pani przekazać coś naprawdę ważnego."

\- "Tak?" - dziewczyna natychmiast spoważniała.

\- "Pan Petrikov, jak zresztą widać, przeżył operację" - zaczęła - "Problem leży w tym, że jego stan wciąż jest niestabilny. W każdej chwili może…" - zerknęła w stronę podłogi.

\- "Rozumiem… Jakie ma… szanse?" - poczuła w gardle rosnącą gulę. A już się łudziła, że wszystko będzie dobrze…

\- "Wiem jak to brzmiało, ale wcale nie jest tak źle" - lekarka spróbowała się uśmiechnąć - "Ma… duże szanse. Jest silnym pacjentem. Ale wciąż istnieje niebezpieczeństwo."

Marcelina pokiwała tylko głową. Radość spowodowana spotkaniem z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem ustąpiła strachowi o jego życie. I strachowi przed samotnością.

\- "Ach… I jeszcze jedno" - odezwała się nagle pani doktor - "Nie mów mu o tym. Stres nie jest dobrym lekarstwem…"

\- "A niepewność jest lepszym?"

\- "On jest całkiem mocno przekonany o swoim dobrym stanie… Pozytywne podejście jest znacznie lepszym lekarstwem" - odetchnęła ciężko - "Proszę się pospieszyć… Niedługo kończą się wizyty."

* * *

\- "Co mamy zrobić z tym Klucznikiem?" - zapytał Finn. Jego odziana w białą czapeczkę postać, razem z wielkim, żółtym psem, stała przed olbrzymią bramą i malutkim, żółtoskórym stworkiem z czapką w kształcie klucza. NPC-et przedstawił się jako Klucznik.

\- "Nie wiem… Pogadajcie z nim…" - odpowiedziała Bonnibel.

\- "Odpowiada zagadkami…" - jęknął Jake.

\- "Nie mogę wam pomóc" - dziewczyna zapewne wzruszyła ramionami - "To wasz quest. I test na bohatera przy okazji."

\- "Dobra, dobra…" - mruknął młodszy - "Spróbujemy tak…" - zbliżył się do małego stworka, podniósł go i umieścił jego śmieszną czapkę w pasującej wielkością od bramy dziurce od klucza. Przekręcił aż dało się słyszeć głośne stuknięcie odblokowanego zamka. Wielkie ramiona wejścia powoli uchyliły się, a bohater odłożył Klucznika na ziemię.

\- "Brawo wędrowcze!" - wykrzyknął stworek skrzeczącym, irytującym głosikiem - "Zgadłeś! Teraz droga stoi przed tobą otworem! Idź i znajdź to czego szukasz!"

\- "Ok… Podziękowałbym mu, ale chyba się nie da" - mruknął Finn, po czym przeszedł przez wrota - "Jake rusz się!"

\- "Dobra, dobra…" - jęknął - "Co to właściwie za miejsce?"

\- "Nie mam zielonego pojęcia…" - awatar chłopaka rozejrzał się dookoła. Otaczał ich las. Albo raczej gęsta, zielona puszcza. Przez jej środek prowadziła kręta, zacieniona drożyna. Gdzieś w oddali wznosił się porośnięty drzewami szczyt - "PB?"

\- "Góra Cragdor" - odpowiedziała wesołym tonem kogoś chwalącego się swą wiedzą - "Na szczycie znajdziecie obóz minotaura zwanego Mannish Manem, albo po prostu Mannishem, który da wam pewien baaardzo ważny przedmiot."

\- "Baaardzo ważny przedmiot?" - upewnił się Jake.

\- "Baaardzo ważny…" - potwierdziła różowa.

\- "Ok" - powiedział młodszy z braci - "W takim razie nie ma na co czekać!" - jego postać czym prędzej podążyła ścieżką. Żółty pies pobiegł za nim.

Droga praktycznie natychmiast zaczęła się łagodnie wznosić w górę. Dookoła rosły potężne sosny, tudzież inne iglaki, których chłopacy nie potrafili rozpoznać. Co jakiś czas mijali jakieś wąskie, odchodzące na boki ścieżyny i oświetlone blaskiem przedpołudniowego słońca polanki.

Gdy mijali jedną z nich do ich wirtualnych i przy okazji prawdziwych uszu dobiegł przeraźliwy wrzask. Ktoś wyraźnie wołał o pomoc. Po głosie, choć tak zmienionym przez strach albo i ból, można było się domyślić, że osoby w opałach są najprawdopodobniej jakimiś dziećmi.

\- "Jake! Szybko!" - zawołał zbyt mocno się wczuwając Finn - "Ktoś potrzebuje pomocy!"

\- "No weź…" - mruknął niechętnie brat.

\- "Dalej! Idziemy!" - bohater w białej czapce pobiegł w las.

\- "Kurde, stary… Weź tak nie lataj" - jęknął - "Moja postać jest powolna…"

Kilkanaście metrów od drogi, na niewielkiej polanie, heros i pies napotkali na jeziorko z lawą, która jakimś cudem nie spalała okolicznych roślin. Po trawie rosnącej na jego brzegach nie było nawet widać śladów gorąca. Była idealnie zielona.

W środku siedziały trzy gnomy. Pierwszy miał żółty, drugi czerwony, a trzeci niebieski kubraczek. Na ich głowach spoczywały szpiczaste czapeczki w tych samych kolorach co ubrania. Wszystkie stworki miały zieloną skórę i darły się wniebogłosy.

Jake pokręciła głową, zbliżył się swoją postacią do jeziorka i rozciągniętą łapą wyciągnął gnomy z ognia.

\- "Dzięki za ratunek" - z dziwnym uśmiechem zębatego pyska zaśmiał się stwór w czerwonym wdzianku.

\- "W nagrodę…" - odezwał się żółty.

\- "...wysadzimy w powietrze tamtą babcię!" - wydarł się radośnie niebieski, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę z gwiazdką na końcu i wymachując nią w stronę starszej kobiety, która znikąd pojawiła się przy ścianie lasu. Biała błyskawica trafiła w nią dezintegrując staruszkę. Pozostały po niej tylko kopcące się buciki i czarna plama okopconej trawy. Stworki zaniosły się złośliwym śmiechem.

\- "Nieee!" - blondyn wrzasnął prosto do mikrofonu. Jego postać rzuciła się w stronę najbliższego gnoma.

\- "Au…" - jęknęli prawie jednocześnie jego brat i Bonnie.

\- "Za każdym razem kiedy nas zaatakujesz, zabijemy staruszkę!" - zaśmiał się atakowany stworek, jednocześnie uciekając poza zasięg złotego miecza.

W tym samym pozostałe wystrzeliły z trzymanych, magicznych kijków w stronę innej babci, która zmaterializowała się przy wejściu na polankę.

\- "Nieee!" - Finn krzyknął ponownie, po czym odbiegł w las. Jake spojrzał na niego karcąco.

\- "Jeśli zwiejesz, zabijemy wszystkie staruszki!" - zawołał za nim gnom. Powietrze wypełnił dźwięk dość cichych eksplozji.

\- "Stary! Gdzie znowu lecisz?" - odezwał się starszy chłopak. Zgarnął rozciągniętą ręką swej postaci trzy stworki, po czym wrzucił je z powrotem do lawy. Wybuchy zostały zastąpione wołaniem o pomoc.

\- "Jak najdalej stamtąd" - odburknął - "Jak miałem je uratować?"

\- "Te babcie? Wydaje mi się, że one były wyczarowane…"

\- "Jesteś pewien?"

\- "A skąd staruszki w środku superniebezpiecznego lasu?"

\- "No w sumie… Może masz rację…"

\- "Stary…"

\- "Ale jeśli to były prawdziwe staruszki? To znaczy… Wiem, że gramy w grę… Więc i tak były wirtualne…"

\- "Stary!"

\- "Ale co jeśli mieliśmy im pomóc? Co jeśli nie dostaniemy tego ważnego przedmiotu, bo nie byliśmy wystarczająco bohaterscy?"

\- "STARY!" - Jake nie wytrzymał i potrząsnął brata za ramię. Dopiero wtedy blondyn podniósł wzrok na ekran swojego komputera.

Znad drzew wystawała ogromna sylwetka różowego ogra w jeansowych spodenkach. W wielkiej, tłustej łapie ściskał żółtego psa. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz tępej ciekawości.

\- "Uratuję cię stary!" - zapewnił Finn, ruszając swoją postacią w stronę potwora.

\- "Pośpiesz się… On chce mnie zjeść…" - chłopak warknął wściekle - "No i mnie zeżarł…"

\- "Pomszczę cię!" - poprawił się blondyn. Jego avatar wspinał się właśnie po nodze olbrzyma.

Po chwili dotarł do wysokości tyłka. Wyżej była tylko otłuszczona powierzchnia pleców stwora. Wspinaczka na nie była praktycznie niemożliwa. Młody zauważył jednak coś ciekawszego. Z tylnej kieszeni wystawał bowiem portfel, a z niego olbrzymi banknot. Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się chwycił pieniądz i wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Zwróciło to uwagę ogra.

\- "Ej! Co ty tam robić?" - zawołał niezbyt inteligentnie brzmiącym głosem. Jakkolwiek ktoś, kto nie potrafi odmieniać czasowników może brzmieć inteligentnie - "Ty oddać moja pieniądz!" - wrzasnął z wściekłością, po czym zamachnął się i spróbował złapać małego złodzieja.

Bohater w białej czapce odbił się od nadlatującej kończyny. Przez chwilę leciał z banknotem pod pachą, by w pewnym momencie rozwinąć go i, używając niczym paralotni, skierować się w stronę tłustego olbrzyma.

\- "Oddać mój banknot!" - zapłakał potwór - "Ty być zły! Ty ukraść mnie banknot!"

Finn nic sobie nie robił z tych jęków. Jego postać z pełną prędkością wbiła stopę w brzuch monstrum, gdzieś na wysokości żołądka. Ogr schylił się i zaczął wymiotować. Ku radości blondyna, razem ze śniadaniem, pozbył się z brzucha również żółtego psa.

\- "Yay!" - zaśmiał się młodszy chłopak.

\- "Gratulacje młody!" - Jake poklepał go po ramieniu - "A teraz biegiemy na tą górę, zanim znów coś nas będzie chciało zeżreć…"

I pobiegli. Wąska, stroma droga wiła się między drzewami. Kilka razy prawie spadli w najeżoną czubkami koron sosen przepaść. Minęli się z naprawdę niepokojącym kimś w brudnej szacie. Na ich szczęście tak szybko, że nie zdążyli usłyszeć prośby o pomoc wypowiedzianej zachrypniętym głosem…

W końcu stanęli przed bramą. Wielkie, drewniane wrota, wzmocnione metalowymi, ozdobnymi listwami, broniły przejścia na szczyt. Postać Finna nieśmiało zbliżyła się i ostrożnie uniosła dłoń. Stuknięcia w drewno, choć silne, były prawie niesłyszalne. Mimo to, po ciągnącej się w nieskończoność chwili, drzwi drgnęły. Drgnęły i zaczęły się bezszelestnie przesuwać. Im szerzej były otwarte, tym ciszej robiło się naokoło. Z początku bracia nie zauważyli tego. Dopiero kiedy ucichł gwizd wiatru, szum sosnowych gałęzi i śpiew ptaków, poczuli się nieco nieswojo. Przed nimi, tuż za progiem wejścia, które właśnie się całkowicie otworzyło, zaczynała się ciemność. Ciemność wręcz idealna. Wewnątrz nie było widać nic. Nawet zarysów ścian. Nie dało się określić jak duża jest rozciągająca się przed nimi przestrzeń. Mogła być wielkości schowka na miotły albo nieskończona…

\- "To… eee… To wchodzimy?" - zapytał się Jake. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od monitora. Ciemna plama wejścia przyciągała wzrok niczym magnez żelazne opiłki. Kusiła… Ale jednocześnie gdzieś głęboko, na dnie umysłu budził się strach. Im dłużej gapili się na ekrany tym głośniej coś w ich głowach krzyczało.

\- "No…" - Finn jeszcze nigdy nie czół czegoś podobnego. Ani grając w grę, ani naprawdę. Jego brat zresztą miał podobnie - "Chyba powinniśmy…"

\- "Tiaa… Ciemno tam… Nie sądzisz?" - na silę podtrzymywał rozmowę starszy z braci.

\- "Nom… W życiu nie widziałem, żeby gdzieś było tak ciemno… Trochę to… Takie…"

\- "Nierealistyczne?"

\- "Ta… Nierealistyczne… Dobre słowo…" - rozmowa ledwie trzymała się kupy.

\- "Wejdźcie tam w końcu!" - wrzasnęła nie mogąca już tego wytrzymać Bonnibel. W odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko ciszę - "Jesteście tam?"

\- "Chyba tam wejdziemy, co Jake?" - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Finn.

\- "Ta młody… wejdźmy tam…"

Bohater w białej czapce zawahał się i zatrzymał w pół kroku. Nie mógł się przemóc, choć chciał. Tak bardzo chciał…

\- "Weszliście?" - zapytała zaniepokojona nienaturalną ciszą dziewczyna. To wreszcie popchnęło chłopaka do działania.

\- "Tak" - mruknął naciskając jednocześnie klawisz na klawiaturze - "Weszliśmy" - jego awatar zanurzył się w ciemność.

Coś było nie tak… Wejście zniknęło… Otaczający postać mrok był przytłaczający, choć grający dobrze wiedział, że siedzi w ciepłym, bezpiecznym domu, przed ekranem komputera.

Gdzieś w oddali blade światło podświetliło zakapturzoną sylwetkę. Spomiędzy fałd czarnej niczym sama ciemność w pomieszczeniu szaty wystawała biała czaszka. W głębi pustych oczodołów coś błyszczało słabo.

\- "Witaj podróżniku!" - stworzenie odezwało się spiżowym głosem, który zdawał się dochodzić dosłownie zewsząd - "Kim jesteś i po co przybywasz?"

Niewidzialna siła zmusiła postać Finna do spojrzenia prosto na istotę. Na dole ekranu pojawiło się standardowe okienko dialogowe. Jednak zamiast opcji dialogowych był tam tylko mrugający kursor. Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran, ogłupiały. W końcu niepewnie wyciągnął ręce nad klawiaturę i powoli zaczął wprowadzać tekst.

"Jestem Finn The Human. Jestem bohaterem i przybywam po…"

'No właśnie… Po co?' - zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- "PB?" - odezwał się cicho.

\- "Tak?" - dziewczyna odpowiedziała prawie natychmiast.

\- "Co takiego mamy właściwie przynieść?" - zapytał wpatrując się tępo w czarne klawisze z wymalowanymi biała farbą znaczkami.

\- "Enchiridion. Podręcznik bohatera" - odparła pewnym głosem.

\- "Dzięki…"

"Jestem Finn The Human. Jestem bohaterem i przybywam po Enchiridion"

\- "Twierdzisz, że jesteś bohaterem?" - blondyn zadrżał znów słysząc potężny głos - "Musisz to udowodnić" - na suficie otworzyło się oko. Nie miało tęczówki ani źrenicy, ale za to oświetlało bladym światłem fragment podłogi. Fragment, który zaczął się powoli, niczym bąbelek powietrza w kałuży ropy naftowej, wybrzuszać. Formujący się kształt powoli przestawał być ciemnoszary. Nabierał koloru mięsa. Krótko trwał proces "narodzin"... - "Zabij potwora!" - zagrzmiał rozkaz od strony tajemniczej istoty.

Potwór nie był jakiś specjalnie straszny. Raczej obrzydliwy. Składał się z… chyba ludzkich… wnętrzności. Jego centralną część - tułów - stanowiło monstrualnych wręcz rozmiarów serce, które biło niczym świeżo wyrwane z piersi. Monstrum nie ruszyło się z kręgu słabego światła.

"Czy on jest zły?"

\- "Tak… Potwór jest zły. Najgorszy ze wszystkich…" - odpowiedział przekonująco zakapturzony. Finn nie zwrócił uwagi na nierealność tego co się właśnie stało. Postać w grze odpowiadała nagrana kwestią na napisane przez gracza pytanie…

Bohater w białej czapce skoczył ma poczwarę i wbił miecz w sam środek olbrzymiego serducha. Stworzenie pękło, a z jego środka wylała się ciemność. Oko na suficie zamknęło się.

\- "Świetnie młody bohaterze" - pochwaliła go istota - "Zdałeś pierwszy test… Teraz nadszedł czas na test drugi" - biała, koścista ręka wskazała coś. Wskazane coś natychmiast zostało oświetlone blaskiem otwartego na suficie oka. Niebieska mrówka stała sobie niewinnie w plamie światła - "Zabij."

"Czy ona jest zła?"

\- "Eee…" - szkielet był zbity z tropu - "Nie… Jest… Neutralna. Tak. Jest neutralna."

"Czyli nie jest zła?"

\- "No nie… Jest neutralna" - powtórzył - "Ale zabij ją."

"Skoro nie jest zła, to dlaczego mam ją zabić?"

\- "Nie jest zła… Ale nie jest też dobra."

Postać Finna przeszła obok owada. Zbliżyła się do istoty i zamachnęła się mieczem. Rozcięta w pół szata i pogruchotane kości eksplodowały oślepiającym blaskiem. Znikła mrówka, znikło oko i znikła ciemność. Przed bohaterem rozpostarła się polana na szczycie góry. Na zielonej trawce stał uginający się od jedzenia stół. Przy nim siedziały trzy postacie - Klucznik, Jake i minotaur.

\- "Jake!" - chłopak odwrócił się w stronę swojego brata i trącił go łokciem - "Czy ty przez ten cały czas byłeś tutaj na pikniku?"

\- "Taaak" - uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

\- "Witaj bohaterze!" - wrzasnął radośnie Mannish - "Przetrwałeś podróż na górę Cragdor! Mam dla ciebie nagrodę…" - wyciągnął ręce, w których pojawiła się świetlista sfera. Gdy blask zbladł, ukazała się bańka ze starą księgą w środku - "Oto Enchiridion!"

\- "PB..." - odezwał się Finn - "Mamy to."

* * *

Bonnibel westchnęła ciężko. Chłopaki zwinęli się kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Czuła się nieco samotnie.

Mechanizmy gry odpowiadające za tworzenie questów działały znakomicie. Po powrocie do Candy Kingdom bracia zdobyli punkty doświadczenia i pozyskaną od minotaura księgę. Finn trochę dziwił się dlaczego właśnie on otrzymał księgę. Myślał, że jest potrzebna różowej królewnie. Dopiero ponowne wytłumaczenie mu czym jest Enchiridion podziałało. Potem przez chwilę gadali o bzdurach, aż rodzice chłopaków kazali im wyłączać komputery.

W ten sposób dziewczyna została sama. Siedząc w ciemnym pokoju, z twarzą oświetloną bladym światłem monitora, zaczynała zastanawiać się dlaczego właściwie jeszcze nie wyłączyła peceta i nie rozpoczęła standardowych, wieczornych przygotowań do snu. Coś ją jednak trzymało przy klawiaturze.

Wyłączyła grę. Nie miała tam już nic do roboty. Chciała wyłączyć też komunikator, ale jakoś o tym zapomniała, włączając przeglądarkę i zaczynając oglądać ulubione strony.

Nagle usłyszała znajomy komunikat. Ktoś dołączył do pokoju czatowego.

\- "Kto tam?" - zapytała. Nie chciało jej się wywoływać okienka programu, żeby sprawdzić.

\- "Hej Bonnibel…" - wymamrotał damski głos. Marcelina zdawała się być zmęczona. Albo smutna… Ciężko było to dokładnie określić. Na pewno nie była tak wesoła jak kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- "Witaj Marcelino" - przywitała się pogodnie różowa - "Brzmisz trochę… smutno…"

\- "Eh…" - wydała bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

\- "Coś się stało?" - nie odpuszczała.

\- "Czemu cię to tak ciekawi królewno?" - w głos Marceliny wkradła się nutka goryczy.

\- "Tak… sobie…" - mruknęła. Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- "Mój… przyjaciel… Leży w szpitalu" - odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna. Jej głos lekko drżał - "Miał niedawno operację i… i… nie wiadomo czy…"

\- "Nie martw się" - powiedziała spokojnie Bonnibel - "Nie myśl o tym… negatywnie. Twojemu przyjacielowi nic nie będzie. Kiedy się z nim spotkasz, powiedz, że życzę mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia."

\- "Dzięki… Powiem mu" - odparła. Jej humor odrobinę się poprawił.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

\- "Stary, myślę, że za tymi drzwiami czeka nas solidny bossfight!" - Jake zatarł ręce z radości.

\- "Będzie ciężko… Musimy przecież jednocześnie chronić tę głupią królewnę…" - mruknął ponuro Finn.

Za człekokształtnym psiskiem i bohaterem w białej czapce stała malina z nogami i rękami oraz koroną na głowie. Pośrodku ciała, między różowymi kulkami owoców znajdowała się jej dość duża twarz. Nazywała się Wildberry Princess i rządziła Wildberry Kingdom. W tym jednak momencie raczej biegała przerażona za graczami po swoim pałacu, uciekając przed zabójcą.

Drzwi przed którymi stały awatary braci prowadziły do jednej z komnat sypialnych należących do służby. Wszystko, a na pewno cel misji, wskazywało, że właśnie w tym pomieszczeniu kryje się zamachowiec.

Wejście stanęło otworem po tym jak młodszy z braci nacisnął przycisk akcji, a jego postać potraktowała drewnianą powierzchnię kopniakiem. Ku zaskoczeniu chłopaków pokój zdawał się być pusty. Ze ścian wyrastały liście, a podłoga i sufit były wykonane z żywego drewna. Na środku stało duże łóżko z baldachimem i wyglądającą na delikatną pościelą. Gdzieś z boku stała niewielka komoda, a na niej duże, misternie zdobione lustro.

\- "I gdzie jest ten zabójca?" - Jake podrapał się po brodzie.

\- "Gdzieś tutaj musi być…" - mruknął Finn - "Misja tak pokazuje…"

Me-Mow: "Kogo szukacie?"

FinnTheHuman: "zabójcy, który poluje na królewnę"

\- "Ej! Przestań paplać!" - skarcił go starszy brat.

\- "No co? Może nam pomoże…"

Me-Mow: "No to gratuluję… Właśnie go znaleźliście… A właściwie ją :3"

Na łóżku, w chmurze zielonego pyłu, pojawiła się zawinięta w kremowe bandaże kobieta. Gdzieniegdzie, spomiędzy warstw tego specyficznego stroju, wystawały kłaczki kociej sierści. Miała też długi, koci ogon i wielkie, zielone, kocie oczy, parę dużych, szpiczastych uszu i ostre ząbki. W jednej dłoni trzymała strzykawkę z zielonkawym płynem, a w drugiej krótki, złoty, zakrzywiony sztylet. Nad biodrami miała pas z kilkoma słoiczkami pełnymi kolorowych substancji.

Me-Mow: "Jestem Me-Mow. Zabójca drugiego poziomu wtajemniczenia :3"

JakeTheDog: "Jesteś graczem?"

Me-Mow: "Pewnie! A co myślałeś? :P"

FinnTheHuman: "z npctem byłoby może trudniej :D"

\- "Nie podpuszczaj jej!" - Jake szturchnął go w ramię.

\- "Za późno brachu… Za późno…"

Postać Finna wyszarpnęła miecz z pochwy przy plecaku w idealnym momencie by osłonić się przed cięciem noża. Zabójczyni odbiła się od jego ostrza i sprawnie przeskoczyła mu nad głową. Bezgłośnie wylądowała za jego plecami i błyskawicznym ruchem przystawiła strzykawkę do gardła awatara jego brata. Bohater nie próżnował w tym czasie. Zdążył zorientować się w nowej sytuacji i podciąć nogi kocicy zanim spełniła niewypowiedzianą groźbę. Przewracając się machnęła ręką i wypuściła pełen trucizny przedmiot, który ostrą igłą wbił się w stojące na komodzie lustro. Na srebrzystej powierzchni pojawiła się siatka pęknięć.

Me-Mow sprawnie wylądowała na jednej ręce, odbiła się i znów była na nogach. Wyciągnęła zza paska słoiczek z ciemno-fioletową cieczą i cisnęła go w stronę ściany. Naczynie roztrzaskało się i uwolniło fioletowy obłok, który wniknął w porośnięte liśćmi drewno. Chwilę później tworząca budynek roślina zaczęła się cofać, formując otwór. Pnącza na jego krawędziach były poczerniałe i wysuszone. Dziewczyna, trzymając nóż w gotowości, wycofała się w stronę dziury.

Me-Mow: "Jeszcze się zobaczymy :3"

Me-Mow: "I wcale nie uciekam…"

Kocica zgrabnie wyskoczyła na zewnątrz, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z pozostałymi w pomieszczeniu.

\- "Poszła sobie?" - zapytała przerażonym głosem królewna, wyglądając zza blokującego wejście Jake'a - "Globowi dzięki! I wam bohaterowie!" - zawołała radośnie - "Chodźcie! Przygotuję dla was ucztę!" - pociągnęła awatary braci za sobą.

Dzięki temu nie znalazł się nikt, kto mógł zobaczyć czarną, gęstą ciecz wylewającą się z pęknięć stłuczonego lustra…

* * *

\- "Co my właściwie robimy, Bonnibel?" - zapytała Marcelina. Jej awatar unosił się kilka metrów nad ziemią, trzymając nad głową rozłożona, granatową parasolkę z koronkowymi zdobieniami.

Dziewczyny znajdowały się u wrót mrocznego lasu. Czarne, poskręcane drzewa gęsto zarastały przestrzeń przed nimi. Słabe błędne ogniki wabiły swym zimnym, błękitnym blaskiem każdego, kto odważył się wejść w ten posępny zagajnik. Była tylko jedna bezpieczna droga. Wąska, kręta ścieżyna z martwej, ubitej ziemi. Ten kto z niej zszedł był zgubiony, a nikt z tych, którzy dotarli do końca nie pochwalił się co tam znalazł.

\- "Wykryłam silne źródło energii paranormalnej w centrum tego lasu" - powiedziała dość cicho.

\- "Słabo cię słychać…"

\- "Tak lepiej?" - zapytała się po chwili nieprzyjemnych, skrzypiących dźwięków.

\- "Tia…" - odparła czarnowłosa - "Czyli co? Jakaś magia?"

\- "Noooo… Powiedzmy…" - mruknęła. Jej postać wyjątkowo nie była ubrana w długą suknię. Zamiast tego nosiła różową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, jasnobrązowe, szerokie spodnie i ciężkie buciory. Na plecach miała granatowy plecak, z którego właśnie wyciągnęła dziwne urządzenie z zielonkawym ekranikiem. Elektroniczna zabawka po przystawieniu do nadgarstka zatrzasnęła się na nim, a na wyświetlaczu zaczęła mrugać jasna strzałka - "Dobra… To w tamtą stronę. Chodź za mną i nie schodź ze ścieżki" - ostrzegła, po czym ruszyła w głąb ciemnego lasu.

\- "Pewnie…" - uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie.

Uśmieszek nie gościł na jej twarzy długo. Nikt, nawet zafascynowana wampirami i dość mrocznymi klimatami dziewczyna, nie byłby zadowolony ze znalezienia się w takim miejscu. Mimo, że był to tylko poziom w grze. Niewielkie mieszkanko Marceliny nagle zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie ciasne i pełne poruszających się na granicy pola widzenia cieni. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i mocniej wtuliła w poduszki. Ktoś pewnie by wstał i zapalił światło, ale ona była zbyt leniwa, a do tego starała się minimalizować rachunki za elektryczność.

Wstęga ścieżki ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, w ciemności i ciszy. Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki towarzyszył podróżniczkom było rytmiczne pikanie urządzenia na nadgarstku. Rozmowa przez komunikator jakoś dziwnie się nie kleiła.

W końcu, po kilku naprawdę długich minutach błądzenia po krętej i pełniej zdradliwych rozdroży ścieżynie, postacie dotarły do wejścia do jaskini. Dobywało się z niej delikatne, błękitne światło.

\- "To jest to?" - zapytała czarnowłosa.

\- "Na to wygląda" - odparła Bonnibel.

\- "Wejdziemy tam? To wygląda jak te wszystkie błędne ogniki w lesie…" - złapała się na tym, że w połowie wypowiedzi zaczęła szeptać.

\- "Myślę, że to… coś innego…" - mruknęła ruszając powoli do środka. Marcelina chcąc nie chcąc podążyła za nią.

Na początku był tylko słabo oświetlony tunel. Gładkie, szare ściany i podłoga. Odgłosy kroków różowej roznosiły się echem po podziemiu, a cień jej sylwetki widać było w oddali.

\- "Marcy… Podejdź tu…" - powiedziała cicho dziewczyna zatrzymując swoja postać.

\- "Skąd to Marcy ci się wzie… Łał…" - wampirzyca stanęła obok królewny.

Tunel przed nimi rozszerzał się w niewielką pieczarę z kamienną posadzką. Całą jej resztę tworzyły idealnie czyste lustra. Miały okrągłe kształty i odbijały stojące w wejściu postacie tworząc dość nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Bonnibel ruszyła się i powolnym krokiem przemaszerowała na środek pomieszczenia. Czarnowłosa podążyła za nią, rozglądając się po tajemniczym miejscu.

\- "Czy to jest to czego szukałyśmy?" - zapytała.

\- "Na to wygląda…" - mruknęła.

\- "Lustra? To ta cała magia?" - jej postać skanowała wzrokiem kolejne srebrzyste tafle - "Lustra potrafią być czasem niepokojące, ale to? Co to ma wspólnego z magią?"

\- "Nie wiem… Gra mi pokazała to miejsce…" - powiedziała. Jej awatar nie ruszał się z miejsca.

\- "I dlaczego nazwałaś mnie Mar…" - Marcelina zamilkła widząc coś dziwnego.

Odbicie królewny w jednym z luster samoistnie poruszyło się. Spojrzało prosto na wampirzycę i zaczęło się zbliżać. Po chwili dotknęło powierzchni szkła, a jego ręka przez nią przeniknęła. Wydostająca się stworzenie nie przypominało oryginalnej postaci. Było srebrzysto-białe i przejrzyste. Przypominało jakąś zjawę i właśnie jak zjawa, unosząc się kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią, przemknęło obok zaskoczonych dziewczyn i rozmyło się w wejściu do jaskini.

\- "Co to było?" - zapytała Bonnibel.

\- "Nie wiem, ale… Uważaj!" - powiedziała zasłaniając królewnę przed nagłym atakiem.

Napastnikiem była kolejna zjawa. Tym razem powstała z odbicia wampirzycy i była czarna niczym bezgwiezdna noc. Ściskała w dłoniach zrobioną z topora gitarę, która była właśnie blokowana przez prawie identyczny instrument trzymany przez Marcelinę. Szare gałki oczne potwora wbijały pełen nienawiści wzrok prosto w podróżniczki.

Różowa nie czekała na lepszą okazję. Podniosła rękę z urządzeniem na nadgarstku, wycelowała w pierś odbicia i nacisnęła jeden z przycisków na obudowie. Niewielka strzałka wystrzeliła z aparatu i wbiła się w cienistą istotę. Sekundę później monstrum wygięło się nienaturalnie i padło na ziemię. Przez chwilę traciło ostrość by w końcu rozpłynąć się w ciemno-szarą mgłę.

\- "Łał… Lepiej się stąd wynośmy…" - mruknęła Bonnibel.

\- "Nie chcesz nic z tym zrobić?" - zapytała czarnowłosa.

\- "Chcę… Wyślę tu Finna i Jake'a…"

\- "Myślisz, że sobie poradzą?"

\- "Są bohaterami" - zaśmiała się - "Powinni."

\- "Racja…" - uśmiechnęła się - "To powiesz mi w końcu dlaczego nazwałaś mnie Marcy?"

\- "Eee…"

* * *

Na monitorze Finna wyświetlał się ekwipunek jego postaci. Chłopak z nosem przy monitorze przyglądał się powiększonemu modelowi 3D swojego miecza. Dokładnie analizował każdy milimetr powierzchni tekstury, która była zaskakująco dokładna. Wywoływało to co prawda denerwujące spadki klatek i okazjonalne zacięcia gry, ale widoki były tego warte. Widać było każdą, najdrobniejszą nawet rysę na ostrzu, szlify zdobiącego rękojeść kamienia i nieco luźny skórzany pasek, który miał zapewniać lepszy chwyt.

\- "Chyba za bardzo sobie wziąłeś do serca to co mówiłem, stary…" - mruknął Jake zaglądając do brata - "Przedmioty wcale się tak szybko nie psują…"

\- "Przed chwilą utorowałem nam drogę przez straszny las! Musiało się coś z nim stać…" - powiedział.

\- "Przesadzasz… To tylko gra" - machnął ręką i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę swojego komputera. Zaraz jednak znów zerknął na młodszego - "I odsuń się od ekranu zanim sobie oczy usmażysz."

\- "Dobra dobra… Zapomniałem co mieliśmy zrobić…" - westchnął - "Co mieliśmy zrobić, Jake?"

\- "Pozbijać lustra w jaskini…"

\- "Lustra w jaskini? To powinno być łatwe…"

\- "PB mówiła o czymś jeszcze, ale przestałem słuchać" - blondyn wzruszył ramionami - "To co? Wchodzimy?"

Jaskinia zapraszała podróżników zachęcającą, błękitną poświatą i cichym, basowym pomrukiem, którego źródła bracia nie chcieli za szybko poznawać. Jedyną rzeczą z jaką kojarzył się dźwięk były naturalne podziemia.

Postacie wmaszerowały do groty. Dojście do lustrzanej pieczary zajęło im dobre kilka minut, ale było znacznie przyjemniejsze i mniej straszne niż przebijanie się przez nawiedzony, wyschnięty i pełen kolców las. Gładko ścienny tunel był prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w tej okolicy. Brak zdradliwych dziur w podłodze, nagłych zakrętów i rozdroży, pułapek i czyhających na życie podróżników, wygłodniałych potworów był nawet nieco podejrzany. Tylko prosta droga z plamką światła na końcu.

Cel ich podróży również nie wyglądał groźnie. Przebłyski wspomnień z odprawy, którą zorganizowała im PB sugerowały jednak coś całkiem innego. Nie żeby chłopaki się tym przejmowali…

\- "Staary… Te lustra działają!" - zachwycał się Finn oglądając odbicie swojej postaci. Na próbę kucnął i podskoczył kilka razy.

\- "I to się nazywa porządnie zrobiona gra!" - zaśmiał się Jake - "Nie tak jak ostatnie Castle of Demons… Ktokolwiek nazywa tak wojennego FPS-a…"

\- "Nie czepiaj się już tak tej gry… Wcale nie jest taka zła!" - zaprotestował młodszy brat.

\- "Ma słabą grafikę, liniową rozgrywkę i nowa jej część wychodzi co roku…" - wyliczał - "Skok na kasę…" - wyszczerzył się.

\- "Bo Battlearea jest lepsze…" - przewrócił oczami.

\- "Ma lepszą grafikę!" - argumentował chłopak unosząc palec.

\- "Ale jest zbugowane i ma słabszą kampanię."

\- "Ojtam…" - machnął ręką - "I tak jest lepsze…"

\- "Tak tak…" - pokręcił głową Finn odwracając się z powrotem do swojego komputera - "Co jest?"

Odbicie jego postaci w lustrze nie odpowiadało na jej ruchy. Awatar stał wyprostowany i z kpiącym uśmiechem wpatrywał się prosto w oczy chłopaka. W dłoni trzymał miecz. Zaczął powoli zbliżać się do szklanej tafli.

\- "O łał…" - mruknął Jake - "Chyba już wiem o co chodziło Bonnibel…"

\- "Zbijaj lustra!" - krzyknął blondyn broniąc się przed szarżą czarnego widma, które wypełzło ze zwierciadła.

Szybko okazało się, że atakujące go stworzenie nie było jedyne. Więcej cienistych gości w czapkach z uszami i żarzącymi się niczym węgle w palenisku oczami zaczęło dołączać do walki. Wpadali przez srebrzyste tafle niczym przez ściany wody. Wyskakiwali ze ścian i spadali z sufitów bezgłośnie niczym cienie.

Bohater był w nie lada tarapatach. Monstra były równie dobrze uzbrojone i skuteczne w walce co on sam. Do tego na miejsce każdego odbicia, które padło na ziemię rozpływając się po drodze w powietrzu niczym szara farbka w wodzie, zaraz pojawiało się następne, uzbrojone i pałające nienawiścią. Wiele czarnych ostrzy lustrzanych mieczy dosięgnęło postaci. Pojawiały się rozcięcia w materiale ubrania i krwawiące rany na ciele. Czerwony pasek na dole ekranu, powoli acz nieubłaganie, spadał w kierunku zera.

Dookoła latały odłamki szkła z cierpliwie rozbijanych przez Jake'a tafli. Odbicia, które nie zdążyły się wydostać wydawały z siebie bezgłośne krzyki i znikały z grymasem bólu na pokrywających się siatką pęknięć twarzach.

Wkrótce wszystkie zwierciadła pękły, a wściekłe bestie zostały zaszlachtowane. Wyczerpany awatar Finna padł na kolana, opierając się jednocześnie na swym złotym mieczu. Drobne odłamki szkła wbiły mu się w nogi obniżając pasek życia o kolejny milimetr. Z ran kapała krew tworząc na skalnym podłożu szkarłatne plamy. Ekran zrobił się lekko zamglony.

\- "Spadamy stąd stary… Quest zrobiony" - powiedział z uśmiechem starszy brat.

\- "Chyba będzie z tym problem stary…" - mruknął młodszy. Wpatrywał się z założonymi rękami w swój ekran - "Chyba będziesz musiał mnie ponieść…" - jego postać z trudem podniosła się i chwiejąc się schowała miecz do pochwy przytroczonej do plecaka.

\- "Ok… Powinienem dać radę" - wyszczerzył się - "Moja postać może się powiększać, więc problemu nie będzie."

* * *

\- "A to kuchnie" - Bonnibel skończyła oprowadzać Marcelinę w pełnym zapracowanych kucharzy i kucharek pomieszczeniu. Wyraźnie było słychać zgiełk pracującej służby i brzęk metalowych garnków.

\- "Dobrze, że nie skończyłaś tej wycieczki w sypialni" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa. Widząc pełne wirtualnego jedzenia pomieszczenie przypomniała sobie, że jest głodna. Jej żołądek również sobie przypomniał, co zakomunikował donośnym burczeniem. Niestety w pobliżu nie było żadnego pożywienia, które dziewczyna mogłaby wchłonąć.

Różowa tylko cicho zachichotała słysząc ten komentarz.

\- "Ten pałac był tutaj od początku?" - zapytała gładząc się po brzuchu, by choć trochę uspokoić burczenie.

\- "Nie" - zaprzeczyła rozmówczyni - "Zaprojektowałam go i zbudowałam gdzieś tak w drugim tygodniu bety."

\- "Ty to stworzyłaś? Łał…" - pochwaliła kiwając głową.

\- "To nic takiego… Prosty edytor…"

\- "Swoją drogą ta gra jest nieźle rozbudowana… Budowanie domów było w niejednym MMO i oczywiście w The Simlings, ale budowanie pałaców? Łał…"

\- "Nie podejrzewałam cię o granie w Simlings" - zdziwiła się Bonnibel.

\- "Wcale nie grałam w Simlings!" - zaprzeczyła energicznie. Różowowłosa zaśmiała się lekko.

Nagle dało się słyszeć głośny dzwonek telefonu.

\- "Daj mi chwilkę…" - powiedziała Marcelina, po czym ściągnęła słuchawki z głowy i odłożyła laptop na drugi koniec kanapy.

Szybko wygrzebała się z kłębowiska złożonego z puszystego koca i kilku lekko wytartych poduszek. Porzuciwszy ciepły kokon rzuciła się w stronę dzwoniącego urządzenia. Zapomniała niestety o kablu zasilającym, którym jej komputer był podłączony do gniazdka. Czarny przewód podciął dziewczynie nogi i tylko jej refleks uratował ją przed rozkwaszeniem nosa na pokrytej jasnymi, drewnopodobnymi panelami podłodze. Przełknęła ślinę i wyzwoliła stopę kilkoma machnięciami, a następnie, na czworaka, zbliżyła się do komody, na której stał czarny, plastikowy aparat. Wspięła się na mebel i w ostatniej chwili porwała słuchawkę.

\- "Marcelina Abadeer, tak słucham?" - wymamrotała do mikrofonu starając się uspokoić oddech. Głos w telefonie powiedział wypluł z siebie szybką serię zdań. Na twarzy czarnowłosej powoli pojawiało się przerażenie - "Co?" - zapytała drżącym głosem.

* * *

\- "Cześć PB!" - zawołał Finn dołączając do kanału.

\- "Au! Nie krzycz!" - odezwała się Bonnibel - "Cześć Finn… I Jake…"

\- "Jest Marcelina?" - zapytał młodszy z braci - "Widzę ją na komunikatorze, ale się nie odzywa…"

\- "Poszła odebrać telefon jakieś pół godziny temu. Nie mam pojęcia co się z nią dzieje."

\- "Miejmy nadzieję, że nic jej jest…" - mruknął Jake - "A tak poza tym, to zrobiliśmy zadanie. Tyle, że…"

\- "Poświęciłem się!" - wrzasnął blondyn.

\- "Tak tak… To był iście bohaterski czyn" - starszy brat zaśmiał się pod nosem - "Ale teraz trzeba połatać twój bohaterski tyłek zanim się wykrwawisz, albo coś…"

\- "Idźcie do szpitala. Jest w zachodniej części królestwa" - poradziła różowowłosa.

* * *

Marcelina biegła szpitalnym korytarzem. Panował półmrok - co druga lampa przy suficie była zgaszona, najprawdopodobniej by oszczędzać prąd. Głośne kroki rozchodziły się po dość pustym o tej porze budynku. Jakaś pulchna pielęgniarka odprowadziła dziewczynę karcącym wzrokiem.

W końcu, budząc po drodze połowę pacjentów, dotarła pod drzwi odpowiedniego pokoju. Czekała już tam na nią . Średniego wzrostu kobieta w okularach i z brązowymi włosami upiętymi w dwie krótkie kitki. Na twarzy miała kilka wyraźnych zbiorowisk piegów, a spod lekarskiego kitla wystawał jej pomarańczowy sweter. Na szyi nosiła stetoskop, a pod pachą zielony clipboard z kilkoma zadrukowanymi drobną czcionką kartkami. Spojrzała przybyłej w oczy i bez słowa otworzyła jej drzwi do sali. Czarnowłosa tylko skinęła głową i weszła do środka.

Simon leżał w bezruchu na szpitalnym łóżku. Mętnym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w gdzieś w sufit, a zestaw wydających ciche, nieprzyjemne dźwięki maszyn pompował w jego żyły medykamenty, które miały utrzymać go przy życiu. Wyglądał jeszcze starzej niż zwykle. Strasznie schudł przez te kilka dni, które minęły od ostatniej wizyty czarnowłosej.

\- "Simon?" - szepnęła zbliżywszy się do chorego. Powoli zwrócił w jej stronę zamglone spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się słabo. Wyciągnął w jej stronę suchą, drżącą, kościstą dłoń, z której nadgarstka wystawały dwie przejrzyste rurki. Dziewczyna chwyciła jego rękę. Ciało mężczyzny było nienaturalnie zimne.

Trwali tak przez dobre kilka minut. Marcelina nie była w stanie wymyślić co powiedzieć. Podejrzewała zresztą, że staruszek nie byłby w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. W jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy, które zaraz później spływały ciepłymi strumykami po jej bladych policzkach.

Niedługo później brodacz zmarł. Jego ciało stało się wręcz lodowate, a urządzenia, które utrzymywały go przy życiu, głośno oznajmiły koniec pracy serca. Dr. Princess zbliżyła się do dziewczyny i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Czarnowłosa dała się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. Nie zatrzymała się na korytarzu. Z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu wyszła ze szpitala i w mroku nocy ruszyła do swego domu.

* * *

Było już dość późno, ale Bonnibel wciąż siedziała przed komputerem i spędzała czas całkowicie bezproduktywnie. Normalnie jej sumienie pewnie miałoby coś przeciwko, jednak zdążyła już zrobić wszystko co do zrobienia miała zaplanowane. Normalnie może już położyłaby się spać, jednak teraz coś jej w tym przeszkadzało. Nieprzyjemne, napełniające człowieka chłodnym strachem uczucie niepokoju, które potęgowało się z każdą minutą ciszy w słuchawkach. Różowowłosa co kilka minut wywoływała okno komunikatora głosowego , żeby sprawdzić, czy Marcelina wciąż jest online.

Za każdym razem, kiedy to robiła, w jej głowie przyśpieszał galop myśli. Znała tą dziewczynę ledwie od kilku dni. Nie wiedziała nawet jak wygląda. Mimo to zdawała sobie sprawę z jej aktualnej sytuacji, której szczegóły nie do końca zamierzenie wyciekły podczas nocnych rozmów. Współczuła czarnowłosej i czuła, że w jakiś sposób musi jej pomóc.

Teraz jednak nie martwiła się o swoimi rozmyślaniami. Niepokoiła ją tylko długa nieobecność Marceliny.

Wielka była jej radość, kiedy w końcu usłyszała jakieś dźwięki dochodzące z głośników jej słuchawek. Nawet jeśli były to tylko szumy i skrzypanie.

\- "Marcy?" - zapytała z nadzieją.

\- "Ugh…" - po kilku długich sekundach usłyszała mruknięcie. Zmęczone i smutne mruknięcie.

\- "Eeee… Wszystko w porządku?" - spytała. Zaniepokojenie powróciło - "Marcy? Czy wszystko okej?" - nie słysząc odpowiedzi zadała pytanie ponownie.

\- "Nie…" - odparła wreszcie czarnowłosa - "Nic nie jest w porządku… I już nie będzie…" - płakała. Było to słychać tak wyraźnie, że Bonnibel aż coś zabolało.

\- "Co się stało?" - zapytała z troską. Jej rozmówczyni przez chwile nie odzywała się - "Nie musisz odpowiadać… Jeśli nie chcesz…"

\- "Dzięki…" - chlipnęła, po czym znów zrobiła dłuższą przerwę - "Ale muszę to k…omuś powi… powiedzieć…" - głos jej się łamał - "Byłoby głupio, gdybym nie mówiła…" - zaśmiała się histerycznie. Różowowłosa, słysząc to, posmutniała - "Pamiętasz jak opowiadałam ci o moim przyjacielu?"

\- "Tym po operacji?" - przypomniała sobie dziewczyna.

\- "Tak… Dokładnie tym" - mruknęła. Starała się nieco uspokoić - "Dziś zadzwonili ze szpitala… Organizm nie… nie wytrzymał..."

\- "Przykro mi…" - powiedziała cicho Bonnibel.

\- "Mam dość tego miejsca…" - odezwała się po chwili niezręcznej ciszy czarnowłosa - "Tego miasta… Za dużo złych wspomnień… Przeprowadzam się…"

\- "Gdzie zamieszkasz?"

\- "Nie wiem… Nie mam pieniędzy na mieszkanie… Ledwo na jedzenie mi wystarczy…" - westchnęła ponuro.

\- "Możesz zamieszkać u mnie…" - wymamrotała pod nosem różowa.

\- "Co?" - Marcelina nie dosłyszała. Albo była zbyt zaskoczona tym co usłyszała, żeby w to uwierzyć.

\- "Mogłabyś zamieszkać u mnie… Mam dużo miejsca…" - powtórzyła trochę głośniej.

\- "Naprawdę?" - z głosu czarnowłosej zniknął smutek, a jego miejsce zajęło szczęście i zaskoczenie - "Jesteś pewna, że chcesz, żebym z tobą mieszkała?"

\- "Dlaczego nie?" - wzruszyła ramionami i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- "Jesteś najcudowniejszą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam w internecie…" - powiedziała zachwycona dziewczyna.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Dwie szare torby i odrapany futerał na gitarę nieco boleśnie przypomniały czarnowłosej jak mało rzeczy posiada. Tylko to, że mogła się dzięki temu szybko przemieszczać z miejsca na miejsce pocieszało dziewczynę. Była właściwie już gotowa do wyjścia - zdążyła już załatwić wszystkie formalności i spłacić wszystkie należności. Nie miała tylko pojęcia jak teraz dostać się pod zapisany w spoczywającym w jednej z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki notesie adres i jak nie zginąć po drodze z głodu.

Ostatni raz rozejrzała się po ciasnym mieszkanku i westchnęła ciężko. Nie miała wiele pozytywnych wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem, ale i tak dziwnie czuła się opuszczając je. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami i założyła sobie ciężkie pudło z instrumentem na plecy. Chwyciła pozostałe bagaże za ramiączka i wyszła z mieszkania. Na korytarzu odłożyła na chwilę pakunki, żeby zakluczyć drzwi małym kluczykiem ozdobionym zieloną, plastikową "koszulką", który kilka minut schodzenia po schodach później oddała mieszkającemu na parterze właścicielowi mieszkania.

Na zewnątrz przywitał ją widok dość mocno zdezelowanego, kremowo-żółtego busa. Zaniedbany pojazd wydał się jej dziwnie znajomy. Kartony po bananach, którymi wyłożone było jedno z tylnych okien tylko potęgowały to wrażenie.

\- "Cześć Marcelino!" - usłyszała znajomy głos. Oparty o ścianę budynku, z którego właśnie wyszła stał pulchny mężczyzna o nienaturalnie czerwonej skórze i skośnych oczkach.

\- "O… Hej Aku!" - zdobyła się na całkiem pogodne przywitanie. Obecność specyficznego handlarza wydawała się jej nieco podejrzana - "Co cię tu sprowadza?" - zapytała odkładając jednocześnie torby na chodnik.

\- "Słyszałem, że się wyprowadzasz, więc postanowiłem zobaczyć, czy nie mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc…" - odpowiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem.

\- "Miło z twojej strony…"

\- "Wszystko dla córki sze…"

\- "Tak… Wiem…" - przerwała mu.

\- "To co? Potrzebujesz czegoś?" - spytał niewzruszony.

\- "Właściwie…" - zastanowiła się przez chwilkę - "Jak daleko byłbyś w stanie mnie podwieźć?"

\- "Jeżdżę daleko…" - mruknął - "Wszędzie się znajdzie ktoś kto będzie chciał kupić sobie trochę bananów" - powiedział radośnie.

\- "Pewnie…" - mając na względzie okazję do podwózki, Marcelina musiała powstrzymać się od komentowania jakości towaru oferowanego przez Aku - "To mógłbyś mnie podwieźć do Candy City?"

\- "Czemu nie?" - dziwak wzruszył ramionami - "Miasto to miasto…"

\- "A w każdym mieście znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie miał ochotę na banany" - dodała czarnowłosa.

To wyraźnie zadziałało, bo mężczyzna szeroko się uśmiechnął i poprosił o bagaże dziewczyny. Torby i gitara wkrótce wylądowały wśród skrzynek z bananami, a właścicielka tych pierwszych została zaproszona na na przednie siedzenie. Kabina kierowcy okazała się być czystsza niż można było przypuszczać. Zaskakującym był brak jakichkolwiek śladów po bananach. Młoda pasażerka właściwie nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widziała Aku jedzącego te zabawne owoce. Może jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z ich marnej jakości?

Jej rozmyślania przerwał kierowca, który właśnie usadowił się na swoim fotelu, zatarł czerwone łapska i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Silnik zawarczał chrapliwie, a pojazd powoli ruszył z miejsca. Kilka minut później wjechali na główną ulicę miasta.

* * *

\- "Co to właściwie za miejsce?" - bohater w białej czapce i żółty, magiczny pies stali na granicy zimnego pustkowia. Przed nimi piętrzyły się śniegowe zaspy, a w oddali lodowe szczyty spiczastych gór mieniły się setkami barw odbitych promieni słońca.

\- "Ice Kingdom" - odparł Jake - "Nie mamy tu co prawda nic do roboty, ale zawsze możemy pozwiedzać."

\- "Może PB coś ma?" - zapytał z nadzieją Finn.

\- "Nah… Nie ma jej…" - pokręcił głową - "Marcelina też nieobecna."

\- "Za wcześnie zaczęliśmy grać" - westchnął młodszy - "To co? Zwiedzamy?"

Postacie ruszyły przed siebie. Maszerowali pomiędzy wysokimi stosami śniegu i pokręconymi konstrukcjami z lodu. Okazjonalnie gdzieś pojawiał się mały pingwin, który po krótkiej, podejrzliwej obserwacji znikał bez śladu, czy choćby najcichszego dźwięku. Ciężko było zresztą cokolwiek usłyszeć w tym zapomnianym przez Globa miejscu. Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki brutalnie wdzierał się do uszu grających przez słuchawki było wycie wiatru. I sądząc po lodzie pojawiającym się powoli na krawędziach pola widzenia był to dość zimny wiatr.

\- "Nudno tu…" - mruknął w pewnym momencie blondyn.

\- "Możemy zobaczyć tamtą górę z wyciętą twarzą" - zaproponował starszy z braci wskazując miejsce na swoim monitorze.

\- "Niee… Poróbmy coś ciekawszego…" - gderał.

\- "Ratunku!" - głośny wrzask zagłuszył na sekundę wszystkie inne dźwięki z gry. Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie.

\- "To chyba dochodziło z tej twojej góry, Jake…"

\- "Też tak myślę" - pokiwał głową - "W drogę!"

* * *

Dziwne dźwięki dochodzące spod maski żółtego busa i konsternacja na twarzy jego kierowcy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Całe szczęście, że udało im się dojechać do centrum Candy City. Marcelina miała już względnie niedaleko do celu.

\- "Nic z tego nie będzie" - pokręcił smutno głową Aku po kilku minutach grzebania pod maską - "Nawet nie wiem co się zepsuło. Bez mechanika się nie obejdzie."

\- "W takim razie dalej pójdę pieszo" - oznajmiła dziewczyna - "Dzięki za podwózkę Aku!"

\- "Nie ma za co" - uśmiechnął się - "Dla córki sze…" - w porę ugryzł się w język.

Czarnowłosa tylko pokręciła głową i poszła po swoje bagaże. Zatrzymali się w dość ciasnej uliczce odchodzącej bezpośrednio od rynku. W tamtą też stronę udała się młoda podróżniczka. Wkrótce, ciągnąc za sobą swoje rzeczy, wyszła na otwartą przestrzeń. Przed nią otwierał się schludny plac z pokaźną fontanną na środku. Dookoła stały pomalowane na kremowo ławeczki i doniczki z kolorowymi kwiatkami. Dalej, otaczając okalającą teren ulicę, wyrastały barwne kamieniczki. Na parterze co drugiej znajdował się jakiś sklepik, kawiarenka lub restauracja… Marcelinie głośno zaburczało w brzuchu. Trzeba jej było jak najszybciej się dostać do domu Bonnibel. Tylko tam miała szansę na dostanie jakiegoś darmowego posiłku.

W tym momencie zauważyła białą tablicę stojącą przy krawędzi rynku, na przeciw wbitego pomiędzy kamienice budynku, który był najprawdopodobniej czymś w rodzaju rodzaju ratusza, choć z wyglądu przypominał niewielki pałac. Na tablicy znajdował się plan miasta z oznaczonymi wszelkimi ciekawymi miejscami do odwiedzenia oraz rozpiską ulic. To była dobra wiadomość. Złą było to, że czarnowłosa nie w ząb nie potrafiła się w tej kolorowej, pełnej symboli grafice rozczytać.

Nieco zrezygnowana usiadła na jednej z ławek. Robiła się coraz bardziej głodna. Gdyby tylko miała możliwość podłączyć gdzieś wzmacniacz… Ktoś na pewno rzuciłby jej kilka groszy. Spuściła wzrok i znieruchomiała. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Kątem oka spostrzegła bowiem wystającą z chodnika tuż przy nodze ławki kawałek kremowego plastiku z dwoma gniazdkami. Ciężko zastanawiając się dlaczego władze miasta zapewniają darmowy dostęp do prądu i modląc się by nikt nie zażądał od niej opłaty, zaczęła wypakowywać z jednej z toreb wzmacniacz. Urządzenie było całkiem ciężkie i zajmowało większą część objętości tego bagażu. Wkrótce elektronika została zasilona, a gitara wreszcie miała możliwość porządnie zabrzmieć.

Marcelina wstała, rozejrzała się po spacerujących spokojnie ludziach i zaczęła grać spokojną melodię. Przechodnie zaczęli oglądać się na nią z zaskoczeniem i ciekawością. Dziewczynie przeszło przez myśl jak bardzo odstaje wyglądem od spacerowiczów. Wszyscy mieli na sobie jasne, pastelowe ciuchy. Okazjonalnie pojawiały się jakieś nieco bardziej jaskrawe kolorki. Było to całkowitym przeciwieństwem czarnej, skórzanej kurtki, jaskrawo-czerwonej chusty na szyi, ciemnych jeansów i ciemno-brązowych, wysokich butów. Szara koszulka z białą głową kota, widoczna spod skóry wcale nie była lepsza.

O dziwo jednak, w futerale na gitarę szybko zaczęły pojawiać się drobniaki. Ktoś nawet usiadł na sąsiedniej ławce i zaczął się przysłuchiwać z wyraźnym zadowoleniem na twarzy.

Po jakiejś godzinie czarnowłosa przestała grać. Odłączyła sprzęt i zwinęła do torby. Zebrała pieniądze z wnętrza plastikowego pudła z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że będzie ją spokojnie stać na coś do przekąszenia. Gdy tak się pakowała, jej siedzący na ławeczce słuchacz podniósł się i powolnym krokiem zbliżył.

\- "**Masz talent panienko**" - powiedział z uśmiechem. Był przeciętnego wzrostu i nosił prosty, kremowy garnitur oraz kapelusz o tym samym kolorze. Miał siwy zarost i włosy, choć nie wyglądał zbyt staro. Jego twarz była koścista i pociągła. Wyglądał nieco niepokojąco. Czy to była wina nakrycia głowy, czy drobnych ozdób w kształcie czaszek? Dziewczyna nie była w stanie się zdecydować.

\- "Dziękuję" - odpowiedziała starając się nie ujawniać swego zaniepokojenia.

\- "**Naprawdę gratuluję**" - uścisnął jej rękę. Jego dłoń również była strasznie koścista, a do tego zimna niczym trup.

\- "Hmm… Czy mógłby mi pan wskazać drogę na ulicę…" - przez chwilę starała sobie przypomnieć adres - "Na ulicę Bananową?" - 'kto wymyśla te nazwy?'.

\- "**Oczywiście**" - uśmiechnął się. Wcale nie poprawiło to jego wyglądu - "**To w tamtą stronę**" - wskazał jedną z uliczek odchodzącą od rynku - "**Wystarczy tam skręcić, a potem iść prosto, aż trafi się na osiedle takich małych, jednorodzinnych domków. To będzie jedna z pierwszych ulic.**"

\- "Bardzo dziękuję" - wyszczerzyła się.

\- "**Nie ma za co**" - mężczyzna skinął głową - "**A teraz proszę o wybaczenie, ale niestety muszę załatwić pewne nie cierpiące zwłoki sprawy. Do zobaczenia**" - uchylił kapelusz, po czym oddalił się w przeciwnym niż wskazywał kierunku.

Gdy Marcelina się obejrzała w tamtą stroną nie zobaczyła go. Zniknął nie pozostawiając za sobą najmniejszych śladów. Czarnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami nie zastanawiając się za długo. Pięć dych, które wcisnął jej w dłoń było wystarczająco realne, żeby ufundować sobie za nie jakąś porządną przekąskę i wreszcie uciszyć nieznośne marudzenie pustego żołądka.

Rozejrzała się uważnie po otaczających plac kamieniczkach. Ku jej niezadowoleniu najbliższymi fast foodom restauracjami były pizzeria, która odpadała ze względu na brak czasu i coś w rodzaju baru z kanapkami. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru ruszyła w kierunku tego ostatniego. Wewnątrz lokalu przywitała ją całkiem ciepła atmosfera. Ściany do połowy wysokości wyłożone były cegłami, a wyżej miały kolor jasno-brzoskwiniowy. Lada z jasnego drewna znajdowała się na postumencie zbudowanym z małych cegiełek. Obok znajdowała się wypełniona najróżniejszymi składnikami lodówka. Wszędzie dookoła roznosił się zapach świeżego chleba, który sprawił, że Marcelina zapomniała o wszystkich fast-foodach, które w życiu jadła.

\- "Dzień dobry, czym możemy służyć?" - powitał ją sprzedawca gdy tylko zbliżyła się do kontuaru.

\- "Emm… Poproszę kanapkę" - 'jakby mieli coś innego...'.

\- "Jaki rozmiar?" - zapytał z profesjonalnym uśmiechem.

\- "Dużą…"

\- "Proszę wybrać sobie składniki" - wskazał chłodziarkę.

\- "Hmmm…" - dziewczyna z całych sił powstrzymała się od przyklejenia się nosem do szyby - "Wezmę pomidory, sałatę, ogórka, cebulę i…" - spostrzegła dodatkowe menu z rozpiską mięs - "I kawałki kurczaka."

\- "Jakiś sos do tego dodać? Może czosnkowy?" - zaproponował notując wszystko na malutkiej, jasno-zielonej karteluszce.

\- "Poproszę ketchup" - powiedziała szybko. Nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z czosnkiem.

\- "Ok… To będzie dziewięć pięćdziesiąt…" - wyrwał zapisana karteczkę i podał ją komuś pracującemu na zapleczu - "Proszę poczekać kilka minut."

Czarnowłosa zapłaciła i zaciągnęła swoje bagaże do jednego z malutkich stolików. Stamtąd obserwowała wychodzącego z części przeznaczonej dla personelu faceta z połową rozciętej bagietki trzymanej przez kawałek papieru. Pieczywo zostało już wzbogacone o kawałki aromatycznego mięsa, a teraz kucharz zręcznymi ruchami dodał warzywa. Na końcu polał to wszystko ketchupem i uniósł wzrok, żeby zawołać klientkę. Nie musiał. Zanim jeszcze zdążył otworzyć usta, przed ladą już stała Marcelina wielkimi oczami wpatrująca się w jedzenie. Mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami i mamrocząc pod nosem "smacznego" podał posiłek wygłodniałej dziewczynie.

Po skonsumowaniu posiłku i przekonaniu swego żołądka, że tyle na razie wystarczy, czarnowłosa wyszła z lokalu. Na zewnątrz wciąż było ciepło i słonecznie. Jedyną różnicą było pojawienie się nieco większej ilości spacerowiczów. Uwagę Marceliny na sekundę przykuła niebieskowłosa dziewczyna siedząca razem z chłopakiem w wojskowych spodniach przy fontannie.

Zapisując sobie w głowie, że jednak nie wszyscy w tym mieście noszą pastelowe ciuszki, ruszyła wskazaną przez dziwnego faceta drogą. Po mniej więcej pół godziny wytrwałego marszu przez kolorowe miasto rzeczywiście pojawiło się przed nią osiedle jednorodzinnych, schludnych domków. Tutaj już było łatwo odnaleźć właściwą ulicę. Problemem pozostał tylko numer domu, którego Marcelina nie była w stanie zapamiętać. Żeby odświeżyć pamięć wydobyła z kieszeni kurtki zeszyt formatu A5 i szybko go przekartkowała. Trochę za połową, obok zaczątków tekstu piosenki i małego rysunku przedstawiającego jakąś kobietę, znajdowała się drobna notatka z adresem. Czarnowłosa przeczytała ja kilka razy i ruszyła w ostatni etap podróży.

Odnalezienie właściwego domku nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Był dwupiętrowy i pomalowany oczywiście na pastelowy kolor. W tym przypadku różowy, co ani trochę nie zaskoczyło Marceliny. Do drzwi prowadziła dróżka z kolorowych kamieni. Wszystko wydawało się przyjazne i miłe. Jedynym wyjątkiem był dość podejrzanie wyglądający sąsiad, który przyglądał się obcej przez żywopłot.

Kompletnie ignorując dziwaka, dziewczyna zbliżyła się do wejścia, odłożyła bagaże na ziemię i nacisnęła na przycisk dzwonka. Z wnętrza budynku dało się słyszeć głośny, melodyjny dźwięk. Nikt jednak nie pojawił się, żeby powitać gościa. Po jakieś minucie, Marcelina zadzwoniła ponownie, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- "Jeszcze nie wróciła, panienko" - usłyszała dość nieprzyjemny głos od strony płotu. Obejrzała się w tamtą stronę.

\- "A kiedy wróci?" - zapytała.

\- "Niedługo" - odparł mężczyzna - "Zajęcia skończyła pewnie z jakąś godzinę temu… Coś musiało ją zatrzymać" - powiedział - "Może da się panienka zaprosić na kawkę… Albo herbatkę…" - zaproponował przymilnie.

\- "Emmm… Nie… Nie, dziękuję…" - pokręciła głową. Jak dla niej propozycja była nieco zbyt przymilna.

Niepokojący facecik zamilkł, ale jak na razie nie ruszał się z miejsca. Czarnowłosa pomyślała, że wolałaby przez cały dzień rozmawiać z kolesiem z rynku niż spędzić choćby minutę w pobliżu tego typka. Pokręciła głową, po czym zrobiła sobie wygodne oparcie ze swoich toreb. Usiadła pomiędzy nimi i ponownie wydobyła notatnik. Skupiła się na rysowaniu.

* * *

Odnalezienie wejścia do góry wcale nie było takie łatwe. Zbocza były strome i ślizgie, więc nie sposób było się po nich wdrapać. Dopiero po obejściu szczytu dookoła odnaleźli drogę. Było nią coś pomiędzy schodami, a mostem. Stworzono to oczywiście z lodu i wyglądało na strasznie niebezpieczne.

Bracia nie bali się jednak (zginąć w grze) i rozpoczęli ryzykowny bieg po wąskiej ścieżce. Dotarcie do wejścia nie zajęło im specjalnie dużo czasu. Podobnie jak pozbycie się pilnujących lodowych wrót pingwinów. Rozbrojone ptaszyska zwiały gdzie pieprz rośnie pozostawiając wolna drogę do mrocznych, lodowych komnat.

Poganiani wołaniem o pomoc wbiegli po wyglądających na bardzo rzadko używane schodach i wpadli do okrągłego pomieszczenia. Naprzeciw wejścia znajdowało się pozbawione szyby, trójkątne okno, a w pozostałych ścianach widać było jeszcze kilka przejść. W kącie zamiast lodowego muru były kraty, za którymi unosiła się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią pół-przeźroczysta istota z małą koroną nad głową.

\- "Pomocy" - zawołała teatralnym szeptem gdy tylko dostrzegła bohaterów.

\- "Duch królewny? Spóźniliśmy się?" - Finn zmarszczył brwi.

\- "Właściwie to nie…" - powiedział Jake - "To Ghost Princess…"

\- "Ok… Ale skoro jest duchem, to dlaczego nie ucieknie? Nie może przeniknąć przez ścianę?"

\- "Nie wiem stary…"

\- "Czyli musimy ją uratować!" - zapalił się.

\- "Co robicie w moim królestwie?!" - do komnaty wpadł niewysoki staruszek w prostej, niebieskiej szacie i z długą białą brodą wyrastającą z błękitnej twarzy. Na głowie miał złotą koronę z trzema czerwonymi klejnotami - "Wpadliście na herbatkę?" - zapytał rozpogadzając się nagle. Na rękach trzymał tackę z czajnikiem i dwoma filiżankami. Ostrożnym krokiem zbliżył się do celi i postawił tacę na niewielkim bloku lodu funkcjonującym jako stolik. W tym momencie na monitorze Finna pojawiło się puste okno dialogowe.

\- "Dlaczego to zawsze u ciebie pojawiają się te okienka?" - zapytał jego niezadowolony brat.

\- "A ja wiem?" - wzruszył ramionami i wpisał linię tekstu: "Uwolnij Ghost Princess!".

\- "Dlaczego miałbym ją uwolnić?" - zaśmiał się - "Przecież jeszcze nie została moją żoną!"

\- "Co?" - zdziwił się Jake.

"W takim razie zmusimy cię do tego!" wklepał na klawiaturze blondyn.

\- "Starasz się…" - mruknął starszy - "Nie robisz błędów…"

\- "Spadaj stary…"

\- "Ha! Zobaczymy!" - starzec przerwał ich dyskusję.

Zanim chłopacy zdążyli wyciągnąć broń (tudzież zmienić którąś z części ciała w oręż) zostali zamrożeni. Z olbrzymiego bloku lodu wystawały tylko ich głowy.

\- "Szybko poszło…" - westchnął młodszy z braci.

\- "Pójdę po coś do żarcia…" - dodał podobnym tonem grubasek.

\- "Wybaczcie mi na chwilę" - odezwał się brodaty czarownik - "Pójdę po więcej filiżanek! A po herbatce sobie pośpiewamy!"

* * *

Kolejne kolorowe budynki znikały z pola widzenia z zadowalającą prędkością. Zakup roweru był zdecydowanie dobrą decyzją i wart był zużytego czasu. Tylko trochę żal było Marceliny, która w tym czasie mogła już dotrzeć na miejsce i teraz musiała czekać.

Wkrótce różowowłosa dojechała do swojego osiedla. Spokojna melodia płynąca z wetkniętej w jedno ucho słuchawki chroniła ją od jakichkolwiek zaczepek ze strony sąsiada. Na to też wpadła niedawno, bo mniej więcej dzień wcześniej, podczas przygotowywania sobie czegoś do jedzenia. Nie była w stanie sobie co prawda przypomnieć czym ów posiłek był, ale pomysł zapamiętała, a to było najważniejsze.

Kątem oka zerknęła na dom dziwaka mieszkającego obok niej. Facet właśnie się odwracał od żywopłotu, żeby prześledzić ją wzrokiem choć przez tą krótką chwilę. Przerażał ją ten typek. Do tego stopnia, że aż zasłaniała okna i zamykała drzwi od swojej sypialni na klucz.

Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiała się na co takiego gapił się podstarzały przyjemniaczek. Zwykle o tej porze wyglądał przez okno lub udawał, że robi coś na podwórzu, a teraz tylko siedział z głową w żywopłocie. Odpowiedź przyszła całkiem szybko - w tym samym momencie, w którym różowy rower minął linię zielonego ogrodzenia.

Na trawniku, oparta o szare torby, siedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Wpatrywała się w leżący na jej kolanach, otwarty zeszyt i w skupieniu przygryzała końcówkę ołówka. Bonnibel zeskoczyła z siodełka i poprowadziła jednoślad przez trawnik. Zatrzymała się nad swoim gościem i uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

Marcelina, zauważywszy, że coś zasłania jej słońce, uniosła głowę. Różowowłosa, której rozpromienioną twarz ujrzała, zaśmiała się cicho widząc zaskoczoną minę bladej dziewczyny. Czarnowłosa natychmiast poderwała się z trawnika zatrzaskując jednocześnie zeszyt. Następnie prawie wywróciła się o własne bagaże, gdy próbowała cofnąć się o krok zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego jak blisko niej stała jej przyjaciółka. Pewnie zaatakowałaby glebę gdyby nie wystająca z różowego sweterka dłoń, która złapała ją za ramię.

\- "Cześć Marcy" - powiedziała jej właścicielka pomagając odzyskać równowagę swojemu niezdarnemu gościowi.

\- "Siemka Bonnibel" - nie była w stanie powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu. Podobnie wyrwał jej się uścisk, który zafundowała różowej - "Serio… Skąd się wzięło to Marcy?" - zapytała puszczając Bonnibel.

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odkluczyła drzwi. Wpuściła gościa przodem, po czym sama weszła do środka wprowadzając ze sobą rower, który pozostawiła pod ścianą w przedpokoju.

\- "To gdzie… hmm… będę mieszkać?" - spytała stojąca na środku salonu Marcelina, odwracając się do różowowłosej.

\- "Chodź" - odparła mijając czarnowłosą i wdrapując się po schodach na górę - "Mam jeden wolny pokój. Moi rodzice koniecznie chcieli żeby ktoś mnie odwiedzał…"

\- "I jak? Odwiedzał ktoś"? - zaczęła z pewnym wysiłkiem wciągać torby pod górę.

\- "Odkąd tu mieszkam pokój stoi pusty" - zaśmiała się - "Jesteś pierwsza."

\- "Fajnie" - uśmiechnęła się - "Mam nadzieję, że tam sprzątałaś…"

\- "Z rozpędu."

Gospodyni zatrzymała się przy pierwszych drzwiach, na które natrafiało się po wejściu na piętro. Otworzyła je pchnięciem i wprowadziła przyjaciółkę do dość skromnie urządzonego pokoju. Naprzeciw wejścia znajdowało się okno wychodzące na jeden z sąsiednich domów. Po lewej stronie znajdował się pusty, zajmujący pół ściany regał. Po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia stało łóżko oraz całkiem spora szafa.

\- "Niestety nie mam tu biurka…" - powiedziała Bonnibel.

\- "Nie szkodzi" - wzruszyła ramionami Marcelina - "I tak wolę siedzieć na czymś miękkim, kiedy korzystam z komputera" - położyła futerał z gitarą na łóżko, a torby na podłogę - "Dzięki za pościel."

\- "Nie ma za co" - uśmiechnęła się uroczo - "Tak właściwie… Masz tylko dwie torby?"

\- "Nie potrzebuję wiele rzeczy…" - zaczęła się rozpakowywać.

\- "Na razie cię tu zostawię, dam ci się wypakować" - odezwała się po chwili - "Zrobię coś do jedzenia, bo podejrzewam, że jesteś głodna."

* * *

Jake zaczął chrupać kolejnego nacho. Od dobrych kilku minut nie działo się praktycznie nic. Czarownik przedstawiający się jako Ice King przyniósł dwie dodatkowe filiżanki i nalał w nie gorącego napoju. Teraz naczynia powoli wtapiały się w lód tuż przed twarzami uwięzionych bohaterów. Naruszało to strukturę lodowych bloków i mogło umożliwić ucieczkę.

Żeby jednak tak się stało potrzeba było czasu, który mijał potwornie wolno. Obserwowanie topniejącego lodu okazało się równie pasjonujące co patrzenie na schnącą farbę i nawet pikantna przekąska nie poprawiała podłego humoru braci.

Dopiero po jakiś dwudziestu minutach, ciągnących się niczym dwadzieścia godzin, na ekranie starszego chłopaka pojawiła się opcja wciśnięcia jakiegoś przycisku. Ręka blondyna wystrzeliła w kierunku klawiatury i uderzyła w klawisz z głośnym stuknięciem. W momencie kliknięcia żółty pies zaczął napinać mięśnie. Po chwili blok pękł uwalniając obydwie postacie i rozsyłając wszędzie dookoła spore odłamki. Jeden z nich rozbił dzbanek z herbatą w drobny mak, a inny wbił się w lodowe lustro, z którego pęknięć po chwili zaczęła wyciekać czarna, gęsta ciecz.

\- "Hej! Co ty wyprawisz?!" - wrzasnął zaskoczony Ice King.

Zanim jednak zdążył choćby podnieść dłonie by wyczarować trochę lodu, został związany łapami postaci Jake'a. Następnie awatar Finna skopał mu magiczną koronę z głowy i w końcu ogłuszył starca solidnym uderzeniem w głowę.

\- "Ha! Sukces!" - zaśmiał się młodszy z braci.

\- "Pamiętaj tylko o królewnie. To po nią tu przyszliśmy" - przypomniał starszy.

\- "Racja" - bohater w uszatej czapce zamachnął się mieczem i jednym, silnym cięciem roztrzaskał kraty. Różnej wielkości odłamki przeleciały przez ciało królewny bez najmniejszego oporu.

\- "Dziękuję bohaterowie" - powiedziała Ghost Princess specyficznym głosem, po czym uleciała przez okno i rozmyła się na tle zachodzącego słońca.

\- "Idziemy do Candy Kingdom?" - zapytał Finn gapiąc się na znikające stopniowo zarysy przejrzystej postaci.

\- "Idziemy…" - potwierdził Jake - "To było nudne" - ziewnął.

* * *

Marcelina powolnym krokiem zeszła po schodach prosto do salonu. Wcześniej jakoś nie miała okazji, żeby się pożądnie rozejrzeć, więc zrobiła to teraz. Ściany pomieszczenia pomalowane były na jasny pomarańcz. Na środku wyłożonej drewnianymi panelami podłogi stała sofa typu narożnik w trochę ciemniejszym odcieniu pomarańczowego. Po lewej od mebla znajdowało się duże okno wychodzące na dokładnie tan sam dom co to w sypialni, którą dostała czarnowłosa. Naprzeciw kanapy, w rogu pomieszczenia, ustawiono mały stolik z telewizorem o godnych podziwu rozmiarach. Podłączona była do niego konsola, której blada dziewczyna nie rozpoznawała. Sądząc po warstewce kurzu na kontrolerach nikt jej od dawna nie używał. 'Trzeba będzie to zmienić' zanotowała w pamięci. W lewo od schodów postawiono wielki regał, którego półki uginały się wręcz od książek.

\- "Marcelino?" - głowa Bonnibel pojawiła się tuż w przejściu pod schodami, tuż obok olbrzymiego mebla - "Jedzenie gotowe. Idziesz?"

\- "Pewnie" - uśmiechnęła się - "Jestem potwornie głodna" - nie kłamała mówiąc to. Nawet mimo zjedzonej w mieście potężnej kanapki, wciąż czuła, że jej żołądek jest pusty. Talerz pełen parującej jajecznicy, który zastała na stole w kuchni ucieszył ją jak mało co.

\- "Smacznego" - powiedziała miłym głosem różowowłosa siadając na jednym z krzeseł.

\- "Jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką znam…" - wyszeptała Marcelina wpatrując się w swoją przyjaciółkę niczym w obrazek.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Mała wskazówka wędrująca po tarczy budzika powoli, acz nieubłaganie zbliżała się do plastikowej liczby dwanaście, nad którą już prawie dotarła jej większa towarzyszka. Wpatrywała się w nią para niebieskich oczu, które przy pewnym świetle przybierały niezwykłą, jasno-różową barwę. Ich właścicielka westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła powoli wygrzebywać się spod ciepłej kołdry. Zwykle budziła się znacznie wcześniej, ale czasem musiała się solidnie wyspać - trzy godziny snu dziennie nie były zbyt dobre dla zdrowia. Niestety jej ciało przystosowało się już do nieprzyjaznych warunków i potrafiła spać tylko do pewnej godziny, po której budziła się dziwnie zmęczona i bez motywacji do zwleczenia się z wygodnego łóżka.

W końcu, po długich minutach walki udało się jej wyplątać ze złośliwej sterty pościeli i stanąć w miarę pewnie na wyłożonej jasnymi panelami podłodze. Potarła oko dłonią, co okazało się nie być zbyt błyskotliwym pomysłem, bo natychmiast zaczęło ją swędzieć. Rezygnując z dalszego pocierania tej części ciała, przeciągnęła się mało entuzjastycznie i powolnym krokiem powlokła się w kierunku znajdującej się dokładnie naprzeciw jej pokoju łazienki. Otworzyła niemrawym ruchem drzwi, po czym zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że od wyjścia ze swojego pokoju słyszy przytłumiony szum wody, który właśnie uderzył w jej uszy z pełną siłą. Jej wzrok powędrował powoli w oczywistą stronę dźwięku - kabiny prysznicowej. Przez mleczne szkło widać było jasną sylwetkę z ciemnymi włosami, która właśnie opłukiwała się gorącą wodą nucąc jednocześnie wesołą melodyjkę. W całym pomieszczeniu unosiły się delikatne chmurki pary.

Bonnibel zaczerwieniła się i zaczęła wycofywać się najciszej jak potrafiła. Znalazłszy się na korytarzu zamknęła delikatnie drzwi i ruszyła po cichutku w stronę swojej sypialni. W połowie drogi usłyszała skrzypnięcie zawiasów i plaskanie bosych stóp o podłogę.

\- "Cześć Bonnibel" - Marcelina odezwała się wesoło machając od niej wolną ręką. Drugą przytrzymywała ręcznik, którym się owinęła.

\- "Cześć Marcy…" - odpowiedziała różowa odprowadzając czarnowłosą współlokatorkę wzrokiem.

* * *

Finn nachylił się nad wyłączonym monitorem i zmarszczył brwi. Przed chwilą spostrzegł coś dziwnego - czarną, gęstą substancję wydostającą się ze szczeliny pomiędzy ekranem, a obudową. Rozmazał błyszczącą kropelkę czubkiem palca i podstawił go sobie pod nos. Maź cuchnęła stęchlizną i wilgocią. Coś jak zapuszczona piwnica. Chłopak skrzywił się i poszedł umyć ręce. Po chwili wrócił z kawałkiem papieru toaletowego i wytarł ekran do czysta.

\- "Co robisz?" - wzdrygnął się słysząc za sobą głos brata.

\- "Znalazłem coś dziwnego" - odwrócił się i pokazał starszemu upaćkany czarną mazia papier - "Na monitorze było."

\- "Cuchnie jak wyciąg z lochów…" - grubasek zmarszczył nos - "Wyrzuć to… Ale monitor jest sprawny?"

\- "Chyba tak…" - mruknął młodszy - "Włącza się… i… emm… Jakoś nie śmierdzi spalenizną…"

\- "Oby…" - westchnął Jake - "Mama nie uwierzy, że od tak się zepsuł…"

\- "Chłopcy! Dalej! Chodźcie na śniadanie!" - dało się słyszeć z dołu. O wilku mowa.

Chcąc nie chcąc, bracia zeszli do kuchni i zajęli miejsca przy stole, na którym stały już talerze i jedzenie. Koszyk z chlebem, masło, jakieś wędliny i ser - śniadanie jak każde inne. Pod groźnym spojrzeniem ich mamy zaczęli szykować sobie kanapki. Margaret - bo tak właśnie nazywała się rządząca tym domem, zawsze nosząca eleganckie ciuchy, biżuterię i makijaż kobieta - tym czasem stanęła w wejściu od kuchni i wrzasnęła na całe gardło.

\- "Joshua! Jermaine! Chodźcie na śniadanie! Ale już!"

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy dało się słyszeć głośne tupanie na schodach. W pomieszczeniu pojawił się ktoś wyglądający jak nieco szczuplejszy i wyższy Jake z wyraźnym zarostem na twarzy.

\- "Siema!" - zawołał już od progu, po czym zbliżył się do stołu, przybił piątki Finnowi i Jake'owi i zaczął przygotowywać sobie coś do jedzenia.

Porwał jedną z bułek, przekroił ją krzywo i upakował w środku po plastrze sera i szynki. Następnie oblał zawartość powstającej kanapki wydobytym z lodówki ketchupem i pobiegł do wyjścia z domu porywając po drodze kurtkę.

\- "A ty gdzie się wybierasz?" - zapytała go Margaret.

\- "Muszę coś załatwić!" - odkrzyknął chłopak zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

\- "Co tam?" - do kuchni wszedł Joshua, ojciec chłopaków. Jak zwykle miał na sobie koszulę oraz kamizelkę i spodnie garniturowe w kolorze jasno-brązowym. W ręce trzymał plik dokumentów. Zajął miejsce przy stole gładząc w zamyśleniu jasny wąs.

Groźne spojrzenie Margaret tym razem zostało całkowicie zignorowane. Mężczyzna jedną dłonią wymacał bułkę i zaczął ją powoli żuć czytając jednocześnie tekst z papierów, które tak naprawdę były jedną, długą kartką z perforowanymi przerwami pomiędzy fragmentami formatu A4. Praktycznie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.

\- "Zamierzasz się może trochę bardziej zainteresować śniadaniem z rodziną, kochanie?" - zapytała nieco jadowicie.

\- "Dostałem właśnie dość interesującą i pilną sprawę" - odparł nieświadomie spokojnym głosem - "Będę musiał się tym dziś zająć."

\- "Nie będę mogła ci towarzyszyć" - mruknęła kobieta - "Jak już kilka razy ostatnio mówiłam, wybieram się dziś na zakupy."

\- "Oh…"

\- "Będę też potrzebowała jakiś pomocników do noszenia zakupów…" - powoli odwróciła się w stronę zajętych jedzeniem braci. Praktycznie jednocześnie unieśli wzrok, kiedy padło na nich spojrzenie matki - "A skoro dwójka ochotników właśnie się wykruszyła…"

* * *

Marcelina zatrzymała się w pół kroku z zamkniętym laptopem na rękach. Wyraźnie czuła coś wilgotnego i lekko lepkiego. Owe coś powoli wpływało między palce jej prawej dłoni. Wsunęła komputer pod pachę i uniosła kończynę ku twarzy. Jej blada skóra upaćkana była czarną, gęstą, lekko oleistą substancją. Płyn wyraźnie cuchnął wilgocią, stęchlizną i mokrą ziemią. Dziewczyna złapała laptop tak, żeby nie pobrudzić ubrania i czystych dotychczasowo części ciała i ruszyła w stronę pokoju Bonnibel. Popchnęła jasno-brązowe drzwi stopą i wsunęła głowę przez szczelinę.

\- "Bonnibel?" - zawołała. Różowowłosa dziewczyna siedząca przy całkiem sporym biurku odwróciła się w stronę wejścia do pomieszczenia.

\- "Tak?" - zapytała.

\- "Znasz się na komputerach?"

\- "Trochę… A co?" - zmierzyła wzrokiem trzymane przez czarnowłosą urządzenie.

Marcelina bezceremonialnie zbliżyła się do współlokatorki i położyła komputer na blacie mebla przy którym różowa siedziała. Wskazała upaćkanym palcem czarną maź wydobywającą się z pomiędzy szczelin obudowy.

\- "Mogłabyś na to zerknąć? Ja zaraz wrócę… Muszę się pozbyć tego czegoś z rąk…" - skrzywiła się wystawiając jednocześnie czubek języka. Bonnibel zachichotała widząc jej minę, po czym wyciągnęła z szuflady zestaw niewielkich śrubokrętów i zaczęła rozbierać laptop, uprzednio wyciągając z niego baterię.

Czarnowłosa tymczasem udała się szybkim krokiem do łazienki, trzymając ręce w górze i jak najdalej od ubrań. Większość noszonych przez nią ciuchów była co prawda czarna, co nie znaczyło, że dziewczyna chciała widzieć na nich jakiekolwiek tłuste plamy. Stanęła przed umywalką i starając się nie upaćkać niczego dookoła, odkręciła wodę i chwyciła za mydło. Ciemna maź stawiała zacięty opór, ale w końcu, fragment po fragmencie, udało się oczyścić z niej bladą skórę dłoni. Chwilę po zdrapaniu ostatniej drobiny substancji, która powoli zastygała tuż przy ciele, palce zaczęły potwornie ją swędzieć. Drapiąc się i krzywiąc zerknęła w wiszące nad umywalką lustro i znieruchomiała. Przysięgłaby, że przez ułamek sekundy widziała w srebrzystej tafli, stojącą za nią, idealnie czarną i dziwnie znajomą sylwetkę z błyszczącymi na czerwono oczami. Po plecach przebiegły jej ciarki. Nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech odwróciła się i uważnie przeskanowała wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. W łazience nie było nikogo poza nią. Promienie porannego słońce wpadały przez okno dachowe pod ostrym kątem i oświetlały prostokątną plamą zamknięte drzwi i fragment ściany pokrytej płytkami w kolorze pastelowego różu.

Marcelina wzdrygnęła się i wyszła z pomieszczenia nie spoglądając już w lustro. Z ponurą miną, nie do końca świadomie drapiąc się po dłoniach, przemaszerowała przez korytarz prosto do pokoju Bonnibel. Różowowłosą dziewczynę zastała nad poważnie rozkręconym laptopem. Na biurku pojawiły się upaćkane czarną mazią, pomięte kawałki papierowego ręcznika i kilka szklanych, płaskich naczyń laboratoryjnych, w których znajdowały się krople tej samej substancji.

\- "I co?" - zapytała z ciekawością czarnowłosa, zaglądając przyjaciółce przez ramię - "Nie zabiłaś chyba mojego komputerka?"

\- "Raczej nic mu nie jest" - odparła spokojnie. Wzięła kolejny kawałek papieru i wytarła nim ostrożnie jakąś część zanim zaczęła przykręcać ją drobnymi śrubkami do obudowy - "Zdaje się, że ta maź nie przewodzi prądu."

\- "A skąd ta maź właściwie się wzięła?" - dziewczyna ukucnęła opierając ramiona na krawędzi biurka i podpierając na nich głowę. Z tej perspektywy spojrzała na pochłoniętą pracą Bonnie - "I co to właściwie za maź?" - podrapała się po wciąż swędzących dłoniach.

\- "Zdaje się, że wypłynęła z dysku twardego" - uniosła wspomniany element i wskazała jeden z otworów na jego obudowie - "A konkretnie z tego portu SATA. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem… Dyski twarde są super-szczelne… Rozkręciłabym go, ale wtedy… no cóż… Straciłabyś wszystkie dane…"

\- "Oszczędźmy sobie tego w takim razie…" - mruknęła.

\- "Nie wiem czym właściwie jest ta maź…" - kontynuowała różowa - "Ale pobrałam nieco próbek i potem się im przyjrzę" - niedbałym ruchem pokazała szklane pojemniczki.

\- "Informatyka, chemia… Są w ogóle rzeczy, na których się nie znasz?" - Marcelina uniosła brew.

\- "Tak… Na przykład muzyka…" - wymamrotała niewyraźnie Bonnibel. Przed chwilą chwyciła w zęby jeden ze śrubokrętów - "Umiem ledwie gwizdać…"

\- "Mogę nauczyć cię grać na gitarze… Jak będziesz chciała" - zaproponowała czarnowłosa wzruszając ramionami i starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej obojętnie.

\- "Czemu nie" - uśmiechnęła się - "Można spróbować. Lubię się uczyć nowych rzeczy" - zatrzasnęła klapkę na obudowie laptopa, przykręciła ostatnie śruby i położyła urządzenie ekranem do góry.

Wstała z fotela na kółkach i zaczęła zgarniać brudne papierowe ręczniki w jedno miejsce, a następnie zepchnęła je do plastikowego kosza na śmieci, którego chwilę wcześniej wysunęła spod biurka. Wszelkie zalegające na blacie narzędzia zostały szybko poukładane na swoje miejsca, w czarnych pojemnikach, po czym wylądowały w jednej z szuflad. Gdy wolnej przestrzeni do pracy było już wystarczająco dużo, Bonnibel schyliła się i wyciągnęła z szafki mikroskop. Sprzęt wyglądał całkiem profesjonalnie. Miał ponad trzydzieści centymetrów wysokości i biały, aluminiowy korpus. Wszelkie pokrętła, soczewki, półeczki i mechanizmy były wykonane z czarnego plastiku lub pomalowanego na ten sam kolor metalu. Różowa ustawiła go ostrożnie na biurku, po czym postawiła obok niego karton wypełniony wszelkiego rodzaju laboratoryjnym śmieciem. Dziewczyna w mgnieniu oka przygotowała urządzenie do pracy i włożyła do niego umieszczoną pomiędzy dwiema płytkami bardzo cienkiego szkła próbkę tajemniczej mazi. Nachyliła się nad okularem i przez dłuższą chwilę regulowała soczewki.

\- "Dziwne to…" - mruknęła pod nosem.

\- "Mogę zobaczyć?" - zapytała Marcelina.

\- "Pewnie" - różowowłosa przesunęła mikroskop w jej stronę - "Ale nie dotykaj pokręteł, bo nic nie zobaczysz."

Czarnowłosa oparła dłonie o biurko i przyłożyła oko do okularu. Maź pod przybliżeniem nie była już błyszcząca, czarna i gęsta. Tworzyły ją ciemnoszare, regularne kształty. Wszystkie były identyczne i pasowały do siebie idealnie. Wyglądały jak jakiś futurystyczny materiał rodem z filmu science fiction.

\- "Co to?" - zapytała odsuwając się od urządzenia i spoglądając na Bonnibel.

\- "Nie mam zielonego pojęcia" - wzruszyła ramionami - "Wygląda jak coś syntetycznego…" - jej spojrzenie padło na ręce przyjaciółki. Marcelina równie zawzięcie co nieświadomie drapała się po dłoniach. Jej normalnie blada skóra była teraz dość mocno zaczerwieniona - "Czemu się tak drapiesz?" - uniosła brew.

\- "Nie wiem…" - skrzywiła się dziewczyna - "To przez tą maź… Ona wysycha w kontakcie ze skórą. Jak to wszystko zmyłam, to zaczęło swędzieć…"

\- "Pokaż rękę" - zażądała różowa i nie czekając na zgodę, czy jakąkolwiek odpowiedź chwyciła bladoskórą za nadgarstek. Zbliżyła jej dłoń do oczu i zaczęła się dokładnie przyglądać podrapanej skórze - "Nie widzę żadnych uszkodzeń, czy odbarwień… Chyba wszystko jest w porządku… Nie masz alergii, czy jakieś choroby skóry?"

\- "Nic… Tylko lekką wrażliwość na promienie słoneczne…" - odparła czarnowłosa lekko się rumieniąc.

\- "Czyli będziemy musiały zrobić jeszcze jeden test!" - zawołała puszczając Marcelinę i odwracając się znów w stronę biurka.

\- "Emm… Jaki test?"

Nie otrzymała werbalnej odpowiedzi. Bonnibel złapała jeden z pojemników na próbki, otworzyła go i rozsmarowała jego czarną, oleistą zawartość na grzbiecie dłoni. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w śmierdzącą stęchlizną substancję, która powoli tężała na powierzchni jej skóry.

\- "Rzeczywiście schnie…" - mruknęła pod nosem, po czym wciąż gapiąc się na swoją rękę ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Marcelina po chwili wahania poszła za nią.

Jak się okazało reakcja czarnowłosej nie była alergiczna. Bonnie po pozbyciu się czarnej skorupy z wierzchu dłoni zaczęła się drapać jakby stadko komarów zrobiło sobie uprzedniej nocy ucztę na jej ręce. W ten właśnie sposób dziewczyny zyskały dwa nieprzyjemne, choć krótkotrwałe kłopoty i żadnych cennych odpowiedzi.

* * *

\- "Nuuudyyy…" - jęknął żałośnie Finn całkowicie zaprzestając starań o zachowanie pionowej pozycji. Pochylił się do przodu i zaczął podziwiać niezbyt czyste płytki, którymi wyłożona była podłoga sklepu odzieżowego.

\- "Było sobie coś do roboty załatwić!" - zaśmiał się siedzący pufę obok Jake. Z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki przenośną konsolę z czarnym napisem "BMO" na niebieskiej obudowie. Uruchomił ją i zaczął stukać przyciskami.

\- "Wziąłeś konsolę… Serio…" - westchnął młodszy. Wyprostował się i zaczął rozglądać w poszukiwaniu mamy. Margaret krzątała się między półkami i wieszakami zbierając powoli spory stos ciuchów, które niedługo miały zostać przymierzone przez braci. Blondyn poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać czego bardziej nie lubi - czekania, czy przymierzania.

\- "Wow… Niezłe wi-fi tu ma ją" - odezwał się Jake - "O… Marcelina i PB są na czacie."

\- "Jakim czacie?" - zmarszczył brwi Finn.

\- "Zainstalowałem tu komunikator" - wyjaśnił.

\- "Jak? Przecież to konsola…"

\- "Jakoś mi się udało… Lekko ją przerobiłem" - uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym skupił uwagę na ekranie urządzenia.

JakeTheDog: "Co tam?"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Leniwy ranek"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "+dziwne rzeczy wypływające z mojego kompa…"

JakeTheDog: "?"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Taka czarna maź mi z laptopa zaczęła wyciekać… Cholera wie co to"

JakeTheDog: "O… Finnowi z monitora to cieklo"

PrincessBubblegum: "Ciekawe…"

PrincessBubblegum: "A tak przy okazji, to dziś nasz serwer ma rozpocząć jakiś większy event"

JakeTheDog: "Jaki?"

PrincessBubblegum: "To niespodzianka"

PrincessBubblegum: "Ale musicie się pospieszyć z wejściem na serwer. Zaczyna się o trzeciej"

JakeTheDog: "Moze sie wyrobimy"

JakeTheDog: "Jak na razie siedzimy z Finnem w jakims odziezowym"

\- "Napisz im, że mówię cześć" - Finn szturchnął go w ramię.

JakeTheDog: "Finn mowi czesc"

Jake uniósł głowę i zobaczył nadchodzącą mamę z naręczem ciuchów. Na myśl o tym, ze będzie musiał przymierzyć co najmniej połowę z nich poczuł niechęć porównywalną z tą, którą odczuwał codziennie przed wstaniem do szkoły.

JakeTheDog: "Musze konczyc"

JakeTheDog: "Pogadamy pozniej"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "ok"

Chłopak wyłączył konsolkę przyciskiem na obudowie i wsunął ją z powrotem do wewnętrznej kieszeni lekkiej, wiosenno-jesiennej kurtki. Zrobił to w ostatnim momencie. Jeszcze sekunda zwłoki i konsola zostałaby zauważona przez mamę i prawdopodobnie skonfiskowana.

\- "No chłopcy…" - powiedziała z uśmiechem wskazując trzymane ubrania - "Zaczynacie wyrastać z ubrań, więc czas trochę poprzymierzać."

\- "Musimy?" - jęknął Finn.

\- "Jak chcecie chodzić w za ciasnych ubraniach, to możecie sobie odpuścić" - nie czekając na kolejne protesty wcisnęła po porcji ciuchów każdemu z braci i popchnęła ich w stronę przymierzalni za które służyły niewielkie budki z materiałowymi zasłonami wiszącymi w wejściu.

Chcąc nie chcąc chłopaki musieli więc ruszyć tyłki i zacząć przymierzać. Młodszy ociągając się wszedł do ciasnego pokoiku, odciął się zasłoną od świata zewnętrznego i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na ścianie naprzeciw wejścia znajdowało się zaczynające przy wyłożonej kolorowym dywanikiem podłodze i kończące znacznie powyżej głowy blondyna lustro. Przymocowana nad nim lampka oświetlała żółtawym światłem użytkownika malutkiego pomieszczenia. W kącie stał mały taboret z metalowymi nogami i pokrytym sztuczną skórą siedziskiem. Finn położył na nim naręcze ubrań, które powoli zaczynało mu ciążyć. Na ścianie po prawej od zwierciadła przykręcono zestaw chromowanych haczyków. Na jednym z nich blondyn zawiesił swoją kurtkę. Zerknął na stos ciuchów i podniósł leżący na wierzchu fragment odzieży, który miał pójść na pierwszy ogień. Była to niebieska bluza z kapturem, bardzo podobna do tej, którą miał na sobie w tym momencie z tą różnicą, że nowa miała białe rękawy. Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął ściągać swoją bluzę. Według niego już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ciuch na niego pasuje, ale znał swoją mamę i wiedział, że będzie chciała zobaczyć jak ubranie na nim leży zanim wyda na nie choćby piątaka.

Kiedy błękitna szmatka powędrowała na wieszak, chłopak zauważył coś dziwnego kątem oka. Gwałtownym ruchem zwrócił się w stronę lustra, po czym znieruchomiał z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami wielkimi jak denka od kubków. Zamiast jego normalnego odbicia z blond włosami, jasną skórą i niebieskimi oczami przywitał go niepokojący i dziwnie znajomy widok. Istota z ciemnoszarym ciałem, czarną, rozczochrana fryzurą i błyszczącymi na czerwono oczami. Był ubrany w brudną, ciemną i podartą wersję ubrań Finna i uśmiechał się pokazując szpiczaste zęby.

Blondyn postanowił zachować spokój. Miał nadzieję, że jego odczucia się nie mylą i to co widzi jest tylko i wyłącznie złudzeniem. Zamknął oczy i kilka razy głęboko odetchnął. Kiedy rozchylił powieki odbicie było na powrót normalne. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co właściwie przed chwilą zobaczył, po czym, nie mając pomysłu na żadne sensowne wytłumaczenie, wzruszył ramionami i zaczął przymierzać przygotowane przez mamę ubrania. Przebrnięcie przez wszystkie i wybranie kilku zajęło mu dobre dziesięć minut, ale również pozwoliło w końcu opuścić przeklęty sklep z ubraniami. Finn nie mógł wiedzieć, że pozostawia za sobą wypływające zza lustra strugi gęstej, czarnej mazi śmierdzącej stęchlizną i wilgocią.

* * *

\- "Co to właściwie za wielki event?" - zapytała Marcelina unosząc głowę znad laptopa i zerkając na siedzącą przy biurku Bonnibel. Musiała spojrzeć całkiem wysoko, bo aktualnie siedziała na poduszce pod ścianą. Normalnie pewnie zajęłaby miejsce na łóżku, ale legowisko różowej znajdowało się po drugiej stronie jej niemałego pokoju, a rozmawiało się o niebo lepiej będąc od siebie o metr czy dwa niż o cały pokój - "Ten o którym pisałaś Jake'owi?"

\- "Jakiś fabularny bossraid" - odparła - "Nie wiem dokładnie co to będzie. Twórcy siedzą cicho."

\- "Twórcy…" - zamyśliła się na chwilę czarnowłosa - "Nie wydaje ci się to nieco dziwne?"

\- "Co?" - odwróciła się w jej stronę.

\- "Wszyscy w necie gadają o Adventure Time, gra ma tysiące fanów i oceny w okolicy dziewięćdziesięciu procent… A kto właściwie ja zrobił? Jak się nazywa studio? Jak ma na nazwisko jego szef?"

\- "A wiesz, że nie pamiętam?" - powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia, po czym odwróciła się w stronę monitora i przywołała okno przeglądarki. Przez moment stukała w klawiaturę - "Ward Studio. Pierwszy raz słyszę…"

\- "A szef?" - Marcelina prawie podniosła się z wygrzanej poduszki, żeby zajrzeć przyjaciółce przez ramię.

\- "Nic… Brak info… I chyba jesteśmy pierwszymi osobami, które się tym zainteresowały…" - mruknęła Bonnibel.

\- "Znalazłam ich bloga…" - odezwała się czarnowłosa po dłuższej chwili klikania - "Zgadnij jak się nazywa…"

\- ""Ward Studio"?"

\- "Trafiłaś w dziesiątkę."

\- "Dziwne to wszystko…"

xxx

\- "To co chłopcy?" - zapytała Margaret po wyjściu z chyba dziesiątego z kolei sklepu - "Wejdziemy na lody?" - wskazała znajdującą się na rogu jednej z marketowych alejek kawiarnię.

\- "Pewnie!" - zawołał radośnie Finn.

\- "Wreszcie jakiś ciekawy pomysł" - dodał Jake.

Ciągnąc za sobą ciężkie, wypełnione zakupami torby ruszyli w stronę kafejki. Na miejscu całkowicie zignorowali wygodne fotele poustawiane dookoła schludnych, drewnianych stołów i zatrzymali się dopiero przy lodówce, którą wypełniały metalowe pojemniki pełne lodów o najróżniejszych smakach. Bracia przekrzykując się nawzajem wybrali po dwie kulki, po czym zajęli miejsca i spokojnie zaczęli konsumpcję. Po chwili dołączyła do nich ich mama z filiżanką aromatycznej kawy.

Finn w pewnym momencie zaczął w zamyśleniu rozglądać się dookoła. Wszędzie poza kawiarnią panował zgiełk produkowany przez dziesiątki kupujących, ich dzieci i telefony komórkowe. Wewnątrz za to było cicho, spokojnie i klimatycznie. Lokal urządzono w różnych odcieniach brązu z kremowymi akcentami. Światło było stonowane, a jego źródłem były pozawieszane na ścianach, ozdobne kinkiety z kloszami wykonanymi z mlecznego szkła.

Ciekawym ale dość dziwnym jednocześnie wystrojowym pomysłem był sufit wyłożony… lustrem. Blondyn przestał jeść loda. Smużka zimnej substancji spłynęła mu na palec.

Z oddalonego o jakieś dwa metry od twarzy chłopaka zwierciadła patrzyła para czerwonych oczu, którym towarzyszył upiorny uśmiech.

Finn zmusił się, żeby oderwać wzrok. Wbił spojrzenie w stół i skupił się na jedzeniu chłodnego deseru. Nie spostrzegł przez to kropli czarnej mazi, która skapnęła z sufitu prosto do kawy jakiegoś ubranego w garnitur faceta.

Kilkanaście minut później, kiedy rodzinka już wyniosła się z kawiarenki, zostawiając za sobą jeden brudny kubek po kawie, elegancki mężczyzna zaczął kasłać. Szybko zrobił się czerwony i z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, chwytając się za gardło skulił się na ziemi w pozycji embrionalnej nie będąc w stanie nawet wołać o pomoc.

* * *

\- "Co tam?" - zagadała Marcelina. Jej głosowi towarzyszyły lekkie szumy spowodowane słabą jakością mikrofonu - "Jak przetrwaliście dzień w odzieżowym?" - zaśmiała się.

\- "Jakoś…" - odparł Jake - "A co z tym czarnym glutem?"

\- "Wypłynął mi z laptopa… z twardziela konkretnie" - mruknęła czarnowłosa.

\- "Przeprowadziłyśmy kilka badań i odkryłyśmy, że jest prawdopodobnie substancją syntetyczną" - wtrąciła się Bonnibel - "Mamy za to pewność, że zasycha w kontakcie ze skórą i wywołuje intensywne swędzenie."

\- "Dobrze, że go nie dotykałem" - odetchnął Finn.

\- "Zaraz…" - odezwał się starszy z braci - "Odkryłyście? Jak? Gadałyście przez kamerkę, czy co?"

\- "Heh… Dlaczego zwróciłeś uwagę na dobór słów?" - zapytała Marcelina.

\- "A bo ja wiem? Z ciekawości?"

\- "Z ciekawości to ty mogłeś zapytać" - łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że Bonnibel właśnie pokazała język. Bonnibel jednak tego nie zrobiła. To nie było w stylu Bonnibel. Bonnibel nie pokazywała języka… w tak błahych sytuacjach.

\- "Ojtam…" - żachnął się Jake - "Zwróciłem uwagę bo dziwnie mi to jakoś brzmiało."

Czarnowłosa zachichotała ledwo słyszalnie. Przez chwilę na czacie panowała niezwykła cisza zakłócana tylko cichutkim śmiechem w tle.

\- "Okej…" - różowa przerwała milczenie. Po jej głosie można było stwierdzić, że to właśnie do niej dochodził słyszalny przed chwilą śmiech - "Marcelina mieszka od wczoraj u mnie."

Znów wszelkie rozmowy ucichły. Bracia wyglądali jak foki z modnego ostatnio memu.

\- "Zmieniając temat…" - blada dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymywała śmiech - "Dochodzi trzecia. Włączyliście grę?"

\- "Tia…" - odpowiedział Finn - "Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego…"

\- "Nieźle poszli po bandzie, co nie?"

Na środku mapy krainy Ooo działy się rzeczy trudne do pojęcia. Prosto z piachu skażonej pustyni bił w niebo potężny słup zielonkawego dymu, który powoli zasłaniał niebo odcinając światło słoneczne. Wszędzie dookoła pojawiały się dziwaczne błędy graficzne. Plamy pikseli traciły kolor i zaczynały przeskakiwać i drżeć. Wszystko wyglądało jakby miało się zaraz posypać.

Wtem wybiła godzina trzecia. Na środku każdego ekranu pojawiło się wirtualne pęknięcie, w którym zabłysnął jaskrawą zielenią napis.

"Król przybył".

**Sorki za to, że tak długo nic nie wrzucałem. Nie mam się nawet co tłumaczyć, bo to głównie przez moje lenistwo. Na pocieszenie mogę powiedzieć, że w międzyczasie napisałem jeszcze kawałek własnego opowiadania (znajdziecie ów fragment na moim deviantarcie) oraz zapewnić, że następne premiery rozdziałów nadejdą prawdopodobnie niedługo. **

**Piszcie recenzje, pytajcie jeśli was coś ciekawi itp. itd. Miłego czytania. **


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

\- "To są tostery, a nie serwery…" - warknęła pod nosem Marcelina. Po raz chyba setny tego wieczora.

Jakąś godzinę wcześniej, zaledwie kilka minut po uruchomieniu zaktualizowanego Adventure Time i ujrzeniu intrygującego wstępu, na ekranach graczy wyświetliły się niewielkie okienka, które oznajmiały, że serwery zostały przeciążone i powrócą do prawidłowego działania w mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Cisza jaka wtedy zapadła na czacie głosowym była tak dołująco nieprzyjemna, że Jake aż walnął czołem o biurko. Chwilę później wszyscy pożegnali się i zwinęli. Poszli się zająć czymkolwiek co mogłoby pomóc im w zabijaniu nadmiaru wolnego czasu.

Bonnibel wraz ze swoją współlokatorką przeniosły się na kanapę w salonie. Chrupiąc przygotowany wcześniej popcorn oglądały klasyczny film science fiction. Dziewczyny leżały opierając się o przeciwległe podłokietniki mebla, który dopiero teraz wyjawił fakt, że nie mieszczą się na nim dwie leżące osoby. Wylegujące się musiały stykać się nogami, czego przez ponad pół godziny unikały jak tylko mogły. W końcu obydwie stwierdziły, że właściwie średnio im to przeszkadza, a nawet w myślach przyznały, że taki ograniczony kontakt jest nawet przyjemny i całkiem komfortowy.

\- "Nie mogę przestać myśleć skąd wzięła się ta maź…" - odezwała się różowowłosa nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora, na którym odgrywała się właśnie kultowa scena przedstawiająca jednego z najważniejszych czarnych charakterów, który wyznaje głównemu bohaterowi, że jest jego ojcem.

\- "Nie mam żadnego racjonalnego pomysłu" - wzruszyła ramionami Marcelina - "Zwykle jak tak mam, to przez kilka dni nic nie robię i w końcu twórcza blokada sama puszcza…"

\- "W tym przypadku nie mamy czasu na czekanie…" - pokręciła głową - "Tu nic nie wymyślimy… Tu trzeba trochę pobadać."

\- "To właśnie różnica pomiędzy nauką, a artyzmem" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa - "I dlatego bardziej uśmiecha mi się to drugie" - dodała szczerząc się.

\- "Nie byłabym w stanie nic nie robić przez dłuższy czas… Nic produktywnego w sensie…" - mruknęła Bonnibel - "Muszę coś robić, otrzymywać jakieś bodźce…"

\- "Ja też potrzebuję bodźców" - zapewniła i zaczęła wyliczać na palcach - "Muzyka, jakiś program lecący właśnie w TV, może jakiś komiks, coś do żarcia, jakaś gra… Eh… Jak dawno nie zrobiłam sobie takiego dnia wolnego" - westchnęła.

\- "Brak czasu?"

\- "Czasu?" - śmiała się przez chwilę. Zaraz jednak spoważniała, a nawet zrobiła się nieco smutna - "Nie… Brak kasy… Czasu miałam aż nadto…" - mruknęła.

\- "Och…"

\- "Czego się spodziewać po grajku ulicznym?" - uśmiechnęła się kwaśno - "Dziennie zarabiałam akurat tyle, żeby nie zdechnąć z głodu, zapłacić rachunki i parę groszy oszczędzić… Właśnie! Taka ciekawostka… Jak tu przyjechałam to sobie usiadłam na rynku, na ławce i trochę pograłam. Jakiś gość dał mi pięć dych, a potem jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu…"

\- "Pięć dych? Musisz świetnie grać" - czarnowłosa próbowała doszukać się w tych słowach jakiś złośliwości, ale naturalnie słodki ton głosu jej przyjaciółki na nic takiego nie wskazywał. Komplement, choć średnio brzmiący, był rzeczywiście komplementem.

\- "Dzięki… Wracając do tematu, tamten gość był trochę dziwny… Miał pełno jakiś dziwnych czaszkowych ozdób i w ogóle trochę przypominał trupa."

\- "W życiu kogoś takiego nie widziałam" - stwierdziła Bonnibel po krótkim namyśle - "Ale ja całe dnie przesiaduję albo w domu albo na uczelni."

\- "Właśnie…" - Marcelina podkreśliła wypowiedziane słowo wskazując palcem sufit - "Jutro siedzisz w domu?"

\- "Nie. Muszę pójść rano do biblioteki" - odparła różowowłosa - "A co?"

\- "Nic, nic" - machnęła ręką.

\- "Będę miała dla ciebie misję swoją drogą."

\- "Jaką?" - dziewczynie uśmiechała się perspektywa dnia, w którym nie siedziała sama w domu.

\- "Przejdziesz się do miasta i zrobisz zakupy" - uśmiechnęła się pięknie.

\- "Spoko, tylko napisz mi listę" - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- "Zaraz po tym jak się obudzę" - zaśmiała się - "Właściwie, to powinnam iść spać…"

\- "Ja też się chyba prześpię…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa.

Podniosła się na rękach i przełożyła nogi za krawędź mebla, na którego miękkich poduszkach wylegiwała się przez cały wieczór. Niestety Bonnibel zaczęła wykonywać tą czynność dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Nogi dziewczyn poplątały się i dwie postacie poleciały na podłogę wydając z siebie zaskoczony pisk. Upadek stworzył plątaninę kolan powbijanych w uda, niewygodnie umieszczonych piszczeli i stóp, które palcami i piętami kuły przeróżne części ciała.

\- "Au…" - jęknęła Marcelina podsumowując sytuację w jaką właśnie się wplątała.

* * *

Na trawniku, tuż przy krawędzi wybudowanego z chodnikowych kostek tarasu leżał wystrugany z drewna miecz. Był wymęczony przez czas i częste użytkowanie, co objawiało się licznymi szczerbami i odpryskami na powierzchni złotej farby. Ktoś swoją drogą pomalował tą zabawkę zwykłą farbą w sprayu, co nie za bardzo przysłużyło się drewnu.

Finn oparł głowę na rękach i po raz kolejny spojrzał na tak bliski mu kawałek drewna. Bawił się nim od lat. Właściwie nawet nie pamiętał kiedy go dostał. Ostatnio jednak skupiał się na innych zabawach. Więcej czasu spędzał przed komputerem albo z kolegami niż biegając z na wpół wyobrażoną bronią, swoim bratem i grając w jednego wielkiego larpa z wymyślonymi potworami nie mając pojęcia, że to co robi ma nazwę.

Siedząc tak na chłodnych płytkach i wpatrując się w artefakt z dzieciństwa chłopak nie mógł pozbyć się dziwnej pustki. Tęsknota napędzała się sama, przywołując miłe wspomnienia, a przy okazji coraz bardziej irytując blondyna.

W końcu nie wytrzymał. Wstał, podniósł drewniany miecz i zważył go w dłoni. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że mała podróż w przeszłość nie tylko ułatwi mu oczekiwanie na powrót serwerów Adventure Time do normalnego działania, ale też przyniesie mu coś miłego. Nie miał pojęcia skąd mu się to wzięło. Czasem po prostu tak miał.

Wsadził zabawkę za pasek i ruszył w stronę rosnącego w kącie ogrodu drzewa, na którym dawno temu zbudował razem z ojcem i braćmi namiastkę domku. Rozparta pomiędzy gałęziami platforma, parę drewnianych wsporników i niewielki daszek, choć niezbyt imponujące, były powodem do dumy dla czwórki mniej lub bardziej dorosłych dzieciaków. Chłopak z łatwością wspiął się po zrobionej z wytrzymałej liny i grubych patyków drabince, po czym wygodnie usiadł na krawędzi zbitej z desek płyty, opierając nogi o gałęzie znajdujące się poniżej.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął zastanawiać się co robić dalej. Kiedyś pomysły wpadały do głowy same, a wyobrażone potwory pojawiały się w położonym za domem, zadbanym ogrodzie. Razem z nimi materializowały się porwane królewny, olbrzymie skarby i postacie proszące o pomoc. Teraz widać było tylko trawę, kwiaty, szopę i płot oddzielający posesję rodziny chłopaka od posesji sąsiada. Właśnie… płot…

Finn jakoś nigdy nie interesował się tym kto mieszka za tym niewysokim, pomalowanym na biało ogrodzeniem. Do tego mieszkańcy niedawno się wyprowadzili, a na ich miejsce zamieszkał ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto prawdopodobnie miał rudowłosą córkę w wieku blondyna. Skąd chłopak to wiedział? Wspomniana dziewczyna stała właśnie nad pozbawionym rusztu grillem i bawiła się zapałkami i innymi łatwopalnymi rzeczami. Miała na sobie pomarańczowy t-shirt z ognistym symbolem z pewnej popularnej kreskówki, czerwone spodnie i włosy uczesane w kitkę, która miała zapewne ocalić fryzurę dziewczyny przed płomieniami, które co chwila wybuchały zaledwie paręnaście centymetrów przed jej twarzą.

Chłopak przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy zagadać. Uśmiech i czynności wykonywane przez sąsiadkę nieco go niepokoiły, ale mimo to ruda podobała mu się. Na tyle, że w końcu odłożył miecz w kąt domku i otworzył paszczę.

\- "Hej!" - dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się usłyszawszy niespodziewane zawołanie. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę skąd dźwięk dochodził i po chwili odnalazła wzrokiem blondyna - "Co robisz?"

Rudowłosa nieco spanikowała. Przez chwilę rozmyślała, czy odpowiadać, czy też może uciec. Stwierdziła jednak, że nieco głupio będzie wyglądać jeżeli odbiegnie do domu niczym strachliwy, mały dzieciak.

\- "Emm…" - skarciła się w myślach. Takie zamulanie wcale nie było lepsze - "No… Bawię się ogniem… Jak widać…" - zerknęła kątem oka na tlące się resztki, którymi zajmowała się przed chwilą. Jej odpowiedź musiała zabrzmieć dość głupawo.

\- "Och…" - Finn właściwie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, ale jednocześnie liczył na coś więcej. Na coś od czego mógłby rozpocząć rozmowę - "Jak się właściwie nazywasz? Ja jestem Finn."

\- "Phoebe" - odparła szybko. Trochę za szybko. 'Powinnam częściej rozmawiać z ludźmi...' pomyślała ponuro.

\- "Fajne imię" - uśmiechnął się promiennie chłopak. Ruda bezgłośnie odetchnęła z ulgą.

Blondyn podniósł się z drewnianej podłogi nadrzewnego domku i zrobił dwa kroki w stronę innej jej krawędzi. Kilkoma zręcznymi ruchami chwycił się drabiny i zszedł na ziemię. Zbliżył się do niewysokiego płotu i oparł o niego ramiona.

\- "Chyba muszę częściej wychodzić z domu" - zaśmiał się niezbyt wesoło - "Za dużo siedzę przed kompem i nawet nie wiem kto mieszka w domu obok…"

\- "Spoko… Też rzadko kiedy się… hmm… socjalizuję. Ale za to nie siedzę przed komputerem. Ojciec mi nie pozwala."

\- "Och… A może…" - chłopak na chwilę się zawahał - "Może chcesz pójść do mnie? Można by pograć na komputerze… albo coś…" - nie miał właściwie pomysłu co można by robić ze świeżo poznaną dziewczyną. Wiedział jednak, że próbować zawsze warto.

\- "Wiesz co?" - odezwała się po chwili namysłu - "Czemu nie… Tylko wiesz… Muszę się taty zapytać" - odwróciła się i rzucając przez ramię krótkie "zaraz wracam" odbiegła w stronę swojego domu. Lekki wiatr sprawił, że jej prawie pomarańczowe włosy wyglądały jak płomień.

* * *

Blada, czarnowłosa i mocno rozczochrana dziewczyna powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej wydając z siebie przy okazji serię niezbyt zadowolonych pomruków. Potarła oczy i rozejrzała się po schludnie urządzonym pokoju. Wciąż nie mogła się do końca przyzwyczaić do nowego miejsca zamieszkania, choć musiała przyznać, że jest znacznie lepsze niż poprzednie.

Niechętnie zsunęła z siebie ciepłą kołdrę i od razu wzdrygnęła się czując podmuch chłodu. Z pewnym trudem zwlekła się z materaca i niepewnie stanęła na prawie lodowatej podłodze. Chwilę później prawie wywaliła się o pozostawioną przy łóżku torbę, której nie chciało się jej dotychczas do końca wypakować. Szybko zanotowała w myślach, że musi to zrobić później i poprawiając luźne, miękkie, dresowe spodnie, które służyły jej za dolną część pidżamy ruszyła w dalszą drogę w stronę łazienki, klapiąc po drodze bosymi stopami o panele.

Niedługo później stanęła przed lustrem i już po pierwszym weń wejrzeniu stwierdziła, że wygląda gorzej niż się czuje. Miała włosy w potwornym nieładzie, a w jej oczach wyraźnie było widać zmęczenie. Opłukała twarz orzeźwiająco chłodną wodą i chwyciła za pastę oraz szczoteczkę.

\- "Dlafefo wyflodam jafby mfie tofnafo pofało?" - zastanowiła się na głos. Wydała z siebie kilka dodatkowych, niewyraźnych mruknięć i bulgotnięć. Mówienie z kawałkiem plastiku w gębie nie jest łatwe - "Fo ja fialam fif fobif?" - zastanowiła się przez chwilę nie zaprzestając szorowania - "Ach fak! Tfu!" - energicznie wypluła pianę, w którą zamieniła się pasta i patrząc nieprzyjaźnie na zabarwiające ja na czerwono krople krwi wypłukała usta wodą - "Zakupy… Trzeba zrobić zakupy…"

Bez większego namysłu chwyciła za leżącą nieopodal różowo-białą szczotkę do włosów i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na pojedyncze, różowe włosy, które się przyczepiły do przedmiotu, zaczęła rozczesywać poplątaną czuprynę. Kilka długich, wypełnionych krzywieniem się i niezadowolonymi dźwiękami minut później wyszła z pomieszczenia i szybkim krokiem udała się do swojego pokoju aby przebrać się w coś, w czym można normalnie pokazać się na zewnątrz. Koszulka i dresowe spodnie poleciały na wciąż niepościelone łóżko, a ich miejsce zajęła bielizna, jeansy i szara bluzka z krótkim rękawem i czerwonym symbolem zakazu palenia papierosów na piersi.

W miarę świeża i w miarę rześka zeszła po schodach do kuchni i od razu dopadła lodówki. Po chwili namysłu zgarnęła pudełko pełne jajek i paczkę pokrojonego w plastry boczku. Szukanie patelni zajęło jej dobre pięć minut, ale w końcu natrafiła na właściwą szufladę i mogła zabrać się za przygotowanie jajecznicy. Postawiła metalowe naczynie na odpaloną kuchenkę gazową i umieściła na nim zawartość trzech rozbitych jajek i pokrojoną w nieregularne kawałeczki wędlinę. Po chwili pomieszczenie wypełnił aromat, który zmusił usta dziewczyny do wzmożenia produkcji śliny, a niedługo później ciepły posiłek wylądował na talerzu i zaczął być energicznie pochłaniany.

W trakcie jedzenia czarnowłosa spostrzegła kątem oka leżącą na stole, gęsto zapisaną karteczkę. Żując kolejną porcję śniadanka dopychanego resztkami chleba, przyciągnęła notatkę do siebie i przejechała po niej wzrokiem. Była to całkiem pokaźna lista zakupów, do której dołączono krótką instrukcję dotarcia do sklepu i banknot. Widząc to ostatnie, dziewczyna zamarła w bezruchu. Nawet nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio widziała tak dużą sumę zawartą w jednym papierku.

Pośpiesznie dokończyła szamanie, opłukała talerz z większych kawałeczków, których nie chciało się jej zbierać widelcem i wpakowała naczynie, razem ze sztućcami, do zmywarki. Zamknęła urządzenie, umyła ręce i zgarnęła dwa papierki ze stołu. Wsunęła je do kieszeni jeansów i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się zaraz przed nimi by naciągnąć długie, czerwone buty na nogi. Zajęło to jej kilka minut, choć miała już w tym wprawę. Gdy tylko podniosła się z kucek, wzięła wiszące na wieszaku przymocowanym do ściany klucze i wyszła zakluczając za sobą.

Idąc powoli chodnikiem przypomniała sobie instrukcję dotarcia do sklepu, którą zostawiła dla niej Bonnie, a której nie chciało się jej wyjmować z kieszeni. Droga była jednak bardzo prosta do zapamiętania i ogarnięcia - sklep znajdował się na początku osiedla, czyli dobre kilkanaście domów do tego należącego do różowowłosej. Proste jak drut pomijając konieczność przejścia obok posesji starego, niepokojącego dziada-sąsiada, który był najprawdopodobniej całkiem dużym zbokiem. Tym razem dziadyga był albo nieobecny albo siedział gdzieś w głębi swojej chałupy, bo czarnowłosa nawet nie poczuła na sobie jego wzroku.

Wkrótce dotarła na miejsce i stanęła przed wejściem do niewielkiego, ale wyglądającego całkiem profesjonalnie sklepiku. Popchnęła ciężkie plastikowo-metalowo-szklane drzwi budząc zawieszony nad nimi dzwonek i wślizgnęła się do wnętrza. W środku zastała kilka rzędów półek pełnych najróżniejszych produktów i upchniętą w rogu kasę, za którą stała kasjerka całkowicie pochłonięta czytaniem czegoś na telefonie.

Marcelina szybko odnalazła wzrokiem stojak z koszykami na zakupy, wzięła jeden i wydobywając z kieszeni listę, zagłębiła się między półki.

\- "Masło, jogurt truskawkowy, mleko…" - wyliczała cicho pod nosem. Co chwilę podnosiła wzrok znad kartki by zlokalizować jakiś produkt, dopaść go i porwać z półki.

Krążyła tak w tę i we w tę nie za bardzo się rozglądając, a czasem nawet idąc tyłem. Osoba, na którą się wpakowała gwałtownie przypomniała jej o tym, że niekoniecznie jest jedynym klientem obecnym w sklepie.

\- "Oj! Przepraszam bardzo!" - powiedziała bardzo szybko się odwracając.

\- "Nie szkodzi panienko" - nieprzyjemny uśmiech brodatego dziwaka posłał jej zimne ciarki po plecach - "Piękna panienka sama tak chodzi po mieście?"

\- "Emmm… Przepraszam, ale mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do kupienia…" - powiedziała z prędkością karabinu maszynowego i jak najszybciej zniknęła mężczyźnie z pola widzenia.

Spojrzała na karteczkę i szybko porównała to co na niej napisano z zawartością koszyka. Zebrała już wszystko i została jej tylko ostatnia pozycja, która głosiła "kup jakieś przekąski". Dziewczyna szybko rozejrzała się dookoła siebie i wrzuciła do koszyka dwie paczki pierwszych czipsów, które zobaczyła. Następnie postanowiła chwilę zaczekać by upewnić się, że sąsiad-dziadyga sobie poszedł, po czym ruszyła do kasy wyławiając po drodze z jednej z lodówek paczkę mrożonych truskawek.

\- "Dzień dobry" - przywitała się z kasjerką.

Sprzedawczyni była na oko młodsza od czarnowłosej. Była dość blada, ale nie aż tak mocno jak Marcelina. Sklepowy "mundurek" z trudem skrywał fakt, iż była tak szczupła, że niektórzy opisaliby ją raczej jako chudą. Miała długie włosy w kolorze, który najbliższy był do ciemnego blondu. Promienie porannego słońca wkradające się przez szklane drzwi sprawiały, że jej czupryna zdawała się być w niektórych miejscach ruda.

\- "Dzień dobry" - odpowiedziała zerkając niebieskimi i nieco obojętnymi oczami znajdującymi się nad pokrytym uroczymi piegami nosem - "Czym mogę służyć?"

Czarnowłosa zaczęła energicznie wypakowywać zakupy na kasę. Zajęło jej to całkiem dużo czasu. Zaniepokoiła się już nawet, że ciężko będzie jej donieść cały ten towar do domu.

Kasjerka poradziła sobie z produktami znacznie szybciej. Raz dwa skasowała lub wklepała w kasę wszystko co jej klientka chciała kupić.

\- "To będzie osiemdziesiąt sześć sześćdziesiąt" - powiedziała z profesjonalnym uśmiechem.

\- "Proszę" - Marcelina podała jej banknot, odebrała resztę i najszybciej jak potrafiła zapakowała wszystkie zakupione klamoty do dwóch foliowych siatek.

Powrót do domu zajął nieco więcej czasu niż dotarcie do sklepu. Uchwyty ciężkich pakunków boleśnie wrzynały się w dłonie czarnowłosej, która z maszerowała przez osiedle z zacięciem na twarzy. Przemknęła obok domu nieprzyjemnego sąsiada i zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Złapała zakupy w jedną rękę, a drugą zaczęła szukać kluczy po kieszeniach. W końcu odnalazła brzęczący pęk, wybrała odpowiednią blaszkę i wsadziła ją w zamek. Chwilę później zakupy z hukiem wylądowały na kuchennym stole, a zmęczona dziewczyna na jednym z taboretów.

* * *

\- "Ej, Jake…" - chłopak zatrzymał się słysząc głos swego starszego brata. Odwrócił się w jego stronę poprawiając spodnie i spojrzał pytająco - "Co to za dziewucha?" - Jermaine skinął głową w kierunku pokoju swego młodszego rodzeństwa, z którego dochodziła przyciszona rozmowa i, okazjonalnie, chichot.

\- "Finn ją przyciągnął" - wzruszył ramionami Jake - "Chyba mieszka po sąsiedzku."

\- "W życiu jej nie widziałem" - przyznał starszy blondyn.

\- "Za mało czasu spędzasz w okolicy" - zaśmiał się, po czym poszedł na dół.

Rozsiadł się na kanapie przed telewizorem i wziął ze stołu tablet, który pozostawił tam idąc do łazienki. Obudził urządzenie przyciskiem i przeskanował wzrokiem rozświetlony tapetą i ikonkami ekran. Już chciał powrócić do grania w popularną karciankę, która niedawno stała się dostępna na urządzenia mobilne z systemem operacyjnym, z którego korzystał jego gadżet, ale coś go zatrzymało. Na czarnym pasku u góry pojawił się symbol oznaczający powiadomienie z komunikatora.

Chłopak rozwinął pasek i puknął w wiadomość, która zaraz przekierowała go do właściwej aplikacji. Widząc dwa nicki z mrugającymi nieregularnie znaczkami założył podłączone do urządzenia słuchawki douszne. Wywołał klawiaturę.

JakeTheDog: "Co tam?"

\- "Gotowi na granie?" - usłyszał głos Marceliny, która chyba właśnie przestała się z czegoś śmiać.

\- "Zostało jeszcze parę chwil do otwarcia serwerów" - poinformowała Bonnibel. Jakość dźwięku, który zbierał jej mikrofon była znacznie lepsza niż w przypadku jej przyjaciółki.

JakeTheDog: "Trzeba będzie chwilę poczekać na Finna"

JakeTheDog: "Znalazł sobie koleżankę i właśnie siedzą razem w pokoju"

\- "I co robią?" - zapytała czarnowłosa z trudem utrzymując powagę.

\- "Marcy…" - westchnęła różowa.

JakeTheDog: "Rozmawiają"

JakeTheDog: "A co myślałaś? :P"

Głośne tupanie na schodach odwróciło uwagę Jake'a. Chłopak wyjął z uszu słuchawki, w których prawdopodobnie słychać było właśnie kolejne dowcipy Marceliny i obejrzał się w tamtą stronę. Z góry schodziła rudowłosa sąsiadka, a tuż za nią maszerował Finn z dziwnie zadowoloną paszczą. Młody odprowadził ją aż do drzwi.

\- "To cześć" - pożegnała się z uśmiechem - "Do zobaczenia."

\- "Do zobaczenia" - odparł równie radośnie blondyn. Stał przez dłuższą chwilę w drzwiach, odprowadzając rudą wzrokiem.

\- "Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę?" - zapytał nieco złośliwie Jake.

\- "A żebyś wiedział!" - powiedział z dumą młodszy z braci krzyżując ręce na piersi - "Mam przeczucie, że coś z tego będzie."

\- "Pewnie katastrofa" - zarechotał starszy - "Dobra, nieważne..." - całkowicie zignorował minę Finna i owinął kabel od słuchawek dookoła trzymanego w dłoni tabletu. Podniósł się z kanapy - "Poszła sobie idealnie w czas ta twoja luba. Zaraz serwery włączą" - oznajmił i ruszył w stronę pokoju, który na powrót stał się w pełni dostępnym terytorium.

Młodszy chłopak z nieco niezadowoloną miną podreptał za bratem. Niedługo później obydwaj siedzieli przed rozpędzającymi się z mozołem komputerami, czekając na możliwość zrobienia czegokolwiek. Gdy tylko ukazał się pulpit, a wszystkie ważne programy zaskoczyły, chłopaki włączyli komunikator.

\- "Już sobie dziewczyna poszła?" - zapytała Marcelina gdy tylko zobaczyła, że bracia dołączyli.

\- "Emmm… Jake?" - Finn odwrócił się w stronę siedzącego obok.

\- "No co? Nie powiedziałeś, że mam im nie mówić" - zaśmiał się starszy z braci. W tym samym momencie zaśmiała się również czarnowłosa. Bonnibel zapewne pokręciła głową albo coś w tym rodzaju.

\- "Ugh… Jeszcze zobaczycie…" - mruknął pod nosem.

\- "Nie wkurzaj się" - zachichotała Marcelina - "My tylko robimy sobie z ciebie jaja. To bardzo dobrze, że znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę."

\- "Możemy zacząć grać?" - wymamrotał chłopak. Zaczynał nieco żałować, że przyprowadził Phoebe do domu i miał coraz większą ochotę kopnąć Jake'a w tyłek.

Bracia włączyli grę i przeklikali wszystkie intra. Wybrali postacie i dołączyli do gry, w której już czekały na nich awatary Marceliny i Bonnibel oraz nieprzyjemnie zielonkawe i mroczne niebo. Wszyscy stali po środku powoli umierającego lasu, czyli tam gdzie byli kiedy serwery odmówiły współpracy. Otaczały ich schnące drzewa gubiące schnące liście. Z gęstszych części puszczy, ze ślimaczą prędkością wydostawał się gęsta, ciemno-zielona mgła, która wyglądała co najmniej niepokojąco. Na dróżce, po której szli widać było pęknięcia w wysuszonej na pył ziemi. Świat wyglądał jakby ktoś z niego wysysał życie, a sytuacja pogarszała się z minuty na minutę marszu w stronę wciąż widocznego, zielonkawego, dymnego grzyba.

W pewnym momencie wymęczony grunt zaczął się wyraźnie poruszać pod stopami postaci. Spod suchego piachu i żwiru zaczęły wykopywać się szkielety. Niektóre z nich były gołymi kośćmi. Inne miały na sobie resztki zasuszonego na wiór ciała i podartych na strzępy ubrań. Wszystkie bez wyjątku były uzbrojone w najróżniejszy oręż. Było wiele zardzewiałych mieczy i włóczni, które zapewne pochodziły sprzed paru setek lat. Jeden wymachiwał nawet czymś co dawno temu musiało być patelnią, ale teraz wyglądało bardziej jak pokryty rdzą, metalowy ogryzek z wygiętą rączką. Pośród tłumu kościanych wojowników wyrósł olbrzymi szkielet niedźwiedzia, którego kości chroniła ciężka, płytowa zbroja wykonana najprawdopodobniej z brązu. Lata, które przeleżał gdzieś pod ziemią sprawiły, ze cały pancerz pokryty był zielonym nalotem.

\- "O cholercia…" - powiedziała cicho Marcelina - "Nie spodziewałam się tego…"

Mała chorda szkieletorów najwyraźniej się spodziewała odwiedzin graczy, bo praktycznie natychmiast po względnym otrzepaniu się z piasku, rzuciła się na nich wydając z siebie stuk kości i brzęk przeżartego metalu. Przyjaciołom nie pozostało nic innego jak dobyć wirtualne bronie i zacząć nawalać w klawisze odpowiadające za wszelkie ataki i umiejętności.

Wkrótce kościane drzazgi zaczęły latać na wszystkie możliwe strony. Szkielety grzecznie kruszyły się pod ciosami złotego miecza Finna i topora Marceliny. Nie pomagały im ani tarcze ani pordzewiała broń, kiedy ich puste głowy odpadały pod gwałtownymi ciosami łap postaci Jake'a, a klatki piersiowe rozsypywały się w pył pod systematycznym ostrzałem z karabinu, który z jakiś zaawansowanych technicznie słodyczy ukręcił awatar Bonnibel.

Wszystko szło jak po maśle dopóki wielka, koścista łapa martwego niedźwiedzia złapała różową królewnę w pasie i uniosła ją wysoko w górę z zamiarem zmiażdżenia o najbliższą powierzchnię tudzież rozszarpania na kawałki. Ostrzał ze słodkiego karabinku nie za bardzo robił wrażenie na potworze.

\- "Mogłabym liczyć na jakąś pomoc?" - zapytała spokojnie Bonnibel.

\- "Się robi" - odpowiedziała radośnie Marcelina zanim ktokolwiek zdążył otworzyć usta.

Wampirzyca poderwała się do lotu i w połowie drogi do truposza zaczęła się zmieniać. Stała się wielka, jej kończyny przedłużyły się, a na końcach jej rąk wyrosły długie, ostre pazury. Czarne włosy zmieniły się w gęstą grzywę, a skóra stała się ciemniejsza. Zza szpiczastych, teraz jeszcze dłuższych uszu wyrosły zakręcone rogi, z okolic łopatek para nietoperzych skrzydeł, a z końca pleców jaszczurczy ogon. Blada twarz wydłużyła się w paszczę wypełnioną potężnymi zębiskami. Bestia stanęła nad znacznie niższym niedźwiadkiem, który teraz wydał się wręcz śmieszny i skarciła go spojrzeniem błyszczących na czerwono oczu. Jedno machnięcie wielką, pazurzastą łapą zmieniło martwego miśka w jeszcze bardziej martwego miśka, a właściwie w stertę pogiętego metalu oraz pokruszonych kości i uwolniło postać Bonnibel. Demoniczna Marcelina podniosła awatara przyjaciółki i posadziła go sobie na ramieniu.

\- "Dzięki" - różowowłosa odwróciła się od monitora i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do siedzącej na leżącej na podłodze poduszce czarnowłosej.

\- "Nie ma sprawy" - blada dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się pokazując swoje białe ząbki, po czym spojrzała z powrotem na monitor laptopa, który trzymała na kolanach - "Cała mana poszła się… ekhem… Proponuje szybko się ruszyć w kierunku tego eventowego bossa. Póki jestem demonem."

Do miejsca, które znajdowało się dokładnie pod olbrzymim grzybem nie było daleko. Wkrótce przyjaciele dotarli na skażoną pustynię, a parę minut później zbliżyli się do centrum mapy na tyle, że mogli się spokojnie wszystkiemu przyjrzeć Tuż obok słupa powoli rozpływającego się w powietrzu, zielonego dymu stał wielki na ponad dwa metry stwór. Był odwrócony plecami więc było widać tylko jego podziurawione szaty oraz całkiem spory portal, którego pierścień zbudowano z ziemi, suchego drewna, kości i zardzewiałego metalu. Wewnątrz pierścienia pulsowała zielona energia.

Gdy tylko postacie zbliżyły się, stworzenie przestało wpatrywać się w portal i powoli odwróciło się w ich stronę. Był to kolejny nieumarły. Tym razem jednak znacznie straszniejszy. Na jego twarzy znajdowała się blada, wysuszona i naciągnięta na kości skóra, rozerwana w okolicach ust i ukazująca rząd krzywych, żółtawych zębów. Nad ustami ział otwór będący pozostałością po nosie, a oczy stwora były okrągłymi dziurami z drobnymi, zielonymi ognikami wewnątrz. Z boków jego zwieńczonej koroną głowy wystawały zakręcone rogi, z których lewy był odłamany prawie tuż przy czaszce.

Monstrum spostrzegło bohaterów, a w jego kościanych dłoniach pojawiły się zielone płomienie.

**Obiecałem komuś wrzucić ten rozdział asap, więc jest asap. Czyli dziesięć dni po tym kiedy pojawić się powinien :I Sorki bardzo. **

**Nie przepraszam za to za lekki cliffhanger na końcu. Jeszcze dwa rozdziały do czegoś wielkiego :P **

**Pytajcie i recenzujcie. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. **


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Nieumarła bestia - szkielet-czarnoksiężnik. Puste oczodoły i martwe spojrzenie wątłych, zielonych ogników. Stał w całkowitym bezruchu i tylko jego podarte, nadgniłe szaty powiewały spokojnie na wietrze. Nie dało się oderwać od nich wzroku. Nie dało się poruszyć choćby palcem. Nieprzyjemnie realny szept sączył przez słuchawki słowa za ciche, żeby dało się je zrozumieć.

Monstrum, zrozumiawszy, że jego magia jest jeszcze zbyt słaba by dosięgnąć i zawładnąć umysłami istot, które pojawiły się na skraju oświetlonej ponurym, zielonym blaskiem przestrzeni, uniósł kościane dłonie, których palce otaczały zielone płomienie. Ogień wystrzelił zmieniając się w buzującą falę jaskrawego gorąca, która uderzyła z hukiem w piach i zmieniła go w szkło. Czarna, nienaturalnie gładka powierzchnia odbijała pędzące po niebie, ciemnozielone chmury.

Nagle ciemne lustro zaczęło powoli zapadać się w piach. Bliższa graczom część, która widocznie była nieco cięższa, zagłębiła się w grunt unosząc tą dalszą w górę i stawiając całość prawie pionowo. Ściana o barwie atramentu odgrodziła postacie od potwora, co nie było wcale taką wspaniałą sytuacją. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że w kruczoczarnym lustrze odbicia awatarów również były kruczoczarne. A przy tym nieznośnie znajome.

\- "Szlag by to…" - westchnęła pod nosem Marcelina.

\- "Co to było?!" - w głosie Finna dało się słyszeć nutkę paniki - "Nie mogłem nic zrobić! I to nie w grze, ale tu! W realu w sensie!"

\- "Nie mam pojęcia…" - szepnęła Bonnibel - "Ale teraz się szykujcie. Te odbicia są niepokojące…"

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, ze zwierciadła wyszło czarne niczym noc coś. Błyszcząc czerwonymi oczyma ruszyło w stronę przyjaciół. Stwór miał kształty postaci Marceliny, a za sobą, po ziemi ciągnął przerobiony na gitarę basową topór. Tuż za nim z lustra wyczłapały kolejne potworki. Były nieco niższe i oddawały wygląd awatara Finna. Pozbawione były przy tym broni, ale nadrabiały to liczebnością, która dochodziła do dziesięciu sztuk. Grający nie byli w stanie do końca potwierdzić tej liczby. Ostatnią istotą jaka wylazła z atramentowej powierzchni była olbrzymia wersja postaci wybranej przez Jake'a. Włochate, czarne stworzenie było umięśnione i szczerzyło ostre, czarne kły.

Niewielka chorda czarnych Finnów, nad których głowami wyświetlały się słowa "Winn", rzuciła się na swojego normalnego odpowiednika oraz postać Bonnibel, która znów stała na nogach po tym jak awatar Marceliny powrócił do standardowych kształtów i rozmiarów. Łapska cienistych stworów zakończone były ostrymi jak brzytwy pazurami, które przecinały powietrze gdy monstra atakowały. Gracze robili zręczne uniki i odpowiadali równie agresywnie. Miecz blondyna odciął wyciągające się do przodu łapy i zmienił kilka cieni w kałuże gęstej, czarnej mazi. Podobnie skończyły te Winny, których ciemne cielska rozerwały pociski wyplute ze słodkiego karabinku.

W tym samym czasie czarna, olbrzymia wersja Jake'a zaszarżowała na odpowiadający sobie oryginał i stojącą tuż obok wampirzycę. Tym razem monstrum okazało się znacznie trudniejsze do zwalczenia. Machało wielgachnymi łapami jak cepami próbując gorączkowo trafić przeciwników. Udało mu się trafić Marcelinę. Postać czarnowłosej odleciała na kilka metrów do tyłu gdzie pozostała w powietrzu. Rozejrzała się po polu bitwy.

Dookoła Finna i różowej rosła kałuża czarnej mazi z cienistych stworów, które w coraz mniejszych ilościach, ale wciąż nieprzerwanie wydostawały się z atramentowego lustra. Jake nieco się powiększył i zaczął siłować się ze swym mrocznym odpowiednikiem. Sądząc po gorączkowym stukaniu dochodzącym z słuchawek, chłopak zmagał się z jakimś QTE. Kościane monstrum, daleko za lustrem, wgapiało się w portal i cicho syczało jakieś zaklęcia przez zaciśnięte, zżółknięte zęby. Wciąż jednak brakowało jednego potworka. Potworka, który chyba najbardziej jak na ten moment ją niepokoił.

\- "Hej, Bonnie" - zagadała - "Nie widziałaś gdzieś tej ciemnej wersji mnie?"

\- "Nie za bardzo" - odparła - "Zaraz… Oj… Ojoj…"

\- "Co jest?"

\- "Ojojojoj…"

Marcelina przechyliła się, żeby zajrzeć przez ramię współlokatorki. Widok zablokował się na trybie pierwszoosobowym, a u dołu ekranu pojawiły się krawędzie czarnych rąk. Czarnowłosa z początku nie do końca ogarniała o co chodzi. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym przez ekran przewinął się długi, czarny język. Jednocześnie przez słuchawki przebił się przenikliwy, nieprzyjemny chichot, na który różowa zareagowała piskiem.

\- "Co się dzieje?" - zapytał Finn, który dotychczas siedział cicho skupiając się na siekaniu Winnów.

\- "Dafaq?" - wykrztusił klepiący w klawiaturę Jake.

Blada dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok z powrotem w kierunku ekranu swego komputera. Przy postaci jej przyjaciółki unosiła się ciemna sylwetka. Jej długie, czarne włosy falowały nienaturalnie, niewzruszone wiatrem. Nie chwytała za topór wiszący na plecach. Zamierzała ugryźć różową i prawdopodobnie pozbawić krwi. Czy co tam płynęło w wirtualnych żyłach wirtualnej, gumowej królewny.

Marcelina nie zamierzała na to pozwolić. Jej postać złapała broń i w kilka sekund znalazła się przy przeciwniku. Ostrze topora uderzyło w bok potwora i odrzuciło go do tyłu. Czarne ciało uderzyło o ziemię i poturlało się kawałek, ale nie zamierzało zmienić się w czarną kałużę. Po chwili zaczęło nawet powoli się podnosić i sięgać po własny oręż.

\- "Dzięki" - Bonnibel posłała czarnowłosej wdzięczny uśmiech.

\- "Nie ma za co" - odpowiedziała wesoło odwracając się na sekundę od ekranu.

To wystarczyło, żeby nieobserwowany przeciwnik zdążył poderwać się z gleby i rzucić do ataku. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili zdążyła kliknąć w przycisk odpowiadający za blok i dzięki temu odbić ostrze czarnego jak atrament topora. Poleciały iskry, których większa część była jaskrawo zielona.

Monstrum nie traciło czasu i zrobiło zamach. Ostrza toporów ponownie zderzyły się z głośnym, metalicznym dźwiękiem. Oczy czarnego stwora zabłysły krwawą czerwienią. Marcelina musiała nieźle się starać, żeby uniknąć oberwania od przeciwnika. Ciągłe klikanie przycisków odpowiadających za uniki, bloki, chodzenie oraz ataki z prędkością wystarczającą żeby utrzymać się przy życiu robiło się coraz bardziej męczące. Gdyby nie interwencja Bonnibel, czarnowłosa prawdopodobnie zostałaby zmieciona przez swoją mroczną wersję.

Czarny jak węgiel stwór ponownie został odrzucony na ziemię. Przybił go do niej strumień pocisków wyplutych z lufy słodkiego karabinku. Mimo oberwania serią, która potrafiła rozerwać na strzępy kilka lustrzanych naśladowców Finna, potwora wciąż próbowała się podnieść. Marcelina nie zamierzała patrzeć na to bezczynnie. Silny cios topora zakończył życie wrogiej istoty zmieniając ją w kałużę gęstego, czarnego gluta. Na lustrze z którego stwór wylazł pojawiła się wyraźna, szara rysa.

Tym czasem kilkanaście wirtualnych metrów dalej, po kostki w czarnej mazi walczył Finn. Szerokimi cięciami i okazjonalnymi dźgnięciami mieczem likwidował kolejne czarne stwory. Przeciwnicy nigdy jednak nie rozkładali się do końca. W gęstej kałuży leżały co większe fragmenty stworów. Fragmenty, które po chwili sklejały się w pełne postacie i stawały pewnie na nogach.

\- "Przydałaby się pomoc…" - odezwał się Finn - "Tego czegoś zarżnąć się nie da."

\- "Wyjdź z kałuży" - poleciła Bonnibel.

Kiedy tylko sterowana przez chłopaka postać wyskoczyła z czarnej brei, różowa królewna wyciągnęła z ekwipunku niewielki cylinder z wiśniowego metalu. Następnie cisnęła nim prosto w środek jeziorka mazi, z którego powoli podnosiły się Winny. Kilka sekund później ziemią zatrzęsła eksplozja, a czarna kałuża zniknęła w kuli ognia. Ognia, który po krótkiej chwili zmienił swój normalny, pomarańczowo-czerwony kolor na jaskrawe odcienie zieleni. Po chwil z pomiędzy płomieni wysunęła się olbrzymia łapa stworzona z grubych, czarnych, poskręcanych włókien. Kończyna zakończona trzema palczastymi wypustkami uderzyła w ziemię, a zaraz za nią, z powoli gasnących płomieni wypełzła wysoka, wychudła postać. Na jej czarnej głowie poza czarną czapeczka z uszami niedźwiedzia znajdowało się około dziesięciu par świecących krwawą czerwienią oczu.

Monstrum powoli uniosło przerośniętą łapę wysoko nad głowę, po czym machnęło nią w stronę awatarów trójki przyjaciół. Wszyscy zdążyli zrobić unik, ale fala uderzeniowa i tak posłała ich na ziemię. Kolejny cios prawdopodobnie zgniótłby powoli zbierających się z ziemi bohaterów gdyby nie wepchnięty pod łapę, masywny, czarny kształt. Na lustrze pojawiło się kolejne pęknięcie wyglądające jak pajęcza sieć.

\- "Odsuńcie się!" - ostrzegł Jake - "To co przed chwilą zdechło miało więcej punktów życia niż ja, więc nie chcecie oberwać tą łapą."

\- "Przydałoby się go unieruchomić" - zastanowiła się na głos Bonnibel.

\- "Nie ma po co" - zaśmiała się Marcelina - "Odwróćcie jego uwagę!"

Różowowłosa miała chęć powstrzymać przyjaciółkę i zmusić wszystkich do pomyślenia nad sposobem zabicia potworka, ale huk uderzającego o ziemię ramienia i przejmujący ryk uświadomiły ją, że nie za bardzo znajdzie się na to wszystko czas. Bez dłuższego wahania złapała za karabinek i puściła serię w stronę człapiącego w mniej lub bardziej losowym kierunku potwora. Bestia natychmiast odwróciła się w jej stronę i kryjąc się częściowo za wielką łapą zaczęła zbliżać się w stronę odsuwającej się powoli postaci różowej królewny.

Tymczasem Marcelina wzbiła się w powietrze i unikając spojrzeń dziesięciu par oczu monstrum, zakradła się za jego plecy. Czapka z tyłu głowy potwora była częściowo rozerwana. Czarnego ciała, które znajdowało się pod nią nie sposób było określić jako włosy, czy skóra. Wszystko wyglądało jak gęsta, nie do końca zaschnięta masa zlepiona w jedną całość. Nikt nie mógł się spodziewać tego, że nagle przez dziurę w nakryciu głowy wyjrzy czerwone ślepię.

Czarnowłosa nieco spanikowała i była nawet bliska krzyku, ale udało się jej zachować na tyle dużo spokoju, że była w stanie wymierzyć przeciwnikowi cios z topora. Ostrze wbiło się głęboko w glutowate ciało. Oczy zgasły, a całość zaczęła się powoli walić i rozpływać w kałużę. Lustro pokryło się całkowicie siatką pęknięć, po czym rozpadło na drobne kawałki.

\- "Fiuu…" - Marcelina wydała z siebie dźwięk bliski gwizdnięciu.

\- "To było… MATEMATYCZNE!" - zawołał radośnie Finn.

\- "Pozbyłbyś się wreszcie tego głupiego nawyku" - odezwał się Jake. Najpewniej jednocześnie szturchnął brata w ramię albo zrobił coś podobnego.

\- "Nigdy!" - zawołał radośnie młodszy chłopak.

\- "Odejdźcie stąd żałosne stworzenia!" - dudniący, pozbawiony emocji głos odezwał się w słuchawkach grających.

Wszyscy rozejrzeli się w poszukiwaniu mówcy. Ich spojrzenia zatrzymały się na postaci stojącej w miejscu zniszczonego lustra. Z grubsza przypominała ona kształtem człowieka, ale była stworzona z odłamków czarnego zwierciadła, więc forma nie była w pełni zachowana. Całość była znacznie wyższa niż przeciętny człowiek. Głowa istoty była kanciasta i pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek fizjonomii. Krzywe ręce zakończone były ostrymi odpryskami czarnego szkła, które nawet nie próbowały udawać dłoni i palców.

\- "Odejdźcie albowiem nie mam zamiaru zabijać was! Ale jeśli choć krok w przód postąpicie będę musiał swe zamiary zmienić" - głos zdawał się dochodzić z wnętrza stworzenia - "Nie macie szans najmniejszych na wygranie starcia z prawdziwym złem. Odejdźcie więc jeśli wam życie miłe, bo wygrać ze złym nie możecie!"

\- "Co robimy?" - zapytał Jake.

\- "Jak to co? Musimy załatwić tamtego wielkiego!" - zawołał prosto w mikrofon Finn, po czym nie czekając na zdanie pozostałych ruszył do ataku.

Ataki bohatera nie robiły na szklanym golemie żadnego wrażenia. Odbijał każdy cios zaskakująco szybkimi machnięciami czarnych kończyn. Po chwili nawet przeszedł do ofensywy i rozpoczął próby dosięgnięcia awatara blondyna swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwy szponami.

\- "Jak zwykle…" - westchnął ponuro starszy brat, po czym dołączył do walki.

Potworek z dwoma przeciwnikami miał już znacznie więcej problemów. Raz zarazem obrywał - to z miecza, to z pięści. Powoli gubił kolejne fragmenty lustra. Po chwili zachwiał się i cofnął o kilka kroków.

\- "Głupcy!" - warknął wściekle - "Jak tak bardzo chcecie zginąć, to proszę! Nie trzymam was już dłużej..." - po tych słowach rozpadł się na drobne fragmenty, które chwilę po tym zmieniły się w czarną breję.

W ten sposób droga do stojącego nad tajemniczym portalem, nieumarłego monstra stanęła otworem. Bonnibel miała nieco dość gwałtownych decyzji swoich przyjaciół, więc zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ruszyć wirtualny tyłek stanęła pomiędzy kościstym stworem, a współgraczami.

\- "Dobra!" - zawołała - "Musimy to przemyśleć. Jak na razie szło nieźle, ale nie możemy atakować go tak niezorganizowanie."

\- "Bonnie?" - odezwała się Marcelina.

\- "Musimy wymyślić jakiś plan" - różowa kontynuowała nie zwracając uwagi na czarnowłosą - "Ktoś musi odwrócić jego uwagę, a…"

\- "PB! Za tobą!" - krzyknął prosto w mikrofon Finn.

Tuż za różową postacią stał nie kto inny, a pan przerośnięty, nieumarły czarownik we własnej osobie. Wpatrywał się swoimi pozbawionymi uczuć płomykami prosto w czubek głowy królewny. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, monstrum uniosło ręce i wycelowało je prosto w awatara dziewczyny. Z głębi podartych rękawów powoli wysunęły się niewielkiej grubości łańcuchy. Były wykonane z ciemnego metalu i zakończone długimi, ostrymi jak szpilki gwoździami. Wijąc się w powietrzu niczym węże, zbliżyły się do postaci, po czym wbiły się w jej ciało. Dwa ćwieki wbiły się w jej ramiona, dwa w łopatki, kolejne dwa w kark, a ostatnia para w dolną część pleców. Następnie łańcuchy napięły się, a wygląd awatara Bonnibel zaczął się zmieniać. Różowa skóra zaczęła szarzeć, aż zmieniła barwę na błękitno-szarawą. Oczy zrobiły się czarne, a zamiast tęczówek pojawiły się w nich odbicia zielonkawych płomieni. Jednocześnie z jej pleców wyrwany został jasno-różowy, przejrzysty kształt przypominający nieco samą królewnę.

\- "Co jest?" - zdziwiła się Bonnibel - "Widzę swoją postać z bliska, zza pleców… I nie mam nad nią kontroli… To coś mnie złapało!"

\- "Cholera…" - mruknęła Marcelina.

Opętana królewna gwałtownie poderwała głowę oraz ramię, w którym ściskała karabinek. Broń odezwała się głośnym grzechotem i wypluła w stronę przyjaciół serię pocisków. Jake nie zwlekał i wystąpił przed towarzyszy, po czym użył umiejętności, która zmieniła go w pochłaniającą obrażenia niczym gąbka tarczę.

\- "Zajmijcie złą Bonnie, a ja pójdę skopać tyłek szkieletorowi" - oznajmiła czarnowłosa.

\- "CO?!" - jej przyjaciółka odwróciła się na obrotowym krześle i spojrzała prosto na nią.

Marcelina ograniczyła się do pokazania języka i uśmiechu, po czym skupiła całą swą uwagę na ekranie. Jaj postać dobyła topora i wybiła się w powietrze. Przeskoczyła nad Jake-tarczę i zanurkowała w stronę potwora. Przeleciała tuż nad głową widmowej sylwetki i wbiła broń w gołą czaszkę. Albo raczej spróbowała wbić. Ostrze odbiło się z głośnym brzęknięciem, a sama postać została odrzucona nieco do tyłu. Kolejne błyskawiczne cięcia również nie przyniosły wyraźnych skutków. Jedyną reakcją monstrum było szerokie otwarcie ust. Z głębi przegniłej, wysuszonej do cna gardzieli wydostał się czarny dym, a zaraz za nim fala zielonych płomieni.

Kilka sekund wystarczyło, żeby pasek zdrowia wampirzycy niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do jednej trzeciej objętości, a tuż obok niego pojawiły się znaczki informujące o poparzeniach i zatruciu. Dziewczyna nie zamierzała się jednak poddawać. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc, że jej najpotężniejsza umiejętność właśnie skończyła się ładować.

Chwilę później była już olbrzymią bestią z długą, czarną grzywą i zakręconymi rogami. Demonie skrzydła, długa paszcza wypełniona ostrymi zębiskami i potężne pazury zwykle kończyły wszelkie skomplikowane sprawy. Tym razem również miały.

Awatar-bestia rzucił się w stronę kościanego monstra. Tylne, zakończone kopytami kończyny wbiły się z suchym trzaskiem w miejsce, w którym żywa osoba miałaby brzuch. Łańcuchy rozpadły się na drobne kawałeczki, a ciało awatara Bonnibel upadło na ziemię. Podobny los spotkał nieumarłego potwora. Truposzczak został przygnieciony masą przemienionej wampirzycy, która praktycznie natychmiast zaczęła okładać go pazurzastymi łapskami.

Strzępy wysuszonej skóry i szat oraz okruchy kości. Złamany róg odpadł całkowicie i powoli potoczył się w losowym kierunku.

Nagle monstrum wyszeptało coś niewyraźnie. Postać Marceliny została odrzucona daleko w tył. Potwór powoli podniósł się i skierował zmiażdżoną w połowie "twarz" w stronę nieba. Rozwarł ledwo trzymające się w jednym kawałku "usta" i przemówił wyraźnie słyszalnym, niepokojącym szeptem.

\- "Dlaczego?!" - zapytał - "Przecież to nie miało tak się skończyć!"

\- "O co mu chodzi?" - zapytał teatralnym szeptem Finn.

\- "Dobre pytanie…" - mruknęła Bonnibel. Jej postać zdążyła się już pozbierać, choć jej pasek życia ledwie się trzymał.

\- "Może o to, że powinien być nieśmiertelny?" - zasugerował Jake.

W tym momencie kościana bestia zaczęła się dosłownie rozpadać. Jej ubranie rozłożyło się w przyspieszonym tempie, podobnie jak resztki ciała. Zaraz potem w pył rozsypały się spróchniałe kości. O ubitą, suchą ziemię stuknęła dość prosta, mosiężna korona z minimalistycznym wzorem. Marcelina zbliżyła się i podniosła ją.

\- "Widocznie jednak nie był…" - zaśmiała się - "A następnym razem mów nam takie rzeczy wcześniej."

\- "Dobra, dobra…" - mruknął chłopak. Zbliżył swojego awatara do porzuconego przez potwora portalu.

Przejście wydawało się znacznie mniejsze niż było w rzeczywistości. Wcześniej stał przy nim jednak olbrzymi nieumarły, więc o taką pomyłkę było nietrudno.

Kiedy Jake podszedł wystarczająco blisko, na jego ekranie wyświetliła się opcja interakcji. Bez wahania i zbędnych przemyśleń nacisnął wskazany przycisk. Jego postać wyciągnęła łapę i dotknęła czubkiem pokrytego futrem palca pulsującą powierzchnię magicznego przejścia. W tym samym momencie po okolicy przeszła fala energii, a portal zgasł. Wszyscy gracze w promieniu wirtualnego kilometra otrzymali sporą porcję punktów doświadczenia.

\- "To był dość produktywny wieczór…" - podsumowała Marcelina z uśmiechem patrząc na pasek doświadczenia wędrujący z zawrotną prędkością ku następnemu poziomowi.

* * *

\- "Co tam czytasz, Jake?" - zapytał Finn oglądając się w stronę leżącego na łóżku obok brata.

\- "Komiksy" - odparł krótko chłopak. Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- "Nudzi mi się…" - jęknął młodszy blondyn.

\- "To też sobie poczytaj" - mruknął starszy nie odwracając wzroku od stronic komiksu - P"od łóżkiem mam pudełko pełne różnych komiksów…"

Finn stwierdził, że właściwie może to być całkiem dobre remedium na nudę. Ruszył tyłek z materaca swojego legowiska i ukląkł na ukrytej pod niewielkim, włochatym dywanem podłodze. Zajrzał pod mebel i zdębiał. Drewniana posadzka pod nim pokryta była grubą warstwą czarnej, pulsującej mazi, która ciągnęła się aż od biurek. Wyraźnie czuć było stęchliznę, której źródłem wyjątkowo nie mogły być skarpetki Jake'a.

\- "Jake? Widziałeś to?" - zapytał niepewnie.

\- "Co?" - zapytał Jake wychylając się za krawędź łóżka.

W tym samym momencie zaczęło dziać się wiele różnych, a jednocześnie gwałtownych rzeczy. Najpierw Finn wrzasnął jakby ktoś mu gwóźdź w tyłek wbił. Jego krzyk nie trwał jednak długo - chłopak został pochłonięty przez czarną breję, która wystrzeliła spod mebla i rozlała się na pół pokoju. Oczy starszego z braci rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Bez namysłu cisnął swoim komiksem w stronę gluta, po czym zeskoczył z łóżka prosto w stronę drzwi. Kilka sekund później zbiegał po schodach w stronę salonu, gdzie powinna się znajdować właśnie znaczna część jego rodziny. Nie zastał jednak nikogo, a przynajmniej nie tak jak się spodziewał. Cały salon pokryty był grubą warstwą ruchliwej brei. Nie widać było mebli, ścian, podłóg ani ludzi.

Chłopak obejrzał się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, ale zanim zdążył zrobić choćby krok w ich stronę, poczuł jak uderza w niego coś masywnego i lepiącego. Został przygnieciony do ściany i stracił przytomność.

* * *

\- "Dlaczego właściwie tak lubisz wampiry?" - zapytała Bonnibel po jakiś dwudziestu minutach filmu o owych ssących krew potworach. Postanowiła zadać to pytanie teraz, bo wiedziała, że już niedługo zacznie się ta straszniejsza część filmu i prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie prowadzić sensownej konwersacji.

\- "A bo ja wiem?" - wzruszyła ramionami - "Tak po prostu… W jakiś sposób wydaja mi się ciekawe…" - przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrywała się w ekran telewizora - "Ale nie lubię wszystkich wampirów!" - powiedziała - "Dobry wampir nie powinien błyszczeć się w słońcu… Dobry wampir powinien się w słońcu smażyć! Albo chociaż czuć niekomfortowo."

\- "Po tym co teraz powiedziałaś nie zdziwiła bym się gdybyś była jakąś specjalistką od wampirów" - zachichotała.

\- "A żebyś wiedziała!" - czarnowłosa pokazała zęby w szerokim uśmiechu - "Od dziecka oglądam i czytam wszystko co zawiera wampiry. Czasem tego żałuję…" - skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem - "Kiedyś miałam nawet fazę na udawanie wampira" - zaśmiała się - "Przy mojej cerze całkiem łatwo, a dzieciaki ze szkoły się mnie bały przez dobre parę miesięcy."

\- "Która to była klasa?" - zapytała z uśmiechem różowa.

\- "Początki podstawówki" - odparła Marcelina - "O… Zaraz będzie fajna scena" - skinęła głową w stronę telewizora.

Jeden z głównych bohaterów filmu szedł właśnie dróżką w jakimś ciemnym parku. Nagle wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć jakiś szelest. Kamera przeszła do perspektywy "z oczu postaci" i rozejrzała się powoli dookoła. Kolejny hałas zwabił jej wzrok na koronę jednego z rosnących po obu stronach drogi drzew. Bohater przez chwilę wpatrywał się w to miejsce, ale nic się nie stało, więc odwrócił się by kontynuować marsz. Nie był jednak tego w stanie zrobić, bo tuż przed nim gwałtownie zmaterializował się potwór o bladej, pociągłej twarzy. Miał otwarte, pełne ostrych kłów usta i czarne oczy. Wydał z siebie przeciągły syk.

Bonnibel o zawsze miała problemy z horrorami. Wszelkie straszne opowieści powodowały u niej co najmniej nieprzyjemne ciarki. Zobaczenie jakiegoś jumpscare'a kończyło się zwykle krzykiem lub piskiem, a w skrajnych przypadkach próbą schowania się gdzieś. Dziewczyna potrafiła się opanować, ale przez kilka sekund to zawsze było silniejsze od niej. Tak też było tym razem. Syczący wampir wystarczył, żeby poderwała się z głośnym piskiem z miejsca i odruchowo przycisnęła twarz do ramienia siedzącej obok Marceliny.

Czarnowłosa z początku była nieco zaskoczona, ale po chwili tylko uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Szturchnęła delikatnie różową palcem w okolice łokcia.

\- "Chcesz inny film?" - zapytała wciąż lekko się uśmiechając.

\- "Nie…" - wymamrotała przytłumionym przez ramię współlokatorki głosem Bonnibel. Wyprostowała się. Minę miała wyraźnie zdeterminowaną - "Wytrzymam do końca!" - oświadczyła - "Ale chyba przejdę się po coś do jedzenia" - wstała z mebla.

Ruszyła spokojnym krokiem w stronę kuchni szurając cicho skarpetkami o podłogę. Gdy przechodziła pod schodami coś przykuło jej spojrzenie. Uniosła wzrok i przyjrzała się ciemności jaka panowała na piętrze.

Nagle w mroku coś zaczęło się ruszać. Fala czarnej, gęstej brei spłynęła na chody i dalej, ku parterowi budynku. Szlam przelał się za poręcz i zaczął lecieć w stronę przerażonej dziewczyny, która w tym właśnie momencie zaczęła krzyczeć.

Marcelina odwróciła się w stronę, z której dochodził wrzask, a jej zdziwienie szybko przeszło w strach. Wielkimi oczami obserwowała jak jej przyjaciółka zostaje pochłonięta przez wielką falę czarnego gluta, która z całkiem dużą prędkością zbliżała się również w jej stronę.

**Oho... Co tu się zdarzyło? Teraz się dopiero zacznie...**

**Ważne wieści: z uwagi na fakt, że prawie do końca miesiąca prześladować mnie będą zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne egzaminy, z nowymi rozdziałami będzie nieco ciężko. Cierpliwości... W wakacje wszystko nadrobię :D ~MasterSkorpius**


	9. Chapter 9

Rodział 9

Melodyjne ćwierkanie ptaków dotarło do uszu leżącej na kanapie, dziewczyny przeganiając ostatnie strzępki snu. Podniosła się powoli do pozycji leżącej i głośno ziewnęła przeciągając się jednocześnie. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Z początku nie widziała gdzie jest, ale zaraz zrozumiała, że to co widzi to salon Bonnie. Zastanawiając się dlaczego właściwie zasnęła na kanapie, a nie na własnym łóżku, ruszyła w stronę kuchni - postanowiła przekąsić coś zanim pójdzie do łazienki ogarnąć swój niezbyt reprezentacyjny, poranny stan. Przecierając oczy dowlokła się do stojącej w spiżarni lodówki i otworzyła ją na całą szerokość. Zimne, białe światło zalało półki wypełnione jedzeniem.

Czarnowłosa ziewnęła ponownie. Nic z tego co zalegało w chłodnej przestrzeni znajdującej się kilkanaście centymetrów od jej twarzy nie przykuło jej uwagi. Po chwili gapienia się na nudne żarcie leżące na szklanych półkach stwierdziła, że nie jest właściwie taka głodna jak się jej wydawało. Zatrzasnęła drzwiczki i wycofała się do kuchni.

Stojąc przy szczelnie zasłoniętym oknie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w budynku było jakoś dziwnie duszno. Kiedy wystarczająco mocno wciągnęło się powietrze nosem dało się poczuć specyficzny, acz znajomy smrodek stęchlizny. Skąd go kojarzyła? Przez chwilę miała niewyraźne przebłyski wspomnień z minionego dnia, ale nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie wszystkiego stwierdziła, że przypomina sobie urywki snu. Postanowiła wyjść na zewnątrz i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

Wymaszerowała z kuchni i w kilku krokach zbliżyła się do drzwi wyjściowych. Odkluczyła je jednym z kluczy wiszących na haczykach na ścianie obok i pociągnęła za klamkę. W kilka sekund pożałowała swej decyzji. Na niebie, które widziała przed sobą wisiały dwa słońca połączone ledwo widocznymi strumieniami zabieranej sobie nawzajem świetlistej materii. Jednocześnie, gdy tylko promienie słońc padły na jej skórę, poczuła nieznośny ból. Jakby ktoś przyłożył jej rozpalone żelazo do ciała.

Rzuciła się do tyłu. Byle dalej od promieni słońc. Gdy mijała kanapę potknęła się o coś zalegającego na podłodze i poleciała na plecy. Odruchowo zamknęła oczy i przygotowała się na uderzenie. Uderzenie, które ku jej zaskoczeniu nie nastąpiło. Rozejrzała się gwałtownie dookoła i zorientowała się, że nie wylądowała na podłodze. Zamiast tego lewitowała jakiś metr nad ziemią. Dopiero teraz spojrzała na swoje ręce. jej skóra była blado-szara jak u jakiegoś umarlaka, a do tego pokryta dorbnymi oparzeniami spowodowanymi przez słońca. Z przerażeniem obmacała się po twarzy. Jej uszy były szpiczaste, kły długie i ostre, a język jak u węża - rozdwojony na końcu.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach zwijając się w powietrzu w kłębek. Przez szczeliny między palcami zobaczyła to o co się przewróciła. Normalnie pewnie średnio by ją obchodziło czym to coś jest, ale tym razem jakoś tak się przyjrzała. Kształt leżący na podłodze był różowy, ledwo zauważalnie się ruszał i…

'Bonnie!'

Marcelina przesunęła się kawałek w stronę wciąż śpiącej, oświetlonej w połowie promieniami wpadającego przez otwarte drzwi słońca dziewczyny i zaczęła się jej dokładnie przyglądać. Jej fryzura wciąż były różowa, ale na pewno nie składała się z włosów. Gumowata masa, która je zastąpiła była gładka i błyszczała w słońcu. Jej skóra miała bardzo podobną fakturę, a do tego cała zrobiła się jasno-różowa. Ogólnie cała jej osoba wyglądała jakby ktoś ją ulepił z gumy do żucia. Wydawało się też, że nieco przybrała na wadze.

Solidnie zaniepokojona sytuacją czarnowłosa ostrożnie przeciągnęła przyjaciółkę w cień, po czym podniosła ją. I mało brakowało, a by ją puściła. Okazało się bowiem, że w obecnej postaci ma znacznie więcej siły niż wcześniej. Po tym jak jakimś cudem powstrzymała śpiącą przed wyrżnięciem w podłogę, przeleciała nad kanapą i delikatnie ją na niej położyła. Następnie wylądowała na podłodze obok i nachyliła się nad różowowłosą.

\- "Bonnie… Bonnie!" - położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu i lekko potrząsnęła - "Pobudka…"

\- "Zaspałam?" - wymamrotała niemrawo. Powoli otworzyła oczy.

\- "Nawet nie wiem, która jest godzina" - wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami Marcelina.

Bonnibel spojrzała prosto na nią. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej wyostrzenie obrazu zamazanego przez sen. Po długiej serii mrugnięć i skupieniu wzroku na szarej twarzy przyjaciółki znieruchomiała. Jej różowa twarz zrobiła się blada jak papier. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a dziewczyna zaczęła wydzierać się z całych sił cofając się jednocześnie na oparcie kanapy. Podczas tej całej "ucieczki" kątem oka spostrzegła swoje włosy. Zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza, nabrała powietrza w płuca i zaczęła krzyczeć na nowo.

\- "Bonnie! Uspokój się!" - czarnowłosa spróbowała ją uciszyć krzywiąc się jednocześnie. Jej nowe uszy były strasznie wrażliwe. Widząc, że jej słowa nic nie dają postanowiła sięgnąć po mocniejsze środki. Złapała różową i z całych sił przytuliła ją do siebie. Dziewczyna zaczęła się szarpać, ale nie była w stanie wyrwać się z wampirzego uścisku - "Bonnie! To tylko ja… Marcelina…" - wyszeptała prosto do różowego ucha. Bonnibel nieco się opanowała i przyłożyła głowę do zimnego, szarego ramienia. Zaczęła powoli uspokajać oddech i bijące niczym młot pneumatyczny serce.

\- "Co się stało?" - zapytała cicho. Nawet nie próbowała się ruszać.

\- "Nie mam pojęcia… Zmieniłyśmy się… Przybyło jedno słońce…" - odparła obojętnie.

\- "Drugie słońce?" - uniosła brew.

\- "Nie zdążyłam się przyjrzeć… Słońce mnie teraz parzy" - uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- "Nic ci nie jest?" - zapytała lekko zaniepokojonym głosem.

\- "Tylko kilka drobnych poparzeń" - odpowiedziała starając się brzmieć tak jakby nic się jej nie stało i wcale dziś nie uciekała przed słońcem.

\- "Marcy…"

\- "Hm?"  
\- "Twoje serce nie bije…" - jej ton zdradzał wyraźne przerażenie i troskę. Marcelinie zrobiło się zimno. Wsłuchała się w swój organizm. Jedyne co usłyszała to echo przyśpieszonego bicia serca ściskanej przyjaciółki. Głośno przełknęła ślinę.

\- "Widocznie jestem teraz trupem…" - wydusiła uśmiechając się smutno.

* * *

Coś było nie tak. I to nawet bardzo.

Finn nie mógł zdecydować co właściwie było bardziej nie tak. Gruba gałąź przechodząca przez podłogę i wychodząca ścianą, czy widok za oknem, o którym wolał jak na razie zapomnieć. A może brak jego brata chrapiącego głośno na łóżku obok. Łóżku, które teraz stało nieco przekrzywione - opierało się jedną nogą na wyrastającym z podłogi konarze.

Stwierdziwszy, że właściwie gorzej być nie może, chłopak wyszedł z pokoju. Korytarz wyglądał całkiem normalnie. No może poza tym, że zamiast schodów na jego końcu znajdował się potężny pień drzewa z wydrążoną dziurą wielkości drzwi. Nie mając innego wyboru, blondyn zajrzał do dziury. Wewnątrz ujrzał tunel biegnący w dół, aż na parter. Można było zejść nim dzięki drabinie zamocowanej do jego ściany. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Finn złapał za szczeble i już po chwili znajdował się na dole. Tutaj jego dom nie wyglądał jakoś szczególnie inaczej. Wszystko wydawało się znajdować na miejscu. Gdzieś z kuchni dobiegał wyraźny dźwięk mlaskania.

Zaintrygowany chłopak uniósł brwi i wmaszerował do pomieszczenia. Przy stole siedział pies z żółtą sierścią. Przytulał do siebie plastikowe pudełko z czekoladowymi lodami, które powoli pałaszował. Jego oczy wyglądały tak jakby mocno się czymś martwił. Gdy usłyszał kroki bosych stóp na kuchennej podłodze uniósł głowę i spojrzał smutno na blondyna.

\- "Brachu… Zmieniło mnie w psa…" - powiedział załamanym głosem, po czym wpakował do pyska kolejną łychę lodów.

\- "Jake?" - Finn szeroko otworzył oczy - "To ty?!"

Pies pokiwał głową. Z jego "twarzy" wciąż nie schodził smutny wyraz.

\- "Zmieniło cię w twoją postać z gry!" - zawołał zachwycony - "To zajebiste!"

\- "Jak tak na to popatrzeć…" - mruknął Jake. Popatrzył na swoją łapę i sprawił, żeby rozciągnęła się w kształt maczugi z kolcami - "To nie jest takie złe…" - stwierdził nie przerywając pochłaniania lodów.

\- "A ja się zmieniłem?" - zapytał młodszy z braci spoglądając po sobie.

\- "Trochę" - ocenił starszy- "Chyba trochę mięśnie ci się powiększyły… Ale tylko trochę…"

\- "Zawsze coś" - wzruszył ramionami - "A teraz chodźmy! Przygody czekają!" - zawołał entuzjastycznie.

\- "Najpierw idź się przebierz" - zaśmiał się Jake - "Chyba nie będziesz bawił się w przygody w piżamie, prawda?"

\- "Racja…"

\- "Idź, ja zrobię jakieś żarcie" - powiedział, po czym dodał ciszej - "Ale najpierw dokończę te lody…"

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a kanapki nie zdążyły zostać zapakowane, gdy z góry dobiegł głos Finna.

\- "Jake! Chodź tu! Szybko!"

Pies przewrócił oczami, po czym odłożył ostatnią jeszcze nie zapakowaną w folię aluminiową kanapkę i ruszył sprawdzić dlaczego jego młodszy brat tak się wydziera. Rozciągnął się przez wnętrze pnia by szybciej znaleźć się na piętrze, po czym powlókł się do pokoju, z którego dochodziły ciche, trudne do określenia dźwięki.

Przy przechodzącym przez pokój konarze stał Finn. Dzieciak miał na twarzy szeroki uśmiech i błyszczącymi oczami wpatrywał się w coś co stało pod ścianą. Jake podszedł bliżej by zobaczyć co też tak rozentuzjazmowało blondyna.

Przy ścianie, w miejscu, w którym powinien znajdować się kaloryfer, stała potężna, obita złotą blachą skrzynia. Zamiast zamka miała rzeźbiony, złoty uchwyt.

\- "Otwieramy?" - zapytał błagalnie chłopak.

\- "Pewnie, stary."

Finnowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Jednym skokiem znalazł się przy skrzyni i baz trudu uchylił jej wieko. Wewnątrz leżał nieco podniszczony, złoty miecz z czarną, owiniętą kawałkiem szmatki i ozdobioną rubinem rękojeścią, zielony plecak oraz biała czapka z niedźwiedzimi uszami. Chłopak założył to wszystko na siebie zanim jego brat zdążył choćby mrugnąć.

\- "Wyglądam jak moja postać z gry" - powiedział radośnie Wyciągnął miecz i przyjrzał mu się z bliska, po czym machnął nim kilka razy w powietrzu.

\- "Czyli jesteś gotów na tą twoją przygodę" - skomentował Jake - "Chodź spakujemy żarcie do tego twojego plecaka i idziemy."

Kilka minut później stanęli na progu swego domu. Widok, który ukazał się ich oczom sprawił, że zaniemówili z wrażenia. Osiedle, na którym mieszkali praktycznie całkowicie zniknęło. Z jednej strony była pokryta wystającymi spod ziemi fragmentami dachów zielona równina, a z drugiej olbrzymia wyrwa w ziemi, która powoli zarastała trawą. Wszystkie domy, które niegdyś stały w miejscu owej wyrwy zniknęły bez śladu.

Daleko na horyzoncie widać było gęste, czarne chmury podświetlone płomieniami. Według słów Jake'a znajdowało się tam Flame Kingdom - dom żywiołaków ognia, królestwo zbudowane dookoła pałacu zbudowanego wewnątrz starożytnego wulkanu. Dymy wydostające się z krateru o dziwo nie zasłaniały całego nieba. Kończyły się zapewne tuż za granicami tego gorącego państwa.

Względnie niedaleko znajdowało się całkowite przeciwieństwo królestwa ognia - Ice Kingdom. Olbrzymi lodowiec z wysokimi, lodowymi górami, które stworzył Ice King by później w nich zamieszkać wraz z całkiem sporym stadkiem pingwinów.

Ostatnią lokacją widoczną na horyzoncie było Candy Kingdom. Od równiny nazwanej w grze Grasslands, na której to znajdowali się w tym momencie bracia, dzielił je las wyrastający w miejscu, w którym stały kiedyś domy.

Pomijając pozostałości po "świecie rzeczywistym", w polu widzenia Finna i Jake'a znajdowały się również inne rzeczy, które w grze nigdy się nie pojawiły. Należały do nich kawałki lądu rozerwane i wypiętrzone w karykatury wzgórz, latające wyspy skryte częściowo w chmurach oraz najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką dane było młodym bohaterom widzieć: dwa słońca wysysające od siebie nawzajem materię wiszące na nieboskłonie.

\- "Co…" - Jake podsumował kilka minut rozglądania się z otwartymi ustami.

\- "Dom Phoebe zniknął…" - mruknął nieco ponuro Finn.

\- "Nasza rodzinka tak samo…" - westchnął Jake.

* * *

Sypialnie Bonnibel, a właściwie całe piętro jej domu zmieniło się nie do poznania. Ściany wszystkich pomieszczeń zmieniły kolor na różowy, a materiał na jakiś rodzaj słodyczy. Podobną metamorfozę przeszły wszystkie meble i sprzęty za wyjątkiem komputerów i urządzeń peryferyjnych. Mimo to wszystkie słodkie struktury były równie wytrzymałe jak wcześniej. Nic się nie kruszyło ani nie łamało pod byle dotknięciem. Oblizywanie również nie robiło na nich większego wrażenia. Do tego dziewczyny znalazły w swoich pokojach duże skrzynie wykonane z jakiegoś cukierkowego metalu. Wewnątrz jednej była gitara basowa marceliny, która nagle zyskała możliwość grania bez wzmacniacza oraz dwie cholernie ostre krawędzie, a wewnątrz drugiej różowa suknia oraz korona z pojedyńczym klejnotem na szczycie złotego "czułka". Bonnibel założyła ją na głowę, ale z sukni na razie zrezygnowała.

Rzeczą, której przyjaciółki nie zauważyły od razu były nowe drzwi tuż przy końcu schodów. Długo zastanawiały się jak mogły je przeoczyć. Drzwi od strony domu były wyłożone dość miękkim materiałem, który tłumił wszelkie dźwięki z zewnątrz. Chyba tylko bezpośrednie pukanie w cukrową powierzchnię mogło się przedrzeć.

Za słodkim progiem czaił się biegnący w obie strony, długi korytarz o ścianach w pastelowych barwach. Był to fragment wnętrza ogromnego pałacu, którego Bonnie znała niczym własną kieszeń - pałacu Candy Kingdom. Przez kilkanaście długich minut przyjaciółki błądziły po najróżniejszych komnatach, salach, kuchniach, przejściach, holach i przedpokojach. Zajrzały w każdy kąt by sprawdzić, czy w budynku znajduje się ktokolwiek poza nimi. Były same.

Z jednej strony wiedza ta była pocieszająca. Z drugiej świadomość znajdowania się tylko w dwie osoby w naprawdę dużym pałacu napawała jakimś dziwnym lękiem.

Po przeszukaniu budowli, dziewczyny postanowiły wrócić do domu, który w tym momencie był właściwie częścią pałacu. Na miejscu zastały kolejną zmianę - położone naprzeciw schodów okno zmieniło się w całkiem duże szklane drzwi prowadzące na obszerny, półkolisty balkon otoczony zdobioną, pastelową barierką. Bonnibel wcisnęła wampirzycy parasolkę w ręce, po czym pociągnęła ją na zewnątrz.

Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Pałac był otoczony przez pastelowe miasto pełne zbudowanych ze słodyczy kamienic i domków z kolorowymi dachami. Jego ulice były jednak puste. Żadnych pojazdów ani pieszych. Nikogo, kto spacerowałby, rozmawiał, czy robił jakikolwiek hałas. Wyglądało to strasznie nienaturalnie.

Dalej, za murami rozciągało się całkiem spore połacie lasu, w którym rosły słodkie drzewa. Niedaleko znajdowało się również całkiem duże jezioro płynnego karmelu. Dało się również zauważyć fragmenty znajdujących się po drugiej stronie królestwa cukrowych gór.

Kiedy trochę wysiliło się wzrok, z balkonu dało się również dojrzeć dwa inne królestwa, które wyróżniały się na zielono-niebieskim tle lasów i nieba. Były to Ice i Flame Kingdom. Pozostałe ważnie miejsca na mapie Ooo kryły się na tle roślin albo były za daleko dla oczu dziewczyn.

Znacznie dziwniejszą rzeczą niż lokacje z gry był ogólny chaos jaki panował wszędzie dookoła. Na niebie wisiały fragmenty lądu. Ziemia w wielu miejscach była rozerwana lub wypiętrzona jakby od kilku tysięcy lat okolicę nawiedzały trzęsienia ziemi. Do tego wszędzie dało się zauważyć pozostałości normalnego świata. Gdzieś wystawał jakiś całkowicie nie pasujący do otoczenia dach, a gdzie indziej widać było wieżowiec o nienaturalnie zakłóconej strukturze. Daleko, zasłonięty gęstą mgłą i chmurami stał jakiś niewiarygodnie wysoki kształt.

\- "Właśnie sobie o czymś przypomniałam…" - mruknęła Marcelina.

\- "Hm?"

\- "Spójrz tam" - wskazała chudym, szarym palcem równinę leżącą dobry kawał drogi od pałacu.

Stał tam ledwie widoczny z tej odległości dom, z którego środka wyrastało potężne drzewo z zieloną koroną pokrytych liśćmi, luźno zwisających gałązek. Było całkiem podobne do tego, które Marcelina podarowała Finnowi i Jake'owi. Tylko nie takie… ciekawe…

\- "Chyba mam pomysł" - bez słowa więcej, Bonnibel zniknęła wewnątrz wkomponowanego w pałac domu. Czarnowłosa nie mając właściwie nic konkretnego do roboty podążyła za nią, lewitując pół metra nad podłogą.

Zastała różowowłosą gapiącą się na ekran włączającego się komputera. W oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek akcję położyła się w powietrzu i zaczęła w ślimaczym tempie oblatywać pokój dookoła. W pewnym momencie zdjęła nawet z pleców gitarę i zaczęła delikatnie przeciągać palcami po strunach.

Bonnibel tymczasem zeszła z wygodnego, obrotowego fotela, który był teraz znacznie bardziej różowo-kremowy niż wcześniej i prześledziła na czworakach kabel biegnący od komputera do upchniętego w kącie routera. Przez dłuższą chwilę coś przy nim grzebała. Wyciągnęła skądś nawet śrubokręt i kilka narzędzi ściśle związanych z sieciami komputerowymi. Kiedy w końcu cała biednemu urządzeniu spokój, z prędkością błyskawicy usiadła z powrotem przy biurku. Kolejne kilka minut zajęło jej energiczne klikanie i stukanie w klawiaturę. Wszystko to w końcu skwitowała radosnym uniesieniem rąk w powietrze.

\- "Złapałam internet!" - zaśmiała się.

\- "To tu jest internet?" - zdziwiła się przelatująca tuż obok wampirzyca - "Super… Nie będziemy się nudzić…" - zakpiła.

\- "Nikogo nie ma online… Serwery kilku stron padły…" - mruknęła pod nosem Bonnie.

Marcelina tylko pokręciła głową, po czym wyleciała z pokoju zarzucając po drodze gitarę na plecy. Mijając poręcz schodów złapała za powieszoną tam parasolkę. Rozłożyła ją wylatując na balkon. Oparła się o barierkę i spojrzała w dół, na pastelowe kamienice stojące przy pastelowych ulicach pastelowego miasta.

Kilka długich chwil później na balkon przyszła również Bonnibel. Zatrzymała się tuż obok szaroskórej współlokatorki i głęboko odetchnęła porannym powietrzem.

\- "Wszyscy z moich znajomych są offline…" - powiedziała.

\- "Może nie umieją się połączyć?" - zasugerowała Marcelina zerkając na towarzyszkę kątem oka.

\- "To nic trudnego" - wzruszyła ramionami różowowłosa.

\- "Grzebałaś przy tym czymś co stoi w rogu pokoju kilka minut…"

\- "Przy routerze. Ale to przez to, że miałam trochę zużyte kable" - odparła.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie wypełnione spokojnymi oddechami i podziwianiem widoków. Wampirzyca spostrzegła coś w oddali.

\- "A Finn i Jake… Oni byli online?" - zapytała.

\- "Nie. Nikogo nie było."

\- "Chyba wiem dlaczego" - zaśmiała się krótko - "Przynajmniej w przypadku naszych wspólnych znajomych."

Środkiem głównej ulicy Candy Kingdom maszerował chłopiec w niebieskim ubraniu i żółty pies.

* * *

Ulice słodkiego królestwa były jakieś inne niż w grze. Bracia widzieli je wystarczająco dużo razy, żeby być tego pewnym.

Otaczały ich piękne kamienice w pastelowych kolorach, witryny sklepów pełnych kolorowych produktów, barwne parki, równe chodniki i drogi… Ze wszystkim było coś lekko nie tak. I wcale nie chodziło o podkręconą jasność wszystkiego spowodowaną przez dwa słońca ani o widoczne a niebie skrawki wyrwanego lądu.

Problemem były pustka i cisza. Odkąd przeszli przez barmy miasta nie trafili na nikogo kto spacerowałby chodnikiem, siedział za kasą w jakimś sklepie, czy robił cokolwiek. W królestwie nie było żywej duszy. Nikogo, kto pozdrowiłby ich skinieniem głowy. Żadnych bawiących się dzieci. Żadnych bananowych strażników patrolujących ulice.

Ta pustka była przerażająca. Utrudniała myślenie i skupianie się. Praktycznie uniemożliwiała jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Wszystko to sprawiało, że podróż przez ulice Candy Kingdom dłużyła się i była skrajnie niekomfortowa.

\- "Mam coraz większe wątpliwości co do tego, czy uda nam się znaleźć PB…" - westchnął w pewnym momencie Jake. Miał wielką ochotę coś kopnąć, ale chodnik jak na złość był idealnie wolny od śmieci.

\- "Dojdźmy chociaż do pałacu" - Finn z całych sił starał się ukryć to jak bardzo był znudzony.

Znienacka powietrze przeciął głośny, melodyjny dźwięk. Nie trzeba było mieć jakiegoś wybitnego słuchu muzycznego, żeby rozpoznać dźwięk jaki zwykle wydaje gitara. Ludzie nieco bardziej zaznajomieni z tematem byliby w stanie określić, że była to gitara basowa.

Bracia natychmiast unieśli głowy i rozejrzeli się w poszukiwaniu źródła melodii. Prawie od razu natrafili wzrokiem na odstający od ściany pałacu, całkiem duży balkon. Widok czarnowłosej, chowającej się pod parasolem gitarzystki i różowej królewny sprawił, że uśmiechnęli się szeroko i zaczęli biec w stronę centrum miasta.

Nawigowanie po pałacu okazało się całkiem łatwe. Jake już kilka razy miał okazję zwiedzać go wirtualnie, a przywołanie układu korytarzy z pamięci nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu. Do zdobionych słodkimi metalami drzwi dotarli w kilkanaście minut. Gdy już udało im się złapać oddech, Finn zapukał w okute drewno.

\- "Wchodźcie" - ze środka dobiegł znajomy głos.

Bracia znaleźli się na korytarzu, tuż przy schodach. Wyraźnym było, że trafili na piętro jakiegoś niewielkiego domu. Przed sobą widzieli drzwi do trzech pomieszczeń oraz wyjście na balkon, który teraz stał pusty.

\- "Chodźcie na dół!" - zawołał głos z niższego piętra. Prawie na pewno należał do Marceliny - "Jesteśmy w kuchni."

Finn i Jake zeszli po schodach i rozejrzeli się w poszukiawniu wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Przejście znajdowało się pod schodami, więc aby się tam dostać musieli przejść przez salon, w którym znajdowała się wygięta niczym banan kanapa i telewizor. Oraz okno, które teraz wychodziło prosto na różową ścianę.

W kuchni zastali siedzące przy stole Marcelinę i Bonnibel - wampirzycę i królewnę z gumy balonowej. Dziewczyny przywitały ich uśmiechami.

\- "Łał… Wy też zmieniłyście się w postacie z gry!" - zawołał zachwycony Finn.

\- "Jak widać" - skrzywiła się nieco różowowłosa. Wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do nowej postaci.

Dźwięk kroków na schodach natychmiast przerwał rozmowę i zmył uśmiechy z twarz obecnych. Po głośności dało się wywnioskować, że nadchodząca istota nosiła sztywne buty z twardą podeszwą. Finn spokojnym ruchem dobył miecza, a kroki zaczęły wyraźnie się zbliżać - intruz był już w salonie i bez najmniejszego wahania kierował swe kroki w stronę kuchni. Zupełnie jakby znał plan domu.

\- "Widzę, że się już wszyscy zebraliście" - powiedziała lekko skrzeczącym głosem miętówka ubrana jak lokaj, która właśnie wkroczyła do kuchni.

\- "Peppermint Butler?" - zdziwiła się Bonnibel. Gdyby nie fakt całkowitej pustki w królestwie pojawienie się tego dawnego NPC-a nie zrobiłoby na niej żadnego wrażenia.

\- "Zgadza się pani. Jestem tu by przekazać wam ważną wiadomość" - uprzedził następne pytanie.

Zza pazuchy wyciągnął kawał zwiniętego w rulon pergaminu i podał go różowej monarchini, po czym pokłonił się i wyszedł. Przez chwilę słychać było wyraźne kroki na schodach.

Bonnibel przyjrzała się otrzymanemu zwojowi. Był zapieczętowany woskiem, na którym ktoś odbił wizerunek dwóch skrzyżowanych mieczy. Różowowłosa przełamała pieczęć i rozłożyła jasno-brązowy, pusty pergamin na stole. Przyjaciele nachylili się nad nim, a w miejscu pustki zaczęły pojawiać się czarne litery.

"_Witajcie bohaterowie, pogromcy króla złego - Licha. Oto przed wami stoi największa przygoda waszego życia. Misja, w której będziecie musieli odznaczyć się odwagą, siłą i sprytem. _

_Waszym zadaniem będzie zmierzyć się z istotami o boskich mocach. Gdy pokonacie pięciu najpotężniejszych mieszkańców Ooo i światów z nad i z pod Ooo będziecie mogli zadecydować, czy chcecie cofnąć Zmiany i wrócić do domu."_

Litery zaczęły powoli blaknąć. Z czarnych zrobiły się szare, a później zniknęły całkowicie. W ich miejsce zaraz pojawiły się nowe.

"_Magic Man"_

Pod tymi słowami pojawił się obrazek kompasu, którego igła powoli ruszała się w lewo i prawo.

**Teraz się dopiero zacznie :D. **

**Właściwie nie mam co napisać w tej notce... Udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział całkiem szybko. 4 dni. Gdyby potrafił się skupić na tym co robię, to może nawet wyszłyby 3, albo 2 dni. Zdecydowałem, że jak na razie zachowam tygodniowy rytm publikacji. **

**Standardowo: mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. Napiszcie coś. Jakąś recenzję, opinię albo chociaż o coś spytajcie. Będę miał czym wypełniać notki xD. **

**Cały czas przypominam o konkursie fanartowym :P. Jeżeli tak całkiem przypadkiem macie konta na Polskim Bastionie... **

**~MasterSkorpius**


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

\- "Czyli co? Mamy załatwić tego Magic Mana?" - zapytał Finn unosząc brew i wpatrując się w animowany kompas.

\- "Na to wychodzi…" - mruknęła. To, że opisany na pergaminie typ jest ich celem wydawało się jej znacznie bardziej logiczne niż to, że jest autorem notatki, co przeszło jej na początku przez myśl.

\- "Co to właściwie za typek? Ten cały Magic Man?" - zapytała się Marcelina. Oparła się na łokciu, a palcem drugiej ręki dźgnęła list.

\- "Nigdy się nie interesowałaś materiałami video twórców?" - zdziwił się Jake.

\- "No wiesz… Ja sobie grałam w grę, a nie oglądałam serial z jej tworzenia" - odparła pokazując mu swój długi, ciemny język - "To co to za typ?"

\- "Jeden z twórców" - powiedział pies - "Magic Man to jego nick. Stworzył sobie postać świrniętego czarodzieja."

\- "Jakieś porady taktyczne?" - spytała Bonnibel.

\- "Eeemmm" - Jake przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią - "Nie dać się zaczarować?" - uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- "Sprać mu tyłek!" - zawołał radośnie Finn.

\- "Spoko… Może być" - czarnowłosa pokazała w uśmiechu długie, ostre kły.

\- "Okej… Wolałabym coś bardziej… hmm… rozbudowanego…" - mruknęła różowa - "Ale jak na razie możemy zostać przy tym…" - ruszyła do wyjścia z kuchni - "Poczekajcie na mnie chwilkę. Muszę się przejść po coś czym będę mogła "sprać tyłek" temu Magic Manowi…"

Wyszła z pomieszczenia i natychmiast skierowała się w stronę schodów. Wspięła się po nich, a następnie przeszła z domu do pałacu. Rozkład wyłożonych słodyczami korytarzy znała jak własną kieszeń, więc bez wahania popędziła do celu, którym było tym razem jej laboratorium. Na swej drodze, ku swemu zdziwieniu, spotkała kilku bananowych strażników oraz dwóch, czy trzech słodyczan, którzy wykonywali jakieś nieokreślone bliżej obowiązki. Każdy z nich pokłonił się jej z szacunkiem.

Zastanawiając się kiedy właściwie całe to towarzystwo się pojawiło, otworzyła drzwi do swojego laboratorium. Przejście zamknęło się tuż za jej plecami, a w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazła rozpoczął się proces dekontaminacji. W jakieś trzydzieści sekund wszystkie bakterie, wirusy, mikroby oraz szkodliwe dla zawartości pracowni substancje zostały usunięte z powietrza, które wpuściła oraz z jej skóry i ubrania. Następnie na ścianie zapaliła się zielona lampka, a droga do środka stanęła otworem.

Wnętrze było dość… białe. Ściany były pomalowane na biało, podłoga była wyłożona białymi, cukrowymi płytkami, a wszystkie meble wykonane były z białych słodyczy. Na środku stał duży stół zawalony najróżniejszymi naczyniami wypełnionymi najróżniejszymi substancjami. Stały tam również niewielkie urządzenia wykorzystywane podczas eksperymentów. Do ścian przyklejone były szafki, których dolny rząd nakryty był grubym blatem, a górny miał drzwiczki wykonane częściowo ze szkła. W środku znaleźć można było setki probówek i pozamykanych w białych pojemnikach substancji.

W ścianie w rogu znajdowało się przejście, które można było zamknąć za pomocą wysuwającej się z sufitu tafli grubej na dwa centymetry cukrowej stali. Mogło się to stać automatycznie w razie alarmu ogólnego i tylko kilka osób w królestwie miało uprawnienia do cofnięcia tego procesu.

Królewna przekroczyła próg zabezpieczonego przejścia. Po drugiej jego stronie znajdował się jeden z magazynów na wynalazki. Te umieszczone tutaj były w większości ukończone i zdatne do użytku. Duża część z nich była również przeznaczona do wyrządzania krzywdy bliźnim.

Na stojaku umieszczonymi praktycznie naprzeciwko wejścia powieszono fragment pancerza o wysokiej odporności na ataki fizyczne i energetyczne. Był to co prawda tylko napierśnik połączony z naramiennikami, ale ten typ zbroi był na tyle trudny do wykonania, że to i tak było całkiem dużo.

Na ścianie obok wisiał kordelas z jakiegoś słodkiego metalu, którego dokładnej nazwy Bonnie nie była w stanie sobie w tym momencie przypomnieć. Zresztą nie było to jakoś specjalnie ważne. Miecz był ostry i wytrzymały, więc raz dwa wylądował w pochwie i zawisł przy pasku.

Kolejnym i zarazem ostatnim zabranym przedmiotem był energetyczny karabin szturmowy, który według gry, która już nie była grą, był przedmiotem unikatowym. Była to najwyższa rzadkość jaką mógł otrzymać wytworzony przez gracza przedmiot. Do tego różowowłosa zdążyła go już ulepszyć za pomocą celownika z kamerą termiczną.

Z lśniącym pancerzem założonym na codzienne ciuchy, błyszczącą cukrem rękojeścią kordelasa przy boku i starannie wypolerowanym karabinem na plecach ruszyła w drogę powrotną do części pałacu, która była kiedyś jej domkiem.

* * *

Po otwarciu oczu dziewczyna zobaczyła tylko jakieś rozmazane, świecące na pomarańczowo plamy. Stwierdziwszy, że muszą być to jeszcze jakieś resztki snu, przewróciła się na drugi bok i spróbowała znów odpłynąć od krainy sennych marzeń. Jej organizm nie chciał jej jednak za żadne skarby słuchać. Po kilkunastu minutach wiercenia się w rozgrzanej pościeli nie wytrzymała i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Przeciągając się głośno ziewnęła i powoli otworzyła oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, która jej jakoś nie pasowała był kompletny brak rudych kosmyków ograniczających pole widzenia. Myśląc, że pewnie i tak będzie miała potwornie rozczochraną fryzurę wyciągnęła rękę, żeby odrzucić strasznie ciepłą kołdrę na bok.

Natychmiast znieruchomiała. Jej ręka świeciła się lekko na pomarańczowo. Po bliższej analizie okazało się, że jest stworzona z ognia. Podobnie jak jej nogi, włosy i cała reszta ciała. Odsunęła rozgrzaną do czerwoności kolczugę, która służyła jej za kołdrę i zsunęła się z nadtopionego do miękkości kamienia, który był jej materacem. Jej drobne stopy dotknęły ciepłej podłogi, która zrobiona była z jakiegoś ciemnego kamienia, którego nazwy dziewczyna nie znała. Z podobnego materiału wykonane było praktycznie wszystko w jej pokoju.

Poderwała się na nogi i nawet nie rozglądając się za kapciami popędziła do łazienki. Wszystkie znajdujące się w niej sprzęty były wykonane z podobnego minerału jak wszystko w jej pokoju. Tylko lustro było kawałkiem jakiegoś mocno wypolerowanego metalu. Śruby, którymi przymocowano je do ściany były rozgrzane do czerwoności.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w zwierciadło i przyjrzała się swej twarzy. Jej włosy wciąż były czerwone, ale jednocześnie tańczyły nieprzerwanie niczym płomień w kominku. Na czole miała niewielki, czerwony kamień szlachetny wyszlifowany w kształt rombu. Dotknęła swych policzków. Nie czuła gorąca - czuła ciepło. Jakby wciąż była człowiekiem. Przyjrzała się jeszcze swojemu ubraniu. Była to bardzo jasno pomarańczowa koszula nocna z nieznanego jej materiału. Materiału, na którym niesamowicie wysoka temperatura, jaką emanowało teraz jej ciało nie robiła najmniejszego wrażenia.

Z przyzwyczajenia sięgnęła w stronę kranu. Odkręciła go już z czystej ciekawości. Do zlewu zaczęła się wlewać jakaś gęsta, świecąca na pomarańczowo ciecz, która była za pewne jakąś roztopioną skałą lub metalem. Zaintrygowana dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń i wsadziła palce w strumień. Uczucie było mniej więcej takie jakby dotykała wody. Ciepłej, gęstej wody, która każdemu normalnemu śmiertelnikowi spopieliłaby dłoń tak mniej więcej do szyi. Bez dłuższych zastanowień opłukała sobie garścią gorejącego płynu twarz. Kilka kropel wylądowało na podłodze i zastygło z cichym sykiem, kilka spłynęło po jej ubraniu i skórze, a parę innych dostało się nawet do jej ust. Smakowały dość dziwnie. Ogólne wrażenie było jednak dość przyjemne.

Ruszyła z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Po dłuższej przerwie na przebranie się, podczas której stwierdziła, że bycie żywiołakiem ognia jest dość dziwne, i że nie posiada już żadnych butów, stanęła na środku pomieszczenia i jeszcze raz się rozejrzała. Pierwszy raz spostrzegła, że w jednej ze ścian znajduje się okno.

Znajdujące się za nim wulkaniczne pustkowie z okazjonalnymi lepiankami, które przypominały nieco domy z jej dawnego osiedla wcale jej nie zdziwiło, ani nie zainteresowało. Ciekawsze były znajdujące się w oddali lasy i łąki. Miała nadzieję, że nic nie będzie chciało jej powstrzymać przed wyjściem na zewnątrz…

* * *

Tłum cukrowych poddanych zajął wszystkie chodniki, alejki i mniejsze uliczki odchodzące od głównej ulicy miasta. Słodycze najróżniejszych kształtów, kolorów i smaków zebrały się by wiwatami i radosnym machaniem pożegnać wyruszających na misję bohaterów. Względny porządek utrzymywali uzbrojeni w pozłacane włócznie bananowi strażnicy stojący na krawężnikach drogi. Nawet oni nie mogli się jednak powstrzymać od okazjonalnego pomachania, czy uronienia wesołej łzy.

Środkiem głównej ulicy przemieszczały się cztery postacie. Unosząca się jakieś dwa metry nad ziemią, skryta pod czarną, zdobioną parasolką wampirzyca oraz różowa królewna i bohater w białej czapce dosiadający wielkiego, żółtego psa. Nie mieli zielonego pojęcia skąd taka radosna reakcja słodyczan. Odczuwanie setek par śledzących ich odjazd oczu były nawet nieco nieprzyjemne. Człowiek może poczuć się niezręcznie kiedy patrzy na niego jedna osoba, a co dopiero kiedy wpatruje się w niego cały tłum.

Tylko Bonnibel zdawała się nie mieć z tym najmniejszego problemu. Uśmiech rozświetlający jej twarz nie był niezręczny, a pogodny. Praktycznie cały czas machała do tłumu swoich poddanych i zachowywała się jak urodzona władczyni.

\- "Wczułaś się, Bonnie" - mruknęła Marcelina uśmiechając się połową twarzy. Starała się zabrzmieć nieco złośliwie, ale musiała przyznać, że jej przyjaciółka radzi sobie całkiem nieźle w swojej "roli".

\- "Uśmiechanie się i machanie nie jest trudne, Marcy" - odparła nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Wiedziała, że nikt z tłumu nie jest w stanie usłyszeć ich wymiany zdań - "Nie ważne, czy udajesz, czy robisz to na serio. Tłum i tak cię już uwielbia, a piękny uśmiech tylko ich ucieszy."

\- "Po co właściwie całe to pożegnanie, PB?" - zapytał cicho Finn. Powstrzymał się od odwracania w jej stronę.

\- "Ciesz się, że to tylko tyle" - odpowiedziała wciąż machając do poddanych - "Bananowi strażnicy koniecznie chcieli wysłać z nami oddział dla ochrony."

\- "Kazałaś im zostać?"

\- "Nie musiałam" - nie mogła powstrzymać cichego chichotu - "Nikt z nich nie był na tyle odważny, żeby wyruszyć."

\- "Co wy na to, żeby na następne wypady wychodzić w nocy?" - zaproponowała Marcelina - "Co oni sobie w ogóle wyobrażają? Że idziemy na jakąś wyprawę wojenną? Że przyniesiemy im szczęście i jedzenie?"

\- "Nie wiem, Marcy…" - mruknęła królewna - "Ale nie niszczmy ich marzeń."

Wkrótce cała czwórka znalazła się za bramami miasta. Na murach i tuż przy wyjściu zebrali się słodyczanie. Wykrzykiwali radosne pożegnania i slogany na cześć bohaterów. Niektórzy wytrzasnęli skądś białe chustki i teraz machali nimi jakby żegnali synów wyruszających na wojnę. Cała ta uroczystość trwała dopóki odjeżdżający nie zniknęli w cukrowych lasach. Po tym mieszkańcy Candy Kingdom uspokoili się i rozeszli się po mieście wracając do swoich codziennych zajęć.

Przyjaciele tym czasem przyśpieszyli i powoli zaczęli zbliżać się do mniej słodkich rejonów. Las stawał się powoli normalny, a jednocześnie gęsty i mroczny. Niedługo ścieżka stała się tak wąska, że Jake musiał się zmniejszyć, a siedzący dotychczas na jego grzbiecie zacząć korzystać z nóg. Pod ich stopami zachrzęszczał pokruszony przez korzenie drzew asfalt dawnej drogi.

Ni stąd ni zowąd rozległy się ogłuszająco głośne grzmoty - nadchodziła burza. Ledwo widoczne przez gęste gałęzie niebo pociemniało w kilka sekund. Gdzieś niedaleko uderzyła błyskawica, po której natychmiast nastąpił kolejny grzmot. Hałas nie skończył się jednak po chwili, a trwał. Coś spadało z nieba.

* * *

Strażnicy stojący po obydwu stronach olbrzymich drzwi, które zapewne prowadziły do jakiegoś ważnego miejsca gadali ze sobą nie przejmując się za bardzo tym co działo się dookoła. Przypominali nieco małe wulkany z rękami, nogami, malutkimi oczkami i płonącymi włóczniami. Zamiast pojedynczego krateru mieli kilka niewielkich kominów wystających z głowy, z których każdy zakończony był tańczącym radośnie płomykiem.

Skryta za zakrętem korytarza płomiennowłosa dziewczyna zastanawiała się jak przejść obok wartowników niezauważona. Dwójka żywiołaków nie wkładała co prawda w swą pracę wiele wysiłku, ale młoda nie chciała ryzykować. Już chciała zrezygnować, kiedy usłyszała tuż obok siebie ciche skrzypienie.

Gwałtownie odwróciła się by odnaleźć źródło dźwięku. Był nim całkiem sporych rozmiarów kamienny wózek popychany przez malutką, pomarszczoną staruszkę, która wyglądała jak zastygła lawa. Na jej głowie płonęło kilka słabych płomyków. Zdawała się kompletnie nie zwracać uwagi na dziewczynę, a do tego skręcała w pilnowany przez parę strażników korytarz.

Niewiele myśląc płomiennowłosa skryła się za wózkiem w taki sposób, żeby osłaniał ją przed wartownikami i zaczęła się poruszać razem z nim. Skradanie się w ten sposób było straszliwie niewygodne. Po chwili jej nogi zaczęły się męczyć i musiała się co jakiś czas podpierać rękami. Zaczęła się zastanawiać jakim niby cudem żywiołak ognia może się zmęczyć od chodzenia.

\- "Upalnego dnia psze pani" - odezwał się nagle jeden z wartowników. Dziewczynie normalnie pewnie zrobiłoby się zimno. Teraz było to nieco trudne.

\- "I wam chłopcy" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko staruszka nie przerywając popychania wózka.

Kilka minut później korytarz wciąż wyglądał tak samo. Dziewczyna była pewna, że oddaliły się już wystarczająco od średnio rozgarniętych strażników, ale wciąż nie była w stanie stwierdzić gdzie się tak naprawdę znajduje.

\- "Możesz już wyjść kochanieńka" - odezwała się niespodziewanie staruszka. Płomiennowłosa odwróciła się w jej stronę lekko przestraszona - "Zgaduję, że chcesz się pobawić na dworze, a twój ojciec ci nie pozwala" - zaśmiała się - "Możesz wyjść tym oknem" - wskazała najbliższą ścianę.

Znajdował się w niej nieregularny, trójkątny otwór wyrżnięty w skale grubej na jakiś metr. Widać było z niego mniej więcej to samo co z jej pokoju. Jednak dopiero teraz dziewczyna zorientowała się jaka długa droga dzieli miejsce, w którym się znajduje, a poziom gruntu.

\- "Jak ja mam się niby tędy wydostać?" - zapytała odwracając się do staruszki.

Jej jednak już nie zobaczyła. Tylko gdzieś w oddali słychać było jeszcze ciche skrzypienie kółek pchanego przez nią wózka.

'Może potrafię latać?' przyszło nagle na myśl płomiennowłosej. Jeszcze raz wyjrzała przez okno, po czym cofnęła się pod przeciwległą ścianę. 'Przecież i tak nic mi się w tej postaci nie stanie' - z tą myślą zaczęła biec w stronę trójkątnego otworu. Gdy była odpowiednio blisko podskoczyła i zanurkowała na zewnątrz.

Mocno się zdziwiła zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zostawia za sobą pióropusz ognia i rzeczywiście leci.

* * *

Ogłuszający huk rozległ się w okolicy, a ziemia zatrzęsła się jak przy jakieś potężnej eksplozji. W położonej przed przyjaciółmi części lasu zaczęło się coś ruszać. Po kilku sekundach wyszło na jaw czym to coś jest. W ich kierunku zbliżała się z całkiem dużą prędkością chmura pyłu. Jake szybko rozciągnął się i zasłonił towarzyszy. Na własnym ciele poczuł, że nadciągająca fala materii pełna jest liści, drzazg i leśnej ściółki.

Dłuższą chwilę trwał cały ten chaos. A kiedy już wszystko ucichło, od głosu doszła pogoda. Gdzieś w oddali kolejna błyskawica rozświetliła ciemność, a po niej zabrzmiał kolejny grzmot niczym burczenie w brzuchu giganta. W końcu z nieba poleciał deszcz. Wielkie, ciężkie krople rozbijały się na naniesionej przez chmurę warstwie pyłu. Woda ściekała z gałęzi drzew i znikała w leśnej ściółce zmieniając ją w gęstą, lepką maź.

\- "Jesteś pewien, że chcesz nam służyć za parasol?" - zapytała Bonnibel unosząc głowę. Nad nią rozciągał się pokryty żółtym futrem baldachim.

\- "Nic mi nie będzie" - odparł spokojnym głosem pies.

\- "W to nie wątpię" - powiedziała różowa - "Zastanawiałam się raczej czy czujesz się komfortowo w takiej roli."

\- "Jake jest twardy" - zaśmiał się Finn szturchając nogę swojego brata - "Taki deszczyk to dla ciebie nic, co nie Jake?"

\- "Nie zdziwiłabym się gdybyś teraz wyciągnęła z kieszeni jakiś notatnik i zapiszesz w nim coś o Jake'u" - zaśmiała się lewitująca brzuchem do góry Marcelina.

\- "Głowa zastępuje mi notatnik" - uśmiechnęła się dotykając palcem bok czoła.

\- "Mam wrażenie, że będą małe kłopoty…" - odezwał się nagle pies.

Przed nimi leżało drzewo. No… Prawie leżało. Jego korzenie tylko częściowo wystawały z ziemi, a jego korona opierała się o złamany pień wyrastający z gruntu jakieś dwa metry wcześniej. Mokra ściółka przemieszana była z kamieniami, grudami ziemi i licznymi drzazgami różnych rozmiarów. Cały ten bajzel był skutkiem czegoś co stało się ledwie kilka minut wcześniej wywołując przy okazji małą burzę pyłową, trzęsienie ziemi i hałas, który zapewne przekroczył parę norm. Albo raczej przekroczyłby gdyby takowe jeszcze istniały.

Główna atrakcja całego tego zdarzenia była jednak znacznie większa i ciekawsza niż wszystkie powalone drzewa, drzazgi, burze i wstrząsy. W kraterze, w który zmieniała się część lasu, leżała sobie spokojnie latająca wyspa. Olbrzymi kawał gruntu wyrwany z ziemi i dotychczas latający gdzieś wśród obłoków nie wyglądał już tak majestatycznie. Cały był popękany i powoli zmieniał się w błotnisty pagórek.

Coś było jednak nie do końca w porządku z uziemioną wysepką. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką na niej zobaczyli przyjaciele była duża, metalowa brama pokryta rdzą i wymyślnymi zdobieniami. Pogięte kraty jej skrzydeł leżały w nieładzie gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami. Dalej było tylko ciekawiej. I bardziej ponuro przy okazji. Okazało się, że miejsce to było niegdyś cmentarzem. Popękane nagrobki, zrujnowana krypta na przeciwległym krańcu i pokręcone niczym umysł przeciętnego pacjenta szpitalu psychiatrycznego drzewa.

Cały klimat psuł leżak, mała lodówka i duży, plażowy parasol rozłożone na środku cmentarzyska. Gdzieś w tym wszystkim drzemał blady typek w czarnych jeansach, glanach i szarym t-shirt'cie. Twarz miał zasłoniętą ciemnozieloną, luźną czapką, spod której wystawały szpiczaste uszy i fragment czarno-czerwonego irokeza.

Drzemiący typek poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej gdy tylko przyjaciele się zbliżyli. Zaczął się gwałtownymi ruchami rozglądać na wszystkie strony. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że widok zasłania mu czapka. Cisnął ją za siebie nie dbając za bardzo o to, ze wylądowała w kałuży błocka powoli wpływającego do wnętrza grobu z pękniętym nagrobkiem.

Wampir - bo właśnie tym był tajemniczy typek - natychmiast skierował swój wzrok w stronę przybyszów. Jego czerwone oczy zabłysły złością, a twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie gniewu.

\- "Kim jesteście i co robicie na mojej wyspie?" - syknął. Przeciągle akcentował każdą literę "s" przez co brzmiał nieco śmiesznie. Nie dał się wytłumaczyć intruzom, bo zauważył, że nie znajduje się już wśród chmur, a w dość mrocznym lesie - "Co wy zrobiliście z moją wyspą?!" - wrzasnął z wściekle.

\- "Emmm… Nic?" - odpowiedział Jake.

\- "To nie my!" - zapewnił Finn wykonując uspokajający gest.

\- "Nie widzę tu nikogo innego!" - krzyknął coraz bardziej wściekły wampir. Jego głos stał się cienki na końcu zdania co zabrzmiało jeszcze zabawniej niż specyficzna wymowa niektórych spółgłosek.

\- "Spokojnie stary" - poprosił pies.

\- "Walić wyspę" - wyszczerzył się nagle typek. Długie, ostre kły zabłysły na tle szarej skóry - "Będę miał dziś darmowe żarcie" - zaśmiał się, po czym wymamrotał coś pod nosem i machnął ręką.

Popękane nagrobki zostały odsunięte przez piętrzącą się pod nimi ziemię. Z błocka zaczęły się wyłaniać niesamowicie ufajdane ręce. Sądząc po licznych śladach rozkładu, nędznych resztkach ubrań i nagłej fali smrodu gnijących zwłok, z grobów właśnie wyczołgiwały się zombie. Truposze sprawnie ustawiły się w chaotyczną zgraję i nieco zdezorientowane zaczęły się rozglądać po otoczeniu. Tym czasem zadowolony z siebie wampir przestawił swój leżak frontem do akcji i z szerokim uśmiechem się na nim uwalił.

\- "Czemu jestem cały w błocie?" - wydusił niewyraźnym głosem jeden ze świeżo obudzonych nieumarłych. Usiłował się wyczyścić słabo skoordynowanymi ruchami rąk.

\- "Gdzie jestem?" - zapytał inny. Jego oczy wygniły lata temu i teraz próbował dojrzeć coś dwoma pustymi oczodołami.

\- "Czy ja jestem martwy?" - zapytał z nieukrywanym przerażeniem kolejny.

\- "Tak do cholery! Jesteś martwy" - wydarł się wampir. Jego głos znów kilka razy stał się cienki i piskliwy - "Jesteście zombie, a tam przed wami są wasze ofiary! Rozkazuję wam ich unieruchomić, żebym mógł się posilić ich krwią."

\- "A co z nami?" - spytał jeden z truposzczaków - "Też jesteśmy głodni!"

\- "Ungłlebłe!" - wykrztusił któryś. Najwidoczniej jego język był już w tak beznadziejnym stanie, że nie mógł ułożyć ani jednego artykułowanego słowa.

\- "Jestem wampirem!" - wrzasnął wściekły typek - "Piję krew! Resztę będziecie mogli sobie zeżreć!"

Zombiaki przez chwilę wgapiały się w swego stwórcę, po czym bez słowa zwróciły się w stronę przybyszów i ruszyły do ataku. Kilka z nich natychmiast zostało powalone i przygwożdżone do ziemi przez celną serię z karabinu Bonnibel. Królewna pewnie kontynuowałaby ostrzał, ale potężny odrzut jaki generowała przy strzale broń sprawił, że straciła równowagę i prawie upadła w błocko.

Widząc, że zniknęło zagrożenie otrzymania przyjaznej salwy w plecy, Finn i Jake rzucili się do walki. Machnięcia mieczem i zmienionymi w maczugi łapami druzgotały kości i rozszarpywały ciała żywych trupów, które powoli traciły rozpęd. Wkrótce formacja chaotycznej zgrai doszczętnie się rozsypała, a nędzne niedobitki czmychnęły gdzieś w las gubiąc po drodze trzymające się na resztkach ścięgien części ciała.

Mina wampira zrzedła. Nie spodziewał się, że intruzi dysponować będą takimi umiejętnościami oraz odwagą wystarczającą by nie przestraszyć się bandy umarlaków. Jego mina zrzedła jeszcze bardziej gdy poczuł, że ktoś go trąca w ramię. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami nie był to zombiak, który postanowił oznajmić swemu "panu" porażkę. Była to wysoka postać z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Błyskawica oświetliła na sekundę jej czerwone oczy, ostre kły i uniesiony topór.

Typek pisnął niczym mała dziewczynka i rzucił się w błocko. Kątem oka zobaczył jak jego leżak zostaje rozcięty w pół, a topór grzęźnie w ziemi. Wykorzystał chwilę, którą napastnik potrzebował by odzyskać broń na rzucenie się w jego stronę. W locie przemienił się w olbrzymiego nietoperza, co sprawiło, że właściciel topora po trafieniu został ciśnięty w tył o dobre kilkanaście metrów i zniknął między drzewami.

Nie minęła jednak nawet sekunda, kiedy kilka drzew padło na ziemię łamiąc się w kilku miejscach, a spomiędzy nich wyczłapał olbrzymi, włochaty demon z długimi rogami i nietoperzowymi skrzydłami. Bez wahania rzucił się na przerośniętego nietoperza i cisnął nim o umiejscowioną na krawędzi wyspy kryptę. Budowla skruszyła się pod ciężarem wampirzego cielska. Potworowi pozbieranie się zajęło kilka długich sekund, a kiedy w końcu stanął na nogi, natychmiast został złapany w niedźwiedzi uścisk, który zmiażdżył mu kilka żeber.

\- "Marcy!" - zawołała najgłośniej jak mogła Bonnibel próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciółki. Stała właśnie z karabinem wycelowanym prosto w przemienionego typka, a rozciągnięty Jake pomagał jej nie stracić równowagi przy wystrzale.

\- "Robi się" - odpowiedziała przerażającym głosem wampirzyca domyślając się o co chodzi.

Złapała pazurzastymi łapskami za futro przeciwnika i uderzyła go z całych sił głową prosto w środek twarzy. Walnięty w właściwie bardziej rogami niż czołem wampir cofnął się o krok. Z jego pyska wypadł kieł. Następnie dało się słyszeć ogłuszający huk, a serce olbrzymiego nietoperza przebił promień różowej energii. Masywne cielsko znieruchomiało i zaczęło zmieniać się w pył, który pod wpływem wody opadł na ziemię praktycznie natychmiast. Szybko zmieszał się z błockiem tworząc wielką, szarą kałużę.

\- "Co to było?" - zapytała z podziwem Marcelina zmniejszając się z powrotem do swej normalnej postaci. Wyciągnęła swoją gitarę z błocka i przetarła ją fragmentem materiału ze zniszczonego leżaka.

\- "Wiązka światła w serce" - odparła Bonnibel masując bark, który pochłonął większą część energii odrzutu. Gdyby nie była z gumy, to pewnie zabolałoby znacznie bardziej - "Działa lepiej niż osikowy kołek."

\- "Widziałam…" - wzdrygnęła się wampirzyca.

\- "Ej, Marcelino" - zagadnął Finn - "Ty jesteś królową wampirów, prawda?"

\- "Nom."

\- "To dlaczego nie kazałaś temu gościowi się ogarnąć, czy coś?"

\- "Większość wampirów nawet nie wie, że maja jakąś królową" - wzruszyła tylko ramionami, po czym zwróciła się do Jake'a - "Daleko jeszcze do tego Magic Mana? Mówiłeś, że znasz drogę."

\- "Znam" - odparł - "Jeszcze jakieś pięć minut marszu."

* * *

Spacer po lesie był… Niesatysfakcjonujący. Wszystko co w nim żyło, chowało się natychmiast gdy ja zobaczyło. Leśna ściółka skwierczała pod jej stopami, które jednocześnie były przez zawartą w mchu, gnijących liściach i glebie wilgoć boleśnie "parzone". Każda drobna roślinka, jakiej chciała się przyjrzeć była natychmiast spopielana. Zrywane z krzaków jagody parowały w jej palcach, a gdy trafiały do ust były zwęglone i już ani trochę nie przypominały w smaku leśnych jagód.

Przez dobre pół godziny znudzona płomiennowłosa maszerowała przez las kopiąc niewielki kamyk. Za każdym kopniakiem kamień stawał się coraz gorętszy. Coś jak dusza w starym żelazku. Albo jakiś kamlot do podgrzewania wody, bo to właśnie robił - wilgoć ze ściółki parowała natychmiast po zetknięciu się z podgrzanym przedmiotem.

Ni stąd ni zowąd rozległ się głośny grzmot. Dziewczyna natychmiast poderwała wzrok w stronę nieba, które okazało się być w całości ukryte pod grubą warstwą ciemnych chmur. Sytuacja nie była zbyt dobra. Zwłaszcza dla żywiołaka ognia.

Płomiennowłosa zaczęła biec w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy okolicą wstrząsnął kolejny grzmot, a zaraz po nim coś znacznie głośniejszego. Coś co wznieciło chmurę pyłu, przed którą dziewczyna musiała schować się za pniem drzewa. Gdy tylko mała burza pyłowa się uspokoiła, żywiołak oderwał plecy od zwęglonej kory i popędził dalej nie zwracając uwagi na ból stóp. Wkrótce zaczęło się piekło. Zimne, mokre piekło.

Z nieba zaczęły spadać wielkie krople wody, które były jak lodowe szpikulce dla ciała płomiennowłosej. Ostatkami sił dopadła do przewróconego drzewa, pod którym utworzyła się mała jama. Jej klepisko znajdowało się powyżej poziomu gleby, więc nie było problemu z wlewającą się do wnętrza wodą. Dziewczyna wczołgała się do środka i skuliła w kącie. Przysunęła kolana pod brodę i oplotła nogi rękoma starając się odzyskać najwięcej ciepła jak ile się tylko dało.

* * *

\- "To tu?" - upewnił się Finn. Jego głos był prawie całkiem zagłuszony przez dźwięk ciężkich kropel uderzających w jakąś blachę.

Przed nimi stała rozpadająca się rudera. Wszystkie okna były powybijane, drzwi były wystawione i oparte o wewnętrzną część framugi, a frontową ścianę podpierały jakieś krzywe tyczki. Cały przestrzeń przed tym "domem" wysypana była piaskiem, który formował nieregularne zaspy i aktualnie był dość mokry. Ścieżkę prowadzącą do drzwi stanowiły porzucone w piachu deski, a po obu jej stronach leżały liczne puste butelki i kartony z napisem "piach", z których wyrastały zielone roślinki nieokreślonego gatunku. Gdzieś dalej stał wrak niebieskiego samochodu. Pokryta rdzą karoseria wyglądała jakby ktoś codziennie obijał ją młotkiem, szyby były pozbijane, a koła ktoś podwędził.

\- "Jestem tego całkowicie pewien" - odparł Jake.

\- "Tu mieszka ten cały Magic Man?" - zaśmiała się Marcelina - "Mam wrażenie, że to jest jakiś zwykły frajer…"

\- "Frajer, a jakże!" - zaśmiał się ktoś doniośle - "A do tego straszny dupek!"

Na środku ścieżki z drewnianych desek zmaterializował się się jakiś typek. Pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Miał zieloną skórę, a jako ubrań używał jaskrawo-żółtej, podartej koszulki i spodni oraz kapelusz w tym samym kolorze. Na plecach miał pokaźnych rozmiarów plecak ze śpiworem, czy innym kocem przytroczonym do górnej części.

\- "Mamy go!" - wrzasnął Jake zmieniając kształt swych dłoni w tarczę i miecz.

\- "Do ataku!" - zawtórował mu Finn wyciągając miecz z umieszczonej przy plecaku pochwy.

Nie marnując ani sekundy czasu rzucili się na zielonoskórego przeciwnika. Magic Man natychmiast zrobił popisowego fikołka i zawisł w powietrzu, a bracia, nie natrafiając na żadną przeszkodę, zaryli twarzami w piach.

\- "Złapaliście mnie w zły dzień" - zachichotał - "Nie mam pomysłów na żadne gry słów" - z jego palców wystrzeliły kolorowe płomyki, w środku których migotały drobne gwiazdeczki. Obydwa strumienie barwnych ogni trafiły wygrzebującego się z piasku psa.

Żółty futrzak wzdrygnął się, po czym w ułamek sekundy przemienił się w kupkę piasku. Magik zatrząsł się śmiechem próbując jednocześnie wykrztusić jakieś słowa.

\- "Jake!" - wrzasnął blondyn. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy - "Zginiesz świrze!" - krzyknął zamachując się mieczem i biorąc rozbieg.

Złośliwy czarodziej zniknął w chmurze złotego pyłu, który śmierdział jak zgniłe jajka, po czym pojawił się tuż za plecami chłopaka. Z szerokim uśmiechem na zielonym pysku kopnął młodego bohatera w tyłek, po czym kolorowym płomieniem zmienił jego plecak w zębatego potworka. Zielonkawy, materiałowy stwór wspiął się na głowę swego właściciela i złapał ją zębami. Finn padł na piach i zaczął się miotać próbując uwolnić się od połykającej go bestii. Jego miecz poleciał gdzieś na bok.

\- "Te dwa głupki dały się pokonać w mniej niż minutę" - Bonnibel przestała wyglądać zza krzaka.

\- "Czy oni nie byli przypadkiem tankami w grze?" - zapytała Marcelina - "Powinni wytrzymywać dłużej…"

\- "Wydaje mi się, że i tak mieliby problem" - odparła różowa - "Zróbmy to tak jak z tym wampirem. Ty go zdezorientujesz, a ja zastrzelę."

\- "Można spróbować" - zgodziła się czarnowłosa, po czym chwyciła za topór i zrobiła się niewidzialna - "Bądź gotowa."

Wampirzyca wyleciała zza krzaków i bezszelestnie zbliżyła się do uśmiechniętego magika, który rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu pozostałych intruzów. Zamachnęła się toporem i machnęła licząc, że uda się ściąć głowę irytującego typka. Niestety czarownik zrobił kolejnego fikołka i uniknął ciosu. Zaczął się zanosić śmiechem.

\- "Widzę cię, nocna kreaturo! Co ty na małą zmianę przyzwyczajeń?" - z jego palców ponownie wystrzeliły podobne do fajerwerków płomienie.

Marcelina przestała być niewidzialna, a następnie zmieniła się w nietoperza, który trzymał gitarę w łapkach. Dzięki temu magiczne pociski minęły ją, co prawdopodobnie uratowało jej życie.

Mniej więcej w tym samym momencie z krzaków dobiegł głośny huk, a z głowy Magic Mana strącony został żółty kapelutek. Przedziurawione nakrycie głowy spadło na piach i zajęło się ogniem.

\- "Oho! Kogo my tu mamy?" - zachichotał czarodziej odwracając się w stronę, z której nadleciała salwa. Zanim jednak się tam udał, na sekundę odwrócił się w stronę nietoperza i zmienił jego gitarę w wielkiego gluta gumy balonowej, która przylepiła się do łap stworka i pociągnęła go swym ciężarem w stronę gruntu.

Bonnibel otrząsnęła się i powoli zaczęła zbierać się z ziemi, na którą posłał ją odrzut karabinu. Bolał ją bark i tyłek. Była prawie pewna, że znajdzie tam jakieś siniaki.

Uniosła wzrok i znieruchomiała. W jej stronę zbliżał się szczerzący się radośnie Magic Man. Typek uniósł dłonie, na końcach których pojawiły się kolorowe iskierki, a królewna zaczęła się wycofywać nie podnosząc tyłka z błota.

Tą jakże miłą chwilę przerwał im zduszony przez jakiś materiał, gniewny krzyk. To Finn szarżował z mieczem w stronę magika. Jego głowa była już w całości ukryta wewnątrz plecaka, ale to widocznie mu nie przeszkadzało. Kierował się na słuch albo podążał za bohaterską intuicją. Jeśli coś takiego w ogóle istnieje.

Najważniejsze, że jakimś cudem udało mu się pobiec w odpowiednią stronę, a następnie w odpowiednim momencie i pod odpowiednim kątem machnąć mieczem. Ostrze zagłębiło się w bok klatki piersiowej zdębiałego czarownika. Dało się usłyszeć nieprzyjemne chrupanie łamanych kości i mlaśnięcie ciętego mięsa i organów. Klinga wyszła drugim bokiem i przy okazji odcięła jeszcze rękę. Trzy części martwego Magic Mana wylądowały z obrzydliwym plaśnięciem na mokrym piachu. W tym samym momencie plecak Finna znieruchomiał i zsunął się z jego głowy. Zaraz później kupka piachu zmieniła się w skonfundowanego Jake'a, a Marcelina odzyskała swoją gitarę.

\- "To było coś…" - mruknął chłopak. Całe plecy miał uwalone błockiem, a twarz pokrytą drobnymi zadrapaniami. Wytarł swój miecz o plecak pokonanego i schował go do pochwy.

\- "Gdzie teraz?" - zapytał pies. Całe futro miał pełne piachu.

\- "Widziałam coś ciekawego w lesie i chciałabym to obejrzeć" - powiedziała Bonnibel. Cała była w błocie i bez przerwy masowała sobie bark - Spokojnie, to jest po drodze do Candy Kingdom.

\- "W takim razie prowadź" - powiedział z uśmiechem Jake.

* * *

Przez jakieś dziesięć minut błądzili przez las. Deszcz wciąż uparcie bombardował ziemię, a ciemne chmury akompaniowały mu efektami światło i dźwięk. Jake utrzymywał, że jest z tej sytuacji bardzo zadowolony - kiedy robił za baldachim w deszczu, mógł się pozbyć tego denerwującego piachu z futra.

Bonnibel cały czas przyglądała się otoczeniu przez celownik z kamerką termiczną przymocowany do jej karabinu. Jej przyjaciele nawet nie pytali dlaczego to robi. Bali się, że wyjaśnienie będzie trudne do zrozumienia.

\- "Jest!" - ucieszyła się nagle różowowłosa, po czym wskazała przewrócone drzewo znajdujące się jakieś sto metrów od nich. Dochodził spod niego słaby, pomarańczowy blask.

\- "Pójdę zobaczyć co to!" - zawołał Finn, po czym nie czekając na zgodę pobiegł we wskazanym przez królewnę kierunku.

Kilka wypełnionych pluskaniem się w błocku sekund później znalazł się przy niewielkiej jamie, która uformowała się pod powalonym pniem. Nie dbając o czystość swoich nóg uklęknął tuż przy wejściu do nory i zajrzał do środka. To co tam zobaczył sprawiło mocno go zdziwiło. W kącie tej malutkiej ziemianki siedział bowiem żywiołak ognia.

\- "Hej" - odezwał się miłym głosem - "Hej! Wszystko okej?"

Gdy ognista postać podniosła głowę, Finn zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej - twarz płomiennowłosej dziewczyny zdecydowanie mu kogoś przypominała. Nie był zresztą osamotniony w tym odczuciu. Żywiołak miał identyczny wyraz buźki, co bohater.

\- "Finn?" - zapytała płomiennowłosa szeroko otwierając oczy.

**Uff... Palce mnie bolą od klepania w klawiaturę, ale już się tak rozpędziłem, ze nie mogę się zatrzymać. Jakimś cudem zdążyłem z premierą xD. **

**No nic... Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. Piszcie recenzje, opinie, zadawajcie pytania, lajkujcie, śledźcie (to serio jakoś lepiej brzmi po angielsku... choć i tak lepiej "śledźcie" niż "podążajcie"xD). **

**~MasterSkorpius **

**PS O zgrozo... Tu jest limit do 50 dokumentów... Musiałem usunąć roboczą wersję pierwszego rozdziału pętli D: **


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

Głośne bębnienie deszczu o ściany i okna zagłuszało wszystkie ciche dźwięki jakie zwykle wydawał z siebie dom. Tykanie zegarów, naturalne ruchy konstrukcji budynku, czy jakiekolwiek bzyczenie ewentualnych latających owadów było prawie niemożliwe do usłyszenia. Nie było też słychać szelestu jaki musiała z siebie wydawać rozłożona na kanapie warstwa aluminiowej folii pod naciskiem płomiennej istoty.

\- "Czyli jesteśmy w grze komputerowej?" - zapytała Phoebe po wysłuchaniu całkiem długich wyjaśnień.

\- "Nie do końca…" - podrapała się po głowie różowowłosa, stworzona z gumy dziewczyna siedząca po turecku na kanapie. Miała na sobie świeże ciuchy. Jej poprzednie ubranie nieco się upaćkało podczas ostatniej przygody i zawartego w niej tarzania się w błocku - "Jesteśmy w świecie gry, ale jednocześnie w świecie realnym. Pomijając już fakt, że świat, w którym się aktualnie znajdujemy jest z naszej perspektywy jak najbardziej realny. Prawdopodobnie nasz świat i świat gry w jakiś jeszcze nie znany mi sposób połączyły się powodując przy okazji całkiem spory chaos."

\- "Co?" - płomiennowłosa uniosła brew. Pogubiła się już w pierwszej połowie wypowiedzi.

\- "Świat gry zderzył się z naszym i wszystko się pomieszało" - powiedziała krótko zlatująca powoli w dół schodów Marcelina. Miała na sobie świeże jeansy i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Stopy miała bose.

Podleciała do kanapy i złapała za nią tuż przy miejscu, o które opierała się Bonnibel. Następnie położyła się w powietrzu i rozejrzała po jak zwykle pełnych optymizmu twarzach braci, którzy siedzieli na podłodze przed sofą. Finn wydawał się nawet trochę bardziej radosny niż zwykle. Taki nastrój utrzymywał się od momentu, w którym napotkali na Phoebe w środku ciemnego, błotnistego lasu.

\- "Okej…" - żywiołak pokiwał powoli głową - "A macie może jakiś pomysł jak się stąd wydostać? W sensie… Wrócić do normalnej wersji naszego świata…"

\- "Dostaliśmy zadanie, które musimy wykonać, żeby wrócić" - odparł Finn. Bonniebel podniosła leżącą tuż obok niej kartkę i pokazała ją ognistej istocie.

\- "Dostaliśmy animowany list z dokładnym opisem zadania" - cofnęła kawałek papieru gdy żywiołak wyciągnął po niego dłoń - "Uważaj."

\- "Racja…" - dziewczyna cofnęła rękę. Cały ten ogień przeszkadzał coraz bardziej z minuty na minutę. Zwłaszcza w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Powodował nieprzyjemnie dużo niezręcznych sytuacji.

\- "Tak swoją drogą…" - odezwał się Jake - "Coś się zmieniło na tej kartce?"

\- "Hmm…" - mruknęła niewyraźnie różowa przyglądając się kartce - "Gratulacje. Pokonaliście pierwszy cel. Co prawda powinniście go byli zabić, ale to co zrobiliście jest zadowalające" - przeczytała na głos tekst, który pojawił się na papierze - "Nie zabiliśmy go?" - zdziwiła się.

\- "Przecież go rozciąłem na pół" - Finn zmarszczył brwi.

\- "Według notki miał mieć jakieś boskie moce" - przypomniał Jake - "Może się zregenerował, czy coś…"

\- "Czy to ważne?" - wzruszyła ramionami Marcelina - "Sprawa załatwiona. Nie ma się już czymś przejmować. Możemy po prostu przejść do następnego zadania?"

\- "Właściwie…" - mruknęła Bonnibel spoglądając z powrotem na kartkę. Tekst, który się na niej znajdował powoli wyblakł, a w jego miejscu wkrótce pojawił się nowy - "Za wykonanie pierwszego zadania chciałbym was wynagrodzić. Otrzymacie zaraz jeden przedmiot, który przyda się któremuś z was w przyszłości" - przeczytała na głos.

Gdy wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo, w powietrzu nad środkiem pomieszczenia coś zaczęło się materializować. Najpierw w przestrzeni unosił się szczegółowy szkic miecza, który po chwili wypełnił się kolorem. Sekundę później pojawiło się również cieniowanie, a następnie wszystko to zostało zastąpione kilkoma szarymi klockami materii. Bloczki szybko straciły swój kształt. W ich miejscu pojawił się uproszczony, kanciasty model narysowanej przed sekundą broni. Struktura w mgnieniu oka wygładziła się, a większość zawartych w niej kątów zamieniła się w łuki i krągłości. Krawędzie ostrza zaostrzyły się, a na jego końcu pojawił się szpic. Gdy kształt miecza był identyczny jak ten wcześniej naszkicowany, na szarej materii zaczęły się pojawiać kolory. Najpierw całość zrobiła się perłowo-biała. Następnie znajdująca się nad rękojeścią kula zrobiła się ciemno niebieska. Na koniec na to wszystko zostały nałożone odpowiednie tekstury - białe części zalśniły wypolerowanym na wysoki połysk metalem, a osadzone nad uchwytem "oko" zaczęło wyglądać jakby zostało zrobione ze szkła.

Gotowa broń powoli obróciła się w powietrzu, prezentując się wszystkim dookoła, po czym spadła i wbiła się czubkiem ostrza w wyłożoną panelami podłogę. Bonnibel zmarszczyła brwi na ten widok.

Finn podniósł się ze swojego miejsca na podłodze i powoli podszedł do ostrza. Od początku wpatrywał się w nie z zachwytem, ale teraz wyglądał jak zahipnotyzowany. Złapał za wykonaną z białego metalu rękojeść, która okazała się być idealnie dopasowana do jego dłoni, po czym bez trudu podniósł broń. Machnął nią kilka razy na próbę, po czym wycofał się i usiadł z powrotem na podłogę. Zaczął się dokładnie przyglądać perłowej powierzchni układając co chwilę usta w nieme "wow".

\- "Czy właśnie widzieliśmy proces projektowania przedmiotu do gry?" - uniosła brew Marcelina.

\- "Tak to wyglądało…" - mruknęła Bonnibel. Następnie znów zerknęła na kartkę, która zdążyła się tymczasem nieco zmienić - "Chyba mamy kolejny cel" - powiedziała - "Hunson Abadeer" - przeczytała imię, które pojawiło się na papierze - "Ale kompas nie działa. Wskazówka kręci się dookoła…"

\- "Hunson kto?" - czarnowłosa zmarszczyła nosek i przesunęła się tuż za różowowłosą próbując zajrzeć jej przez ramię.

\- "Abadeer. Kojarzysz coś?" - zapytała różowa.

\- "Ja kojarzę" - wtrącił się Jake - "Lore gry wspomina o nim. Władca Nocosfery. Czyli coś w rodzaju diabła… I przy okazji jeden z twórców."

\- "Cóż… JA też go kojarzę" - wampirzyca posłała magicznemu psu wściekłe spojrzenie - "Bo tak się składa, że moje nazwisko brzmi właśnie Abadeer, a Hunson Abadeer jest moim ojcem. Słabym swoją drogą…" - dodała na tyle cicho, że usłyszała ją tylko Bonnibel - "Stąd tak swoją drogą miałam dostęp do bety. Później wygrałam jeszcze konkurs, ale nawet bez niego miałabym dostęp do gry" - kontynuowała - "Nie wiedziałam nawet, że on gra w tą grę… Albo grał… Nie wiem jak to teraz określić..."

\- "A dlaczego właściwie ten rysowany kompas zachowuje się jak… jak się zachowuje?" - skrzywiła się Bonnibel.

\- "Może dlatego, że Hunson Abadeer siedzi w Nocosferze?" - zaproponował Jake wzruszając ramionami.

\- "Jak zamierzacie się tam dostać?" - zapytała Phoebe. Sama nie zamierzała się nigdzie wybierać.

\- "Przez portal" - czarnowłosa oraz pies odpowiedzieli praktycznie w tym samym momencie.

* * *

Nie było większego sensu rozchodzić się na noc do własnych domów. Z jednej strony dlatego, że powrót do Candy Kingdom zająłby trochę czasu, a z drugiej, że zwykłe miejsca zamieszkania przyjaciół były dość… obce. Całe szczęście w pomieszczeniach, w których normalnie mieszkała Bonnibel było wystarczająco łóżek oraz mebli, na których dało się w miarę wygodnie wyspać.

Znajdującą się w salonie sofę zajęła Phoebe. Z uwagi na jej ognistą fizjonomię, mebel trzeba było owinąć co najmniej trzema warstwami folii aluminiowej. Takie ilości owego materiału udało się jakimś cudem uzyskać w pałacowej kuchni.

Finn i Jake pożyczyli sobie łóżko, z którego zwykle korzystała Marcelina. Bracia już po kilku minutach spania poplątali i porozrzucali całą pościel. Jedna z poduszek w jakiś tajemniczy sposób zdołała dotrzeć aż pod drzwi do pokoju.

Bonnie oraz czarnowłosa zajęły ostatnie wolne łóżko. Położyły się plecami do siebie na różowym meblu stającym wewnątrz różowego pomieszczenia, przykryły się różową kołdrą i zapadły w sen. A przynajmniej spróbowały to zrobić. Wampirzyca miała problem z zaśnięciem z jakiś nieokreślonych powodów. Możliwe, że chodziło o spanie w tym samym łóżku co jej przyjaciółka. Nowe otoczenie oraz wydarzenia z minionego dnia również mogły się do tego przyczynić.

Różowowłosa nie mogła zmrużyć oka z nieco innych powodów. Od rozmowy podczas czytania animowanego listu strasznie męczyła ją kwestia ojca Marceliny. Wyraźnie usłyszała jak dziewczyna szepnęła, że Hunson nie był zbyt dobrym rodzicem. Zaczęła wtedy rozmyślać na ten temat. Nie przypominała sobie jednak, żeby czarnowłosa kiedykolwiek powiedziała coś o jakimkolwiek członku swej rodziny innym niż Simon. Jeśli ten niedawno zmarły mężczyzna był w ogóle z nią spokrewniony.

\- "Marcy?" - wyszeptała nie odwracając się w stronę wampirzycy.

\- "Hm?"

\- "Śpisz?" - zapytała stwierdzając, że to jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy, o którą można zapytać właśnie obudzoną osobę.

\- "Nie…" - odparła dziewczyna. Również nie zmieniła pozycji. Wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt na ścianie lub drzwiach pokoju - "Co jest?"

\- "Chciałam cię zapytać o jedną rzecz…"

\- "Dawaj."

\- "Wtedy kiedy mówiłaś o swoim ojcu…" - zawiesiła się na chwilę. Zastanawiała się, czy zacytować czarnowłosą, czy może po prostu spytać. W końcu zdecydowała się na to drugie - "Nigdy o nim nie wspominałaś…"

\- "Bo nie chciałam wspominać" - odpowiedziała cicho - "To jest… umm… trudny temat…"

Bonnibel chciała się odezwać i powiedzieć jej, że nie musi mówić jeżeli nie chce, ale nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć ust.

\- "Ale cóż się dziwić… Nie był dobrym ojcem…" - westchnęła Marcelina. Jej głos zatrząsł się lekko. Prawie niezauważalnie - "Niedługo po tym jak moja mama zmarła przekazał mnie pod opiekę swojego przyjaciela. Simona Petrikowa. W praktyce mnie porzucił. Nie widziałam go na żywo od tamtego czasu. Raz na jakiś czas wysyła e-mail, czy list… Ale to i tak więcej niż wcześniej… Przez dwa lata od śmierci mamy, kiedy się mną opiekował, widywałam go góra raz dziennie. Odprowadzał mnie do przedszkola, a przez cały dzień był zajęty najpierw swoją małą firmą, a potem tym studiem… Jeden z jego pracowników odbierał mnie z przedszkola" - zaśmiała się niezbyt wesoło.

Po tych słowach na kilka minut zapadła głucha cisza. Czarnowłosa wciąż wpatrywała się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni starając się upchnąć niemiłe wspomnienia z dzieciństwa na samym dnie mózgu. Gdzieś w okolicy dziury, w której zalegały wszystkie jej lęki.

Różowowłosa tym czasem tylko leżała i czuła się niekomfortowo. Wiedziała, że takie wyznania nie mogły być łatwe dla jej przyjaciółki i nie za bardzo miała pomysł na to jak ją pocieszyć. W końcu postanowiła zrobić najprostszą możliwą rzecz, którą mogła teraz zrobić. Odwróciła się w stronę czarnowłosej i powoli przesunęła się w jej stronę. Delikatnie wsunęła rękę pod wampirzycę i objęła ją na wysokości brzucha. Oparła podbródek na jej barku.

\- "Właściwie to nawet dobrze, że mamy walczyć z moim ojcem…" - powiedziała cicho. Nie zaprotestowała czując oplatające ją ręce, co ucieszyło różową - "Będę miała okazję skopać mu tyłek…"

* * *

\- "To jak właściwie otwiera się ten portal?" - zapytał Finn żując kawałek naleśnika, których Jake przygotował całkiem spory stos.

\- "Potrzeba narysować taką śmieszną buźkę, oblać ja robaczym mlekiem, a potem wypowiedzieć odpowiednią formułkę" - odparła Marcelina przerywając na chwilę wysysanie koloru ze znalezionej gdzieś w koszu z owocami truskawki - "Nic trudnego" - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- "Szkoda tylko, że nie mamy takiego mleka w lodówce" - powiedział magiczny pies zatrzaskując drzwi wspomnianego urządzenia.

\- "W kuchni pałacowej też nie ma" - czarnowłosa ponownie wzruszyła ramionami - "Sprawdzałam rano."

\- "To co? Pójdziemy po to do jakiegoś sklepu?" - zapytała Bonnibel unosząc brwi.

\- "Tu w ogóle istnieją jakieś sklepy?" - zdziwiła się siedząca na wyłożonym folią aluminiową taborecie Phoebe.

\- "W grze można było kupić od cholery różnych itemów w takim jednym supermarkecie" - przypomniał sobie pies - "Całkiem niedaleko stąd…"

Tym razem nie było tłumu słodyczan odprowadzających owacjami swoją królewnę i bohaterów. Udało im się zniknąć po cichu. Przekraść nieuczęszczanymi drogami, przeczołgać tajemnymi przejściami i wyjść za mur tylną bramą.

Dotarcie do "supermarketu" nie zajęło dużo czasu - droga była rzeczywiście niedługa. Wystarczyło przedreptać przez lekko podmokły od ostatniej ulewy las oraz całkiem sporą łąkę, na którą rzucały cień latające wyspy. Wiele z nich przemieściło się lub trafione błyskawicą spadło. Jeden taki skalny wrak minęli jakieś sto metrów od sklepu. Na jego szczycie znajdowały się nędzne resztki murowanej wierzy z drewnianym wiatrakiem. Całość kiedyś służyła zapędzaniu wiatru do mielenia mąki.

Cel przyjaciół - budynek w kiepskim stanie - stał zaraz na następnym wzgórzu. Znajdujące się od frontu szyby, które służyły zarówno jako okna jak i drzwi były potwornie upaskudzone kurzem i czymś tłustym. Szare smugi świadczyły o tym, że ktoś kiedyś próbował szkło umyć, ale poległ zanim zdrapał choćby kawałek brudu. Nad samym wejściem znajdował się neon reklamujący sklep. Był zakurzony i pełen martwych robali, które wleciały do środka przez liczne liczne pęknięcia w niegdyś kolorowych i pełnych gazów szlachetnych rurkach. Od strony wnętrza marketu, na szklanych drzwiach wisiała niewielka tabliczka z napisem "otwarte", który ledwo był widoczny przez warstwę brudu.

\- "To kto idzie kupić mleko?" - zapytała unosząca się kilkanaście centymetrów nad porośniętą wysoką trawą i kwiatami ziemią Marcelina. Pozostali stali obok i wpatrywali się z niechęcią w niechlujny budynek.

\- "Ja pójdę!" - odezwał się Finn. Zanim zaczął mówić przestudiował twarze przyjaciół, po czym wypiął pierś, żeby wywołać odpowiednią reakcję.

\- "Okej. Ale nie licz, że ja tam z tobą pójdę" - powiedział Jake.

Blondyn nieco oklapł, ale było za późno, żeby się wycofywać. Upewnił się, że jego nowy miecz znajduje się tam gdzie powinien i daje się łatwo wyciągnąć, po czym ruszył prosto do wejścia.

Popchnięte drzwi otworzyły się z trudem i cichym skrzypieniem oraz dzwonieniem zawieszonego nad nimi dzwonka. Wnętrze było zalane zimnym światłem halogenów, które zastępowały odcięte brudem światło słoneczne. Całe wnętrze budynku wypełnione było półkami. Przy jednej ze ścian stała wielka lodówa z nabiałem i mrożonkami. Po lewej od wejścia znajdowała się kasa, za którą stał niewysoki typek. Miał na sobie fioletowy T-shirt z logiem sklepu i pokaźną kolekcją plam. Na głowie, poza zasłaniającą oczy, brązową czupryną, która nie widziała prysznica od miesięcy, nosił czapkę z daszkiem. Miała ten sam kolor co koszulka, a na jej przodzie znajdowały się resztki loga sklepu. Skóra kasjera miała dziwny odcień niebieskiego. Kolor przechodził miejscami w zieleń i nieco przypominał wymiociny. Obecne na ciele osobnika brodawki tylko potęgowały to wrażenie.

Finn grzecznie skinął głową w kierunku dziwacznego indywiduum i ruszył w stronę widocznej już od wejścia lodówki. Ze zdziwieniem zorientował się, że ułożone na półkach produkty nie są w najlepszym stanie. Zdecydowana większość przekroczyła termin ważności dobre kilka wieków temu i prawdopodobnie była zdolna do zabicia głodnego nieszczęśnika samym zapachem. Albo gradem pocisków wypuszczonych przez miniaturową cywilizację narodzoną w puszce z mielonką.

Po budynku walało się niezwykle dużo pajęczyn. Podłoga pokryta była najróżniejszymi śmieciami, kurzem i wydzielającą nieprzyjemny smrodek, cienką warstwą nieznanej masy, na której całkiem łatwo można było się poślizgnąć.

Sama lodówka oraz znajdujące się w niej żarcie również nie znajdowały się w najlepszym stanie. Urządzenie umarło już jakiś czas temu, a wszystko co się w nim kryło zostało rozmrożone. Pomiędzy różnymi rodzajami mleka Finn odnalazł pudełko, na którym znajdował się obrazek z robakami oraz stosowna nazwa. Kartonik był pokryty grubą warstwą kurzu. Chłopak zdmuchnął większość, po czym zaczął uważnie oglądać opakowanie w poszukiwaniu daty przydatności do spożycia. Zrobiło mu się zimno gdy ją w końcu znalazł. Nie miał jednak wielkiego wyboru, więc zabrał mleko ze sobą i odwrócił się w stronę kasy.

Pierwszą rzeczą którą zobaczył był szkielet wciśnięty w półkę. Blondyn nachylił się nad nim, żeby się przyjrzeć. Każda kość była wręcz wylizana do czysta z jakiejkolwiek materii organicznej. Kończyny były połamane, a na nogach wisiały resztki jeansowych spodni. Z fragmentu, który był niegdyś paskiem zwisał identyfikator pracownika z logiem sklepu i zdjęciem jakiegoś śmiesznego człowieczka. Szczegółów nie dało się odczytać przez warstwę kurzu, a Finnowi nie za bardzo się chciało obmacywać trupa i jego dobytku. Wyprostował się i zwrócił z powrotem w kierunku kasy, gdzie niestety czekała go kolejna niespodzianka.

Wielkie coś o skórze w kolorze rzyguśnym zasłaniało mu widok na wyjście. Na czubku stwora zatknięte były fioletowe ciuchy i skalp z włosami poprzedniego kasjera. Dolna część potworka składała się głównie z grubych, pokrytych brodawkami macek, które rozlewały się po kilku alejkach.

\- "Eeem… Dzień dobry?" - odezwał się niepewnie Finn zastanawiając się jakim cudem olbrzymie monstrum zmieściło się wcześniej za kasą.

Potwór gwałtownym ruchem rozerwał przebranie kasjera. Następnie rozłożył górne macki, które się pod nim kryły na wzór olbrzymiego kwiatu. Wewnątrz znajdował się pulsujący zwój jasno-różowych wici, który powoli rozwinął się ujawniając pozbawioną jakichkolwiek zębów paszczę. Głośny ryk jaki się z niej dobył sprawił, że brudne szyby zatrzęsły się w oknach.

Finn nawet nie sięgnął po miecz. Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na zwycięstwo w tak ograniczonej przestrzeni. Wystarczyło, żeby monstrum machnęło mackami, a cały syf zgromadzony na pokrytych kurzem półkach zacząłby latać i prędzej czy później jakaś zagubiona puszka z przegniłą mielonką, czy fragment jakiegoś mebla zmieniłby głowę chłopaka w woreczek pełen krwawego gluta z kostną wkładką.

Blondyn nie tracił czasu. Ściskając karton z mlekiem w ręce puścił się biegiem wzdłuż lodówki, po czym skręcił w pierwszą alejkę, która była wolna od oślizgłych macek. Przyśpieszył czując, że monstrum się rozpędza i zaraz rozpocznie się śmieciowa burza. Ostatnie kilka metrów pokonał długimi susami, a drzwi prawie wyłamał z zawiasów po tym jak otworzył je kopniakiem.

Wyskoczył na otaczającą sklep łąkę i pognał w stronę przyjaciół, którzy słysząc hałas odwrócili się w stronę budynku i zaczęli śledzić Finna zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. Na wyjaśnienie sytuacji nie musieli czekać długo. Ledwie kilka sekund po blondynie, z supermarketu wylazło monstrum. Albo raczej wytoczyło się. Przy okazji rozbijając wszystkie szyby i krusząc kawałek dachu.

\- "Co to do cholery jest?" - wrzasnęła Marcelina ściągając z pleców topór.

\- "Nie mam pojęcia!" - wykrzyknął Finn lądując na trawie pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami upchnął karton z mlekiem w plecaku i dobył nowiutki miecz.

\- "Wygląda na to, że nie możemy się obejść bez kłopotów…" - westchnęła Bonnibel łapiąc za karabin i odbiegając na jakąś bezpieczniejszą pozycję.

Phoebe zrobiła to samo, tyle że z drugiej strony bestii, a Jake uformował łapy w maczugi i dołączył do brata. Monstrum zatrzymało się tuż przed nimi, po czym zaczęło młócić powietrze swoimi długimi mackami. Pies praktycznie natychmiast został odrzucony daleko w tył. Chłopak zdołał odciąć jedną z macek, ale zaraz również został posłany w powietrze. Okazało się, że kończyny stwora są niezwykle wytrzymałe. Ich struktura poważnie utrudniała cięcie i prawdopodobnie ułatwiała potworowi miażdżenie kości.

Wampirzyca zanurkowała w stronę monstrum i zręcznym machnięciem toporem rozcięła jego grzbiet. Szybko musiała się jednak ewakuować. Bestia spróbowała bowiem się do niej dobrać, a robienie uników z parasolką w ręce było nieco skomplikowane.

Gdy czarnowłosa usunęła się z pola bitwy, zaczęła się odzywać strzelecka część zespołu. Jedna strona potwora została zmieniona w krwawiące czarną, gęstą mazią sito, a drugą potężnie przysmażyły ogniste kule, którymi ciskała płomiennowłosa. Bestia zawyła z bólu i szeroko rozłożyła górne macki odsłaniając swój obślizgły pysk i stwarzając doskonałą okazję na skuteczny atak.

Okazję, którą Finn z ochotą wykorzystał. Chłopak dobył miecz z białego metalu i wyskoczył w stronę potwora. Wylądował na miękkiej stronie jego górnych macek i zaczął rąbać. Wszędzie dookoła latały różowe wicie i czarna krew, a po chwili odpadło nawet kilka grubych, oślizgłych kończyn. Monstrum zdążyło się w końcu otrząsnąć i zamaszystym machnięciem zrzuciło z siebie młodego bohatera. Nie na długo jednak powstrzymało przeciwników przed atakami. Wrócił bowiem Jake i przyprowadził ze sobą powiększoną najmocniej jak się dało pięść. Potężne uderzenie wkomponowało obrzydliwe stworzenie w trawnik.

Sytuację wykorzystała Phoebe. Stanęła przed otwartą paszczą i wypuściła z dłoni strumień ognia, który dostał się prosto do wnętrza stwora. Bestia usmażyła się od wewnątrz na skwarkę. Kopcące się cielsko szybko zaczęło wydzielać okropny odór, który sprawił, że przyjaciele odsunęli się aż pod sklep.

\- "Eeem… Co to?" - odezwała się nagle Marcelina. Wskazywała w kierunku dalszej części łąki, która ciągnęła się za sklepem.

\- "Hm?" - zapytała Bonnibel spoglądając we wskazywanym kierunku. Podobnie, tyle że już w ciszy, zrobili pozostali.

W porośniętej trawą i kwiatami ziemi ziała olbrzymia dziura. I to nie taka zwykła, o nie. Otwór był wypełniony całkowitą nicością. Nie miał ścian, ani zapewne dna. Coś jak błąd modeli i tekstury kawałka terenu w grze.

\- "Ciekawe co się stanie jak tam wlecę…" - zastanowiła się czarnowłosa.

\- "O nie! Nigdzie nie wlecisz!" - powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem różowa jednocześnie łapiąc wampirzycę za ramię.

\- "Pewnie, że nie wlecę" - zaśmiała się Marcelina. Poczochrała gumowe włosy królewny.

\- "To może coś tam chociaż wrzućmy" - zaproponował Jake.

Jego młodszy brat nie czekał aż ktoś oceni ten pomysł. Na chwilę zniknął za rogiem budynku, po czym wrócił z kawałkiem skruszonego dachu. Zrobił mały rozbieg, po czym cisnął kamień w stronę nicości. Kawał gruzu bez problemu wleciał w dziurę. Zaraz jednak zaczął zmieniać kolory i tracić kształt. Po sekundzie po prostu zniknął.

\- "Cóż… Po prostu się do tego nie zbliżajmy, okej?" - odezwała się Bonnibel - "I zacznijmy całą tą zabawę z portalem."

\- "Się robi" - powiedziała Marcelina chwytając za plecak Finna, który wciąż znajdował się na plecach chłopaka. Wyciągnęła z niego kawałek kredy oraz nieco zdeformowany kartonik z robaczym mlekiem, po czym zbliżyła się do ściany. Na szaro-brązowym, chropowatym tynku narysowała duży okrąg, a w jego wnętrzu parę ukrytych za okularami oczu oraz wykrzywione w dziwacznym uśmiechu usta. Na koniec oblała rysunek potwornie śmierdzącym mlekiem i marszcząc lekko nos wypowiedziała zaklęcie - "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

\- "Łacina?" - zdziwiła się nieco Bonnible.

Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na jej słowa. Przyjaciele byli zbyt zajęci wgapianiem się w to co się działo ze ścianą. Przez jej środek przechodziło bowiem rozszerzające się z sekundy na sekundę pęknięcie podświetlone jakimś dziwnym, pomarańczowym blaskiem. Nagle ze szczeliny wystrzeliły płomienie, a po okolicy rozeszła się fala gorąca. Mur otworzył się niczym kurtyna odsłaniając okrągłe przejście. Wewnątrz szalał ogień i słychać było krzyki i pełne bólu jęki.

\- "Eemm… Mamy tam wejść?" - Jake uniósł brew.

\- "Nie ma potrzeby" - z portalu dobiegł niepokojący śmiech. Nagle w ogniu pojawiły się wyglądające na ludzkie organy wewnętrzne. W ułamku sekundy zostały obklejone kolejno kośćmi, mięśniami, niebieskawo-szarą skórą oraz czarnym garniturem - "Doszły mnie słuchy, że ktoś mnie szuka."

Przyjaciele cofnęli się o kilka kroków szykując jednocześnie broń. Marcelina zmierzyła demona pełnym wściekłości spojrzeniem.

\- "Muszę wam podziękować za ściągnięcie mnie tutaj" - mężczyzna wyszczerzył się - "Zastanowię się nad nie pożeraniem waszych dusz."

\- "Do ataku!" - wrzasnął Finn biorąc zamach i ruszając w kierunku szaroskórego.

Na Hunsonie Abadeerze nie zrobiło to wielkiego wrażenia. Machnął rękami, które w trakcie ruchu zmieniły się w czarne macki i odrzucił atakującego i jego towarzyszy daleko w tył. Tylko Marcelina zdążyła zrobić unik. Podleciała w górę i ściskając parasolkę w jednej, a topór w drugiej dłoni zanurkowała w stronę władcy demonów. Machnęła bronią, ale mężczyzna zrobił błyskawiczny unik i znalazł się obok niej.

\- "Marcelino! Nie poznałem cię z początku…" - zaśmiał się serdecznie - "Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu spotkać…"

Dziewczyna tylko warknęła wściekle, po czym po raz kolejny spróbowała skrócić demona o głowę. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uchylił się, a następnie szybkim ruchem wytrącił jej broń z dłoni. Drugą ręką złapał ją za gardło i przytrzymał w miejscu. Wampirzyca odruchowo upuściła parasol i spróbowała oderwać szare paluchy od swojej szyi. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na efekt wpływu światła słonecznego na wampirzą skórę. Na normalnie gładkiej i dość chłodnej powierzchni pojawiły się dymiące lekko plamy poparzeń. Marcelina zaczęła charczeć i szarpać się. Chciała jak najszybciej odpełznąć w cień.

\- "Niegrzecznie jest próbować zabić własnego ojca" - pokręcił głową nie spuszczając wzroku z wijącej się z bólu dziewczyny. W końcu cisnął ją na bok i otrzepał garnitur z niewidzialnego kurzu. Czarnowłosa podniosła się na rękach i podpełzła pod porzucony gdzieś w trawie parasol. Skuliła się w cieniu - "Chyba zmienię zdanie na temat pożerania dusz twoich przyjaciół, Marcelino" - rzucił, po czym spojrzał w kierunku, w którym polecieli napastnicy sprzed kilku chwil.

Zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek innego, w jego głowie pojawiła się dymiąca dziura wielkości dwóch pięści. Kawałki kości i czerwonej, mielonej materii organicznej zniknęły z sykiem we wciąż otwartym portalu.

Nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia. Znaczy się… normalnie też by nie zrobiło. Normalnie padłby po prostu na ziemię bez życia. Nie tak łatwo jednak zabić władcę świata demonów. Dziura zarosła w kilka sekund. Wściekłe spojrzenie demona spoczęło na strzelcu, który odważył się zrobić coś takiego. W mgnieniu oka mężczyzna zrobił się większy o jakieś dwa metry. Jego głowa zrobiła się wielka i jasnozielona. Usta stały się pionowe i pełne ostrych zębów. Na górze olbrzymiego łba wyrosła para rogów, a na dole masa czarnych macek i dziwnych, zielonkawych woreczków.

Bonnibel czym prędzej zarzuciła karabin na plecy i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Na niewiele się to zdało. Została złapana macką za nogę i przyciągnięta w pobliże gigantycznej paszczy. Demon wyssał jej duszę bez trudu, po czym cisnął jej ciało niczym szmacianą lalkę. Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się całkowicie białe, a twarz przestała wyrażać cokolwiek.

Pozostali zdążyli się już pozbierać i obserwowali z przerażeniem to co działo się z ich przyjaciółką. Pierwsza otrząsnęła się i postanowiła zaatakować Phoebe. Wystrzeliła w powietrze i zrzuciła na potwora deszcz ognistych kul. Niewzruszony władca demonów poczekał aż dym i płomienie nieco ustąpią, po czym po prostu złapał żywiołaka nienaturalnie wielką ręką. Płomiennowłosa wrzasnęła z bólu, ale jej krzyk szybko się urwał. Ucichła natychmiast po tym jak demon pożarł jej duszę. Ulepione z ognia ciało uderzyło w trawę i natychmiast wywołało niewielki pożar.

Wielkogłowa kreatura rozejrzała się po okolicy, po czym zaśmiała się i zaczęła maszerować w niesprecyzowanym kierunku.

\- "Musimy go zatrzymać stary" - powiedział Finn ściskając miecz. Razem z Jake'iem siedzieli w krzakach, w które posłał ich pierwszy cios Hunsona.

\- "Ciekawe jak…" - pokręcił głową pies - "Widziałeś co on przed chwilą zrobił?"

\- "Jeśli go nie pokonamy, to pożre więcej dusz" - odparł chłopak - "A PB i Phoebe zostaną takie..." - wskazał leżące w trawie dziewczyny - "...na zawsze."

\- "Wiem!" - krzyknął lekko spanikowany Jake - "Ale co zamierzasz zrobić?"

\- "Mam pomysł…" - oznajmił po chwili rozmyślania blondyn.

Hunson zatrzymał się w połowie łąki i ponownie rozejrzał. Większość terenu, który widział była gęsto zalesiona, co utrudniłoby mu poruszanie się. Nie chciało mu się pomniejszać ani potykać o drzewa, więc postanowił cofnąć się i spróbować przejść w innym miejscu.

Po kilku długich krokach stanął przy ruinie sklepu, w którego ścianie jego córka i jej przyjaciele otworzyli portal. Na dachu budynku coś stało.

\- "Ej ty! Oddawaj dusze naszych przyjaciół!" - wrzasnęła ludzka twarz wystająca z paszczy żółtego magicznego psa, który przybrał postać umięśnionego humanoida.

Gdyby nie ta cała demoniczna forma, Hunson zapewne uniósłby brew albo zrobił coś podobnego. Teraz tylko wystrzelił w stronę dziwnego tworu jedną z czarno-fioletowych macek. Ubrany w Jake'a Finn zrobił unik i pozwolił kończynie wbić się w rozsypującą się budowlę, a następnie złapał za nią i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Demon zachwiał się i zrobił krok do przodu, żeby zachować równowagę. Spróbował złapać przeciwnika ręką, ale ten wskoczył na jego ramię, odbił się i uderzył w zielonkawe, półprzejrzyste woreczki, które wisiały pod olbrzymią głową.

Władca Nocosfery ponownie się zachwiał i ponownie musiał postawić krok - tym razem w tył. Jednocześnie wykrztusił z siebie dwa białe dymki, które uleciały w niebo, zrobiły kilka pętli i zanurkowały w stronę leżących w trawie dziewczyn.

Finn i Jake wylądowali gdzieś za olbrzymem i szybko ocenili sytuację. Podnieśli rękę i rozciągnęli ją w kierunku olbrzymiej głowy. Pokryta żółtym futrem kończyna owinęła się kilka razy dookoła tego co normalnie powinno być szyją. Następnie zaczęli biec za supermarket. Przeciągnęli w ten sposób stawiającego opór demona o dobre dwadzieścia metrów. Gdy byli już pewni, że znajduje się w odpowiedniej pozycji, obiegli go tak, żeby znajdować się za nim i rozdzielili się. Pies związał łapą nogi przeciwnika, a następnie wyrzucił brata w stronę tyłu jego głowy. Chłopak wbił się nogami w jasno-zielone cielsko, po czym najmocniej jak potrafił wybił się z powrotem w stronę ziemi.

Demon ponownie się zachwiał, ale tym razem nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby złapać równowagę. Poleciał na twarz, ale zatrzymał się kilka metrów nad ziemią. Wzdrygnął się nienaturalnie, a przez jego ciało przeszła fala cyfrowych błędów grafiki. Po chwili jego pozbawione głowy cielsko padło na trawę i w kilka sekund rozsypało się w stosik pyłu.

\- "Ej, PB" - Jake nachylił się nad różową, która powoli zbierała się z ziemi. Finn pomagał w tym czasie Phoebe - "Wszystko okej?"

\- "Wszystko jest w porządku" - odparła dziewczyna podnosząc się gwałtownie. Zatoczyła się i zaczęła w panice rozglądać po otoczeniu. Jej wzrok spoczął na porzuconej niedaleko budynku parasolce i leżącym kilka metrów od niej charakterystycznym, czerwonym toporze - "Marcy!" - wrzasnęła i puściła się biegiem w tamtą stronę.

Gdy dobiegła do parasolki natychmiast padła na ziemię. Nie ze zmęczenia. Nie chciała tracić czasu na kucanie i nie mogła odsuwać parasola. Wczołgała się w cień metalowej, pokrytej czarną tkaniną konstrukcji. Znalazła tam skuloną czarnowłosą. Dziewczyna miała całe ciało pokryte śladami oparzeń i leżała w całkowitym bezruchu z oczami szczelnie zamkniętymi.

\- "Marcy?" - Bonnibel wyciągnęła rękę i ostrożnie dotknęła policzka wampirzycy.

\- "Bonnie?" - Marcelina otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto na różowowłosą - "Poszedł już sobie? Nic ci nie zrobił?"

\- "Finn i Jake go załatwili" - powiedziała uśmiechając się i nie zdejmując dłoni z twarzy szaroskórej.

**Przez tydzień nie mogłem skupić się na pisaniu... To było straszne :I**

**Ale w końcu udało mi się napisać ten rozdział. I przyzwyczajcie się... Nowe rozdziały będą pojawiały się rzadziej. Skończyły się wakacje. **

**No nic... Recenzujcie, pytajcie itp, itd... Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. **

**~MasterSkorpius**


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Plastikowa buteleczka wypełniona już tylko do połowy żelem na oparzenia stuknęła denkiem o blat tuż obok ubranego w ciemne jeansy uda. Różowa dłoń, która właśnie puściła specyfik, wymacała leżący kilka centymetrów dalej kartonik z plastrami i paczuszkę z gazą. Właścicielka kończyny otworzyła obydwa opakowania i zaczęła przyklejać kawałki materiału do szarej skóry swej poparzonej przyjaciółki.

\- "To coś dziwnie pachnie" - skrzywiła się Marcelina. Jeden z plastrów trzymających opatrunki częściowo się odkleił.

\- "To tylko żel na oparzenia. I świeże plastry" - wzruszyła ramionami Bonnibel zgarniając pozostałe środki opatrunkowe do czerwonego pudła apteczki, które przyniosła z laboratorium - "Ja tam prawie nic nie czuję. Pewnie masz mocniejszy węch jako wampir."

\- "Zawsze muszą znaleźć się jakieś minusy" - westchnęła ciężko drapiąc się po okolicach odklejającego się plastra i pogarszając przy okazji jego stan.

Większość jej ran zdążyła się naprawić po drodze do królestwa, którą spędziła w postaci nietoperza skulonego w ramionach różowej. To była jedna z największych zalet wampiryzmu - szybka regeneracja. Zostało co prawda kilka drobnych oparzeń i śliwkowa, podłużna plama na szyi, ale z minuty na minutę wszystko wyglądało coraz lepiej.

\- "Na przykład to, że technicznie rzecz biorąc jesteś martwa?" - zapytała różowowłosa unosząc brew.

\- "Na przykład…" - pokiwała głową wampirzyca - "Albo to, że jestem głodna i właściwie nie wiem co mam zjeść" - rozejrzała się po kuchni - "Ta apteczka wygląda apetycznie… Moja postać w grze mogła się żywić odcieniami czerwieni."

\- "Mówiłaś, pamiętam. Zresztą jadłaś tak truskawki" - powiedziała Bonnibel - "Nie krępuj się."

Marcelina spojrzała na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym podniosła plastikowe pudło na wysokość twarzy i ostrożnie dotknęła je kłem. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i odsunęła głowę od apteczki. Głównie po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy królewna się przypadkiem z niej nie śmieje. Różowa jednak wpatrywała się w nią z miłym uśmiechem i ciekawością.

Widząc to wampirzyca ponownie nachyliła się nad nieporęcznym przedmiotem i ponownie dźgnęła go kłem. Po chwili dołączyła do niego drugi, a następnie pozostałe. Skupiła się na czerwieni pokrywającej pudło i nagle - wciąż właściwie nie wiedząc co robi - poczuła coś ciepłego płynącego od jej zębów w stronę gardła. Jednocześnie na powierzchni apteczki zaczęła rozchodzić się szara plama. Gdy dotarła do ust czarnowłosej, dziewczyna oderwała kły. Pozostały po nich cztery drobne, czerwone plamki.

\- "Łał…" - wampirzyca zamrugała i powoli odłożyła szare pudło z ledwo wyraźnym, białym krzyżem na pokrywce na stół - "Pierwszy raz… eeem… zjadłam coś co nie jest jedzeniem… W truskawki wystarczyło się wgryźć…"

\- "Najadłaś się tym?" - zapytała Bonnibel. W jej głosie wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć ciekawość naukowca, który właśnie coś zobaczył i chce się o tym dowiedzieć jak najwięcej.

\- "Tak…" - przyznała czarnowłosa - "Ale wolę owoce. Czuję przynajmniej ich smak…" - zmrużyła lekko oczy wpatrując się w twarz przyjaciółki - "Mam nadzieję, że nie zastanawiasz się właśnie co jeszcze mogę pozbawić koloru…"

\- "Co? Nie… Dlaczego bym miała się nad tym zastanawiać?" - dziewczyna całkiem dobrze udawała zdziwienie.

\- "No cóż…" - wampirzyca zsunęła się ze stołu i przysunęła się do różowej lewitując kilka centymetrów nad podłogą - "Ja się tylko zastanawiam jak smakowałby różowy" - szepnęła jej do ucha, które natychmiast zrobiło się czerwone. Jak połowa jej twarzy zresztą. Marcelina mrugnęła do niej, po czym poleciała w kierunku wyjścia z kuchni.

Bonnibel stała jeszcze przez chwilę w bezruchu. Jej mózg próbował się pozbierać i skleić w jakąś ogarniętą bryłę po tym jak zmienił się w taką śmieszną, bezużyteczną maź i rozlał po dnie jej czaszki. Myśli rozbiegły się w panice i kilka długich minut dziewczyna musiała poświęcić an pozbieranie ich do kupy.

W końcu udało się jej jednak w pełni ogarnąć. Wzięła szarą apteczkę i upchnęła ją do jednej z kuchennych szafek. Trochę głupio było jej odnosić ją do laboratorium i wieszać na ścianie jakby nic się nie stało. Naszła ją myśl, że to trochę nagina zasady BHP, ale szybko stwierdziła, że i tak nie zamierza w najbliższym czasie korzystać z pracowni.

Wyszła z kuchni i stanęła na chwilę w salonie rozglądając się dookoła. Finn, Jake oraz Phoebe siedzieli na częściowo wyłożonej folią aluminiową podłodze i wpatrywali się w trzymany przez blondyna kawałek papieru prowadząc przy tym cichą rozmowę. Marcelina lewitowała sobie kilka centymetrów nad poduszkami kanapy i wpatrywała się w trudny do zlokalizowania punkt w przestrzeni. Bonnibel podreptała w kierunku sofy i usiadła obok wampirzycy. Delikatnie poprawiła jeden z jej plastrów, który odklejał się od szarego policzka, uśmiechem odpowiedziała na lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie, po czym obejrzała się w stronę siedzących na podłodze.

\- "Pojawiło się coś nowego?" - zwróciła się do Finna rozpoznając trzymany przez niego świstek.

\- "Nie. Do tego kompas zniknął" - odparł chłopak.

\- "Mam nadzieję, że to nie coś w rodzaju jakiegoś durnego błędu gry…" - skrzywiła się czarnowłosa. Poprawiony przed kilkoma sekundami plaster znów zaczął się odklejać.

\- "Myślisz, że to przez ten glitch?" - uniósł "brew" Jake - "Byłoby głupio utknąć tu przez jakiś głupi błąd. Zwłaszcza, ze ciężko nazwać to miejsce grą…"

\- "A jak inaczej je nazwiesz?" - zapytała różowa.

\- "Bo ja wiem?" - magiczny pies wzruszył "ramionami" - "Innym wymiarem?"

\- "Wątpię, żeby to był inny wymiar…" - pokręciła głową - "Myślę, że to raczej świat wirtualny. Coś jak w Matrycy. Oglądałeś Matrycę?"

\- "Oglądałem… Ale jak miałoby to w takim razie działać?" - zapytał Jake.

\- "Eemm… Co to takiego ta Matryca?" - spytała Phoebe wędrując wzrokiem po twarzach rozmawiających.

\- "Film, w którym normalne życie ludzi było tylko komputerową symulacją, o której nie mieli pojęcia. To tak w skrócie…" - wyjaśniła Bonnibel - "A na temat działanie takiego czegoś mam pewną teorię. Pamiętacie co było ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzieliście zanim się tu obudziliście?"

\- "Czarną masę" - mruknęła pod nosem wampirzyca. Po raz kolejny podrapała się po odłażącym plastrze.

\- "Czarną masę, która zresztą pojawiała się już wcześniej" - dodała różowa nie czekając na odpowiedzi innych - "Jestem pewna, że to ona spowodowała cały ten cyrk. Możliwe, że nasze ciała leżą właśnie w takich czarnych skorupach, które wyświetlają naszym mózgom wszystkie te dziwactwa" - gestem wskazała otaczający ich pokój, który był wyjątkowo mało dziwny jak na niezwykły świat, w którym się znaleźli.

\- "Ten czarny glut wyglądał tak trochę magicznie" - odezwał się Finn.

\- "Nie ważne, czy była to magia, czy jakaś dziwaczna gałąź nauki" - odparła dziewczyna - "Ważne, że jesteśmy zamknięci w czymś przypominającym symulację świata rodem z Matrycy i nie mamy w niej za wielkich uprawnień."

\- "Coś się pojawiło na kartce" - odezwała się nagle Phoebe wskazując palcem trzymany przez blondyna list.

Zanim chłopak zdążył spojrzeć w dół, z kanapy poderwała się Bonnibel. Zabrała kartkę i w mgnieniu oka wróciła na mebel. Całkowicie ignorując skonfundowanego Finna zaczęła czytać tekst pojawiający się powoli na jasno-brązowym kawałku pergaminu.

\- "Ładnie to tak wykorzystywać błędy do walki z przeciwnikiem?" - przeczytała - "Na wasze szczęście liczy się tylko fakt śmierci waszego celu, która się niezaprzeczalnie dokonała. Za pójście na łatwiznę nie otrzymacie jednak żadnej nagrody" - tekst zaczął blaknąć i po kilku sekundach zniknął kompletnie. Na jego miejsce, literka po literce, zaczęły się pojawiać nowe słowa - "Wasz następny cel będzie znacznie większym wyzwaniem. Samo dostanie się do nie go nie będzie proste" - wiadomość zniknęła po raz kolejny. Na jej miejsce pojawił się mały, rysowany kompas ze wskazówką swobodnie wirującą dookoła oraz podpisem: "Śmierć". Bonnibel szeroko otworzyła oczy z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w napisane czarnym atramentem słowo.

\- "Co jest Bonnie?" - zapytała Marcelina zaglądając jej przez ramię.

\- "Nie jestem pewna co to znaczy…" - dziewczyna przeczesała palcami swe różowe, lekko lepiące się włosy - "Ale każą nam zabić Śmierć…"

* * *

\- "Jak do jasnej cholery mamy zabić tutejszą Śmierć" - powtórzyła po raz kolejny tego wieczora Marcelina. Siedziała po turecku kilkanaście centymetrów nad przykrytym kołdrą materacem łóżka Bonnibel.

\- "Nie wiemy nawet czy to gracz… W sensie jedne z twórców" - mruknęła różowa. Stała pod regałem z książkami i przyglądała się odbiciu swej twarzy w trzymanym przez nią lusterku - "Jake mówił, że żaden z twórców nie miał takiej postaci."

\- "Może to prawdziwa Śmierć?" - zastanowiła wampirzyca zerkając w stronę przyjaciółki - "Taka z naszego świata. Tu widocznie też da się umrzeć, więc musi być tu obecna."

\- "Tylko dlaczego musimy z nią walczyć" - dziewczyna odłożyła lusterko na zastawioną w większości książkami półkę i odwróciła się w stronę czarnowłosej. Nie miała ochoty na dyskusję na temat istnienia uosobienia śmierci w świecie realnym - "I jak mamy się do niej dostać? Przecież nie będziemy zabijać jakieś losowej osoby tylko po to, żeby ją ściągnąć. Zresztą widziałaby ją pewnie tylko ta umierająca osoba…"

\- "Może da się jakoś dotrzeć do świata umarłych bez… bez umierania…" - zaproponowała Marcelina.

\- "Jake pewnie nie wie… Gdyby wiedział, to by raczej powiedział…" - Bonnibel usiadła na krawędzi łóżka i potarła brodę - "Trzeba będzie popytać NPC-ów…"

\- "Tak właściwie…" - odezwała się po chwili ciszy wampirzyca - "Jakoś nie zapytałam wcześniej… Sama nie wiem dlaczego…" - unikała nieco zdziwionego spojrzenia różowej - "Wszystko okej? W sensie… Czy jesteś cała? Mój ojciec ci nic nie zrobił?"

\- "Marcy!" - królewna uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Wciągnęła nogi na łóżko i objęła lewitującą dziewczynę w pasie - "To było urocze."

\- "Bonnie… No weź… Serio się pytam" - Marcelina zmarszczyła czoło. Nie mogła jednak ukryć czerwieniących się policzków.

\- "Miło, że się o mnie troszczysz" - uścisnęła czarnowłosą jeszcze mocniej - "Ale nie martw się. Mam tylko kilka drobnych siniaków" - nie miała serca wspominać o całym tym wysysaniu duszy. Delikatnym ruchem poprawiła odklejający się od szarego policzka plaster.

* * *

Odnalezienie pałacowej biblioteki uradowało Bonnibel jak mało co. Jej przyjaciele, których oczywiście wzięła ze sobą nie byli już tak bardzo zadowoleni. Snuli się między półkami starając się znaleźć coś co mogłoby im pomóc w odnalezieniu bezpiecznej drogi do krainy śmierci, ale ich negatywne nastawienie ani trochę nie ułatwiało poszukiwań.

Różowowłosa za to wertowała kolejne książki z prędkością godną jakieś zrobotyzowanej maszyny do skanowania. Wszędzie dookoła rosły stosy różnej grubości dzieł, które pracujący w bibliotece słodyczanie starali się odłożyć na półki.

\- "Jesteś pewna, że tu coś znajdziemy?" - zapytała unosząca się w pozycji leżącej na wysokości jakiś dwóch metrów Marcelina.

\- "Nie" - odparła stojąca nieopodal Bonnibel - "Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować, prawda?"

\- "Nie lepiej popytać NPC-e tak jak wcześniej proponowałaś?" - skrzywiła się czarnowłosa - "Tak tylko marnujemy czas…"

\- "Mamy dużo czasu. Jak nic nie znajdziemy, to popytamy" - odpowiedziała różowa spokojnie.

Ich rozmowę przerwało głośne tupanie dochodzące z okolic wejścia do biblioteki. Brzmiało jakby ktoś biegł. Potwierdzały to zresztą okazjonalne okrzyki personelu wypożyczalni. Krótką chwilę później, w alejkę, w której znajdowały się Bonnibel i Marcelina wpadł nieco zdyszany Finn.

\- "Wiem! Wiem jak się dostać do świata umarłych!" - wypluł z siebie blondyn.

\- "Skąd?" - zdziwiła się różowa.

\- "Od tego miętówkowego lokaja!" - oznajmił chłopak. Był strasznie przejęty.

\- "Oh…" - królewna starała się nie patrzeć w stronę tłumiącej chichot wampirzycy - "To jak się tam dostaniemy?"

\- "Trzeba podejść do kąta pomieszczenia, spojrzeć w miejsce, w którym stykają się ściany i zrobić zeza" - wytłumaczył. Bonnibel i Marcelina uniosły brwi. Przez chwilę trwała dość niezręczna dla młodego bohatera cisza.

\- "To brzmi głupiej niż sposób otwierania przejścia do Nocosfery…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa - "Będziemy wyglądali jak banda idiotów, ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi…"

Zebranie do kupy wszystkich przyjaciół, którzy zdążyli się w międzyczasie rozejść w losowych kierunkach, zajęło kilka długich minut. Podobnie zresztą powrót do pokojów dawnego domu Bonnibel i wyjaśnienie Jake'owi oraz Phoebe sposobu otwarcia portalu. Sposobu, który natychmiast został wyśmiany, a następnie zaakceptowany. Wszyscy pamiętali głupawy obrazek i oblewanie mlekiem potrzebne do otwierania wejścia do Nocosfery.

\- "Ja… Ja chyba tu zostanę…" - odezwała się nagle Phoebe stojąca na środku salonu i śledząca wzrokiem krzątających się w przygotowaniach do wymarszu przyjaciół. W jej cichym głosie słychać było wstyd i nutkę strachu.

\- "Och…" - przechodzący tuż obok Finn zatrzymał się i spojrzał na żywiołaka ognia - "Nie musisz iść jeśli się boisz" - przez jego umysł przemknęła myśl, że może nie powinien wytykać strachu dziewczynie, która się mu podoba.

\- "Nie boję się!" - płomiennowłosa tupnęła nóżką i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Dookoła posypały się drobne iskry - "Tak tylko…"

\- "Sorki… Nie musisz iść jeśli nie chcesz" - poprawił się chłopak.

\- "Ale… Czy wszystko będzie z wami w porządku?" - zapytała.

\- "Nie martw się" - blondyn machnął ręką, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął - "Poradzimy sobie. Co tam dla nas jakaś banda umarlaków."

\- "Idziecie?" - na schodach pojawił się Jake.

\- "Phoebe zostaje" - oznajmił Finn ruszając w stronę brata. Zanim wszedł na chody odwrócił się do płomiennowłosej i posłał jej szeroki uśmiech.

Bonnibel i Marcelina czekały w oczyszczonym z wszelkich gratów kącie jednego z pomieszczeń na piętrze. Obydwie były uzbrojone i gotowe do wymarszu. Trzymały się za ręce.

Usłyszawszy skrzypienie schodów obejrzały się w stronę nadchodzących. Kiwnięciem głowy czarnowłosa kazała im podejść.

\- "Oby to zadziałało" - mruknął pod nosem Jake chwytając dłoń Marceliny.

\- "Lepszych opcji jak na razie nie mamy…" - wzruszyła ramionami różowowłosa.

Powstrzymując śmiech spojrzeli na miejsce, w którym łączyły się ściany i zrobili zeza. Z początku nie działo się nic niezwykłego - obrazy z oczu nałożyły się na siebie dając złudzenie podwójnego narożnika. Po chwili jednak obraz zaczął się rozjeżdżać. W przestrzeni, w której ściany się na siebie nakładały się na siebie pojawiła się świetlista, czerwona, falująca mgła. Materializował się w niej hipnotyzujący kształt.

\- "Łał…" - szepnęła Marcelina. Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale nie mogła zdobyć się na wypowiedzenie choćby jednego słowa. Podobnie było zresztą z pozostałymi.

Nie odrywając wzroku od przejścia, przyjaciele wkroczyli w mgłę. Gdy tylko dotknęli czerwonej, falującej powierzchni, poczuli jak coś ciągnie ich do przodu. Portal zamknął się za nimi pozostawiając ich lecących przez karmazynową pustkę, która po chwili wypluła ich na jakąś skalną półkę.

Przed nimi roztaczał się dość… niepokojący widok. Ze ściany, której częścią była skalna półka, na której stali co jakiś czas wyłaniały się długie, białe robaki o szerokich paszczach pełnych ostrych zębów. Nie miały oczu, a ich ciało było pokryte śluzem, który wypływał dużymi kroplami z ich tuneli. Gdy dwa takie stworzenia napotkały na siebie, zaczynały walczyć i często spadały gdzieś w dół.

Właśnie… dół…

Jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów pod skalna półką rozciągała się równina pokryta szarym piachem. Wyrastały z niej niewielkie, szare namioty i lepianki. Dookoła krzątały się jakieś istoty. Zawsze samotnie.

Ledwie kilkanaście metrów od ściany, na której się właśnie znajdowali przyjaciele stał rozpadający się, niewysoki mur. Można było przejść na jego drugą stronę przez bramę, którą pilnowało wielkie… coś… Wielkie kościste coś nawet.

\- "Czegoś takiego się właśnie spodziewałem" - mruknął Jake kiwając głową.

\- "Schodzimy?" - zapytał nieco niepewnie Finn.

\- "Inaczej nie ruszymy na przód" - odparła Bonnibel.

Okazało się, że droga na dół nie jest wcale taka prosta. Właściwie to nie dało się normalnie zejść - ściana była straszliwie stroma, a skały kruche, ostre i śliskie. Trzeba było zorganizować to trochę inaczej, co nie było za bardzo wymagające biorąc pod uwagę możliwości przyjaciół. Marcelina złapała Bonnibel za ręce i poleciała w dół, a Jake rozciągnął się w coś w rodzaju zjeżdżalni ułatwiając zejście Finnowi.

Na dole przywitało ich pozbawione emocji spojrzenie żółto-czerwonego oka osadzonego w pojedynczym oczodole kościstej istoty. Z tej odległości mogli się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Szkielet był olbrzymi, ale definitywnie ludzki. No… prawie w całości ludzki. Jego czaszka - znajdująca się na rozciągniętej szyi - należała do jakiegoś ptaszyska z wyjątkowo długim dziobem. Do tego wszystkiego stworzenie miało olbrzymie, pokryte pierzem skrzydła i różowawą barwę.

Dość szybko stracił zainteresowanie nowo przybyłymi i zwrócił się w stronę samotnego szkieletu, który przyczłapał pod bramę.

\- "Jak umarłeś?" - z głębi ptasiej czaszki zadudnił obojętny głos.

\- "Strzała w kolano" - odparł trup wskazując złamany kawałek strzały wystający spomiędzy kości - "Rozwaliła tętnicę."

\- "Właź" - powolnym ruchem ręki wskazał mu bramę. Następnie znów spojrzał na obserwujących sytuację przybyszów. Gdyby nie brak skóry i mięśni, to pewnie by się skrzywił - "Jak zmarliście?"

\- "Byliśmy zbyt zarąbiści!" - wykrzyknął bez ostrzeżenia Finn przybijając zaraz piątkę Jake'owi.

Istota przekrzywiła głowę. W głębi swego martwego ja żałowała, że pozbawiona jest jakichkolwiek zaawansowanych sposobów wyrażania emocji. Przyjaciele tymczasem zaczęli powoli przesuwać się w stronę wejścia.

\- "Stać!" - wrzasnął strażnik uderzając ręką w piaszczysty grunt. Trup-pechowiec, który kulejąc dreptał w stronę bramy został roztrzaskany na drobne kawałki.

\- "Biegiem!" -zawołał blondyn, po czym rzucił się w stronę przejścia ciągnąc za sobą Bonnibel i Jake'a. Marcelina westchnęła ciężko, po czym poleciała za nimi.

Biegnący przeskoczyli kościste ramię zanim monstrum zdążyło je unieść, po czym rzucili się pędem w głąb krainy umarłych. Istota nachyliła się za nimi i wyciągnęła w ich stronę swą długaśną łapę.

\- "Stójcie głupcy!" - zadudnił głos z wnętrza ptasiej czachy gdy okazało się, że przyjaciele zdołali wydostać się poza zasięg łapy.

Banda intruzów oczywiście nie posłuchała. Biegli tak długo aż przestali słyszeć wołanie strażnika.

\- "Co to do cholery było Finn?" - zapytała Marcelina stukając chłopaka w głowę.

\- "Nie wiem… Ale w sumie masz rację" - odparł blondyn - "Mogliśmy bez problemu go załatwić!" - zawołał żywo. Czarnowłosa tylko pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- "To gdzie teraz?" - zapytał Jake.

\- "Moment…" - Bonnibel zaczęła grzebać w kieszeni. Po chwili wyciągnęła z niej jasno-brązowy kawałek pergaminu. Przyglądała mu się przez moment - "Tam" - wskazała palcem trochę na lewo od kierunku, w którym przedtem biegli. Gdzieś daleko na horyzoncie widać było wyraźne światło.

\- "Nie wygląda źle" - stwierdziła wampirzyca - "Ruszamy się."

Szybko okazało się, że droga wcale taka przyjemna nie była. Po kilku minutach wleźli bowiem pomiędzy szare namioty i lepianki. Praktycznie natychmiast poczuli, że coś ich obserwuje. Dziesiątki, a może nawet setki pustych spojrzeń śledzących z ciemności mniej lub bardziej zrujnowanych "domostw" każdy ich ruch. Przyjaciele przyśpieszyli kroku. Nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty dowiadywać się co ich obserwuje. Mało co mogłoby ich teraz zatrzymać bez zastawiania im drogi.

Mało co ale jednak coś.

Półprzejrzysty, blady kształt o ludzkiej sylwetce lewitował pół metra nad szarym piachem. Jego nogi były całkowicie niewidoczne, a oczy puste i zapatrzone w ukryte w mroku sklepienie świata zmarłych.

Źrenice Marceliny rozszerzyły się. Doskonale znała tą postać. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- "Marcelino?" - Bonnibel prawie natychmiast zauważyła, że jej towarzyszka przestała za nimi podążać. Zmarszczyła brwi - "Marcy?"

Wampirzyca nawet jej nie słyszała. Ruszyła powoli w stronę widmowej istoty.

\- "Simon?" - wyszeptała wyciągając przed siebie chudą, szarą i zimną dłoń. Zastanowiła się przez ułamek sekundy, czy mężczyzna w ogóle ją pozna.

Ale widmo nie reagowało na jej wołanie. Wpatrywało się tylko pustymi oczami w ukryte w mroku sklepienie. Nie ruszał się ani o milimetr.

\- "Simon…" - dziewczyna spróbowała go dotknąć, ale jej ręka przeszła przez widmo niczym przez mgłę. Poczuła tylko nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzący po jej kręgosłupie. Po jej zimnym, szarym policzku popłynęła łza.

\- "Marcy!" - znajomy głos i następujący po nim strzał otrzeźwiły czarnowłosą. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła wyciągający ręce w jej stronę szkielet z głową rozbitą na drobne kawałeczki przez pocisk z karabinu Bonnibel. Truposz powoli osunął się w piach, a różowa podbiegła do Marceliny.

\- "Wszystko okej, Marcy?" - zapytała, po czym rzuciła okiem w stronę najbliższych ruin namiotów i lepianek, z których właśnie wyłaniały się dziesiątki kościotrupów - "Szybko. Musimy się zbierać" - pociągnęła wampirzycę w kierunku Finna i Jake'a, którzy zaczęli już odganiać się od natrętnych umarlaków.

\- "Ciało… Ciało… Ciaaałooo!" - wyjęczał pozbawiony nóg, pełzający po piachu szkielet łapiąc Bonnibel za but. Dziewczyna pisnęła i strąciła żółtawy czerep z jego karku jednym, celnym kopniakiem.

Znów zaczęli biec. Truposze były powolne, ale uparte. Przez cały czas wołały za nimi coś o świeżym ciele, którego od tak dawna nie miały okazji dotykać. O ciele, która tak bardzo chciałyby odzyskać.

Marcelina zrobiła się dziwnie milcząca po incydencie z widziadłem. Wspomnieniem z niedawnej przeszłości, które zdążyło już ją odpuścić, a teraz wracało i uderzało z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu towarowego. Zdobyła się jednak na uśmiech kiedy poczuła drobną, ciepłą dłoń oplatającą jej palce.

W swej podróży przez martwe pustkowie zobaczyli wiele rzeczy, których woleli by w życiu nie oglądać. Otaczały ich wystające z piachu kości jakiś potworów. Dziwne formacje skalne i błądzące w cieniach umarlaki były tu wszędzie.

W pewnym momencie zobaczyli wysoki na kilkanaście metrów stos poodcinanych kończyn, które wciąż pokryte były świeżym ciałem. Rozkład nie tknął ich w najmniejszym nawet stopniu.

Na szczycie tego stosu siedziała chorobliwie blada kobieta. Cała była owinięta czarnymi niczym krucze pióra szmatami i pozbawiona była włosów. Spojrzenie miała szalone, ale jednocześnie prawie matczyne. Wpatrywała się w ten sposób w leżącą na jej kolanach odciętą w połowie ramienia rękę, którą czule głaskała, a co jakiś czas nawet całowała umalowanymi sadzą ustami.

Bonnibel wzdrygnęła się. Przypomniał się jej znajomy jej wuja, który stracił rękę w wypadku podczas pracy z jakąś maszyną. Kiedyś usłyszała jak opowiadał o prześladujących go czasem bólach fantomowych i swędzeniu. Niespełna dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka, jaką wtedy była miała przez kilka następnych nocy dość nieprzyjemne sny. Teraz wiedziała, że te sny na jakiś czas wrócą. Zwłaszcza po tym jak zobaczyła bladoskórą kobietę wgryzającą się w dłoń, którą jeszcze przed chwilą całowała.

Dotarcie do czegoś wyróżniającego się spośród szarego piachu, skał, ruin i dziwacznych, mrożących krew w żyłach stworzeń zajęło im kilka długich i wyczerpujących godzin. Tym nowym obiektem na ich drodze była przecinająca szarą pustynię rzeka. Płynąca w niej woda była krystalicznie czysta, ale nie było widać w niej żadnych istot. Nie była też zbyt głęboka, co w połączeniu z powolnym prądem umożliwiało sprawne przedostanie się na drugą stronę piechotą.

\- "Woda! Cudownie!" - ucieszył się Jake ruszając w kierunku rzeki - "Muszę się trochę opłukać. Mam ten piach chyba wszędzie…"

\- "Stój!" - zawołała za nim Bonnibel. Szybko do niego doskoczyła i zagrodziła mu drogę do wody - "Wykąpiesz się jak wrócimy."

\- "Ej! O co ci chodzi?" - zdziwił się nieco magiczny pies - "To tylko woda."

\- "To woda w zaświatach" - powiedziała poważnym tonem dziewczyna - "Słyszałeś kiedyś o rzece Lete?"

\- "Emmm… Nie?" - Jake uniósł brew.

\- "Starożytni wierzyli, że w zaświatach istniała rzeka o tej nazwie. Przepływający przez nią umarli zapominali o swych przeszłych żywotach" - wytłumaczyła - "Chyba nie chcesz zaryzykować utraty pamięci, prawda?"

\- "No nie chcę…" - przyznał pies.

\- "To jak właściwie zamierzamy się przedostać na drugą stronę?" - zapytała Marcelina. Jej humor zdawał się być odrobinę lepszy niż wcześniej - "Bo jak nie macie żadnych pomysłów, to mogę was przenieść na ten drugi brzeg."

Zmęczeni przyjaciele nie mieli ochoty na rozmyślanie, więc szybko zgodzili się na propozycję czarnowłosej. Dziewczyna najpierw przeniosła Bonnibel, a następnie cofnęła się po Finna i jego brata, który pomniejszył się i złapał za jego plecak.

Gdy wszyscy znaleźli już się na drugiej stronie i wdrapali się zagradzającą dalszą drogę wydmę szarego piachu, ich oczom ukazała się świetlista ściana. Nie sposób było zobaczyć co znajdowało się za nią, ale namalowana na pergaminie strzałka kompasu wskazywała dokładnie to miejsce.

Bez dłuższych zastanowień ruszyli w tamtą stronę i bez większych problemów przeszli przez ścianę ze światła. Wszyscy poza Marceliną, która musiała przelecieć górą z obawy przed oparzeniami.

Wewnątrz zastali coś… niezwykłego. Za ścianą rozpościerała się niewielka przestrzeń wysypana jasnym, nieco zielonkawym piaskiem, który został przez kogoś wygrabiony w równe, gładkie wzorki. Z piachu wystawały co kilka metrów różnej wielkości i kształtu czaszki, a przez środek tego nieco upiornego ogródka Zen płynął mały strumyk. W pewnym miejscu ktoś wybudował nawet na nim malutki mostek.

\- **"**SPO… EKHEM… **ekhem… Spodziewałem się was"** \- dobiegł ich nieco dziwny głos. Głos, który Marcelinie wydawał się znajomy. Rozejrzeli się i **napotkali** na niewyróżniającą się wzrostem ani posturą istotę o białej skórze, zwierzęcej czaszce oraz prostym, szarym ubraniu. Na głowie miała wysoki, zaokrąglony na czubku kapelusz, a przez pierś przełożoną niewielką torbę z brązowego materiału. W dłoni trzymała grabie - **"****Choć przyjście tutaj zajęło wam więcej czasu niż przypuszczałem… Ah… I jestem Śmierć jakbyście nie byli jeszcze ****pewni"**\- władca świata umarłych lekko skinął głową. Przez krótką chwilę mierzył przyjaciół spojrzeniem dwóch białych plamek ukrytych w ciemnych oczodołach. Stwierdzając, że jego goście nie są w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa postanowił się odezwać - **"****Wiem też po co tu przyszliście i nie zamierzam stawać wam na drodze. Wiedzcie jednak, że nie mogę się od tak poddać. Nie mogę tak działać" **\- podszedł do jednej ze świetlistych ścian i jakimś cudem oparł o nią swe grabie. Następnie wrócił na poprzednie miejsce - **"****Nie martwcie się jednak. Obiecuję, że nie ważne co tu się stanie w przeciągu…" **\- podniósł rękę i odsunął rękaw szarego stroju. Na nadgarstku miał zamocowaną niewielką klepsydrę, w której przesypywał się złoty pył. Przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywał - **"****...następnych pięciu minut, wasza aktualna przygoda w moim świecie skończy się dobrze… Prędzej, czy później…" **\- ponownie przyjrzał się twarzą przybyszów - **"****No cóż… Możecie zaczynać. Podczas walki będzie łatwiej zrobić to co trzeba zrobić." **

Finnowi i Jake'owi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać (choć potrzebowali trochę czasu na przetworzenie informacji). Bracia dobyli broń, po czym rzucili się w kierunku Śmierci nie zważając na rozdeptywane linie w piasku. Jednak ani cięcie białego miecza ani uderzenia powiększonych pięści nie zrobiły na władcy świata umarłych najmniejszego wrażenia. Przeszły przez niego dosłownie jak przez mgłę

Śmierć zatrzymał się przed Bonnibel, którą natychmiast zasłoniła Marcelina uzbrojona w swój topór basowy. Różowowłosa nie pozostawała bezczynna i chwyciła za swój karabin. Oparła go o bark czarnowłosej i wycelowała prosto w zwierzęcą czaszkę przeciwnika. Nie zdążyła jednak nacisnąć spustu, bo jakaś niewidzialna siła poderwała ją w powietrze. Zaczęła się szamotać, ale zaraz znieruchomiał natrafiając na spojrzenie władcy świata umarłych. Poczuła nieprzyjemny, zimny dreszcz.

\- "Puszczaj ją!" - wrzasnęła wampirzyca zamachując się toporem. Ostrze przeszło przez Śmierć niczym przez mgłę, tak jak poprzednio zrobiły to ataki braci. Marcelinę tylko to rozdrażniło.

\- **"****Śmierć nie może od tak sobie zrobić czegoś dla śmiertelnika"** \- powiedział spokojnie pan krainy umarłych.

\- "Zostaw ją!" - po raz kolejny krzyknęła czarnowłosa. Tym razem jej głos pełen był złości i nabrał lekko potwornego wydźwięku.

\- "Odłóż PB na ziemię!" - Finn rzucił się z wrzaskiem na Śmierć wywracając po drodze jedną z ozdobnych czaszek.

\- **"****Normalnie bym pewnie zorganizował sobie z wami mały pojedynek muzyczny…" ** \- mruknął władca zaświatów - **"****Ale czas mnie goni, a poza tym już dawno przemyślałem sobie co z wami zrobię" **\- pstryknął palcami, a wisząca w powietrzu dziewczyna wydała z siebie nieartykułowany jęk i wgięła się w łuk. Następnie całe jej ciało stało się luźne i bezwładne niczym szmaciana lalka. Z cichym pacnięciem wylądowało na piachu - **"Gratuluję. Wygraliście. Oficjalnie mnie pokonaliście. A teraz do zobaczenia. Czas mnie goni jak wspominałem" **\- powiedział, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Na środku ogrodu otworzył się pokaźnych rozmiarów portal wypełniony falującą, czerwoną mgłą.

\- "Bonnie…" - Marcelina miała gdzieś cokolwiek działo się dookoła. Upuściła swą gitarę i rzuciła się do leżącej. Nachyliła się nad jej ustami sprawdzając jednocześnie jej puls. Nie poczuła ani oddechu ani krwi płynącej tętnicami. Nie była też w stanie usłyszeć bicia jej serca po przyłożeniu ucha do jej piersi - "Nie…" - jęknęła nie odsuwając się od pozbawionego życia ciała. Po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy.

\- "Marcelina! Zbierajmy się!" - zawołał Finn stojący razem z bratem obok portalu.

\- "Szybko! To coś się zamyka!" - dodał Jake wskazując krawędź przejścia, która rzeczywiście powoli się cofała.

Wampirzyca zarzuciła topór na grzbiet, po czym wsunęła dłonie pod plecy i pod kolana różowej. Bez trudu uniosła ciało dziewczyny, po czym powolnym krokiem przeszła przez portal. Czuła jakby coś w niej pękło, a jej serce zaczęło gromadzić w sobie smutek i wściekłość. Wiedziała, że nie wytrzyma i będzie próbowała zrobić wszystko, żeby odzyskać Bonnie. Tylko jak daleko będzie musiała się posunąć?

**Długa przerwa... znów... Sorki za to. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam podobał. Podzielcie się swoją opinią, zadawajcie pytania, itd. Może mnie to trochę zachęci do szybszego pisania. **

**MasterSkorpius**


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13

Różowe ciało wydawało się lekkie i kruche w chudych, ale nienaturalnie silnych rękach wampirzycy. Czarnowłosa bała się, że zrobi przez przypadek jakiś gwałtowny ruch i uszkodzi delikatną skórę ukrytą pod bojowym kombinezonem.

Nie była w stanie patrzeć na zastygłą w smutku twarz, ale jednocześnie nie mogła oderwać wzroku. Po policzkach nieprzerwanym strumieniem ciekły jej łzy, a w głowie echem odbijały się słowa Śmierci, twierdzącego, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Podłe kłamstwa…

Całkowicie ignorując zdające się dochodzić z oddali głosy przyjaciół, ruszyła do pokoju Bonnibel. Stąpała cicho po imitujących drewno panelach podłogowych - nie potrafiła się zdobyć na choćby nieznaczną lewitację. Ostrożnie położyła ciało w miękkiej pościeli. Od jej pasa odpięła ukryty w zdobionej pochwie kordelas, a z jej stóp zsunęła buty. Ułożyła rzeczy przy nodze łóżka.

Wyprostowała się i otarła łzy. Nie mogła tak stać i płakać. Musiała działać. Inaczej cały ten smutek, który niczym brudna mgła przesłaniał jej myśli i cała ta negatywna energia szalejąca po jej ciele rozerwie ją na strzępy.

Wyszła z pokoju i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Kompletnie ignorując stojące za nimi osoby oraz ich zatroskane twarze i słowa. Zleciała w dół schodów, wleciała do kuchni i bezgłośnie wylądowała przed lodówką. Oparła czoło o białą, zimną powierzchnię i odetchnęła ciężko. Musiała porozmyślać, ale za nic nie mogła się skupić. Nie wiedziała zresztą nawet o czym porozmyślać. Czuła się jak dziecko we mgle.

Zaczęła dreptać w kółko po kuchni. Przy którymś okrążeniu wyłowiła z koszyka stojącego na blacie szafki czerwone jabłko. Wbiła kły w owoc i zaczęła wysysać kolor z jego skórki. Jakimś cudem powstrzymywała się od skulenia w kłębek gdzieś w kącie pomieszczenia i spędzenia całej nocy na popłakiwaniu.

Z coraz bardziej ponurego zamyślenia wyrwały ją dochodzące z salonu szepty. Nie była pewna, czy zaczęła je słyszeć dopiero teraz, czy może jej przyjaciele rozmawiali już od jakiegoś czasu. Mimo to postanowiła się dołączyć. Może… Może pomogą jej coś wymyślić…

Porzuciła zszarzały owoc i bezszelestnie wyleciała z kuchni. Zawisła nad kanapą i spojrzała na trójkę przyjaciół siedzącą po turecku na podłodze. Przyglądali się kawałkowi pergaminu, który Bonnibel schowała do plecaka Finna zanim weszli do ogrodu Śmierci.

Marcelina wylądowała na miękkich poduszkach mebla, nad którym lewitowała, po czym z impetem uderzyła obcasami swoich czerwonych butów o podłogę. Bracia oraz płomiennowłosa wzdrygnęli się i gwałtownie obejrzeli w stronę czarnowłosej. Mieli lekko przestraszone miny. Wampirzyca zastanowiła się, czy było to spowodowane nagłym, głośnym dźwiękiem, czy może śladami łez na jej szarych policzkach połączonymi z nieco sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- "Jake!" - odezwała się nagle. Pies zadrżał nerwowo - "Mam pytanie."

\- "Tak?" - w jego głosie wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć niepokój.

\- "Czy ty się mnie boisz?" - zdziwiła się nieco, ale zaraz potrząsnęła głową - "Nie ważne. Powiedz mi, czy znasz jakiś sposób na wskrzeszenie zmarłego w tym świecie. Tylko wiesz… Ja nie chcę zombie. Ja chcę zdrową, żywą i normalną Bonnie. Taką, która nie będzie zachowywać się jak ożywiona lalka, trup, czy jakiś robot."

\- "Może surowica detrupicielskia?" - zaproponował Finn zanim jego brat zdążył się w ogóle odezwać - "Bonnibel wyprodukowała jej całkiem dużo i na pewno nie zużyła całej" - chłopak przypomniał sobie walkę z zombie, którą stoczyli na początku przygody z grą.

Wampirzyca nie czekała na jakiekolwiek dodatkowe informacje. Poderwała się z kanapy i poleciała prosto do drzwi prowadzących na pałac. Po drodze wpadła na jakiegoś strażnika. Wyciągnęła z niego opis drogi do laboratorium i już kilka minut później znajdowała się na środku pomieszczenia o białych ścianach zastawionych metalowymi szafkami pełnymi najróżniejszych przyrządów i odczynników. Nie zwlekając ani chwili zaczęła przetrząsać półki. Z jakimś dziwnym podnieceniem, trzęsącymi się rękami przyglądała się kolejnym karteczkom ponaklejanym na szklane butelki i słoiki. Gdyby jej serce biło, to pewnie próbowałoby się teraz wyrwać z jej szarej piersi.

Odnalezienie buteleczki wypełnionej do połowy pomarańczowym, musującym płynem i oznaczonej kawałkiem papieru z napisem "Surowica Detrupicielska" pośród setek innych substancji zajęło jej dobre kilkanaście minut. Kiedy jednak w końcu ją odnalazła… Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio czuła takie szczęście.

Wróciła do dawnego domu Bonnibel najszybciej jak potrafiła. Wpadła do pokoju różowej i dopadła do łóżka. Trzęsącą się dłonią podniosła buteleczkę do oczu i z pewną trudnością przeczytała tekst umieszczony na etykiecie. Pod nazwą umieszczona była receptura oraz sposób użycia i zastosowanie. Odkręciła metalową nakrętkę i zgodnie z przeczytaną instrukcją wylała kilka kropel na gołą skórę różowowłosej. Różowe ciało bardzo powoli wchłonęło substancję, ale nic poza tym się nie stało.

Podobnie było kilka minut później. I jeszcze kilka…

Czarnowłosa wrzasnęła wściekle, po czym zamachnęła się, żeby cisnąć buteleczką o ścianę. Powstrzymała się w ostatnim momencie i tylko upadła na kolana cicho szlochając.

'Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone' - pomyślała - 'W tym porąbanym świecie muszą istnieć jeszcze jakieś możliwości…'

Odstawiła butelczynę gdzieś w okolice porzuconych przy łóżku rzeczy Bonnnibel, po czym podniosła się z klęczek. Wyszła z pokoju i zleciała na dół. W salonie już czekały na nią trzy pełne nadziei pary oczu. Pokręciła tylko głową napełniając twarze przyjaciół smutkiem.

\- "Jake" - odezwała się lądując na kanapie. Obcasy jej butów ponownie stuknęły o wyłożoną drewno-podobnymi panelami podłogę - "Pomysł Finna niestety nie wypalił… Może ty masz jakiś?"

\- "Hmm…" - pies podrapał się w zamyśleniu po głowie. Wciąż przypatrywał się Marcelinie nieco podejrzliwie - "W tym świecie istnieje jedna taka istota. No… Powiedzmy, że w tym… Mniejsza zresztą. Ta istota może spełnić jedno twoje życzenie. Czytałem o tym w lore gry."

\- "Okej…" - pokiwała powoli głową wampirzyca - "Jak w takim razie znajdę tą istotę?"

\- "Trzeba przejść do przestrzeni międzywymiarowej" - powiedział Jake - "Będzie ci potrzebny Enchiridion."

\- "Enchi-co?" - czarnowłosa uniosła brew.

\- "Księgę. Podręcznik bohatera, który z Finnem zdobyliśmy jakiś czas temu. Jak… no wiesz… gra była jeszcze grą…" - wytłumaczył, po czym odwrócił się w stronę brata - "Masz tą książkę przy sobie, młody?"

\- "Nie wyciągałem jej z plecaka" - odparł chłopak ściągając bagaż z pleców. Odpiął zamek i przez chwilę grzebał we wnętrzu. W końcu wydobył dużą książkę w brązowej okładce i podał ją Marcelinie.

Dziewczyna przyjęła księgę, po czym przyjrzała się sfatygowanej okładce. Jej brzegi i kanty wzmocnione były metalowymi płytkami, a na jej środku znajdowała się niewielka płaskorzeźba w kształcie koła, dwie tarcze oraz czarny tytuł. Na rzeźbionej "ilustracji" znajdowało się sześć drobnych kamieni szlachetnych, miecz, czaszka, kiść winogron oraz szary ptak przypominający gołębia.

\- "W środku znajdę wskazówki?" - zapytała czarnowłosa podnosząc głowę znad książki i wbijając pytające spojrzenie w Jake'a.

\- "Wiem tylko, że książka jest potrzebna, żeby się dostać do tamtego stwora" - wzruszył ramionami.

\- "Nie mieliśmy okazji tego wypróbować" - dodał jego brat.

\- "W takim razie będę musiała trochę poczytać" - westchnęła podnosząc się z kanapy.

\- "Pojawiła się nowa wiadomość w tym liście" - odezwał się nagle Finn - "Pójdziemy walczyć z nowym przeciwnikiem."

\- "Nie obrazicie się jeśli z wami nie pójdę?" - zapytała Marcelina. Sumienie już nieco zaczynało ją gryźć, ale nie mogła przecież odpuścić i zająć się czymś innym jeśli wciąż była jakaś szansa.

\- "Nie martw się" - Phoebe uśmiechnęła się do niej - "Zajmij się Bonnibel."

\- "Właśnie!" - zgodził się blondyn - "Sami też sobie poradzimy!"

\- "Tylko postarajcie się nie zginąć" - poprosiła wampirzyca.

* * *

\- "Ten Glob…" - zapytał Finn gdy Marcelina zniknęła na górze - "Co to za typek?"

\- "To nie tylko Glob. To Grob Gob Glob i Grod" - poprawił brata Jake - "To cztery bracia w jednej osobie."

\- "I co? To była postać, którą grały cztery osoby?" - blondyn uniósł brwi.

\- "Nie… Grał nią szef studia, które tą grę stworzyło" - wyjaśnił pies - "I… no cóż… Ci bracia to główne bóstwo Ooo. I żyją na Marsie."

\- "Na Marsie…" - powtórzyła zaskoczona Phoebe - "Jak zamierzamy się tam dostać?"

\- "Według lore, Glob i reszta to bracia Magic Mana" - powiedział.

\- "Tego typka, którego rozciąłem w pół mieczem?" - zapytał z nadmiernym entuzjazmem młody bohater.

\- "Ten sam, młody" - pokiwał głową starszy brat.

\- "Podejrzewam, że nie będzie miał wielkich chęci, żeby nam pomóc?" - skrzywiła się lekko płomiennowłosa.

\- "Nie dowiemy się dopóki nie spróbujemy" - wyszczerzył się Finn.

* * *

\- "Ależ oczywiście, że wam pomogę!" - zielonoskóry typek zaśmiał się serdecznie.

Do zrujnowanej chaty Magic Mana udało się im dotrzeć znacznie szybciej niż poprzednim razem. Głównie dlatego, że nie spowalniał ich deszcz, ani spadające z nieba cmentarze zamieszkane przez wampiry. Jedyną przeszkodą jaka stanęła na ich drodze był wkurzony drzewiec, który nie miał wielkich szans w walce przeciwko ognistym kulom.

\- "Pomożesz nam spotkać się z twoim bra… tfu! Twoimi braćmi?" - zdziwił się Jake - "Po tym jak cię urządziliśmy?"

\- "Tamto? Stare dzieje!" - zawołał machając ręką.

\- "Nie minął nawet tydzień…" - mruknął pod nosem pies.

\- "Czy to ważne?" - zapytał niezdrowo wesołym głosem czarownik podlatując na kilka metrów w górę i robiąc popisowego fikołka - "Chcecie zrobić coś co pewnie się nie spodoba moim braciom. A to znaczy, że spodoba się mi!"

\- "Nie podoba mi się twoje podejście" - powiedział Finn marszcząc brwi. Od początku rozmowy przyglądał się nieśmiertelnej istocie podejrzliwie. Nie potrafił zaufać komuś, kto potrafi przeżyć rozcięcie w pół. Zielonoskóry czarownik skomentował jego opinię prychnięciem.

\- "A w jaki sposób zamierzasz nam pomóc?" - spytała Phoebe. Zielony typek nie podobał się jej ani trochę. Zachowywał się jak świr i to z rodzaju tych niebezpiecznych.

\- "Braciszkowie są na mnie trochę źli" - wyszczerzył się - "Więc wystarczy, że pokarzę im gdzie jestem!"

Po tych słowach natychmiast podniósł rękę i ułożył palce w "pistolet". Wycelował w niebo i z czubków zielonych paluchów wystrzelił świetlistą smugę, która wzleciała na godną podziwu wysokość i eksplodowała setkami kolorowych iskier. Mieniące się ogniki ułożyły się na chwilę w niezbyt piękną mordę czarownika, po czym zaczęły powoli opadać i gasnąć.

\- "Łał…" - mruknął Jake nie odrywając wzroku od już praktycznie niewidocznych iskier. W jego głosie nie dało się usłyszeć nawet cienia zachwytu - "To wszystko?"

\- "Teraz wystarczy tylko chwilę poczekać" - oznajmił radośnie zielonoskóry całkowicie ignorując wypowiedź magicznego psa - "Chcecie może coś przekąsić? Mam w piwnicy całą kolonię myszy!"

* * *

Zatrzaśnięta gwałtownie księga wypluła niewielką chmurkę kurzu. Smukłe, szare palce zacisnęły się na skórzanej okładce pozostawiając wąskie wgniecenia po paznokciach. Dziewczyna nie znalazła nic przydatnego na pożółkłych stronach pokrytych starożytnym, drukowanym tekstem i dodanymi tu i ówdzie tajemniczymi notatkami poprzednich właścicieli. Nie potrzebowała w tej chwili instrukcji całowania królewien ani innych bzdur tego rodzaju.

Sytuacja była zła. Ostatnia szansa wyślizgiwała się właśnie z rąk wampirzycy. Po raz kolejny tego dnia traciła nadzieję i zaczynała wątpić w to, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy uśmiech różowowłosej.

Na płaskorzeźbę umieszczoną na okładce książki spadła łza. Po chwili dołączyły do niej kolejne. Jedna z niewielkich kropelek uderzyła w jedną z rzeźbionych tarcz umieszczonych w dolnej części księgi. Wewnątrz okładki coś drgnęło i kilka razy kliknęło cicho niczym mechanizm kieszonkowego zegarka. Mała płaskorzeźba odskoczyła ujawniając malutki, czerwony klejnot zeszlifowany w szpiczasty wielościan. Ku zaskoczeniu czarnowłosej, kamień zalśnił jasną czerwienią i wyświetlił w powietrzu niewielkiego, holograficznego ludzika w długiej szacie i czapce, do której przymocowana była książka

\- "Witaj! Mam na imię Booko!" - wyrzucił z siebie czerwony ludek. Mówił tak szybko, że wampirzyca ledwo była w stanie nadążyć - "W czym mogę… Zaraz…" - holograficzny stworek zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się uważnie trzymającej księgę dziewczynie - "Nie masz przy sobie klejnotu bohatera… Jak mnie wezwałaś?"

\- "Emmm…" - zaskoczona czarnowłosa zamrugała, żeby pozbyć się ograniczających pole widzenia łez, po czym wbiła w hologram zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- "Moment… Łzy…" - zauważył stworek - "Czyli to działa… Szlag…"

\- "C-co masz na myśli?" - zachlipała wampirzyca - "I kim jesteś?"

\- "Jestem Booko! Interaktywny przewodnik po podręczniku bohatera!" - zawołał z entuzjazmem - "A łzy to… hmm… dziwna historia. Dla własnego spokoju nie mogę ci jej wyjawić."

\- "Nie mówisz jakbyś był interaktywnym przewodnikiem…"

\- "Sztuczna inteligencja" - odparł krótko - "O co chcesz zapytać. Bo wiem, że chcesz. Każda istota ma jakieś pytania."

\- "Jak mogę się dostać do istoty, która spełni moje życzenie?" - zapytała praktycznie natychmiast.

\- "Zapewne chodzi ci o Prismo!" - zawołał ludzik - "Odnajdziesz go w Pokoju Czasu. Jest to miejsce położone poza multiuniwersum. Poza czasem i przestrzenią. Można się do niego dostać zbierając dziewięć klejnotów z koron władców krainy Ooo i umieszczając je w okładce tej księgi. Zniszczy to ją, ale jednocześnie zostanie otwarty portal prowadzący w okolice Pokoju Czasu" - wyjaśnił nie robiąc nawet najkrótszej przerwy na oddech.

Marcelina z cichym stuknięciem oparła głowę o ścianę pod którą siedziała. Potarła bladą twarz dłońmi rozcierając wilgotne ścieżki jakie zostawiły na policzkach łzy. 'Dziewięć klejnotów' - zaśmiała się w myślach - 'To nie ma sensu…'.

\- "Nie ma jakiegoś innego sposobu?" - zapytała. Wiedziała, że jeśli odpowiedź będzie brzmiała "nie", to i tak pójdzie szukać tych głupich klejnotów. Była gotowa zrobić wszystko.

\- "Eh… Uruchomiłaś mechanizm awaryjny, który ktoś niezidentyfikowany umieścił siłą w strukturze magicznej księgi jakieś dwie godziny temu. Dokładnego momentu nie jestem w stanie podać, bo atak został wykryty długo po jego dokonaniu" - powiedział - "Mechanizm umożliwia ci w tym momencie otwarcie portalu w symulowanych warunkach."

Płaskorzeźba umieszczona na okładce poruszyła się z serią cichych stuknięć. Na środku zdobionego kamieniami szlachetnymi koła pojawiła się szczelina, a następnie kształt otworzył się na boki z głuchym kliknięciem. Wewnątrz znajdowało się dziewięć różnej wielkości otworów. Holograficzny ludek zwrócił się w ich stronę i kiwnął niewielką główką. Otwory zapełniły się czerwonymi hologramami klejnotów.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie działo się kompletnie nic. W pewnym momencie półprzejrzyste klejnoty błysnęły kilka razy, a księga w ślimaczym tempie wzniosła się w powietrze. Zaczęła powoli oddalać się od ścian i wszelkich przeszkód, aż w końcu znalazła się na środku pomieszczenia i wylądowała delikatnie na wyłożonej panelami podłodze. Nad klejnotami uformował się owalny portal otoczony jasno-czerwonym światłem. Przez powierzchnię przejścia widać było czerń kosmosu i unoszące się w niej nieregularne kształty o różnych kolorach.

\- "Dziwne… To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Symulacja w normalnych warunkach jest niemożliwa. Portal musi być zasilany za pośrednictwem klejnotów władzy" - mruknął stworek. Mówił niezmiennie szybko - "To wszystko musi być zasilane w inny sposób. Ktoś, kto zaimplementował mechanizm awaryjny jest również w stanie zapewnić źródło energii i zabezpieczyć księgę przed zniszczeniem…"

Wampirzyca nie była w nastroju na wysłuchiwanie myślącego na głos hologramu. Bez dłuższych zastanowień skoczyła w sam środek czarnego owalu.

* * *

Czekanie było nienośne. Zwłaszcza w obecności Magic Mana. Świrnięty czarownik cały czas wygłaszał jakieś pseudo-filozoficzne bzdury. Latał przy tym dookoła i co chwilę wykonywał jakieś niepokojące sztuczki magiczne, które na dodatek w większości przypadków były denerwująco hałaśliwe.

Przyjaciele usiedli sobie pod drzewem i spędzali czas w milczeniu. Unikali kontaktu wzrokowego z nieprzyjemnym towarzyszem i jego okazjonalnymi tworami licząc na to, że da im spokój. Mieli szczęście, że czarownik nie zainteresował się nimi nawet przez sekundę.

W końcu, ku radości przyjaciół, na niebie coś się pojawiło. Jasny, otoczony różowymi płomieniami punkt zbliżający się do Ziemi wyglądał niczym miniaturowa kometa. Finn, Jake i Phoebe podnieśli się z wyrośniętej (i nieco zwęglonej w co poniektórych miejscach) trawy, a świrnięty zielonoskóry czarownik przestał dookoła. Wszyscy wbili wzrok w zbliżającą się kropkę.

Tylko kilka sekund zajęło bogom pokonanie kilkudziesięciu kilometrów jakie dzieliły ich od oczekujących postaci. Powodując głośny huk i całkiem silną falę uderzeniową zatrzymali się kilka metrów nad ziemią. Mieli postać jednej osoby o czterech twarzach. Całe ich ciało wyglądało jakby zostało wycięte z jakiegoś ciemno-różowego kryształu. Kanciasta głowa unosiła się nad ramionami, a zamiast nóg było coś przypominające długą szatę. W dłoni trzymali miecz, którego ostrze wykute było z niebieskiej energii. Ich olbrzymią postać otaczał różowy blask.

\- "Znaleźliśmy cię, bracie" - oznajmiła jedna z twarzy. Można było tylko zgadywać jej imię - "Teraz pójdziesz z nami i odpowiesz za swe zbrodnie przeciwko mieszkańcom Marsa."

\- "Chcecie tak szybko to załatwić braciszkowie?" - zaśmiał się Magic Man - "A ja znalazłem sobie frajerów, którzy mają mi pomóc cię pokonać! Bo wiecie co? Macie kilka ciekawych rzeczy, które chętnie bym sobie zabrał" - odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół, którzy obserwowali wymianę zdań z dość obojętnymi minami - "Pomożecie mi, prawda?"

Nikt nie zdążył nic powiedzieć - boscy bracia wyciągnęli bowiem rękę i wystrzelili z niej błękitny piorun. Trafiony nim Magic Man oklapł i spadł z hukiem na ziemię niczym szmaciana marionetka, której ktoś przeciął sznurki. Świetlista istota zwróciła wzrok jednej ze swych twarzy w stronę przyjaciół i zmarszczyła czoło.

\- "Nie współpracujemy z nim!" - zawołał Jake wskazując pozbawionego świadomości zielonoskórego - "Wykonujemy zadanie dla kogoś innego!"

\- "Ale wciąż chcecie nas zabić?" - odezwali się wszyscy czterej. Ich głosy były doskonale zsynchronizowane.

\- "Wystarczy, że was pokonamy" - odparł Finn dobywając miecza.

\- "Nie bądź taki pewien, śmiertelna istoto" - zaśmiał się jeden z braci - "A skoro już musicie, to zaczynajcie. Nie mamy całego dnia. Ktoś musi przecież postawić naszego zagubionego brata przed sądem."

Nie odzywając się więcej, boscy bracia zamachnęli się swym świecącym na niebiesko mieczem, po czym przecięli nim powietrze. Ostrze wyemitowało falę energii w kształcie półksiężyca, która poleciała prosto w stronę grupki przyjaciół.

Finn, Jake oraz Phoebe odskoczyli w ostatniej chwili, a w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stali podniosła się chmura pyłu, dymu i drobnych grudek ziemi - energetyczny pocisk miał godną podziwu moc. Kontratak nadszedł praktycznie natychmiast. Z pyłowego obłoku wystrzeliły dwa języki ognia, które następnie pokonały drogę dzielącą je od bożka i z impetem drobnych eksplozji wyrżnęły w jego kryształo-podobne ciało. Nie zrobiło to na nich wielkiego wrażenia. Ledwo ich to ruszyło z miejsca, a jedyne ślady jakie zostały po ataku były drobnymi plamami sadzy.

Grob Gob Glob Grod zaczęli się rozglądać za atakującymi. Cztery twarze oraz ich boskie moce zdecydowanie ułatwiały poszukiwania celów. Udało się im nawet dojrzeć wielką, włochatą piąchę nadlatującą od góry. Gorzej było z obronieniem się - otoczony energią miecz został odbity przez białe ostrze dzierżone przez młodego bohatera, który w ostatniej chwili zaatakował oczyszczając swemu bratu pole ataku.

Boskie rodzeństwo zdążyło osłonić się przed atakiem wolną ręką, ale siłę uderzenia i tak odczuli. Posłała ich ona w dół, gdzie zderzyli się z ziemią wzniecając kolejną chmurę pyłu. Dość szybko udało im się odzyskać równowagę i ponownie wznieść się w powietrze. Kolejne wystrzelone przez Phoebe ogniste pociski odbili bez większego trudu.

Jeden z braci krzyknął ostrzegawczo ujrzawszy rozciągniętą w długą mackę psią łapę. Jake natychmiast się wycofał - nie miał ochoty na stratę kończyny. Zaraz okazało się, że musiał cofać się jeszcze dalej, bo w jego kierunku bożek posłał falę błękitnej energii.

Okolica ponownie została oświetlona pomarańczowym blaskiem płomieni, kiedy żywiołak wystrzelił gorący strumień prosto w głowę bóstw. Bracia zdążyli osłonić twarze ręką, ale chwilę ich nieuwagi wykorzystał Finn. Blondyn rzucił się na nich z mieczem celując w uzbrojoną kończynę. Wbił białe ostrze w ciemno-różowy materiał opierając się jednocześnie o niego stopami. Broń nie zrobiła wielkiej krzywdy boskiej istocie. Pojawiła się ledwie drobna szczelina, ale to wystarczyło młodemu bohaterowi. Z szerokim uśmiechem wybił się w tył i wylądował miękko na ziemi.

Przybysze z Marsa całkowicie zignorowali niewielką ranę i skupili swą uwagę na płomiennowłosej, która nie przestawała ciskać w nich ognistymi kulami. Nawet brat znajdujący się aktualnie z tyłu głowy starał się dojrzeć napastniczkę i kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na to co się działo w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Skrzętnie wykorzystał to Jake. Gdy bożek machał mieczem, on błyskawicznie owinął się dookoła jego ręki i mocno ścisnął. Dało się słyszeć głośne chrupnięcie i kończyna pękła w miejscu wcześniejszego nacięcia. Bracia wrzasnęli z bólu i zdziwienia. Czym prędzej strącili magicznego psa z pozostałego po ręce kikuta i rzucili się po miecz, który zdążył już zmienić część piachu, w którym wylądował w szkło.

Nie dane było im odzyskać broni. Odcięła ich od niej fala płomieni wydobywająca się z dłoni Phoebe. Bracia zrezygnowali, wyprostowali się i wycelowali wolną dłonią w płomiennowłosą.

* * *

W ciemnej przestrzeni było wyraźnie chłodno. Nie żeby przeszkadzało to w czymkolwiek istocie pozbawionej pulsu. Gorsza była wszechogarniająca pustka zakłócana tylko i wyłącznie przez różnych rozmiarów kawałki niezidentyfikowanej materii. Gdzieś w oddali dało się dojrzeć regularny kształt pokoju czasu.

Czarnowłosa płynęła powoli przez czarną nicość mijając poruszające się leniwie bryły. Zastanawiała się, czy w tym miejscu jest w ogóle czym oddychać i jak bardzo jest tak naprawdę zimno. Otoczenie było przytłaczające i tylko pogarszało i tak niezbyt dobry humor wampirzycy.

Gdzieś na krawędzi jej pola widzenia przemknęły jakieś ciemne kształty. Zdawały się latać dookoła jednej z "wysp" - większych kawałków materii lewitującej w przestrzeni. Dziwna była to swoją drogą materia. Dziewczyna przez chwilę głowiła się skąd w takim miejscu wzięły się wszystkie te okruchy. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała z wyobrażania sobie jakiś dziwadeł. Musiała skupić się na swojej misji.

Dotarcie do widocznego z oddali żółtego sześcianu, który był jedyną strukturą nie będącą w kawałkach zajęło jej prawie godzinę. Nie żeby czas miał w tym miejscu jakiekolwiek znaczenie…

Ostrożnie obleciała konstrukcję dookoła przyglądając się jej z każdej możliwej strony zanim w końcu zdecydowała się wejść do środka przez jeden z otworów jakie znajdowały się na każdej ścianie. Do wnętrza kostki prowadził zadziwiająco długi korytarz, na którego końcu czekał na Marcelinę pokaźnych rozmiarów pokój. Był co najmniej wielkości kostki z zewnątrz, a do tego prowadziły do niego tylko dwa wejścia. Obydwa - łącznie z tym, którym dostała się czarnowłosa - zwężały się i praktycznie zamykały w oddali będąc jednocześnie całkowicie otwartymi. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i postanowiła nie zaprzątać sobie tym faktem głowy. Ciekawsze rzeczy działy się zresztą w samym pomieszczeniu.

Na żółtej podłodze i ścianach rozciągał się bowiem dwuwymiarowy kształt - różowy człowieczek z wielkim nochalem i niebieskimi oczami. Jego wzrok padł na czarnowłosą. Przywołał ją uśmiechem i zachęcającym machnięciem dłonią.

\- "Witaj, jestem Prismo" - przywitał się śledząc wzrokiem wampirzycę, która powoli wylądowała tuż obok jego brzucha - "Nie spodziewałem się, że tu przyjdziesz. A przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Skorzystałaś z nieco innego sposobu podróży niż przeciętny mieszkaniec twoich okolic."

\- "Eeemmm… coś w tym rodzaju…" - mruknęła. Coś jej mówiło, że nie musi się przedstawiać - "Czyli ty jesteś tą istotą spełniającą życzenia?"

\- "Owszem."

\- "I jesteś w stanie spełnić dowolne życzenie? Czegokolwiek zapragnę?" - zapytała.

\- "Tak. Ale tylko jedno. I zwykle odmawiam jeżeli życzenie jest zbyt proste. Jak prośba o kanapkę, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Takie rzeczy mogę załatwić bez używania kosmicznych mocy" - odparł. Jego głos był miły i wesoły.

Marcelina wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym usiadła po turecku prawie metr nad ziemią. Jej czarne włosy sięgały prawie do podłogi.

\- "Mógłbyś wytłumaczyć mi jak działa to twoje spełnianie życzeń?" - zapytała powstrzymując się od błagania o ożywienie Bonnibel.

* * *

Phoebe padła na ziemię zakrywając głowę rękami. Kilka centymetrów nad nią zapulsował strumień błękitnej energii. Wbił się w znajdujące się za nią drzewa i rozerwał je na drobne, zwęglone szczapki. Dziewczyna jak najszybciej odczołgała się poza zasięg promienia, który wkrótce zgasł zostawiając po sobie jedynie drobne, białe iskry spadające powoli na ziemię.

Bożek nie zamierzał jednak tak szybko odpuszczać. Raz dwa znalazł kolejny cel i ponownie wystrzelił podobny do lasera promień z wnętrza swej dłoni. Finn ledwo zdążył odskoczyć.

Chłopak szybko się pozbierał i zaczął biegać dookoła przeciwnika zbliżając się z każdym krokiem w jego stronę. Gdy był wystarczająco blisko wyskoczył w stronę boskich braci. Goście z Marsa wyczuli w tym skoku doskonałą okazję na wyłączenie jednego z oponentów z walki na stałe. Przerwali strumień energii zaciśnięciem dłoni w pięść i wycelowali prosto w pierś nadlatującego bohatera skupiając na nim całą swą uwagę.

Słabą współpracę braci ponownie wykorzystał Jake. Jego powiększona do monstrualnych rozmiarów pięść wyrżnęła prosto w lewitującą nad korpusem głowę. Dało się słyszeć stłumiony jęk jednego z bogów oraz huk przechodzącego bokiem promienia, który zrobił sporych rozmiarów korytarz w chmurach. Rozpędzony Finn wylądował na grzbiecie swego brata i ponownie odbił się w stronę oponenta.

Udało mu się wbić czubek swego białego miecza prosto w pierś bożka. Nie zrobiło to na nich wielkiego wrażenia, ale nie uszło też ich uwadze. Natychmiast przerwali strumień energii i silnym ciosem spróbował złamać broń napastnika. Okazało się jednak, że błyszczące ostrze jest twardsze niż bracia się spodziewali. Musieli się ograniczyć do wyrwania ostrego przedmiotu i ciśnięcia go razem z jego właścicielem gdzieś w krzaki. Zamierzali dobić go celnym rozbłyskiem błękitnego światła, ale chłopak został ściągnięty gdzieś na bok przez swojego magicznego brata.

Podążając wzrokiem za przeprowadzającą odwrót dwójką napotkał na wściekłe spojrzenie i szeroki uśmiech płomiennowłosej dziewczyny.

Ognista burza uderzyła prosto w nich niczym oddech Nocosfery w nieszczęśnika, który postanowił pobawić się w przywoływanie demonów. Zasłanianie się ręką nie dało wiele. Kryształo-podobne ciało pokryło się warstwą sadzy.

Dymiący się bożek wydostał się z masy płomieni kaszląc, prychając i mrużąc co najmniej podrażnione oczy. Dwa razy wystrzelili na oślep strumieniami energii, które spopieliły drzewo i utworzyły niewielki lej w ziemi nieopodal.

Trochę czasu zajęło im otrząśnięcie się z nadmiaru sadzy i szoku. W końcu mogli porządnie wycelować i…

Wielka żółta pięść ponownie gruchnęła o bryłę hełmu braci. Tym razem nie cofnęła się, tylko przycisnęła bożka do ziemi. Bracia jęknęli cicho i stracili przytomność.

\- "To było łatwe..." - stwierdził Finn chowając miecz do przytroczonej do plecaka pochwy.

\- "Trochę za łatwe…" - przyznała Phoebe wspominając walkę z ojcem Marceliny - "Czy ci kolesie nie byli przypadkiem bogami?"

\- "Niby mieli boskie moce…" - przyznał blondyn.

\- "Może nie potrafili walczyć w takich warunkach? Duża ilość szybkich przeciwników w sensie…" - zastanowił się Jake. Stanął nad ciałem i przez chwilę się przyglądał - "Najważniejsze, że ich pokonaliśmy."

\- "Ciekawe co u Marceliny…" - zastanowił się Finn.

* * *

\- "Czyli spełniając życzenie dobierasz lub tworzysz rzeczywistość, w której zaszedł odpowiedni ciąg wydarzeń i wysyłasz w nią osobę wypowiadającą życzenie?" - czarnowłosa streściła część wyjaśnień. Prismo pokiwał głową - "A mógłbyś spełnić życzenie bez wysyłania wypowiadającego do innego świata?"

\- "Jakby o to poprosił. Ale nie byłoby wielkiej różnicy" - odparł.

\- "Wspominałeś coś o…"

\- "Dowcipach? Z braku lepszej nazwy…"

\- "Właśnie. Zawsze zrobisz sobie jakiś dowcip jeżeli wypowiadający odpowiednie nie sprecyzuje życzenia?" - zapytała.

\- "Yep."

\- "Okej…" - dziewczyna od jakiegoś czasu opierała głowę na ręce. Pomagało to jej w jakiś sposób się skupić - "A opis życzenia może trwać dowolnie długo?"

\- "Pewnie."

\- "Myślę, że jestem gotowa" - oznajmiła prostując nogi i przyjmując bardziej pionową pozycję - "Tylko…" - zawahała się na momencik - "Pomożesz jakby co? W wypowiadaniu życzenia? To dla mnie naprawdę ważne i nie chcę tego spieprzyć…"

\- "Nie martw się. Pomogę ci" - uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- "Dobra… W takim razie zaczynam" - wzięła głęboki oddech - "Chcę, żebyś ożywił moją przyjaciółkę Bonnibel. Ma po prostu ożyć. Obudzić się tak jakby wcześniej tylko spała. Żadnych zombie, czy innych ożywieńców. Ma zachowywać się normalnie i nie mieć żadnych problemów z… czymkolwiek. Chcę po prostu normalną, żywą Bonnie" - wyrzuciła z siebie wampirzyca - "Ach… i miło by było, żeby to wszystko zadziało się bez jakiś głupich związków przyczynowo-skutkowych i zmian w czasoprzestrzeni i historii."

\- "To wszystko?" - zapytał po chwili ciszy Prismo. Marcelina tylko pokiwała głową nie spuszczając wzroku z dwuwymiarowej twarzy międzywymiarowej istoty - "Całkiem nieźle…" - pochwalił ją - "Nie widzę żadnej dużej luki. Załatwione."

\- "To już?" - zapytała z ożywieniem dziewczyna. Miała ochotę popłakać się ze szczęścia.

\- "Tak. Twoje życzenie zostało spełnione" - pokiwał głową - "Jesteś gotowa na powrót? Zostawię cię przed jej pokojem, pasuje?"

\- "Pewnie, że tak" - zaśmiała się.

Jej ciało rozbiło się na drobne, wielokolorowe kwadraciki, które uleciały gdzieś w górę ze śmiesznym dźwiękiem.

\- "Jak miło czasem pogadać z kimś nowym…" - westchnął Prismo. Na podłodze zmaterializował się pilot, którym istota włączyła zajmujący pół ściany ekran.

Za śmiesznym, przypominającym nieco chlupot wody i brzęk szkła dźwiękiem, Marcelina zmaterializowała się tuż przed drzwiami sypialni Bonnibel. Zachwiała się z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Jeszcze sekundę temu spokojnie sobie lewitowała, a teraz ktoś postawił ją na ziemi.

Rozmyślania nad tym fenomenem przerwał przenikliwy krzyk i płacz dochodzący zza drzwi. Wampirzyca wzdrygnęła się, po czym otworzyła drzwi i wleciała do pokoju. Różowowłosa siedziała u szczytu łóżka. Kolana miała podciągnięte pod brodę, nogi objęła rękami i chicho chlipała.

Marcelina zbliżyła się do niej i delikatnie położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Dziewczyna drgnęła niespokojnie.

\- "Bonnie…" - powiedziała cicho czarnowłosa - "To ja" - usiadła na krawędzi łóżka.

Królewna bez słowa rzuciła się jej w ramiona. Wtuliła twarz w jej szarą skórę, a rękami oplotła jej plecy. Złapała ją tak mocno jakby chciała uniemożliwić jej jakąkolwiek szansę na ucieczkę. Wampirzyca poczuła ciepłe łzy na swojej szyi.

\- "Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że jesteś" - wyszeptała do różowego ucha wystającego zza różowych włosów.

**Sorki, że tak długo. Szkoła nie ułatwia pisania... **

**No nic. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. Podzielcie się swoimi opiniami, popytajcie o coś... Każdy feedback chętnie przyjmę. **

**(odpowiedziałbym też na jedną recenzję, ale nie mam siły... może później to doedytuję...)**

**~MasterSkorpius**


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14

Położone zwykle wyżej na niebie słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem goniąc swoją siostrę, która już od dłuższego czasu była niewidoczna dla mieszkańców jednej z półkul ziemskich. Zachodzące gwiazdy roztaczały na ciemniejącym niebie potężną, pomarańczową łunę podświetlającą niewielkie chmurki poganiane przez delikatne podmuchy wiatru.

Było ciepło jak w typowy letni wieczór. Dookoła latały jakieś drobne owady, bzycząc okazjonalnie do uszu kogokolwiek kto się napatoczy. Lub próbując ukłuć i wyssać krew.

Całe szczęście na wysokości balkonu pałacu Candy Kingdom nie było wiele takich stworzeń. Nie żeby jakiekolwiek z nich miało ochotę na wysysanie krwi z wampira, czy istoty z gumy do żucia. Marcelina mimo to musiała strzepnąć ze swego ramienia jakiegoś natarczywego robala.

Siedziała na murku otaczającym krawędź balkonu. Jej ukryte w wysokich, czerwonych butach stopy zwisały kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią oraz - co ważniejsze - zaraz przy bosych nogach Bonnibel. Różowowłasa siedziała bowiem tuż obok, objęta szarą ręką w pasie i z głową wygodnie opartą o bark wampirzycy. Miała zamknięte oczy i oddychała spokojnie. Jej senny wyraz twarzy był niewinny niczym u dziecka.

Czarnowłosej ciężko było uwierzyć, że ktoś kto przez ostatnie kilka godzin był martwy może tak szybko zasnąć. Choć z drugiej strony dziewczyna mogła zmęczyć się psychicznie po obudzeniu się. Do tego nie wiadomo co działo się z nią "po drugiej stronie". Marcelina wolała nawet nie pytać.

Zerknęła na opierającą się o jej rękę dziewczynę i przez dłuższą chwilę podziwiała jej piękną twarz. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i pokręciła lekko głową próbując przegonić niechciane myśli. No… prawie niechciane. Odetchnęła głęboko. Powietrze pachniało słodyczami i roślinnością. Wampirzy węch wychwytywał nawet zapach niedalekiego lasu. Wampirzyca musiała przyznać, że nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio była w tak wspaniałym miejscu. I nie chodziło tu o dwa słońca, latające wyspy, pałac, czy wszystkie te dziwaczne stworzenia jakie widziała ostatnimi czasy. Spokój tego wieczoru, otwarta przestrzeń i świeże powietrze - to były rzeczy, których nie doświadczyła w takim wspaniałym natężeniu od… nigdy…

Zawsze było tylko wielkie, ciasne miasto pełne spalin i ludzi oraz malutkie mieszkanka, które co jakiś czas zmieniała w różnym towarzystwie. Ciągła, chaotyczna bieganina do szkoły, czy do pracy, z której i tak zostanie niedługo zwolniona. Później, u Bonnie, było znacznie lepiej, ale świat, w którym się znalazła był wciąż nieporównywalnie piękniejszy.

I w końcu w głowie czarnowłosej pojawiło się pytanie: czy naprawdę warto wracać? Przecież w tym świecie wszyscy mają to czego chcieli. Bonnibel ma laboratoria i wystarczające fundusze by bawić się w naukowca do końca życia. Finn i Jake mogą tłuc się z każdym napotkanym potworem. A Phoebe… Cóż… Wampirzyca praktycznie nie znała płomiennowłosej.

Dziewczyna prawdopodobnie zaśmiałaby się teraz na głos, ale nie chciała budzić opartej o jej rękę Bonnie. Nie była ani trochę z siebie dumna po tych samolubnych myślach. A poza tym jeszcze kilka dni temu nie marzyła o niczym innym niż powrót do domu.

Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na miasto rozświetlone żółtym blaskiem z licznych okien. Po ulicach parami przechadzały się patrole bananowych strażników. Uwagę czarnowłosej przyciągnęła delikatne łuna oświetlająca okolice głównej bramy. Uśmiechnęła się. Z daleka była w stanie dostrzec Phoebe i towarzyszących jej braci. Przyjaciele powoli zbliżali się do pałacu.

Marcelina nie zamierzała ruszać się ani o milimetr z miejsca, w którym siedziała. Głównie ze względu na śpiącą różową. Nie chciała jej przenosić do łóżka i zostawiać samej.

Ponownie spojrzała na niebo. Słońca już całkowicie skryły się za horyzontem - nie pozostała po nich nawet najsłabsza łuna. Na ciemnym firmamencie zaczęły się za to pojawiać gwiazdy. Było ich widać znacznie więcej niż z jakiegokolwiek miasta, w którym w życiu mieszkała. Gdyby dziewczyna choć odrobinę się na nich znała, to pewnie zauważyłaby, że niektóre znajdują się w innych miejscach niż powinny. Różnica była naprawdę nieznaczna, ale wprawne oko byłoby w stanie ją zauważyć. Coś widocznie musiało nieco zmienić pozycję tego świata w przestrzeni kosmicznej.

Myśli czarnowłosej zaprzątnięte były jednak czymś całkowicie innym niż gwiazdy i planety. Innym, ale dla niej równie pięknym. Pogodziła się ze swoim crush'em na Bonnie już jakiś czas temu. Do tego z każdą chwilą spędzoną w pobliżu swej oby-więcej-niż-przyjaciółki miała coraz silniejsze poczucie, że jej mózg wybrał dobrą osobę.

Gdzieś we wnętrzu znajdującego się za nimi pomieszczenia trzasnęły drzwi i rozległy się trzy głośne, ale wyraźnie zmęczone głosy. Wyrwana z głębokich przemyśleń Marcelina obejrzała się przez ramię starając się jednocześnie nie obudzić śpiącej dziewczyny. Cały czas czuła jej ciepły, spokojny oddech na szyi.

Na widocznych przez drzwi na balkon schodach pojawiły się trzy znajome postacie.

\- "Marcelino? Wróciliśmy!" - zawołał Finn praktycznie natychmiast po tym jak jego stopy dotknęły podłogi - "Marcelino?"

\- "Ciiii…" - syknęła wampirzyca. Dźwięk, choć cichy, był jakoś dziwnie nieprzyjemny. Jake aż się wzdrygnął.

Czarnowłosa uniosła się na kilka centymetrów w powietrze i delikatnie wsunęła ręce pod kolana różowowłosej. Zmieniwszy położenie ręki oplatającej dziewczynę w pasie, ostrożnie ją podniosła i powoli skierowała swój lot w stronę wnętrza budynku. Bonnibel objęła ją przez sen.

Zbliżyła się do przyjaciół z niemożliwym do powstrzymania, szerokim uśmiechem rozświetlającym jej twarz.

\- "Udało się" - szepnęła z nieskrywaną radością. Cudem powstrzymywała się od przytulenia śpiącej z całych sił.

\- "Jak?" - zapytał z zaskoczeniem Jake - "Życzenie?" - Marcelina kiwnęła głową.

\- "Świetnie" - wyszczerzył się blondyn - "My załatwiliśmy kolejnego stwora. Choć cwaniaczek potrafił się odgryźć…" - pomasował ramię.

Dopiero teraz wampirzyca przyjrzała się przyjaciołom. Phoebe wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak przed ich wyjściem, ale bracia byli całkiem nieźle poobijani. Mieli drobne rozcięcia na skórze i całkiem sporo siniaków w kolorach od brązowego do ciemnego fioletu (co było widać gównie u Finna). Do tego byli uwaleni błotem i pyłem od stóp do głów.

\- "Wszystko okej?" - zapytała unosząc brew.

\- "Pokonaliśmy ich dość szybko" - opowiedział chłopak - "Ale potem okazało się, że oni wcale nie padli tak do końca i…"

\- "Zanim się zorientowaliśmy, skopali nam tyłki" - dokończyła płomiennowłosa masując kark. Może nie było tego po niej widać, ale musiała oberwać równie mocno co bracia.

\- "Ale w końcu się udało" - oznajmił z uśmiechem blondyn - "Zwiewali na tego swojego Marsa aż się za nimi kurzyło!" - pomachał pięścią.

\- "Zaraz… Oni? Na Marsa?" - zapytała Marcelina - "Z kim wy właściwie się tłukliście?"

\- "Z Grobem Gobem Globem i Grodem" - wyjaśnił Jake - "Czyli z miejscowym… eee… Tak jakby bogiem…"

\- "Łał…" - na szarej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech - "Załatwiliśmy diabła, boga, śmierć… Ciekawe co będzie dalej…"

\- "Pewnie niedługo się dowiemy…" - wymamrotała Phoebe ruszając w stronę salonu.

\- "Przydałoby się kimnąć…" - mruknął Jake. Jego brat zawtórował głośnym ziewnięciem - "Ogarniemy się rano…"

Widząc jak przyjaciele rozłażą się w mniej lub bardziej losowych kierunkach, czarnowłosa postanowiła również udać się na spoczynek. Powoli poleciała w górę schodów i udała się prosto do sypialni Bonnibel. Zamknięcie za sobą drzwi stanowiło pewne wyzwanie. Musiała zahaczyć o klamkę stopą, żeby nie puszczać różowej. Jakoś nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mogła to zrobić po odłożeniu dziewczyny na łóżko.

Przykryty różową pościelą materac skrzypnął z cicha sprężynami pod ciężarem śpiącej. Marcelina, unosząc się kawałek nad podłogą rozwiązała sznurowadła i ściągnęła długie, czerwone buty oraz szare skarpety. Jednym susem znalazła się nad łóżkiem i ostrożnie opuściła się na kołdrę. Zastanawiała się przez moment jak to byłoby spać w powietrzu, ale dość szybko stwierdziła, że taki sposób na odpoczynek ma kilka minusów i trudnych do przewidzenia konsekwencji.

Szukając wygodnej pozycji wsunęła jedną rękę pod głowę, a drugą umieściła na swej piersi. Po kilku sekundach uświadomiła sobie, że nie czuje bicia swego serca.

'No tak... ' - pomyślała - 'Jestem trupem…'

Praktycznie natychmiast powróciły myśli sprzed kilkunastu minut. Czy na pewno chce tu zostać? Jako zimne, martwe stworzenie straszące swą obecnością wszystko co żywe? Cała pewność gdzieś zniknęła. Na próbę wstrzymała oddech. Wytrzymała prawie dwie minuty. Eksperyment się jej znudził, a samo uczucie było dziwne i nienaturalne choć całkowicie bezbolesne. Gdy jednak nabrała powietrza w płuca, jej mózg został zaatakowany nawałą informacji. Poczuła setki zapachów, które wypełniały pokój i jego okolice.

Wzdrygnęła się. Bycie wampirem bez dwóch zdań miało swe plusy. Ale co ze światłem słonecznym? Noszenie ze sobą parasolki wszędzie gdzie się tylko da nie jest niczym przyjemnym, a nawet najdrobniejsze oparzenia od słońca są bolesne niczym nacieranie świeżej rany solą.

\- "O czym myślisz?" - usłyszała przyciszony głos tuż obok ucha. Odwróciła się i natrafiła na parę wpatrujących się prosto w nią niebieskich oczu, które znajdowały się ledwie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy. Wyraźnie poczuła ciepło oddechu różowowłosej na swej zimnej, szarej skórze.

\- "Nie śpisz?" - zapytała cicho - "Myślałam o byciu wampirem…" - zaśmiała się w myślach. Bez kontekstu musiało by to zabrzmieć co najmniej śmiesznie.

\- "I co myślałaś?" - spytała spokojnym głosem. Czarnowłosej wydawało się, że nawet nieco się zbliżyła.

\- "Wiesz… wcześniej zastanawiałam się czy w ogóle chcę wracać do naszego świata…" - odparła. Słowa wyszły nieco cichsze niż zamierzała - "Ale bycie wampirem… nie podoba mi się."

\- "Co masz na myśli?"

\- "Nie chcę być nieśmiertelna… Nie chcę bać się słońca i nie chcę przez wieczność jeść odcieni czerwieni…" - powiedziała nieco ponurym głosem - "Nie chcę być… Trupem… "

\- "Nie musisz jeśli nie chcesz" - Bonnibel przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i objęła wampirzycę - "Ja nie chcę tu zostawać."

\- "Nie chcesz?" - zdziwiła się - "Nie będzie ci brakować tych wszystkich laboratoriów?"

\- "Nawet nie miałam czasu do nich zajrzeć" - uśmiechnęła się - "Poza tym wcale nie uśmiecha mi się posiadanie tłumu poddanych…" - na chwilę ucichła - "Ale wiesz… Jakbyś jednak chciała zostać, to zostanę z tobą."

* * *

Dłoń Finna pacnęła w środek kuchennego stołu pozostawiając na nim wyciągniętą wcześniej z zielonego plecaka kartkę. Kawał brązowawego pergaminu był pusty i nie wyglądał jakby miało się to zmienić. Piątka przyjaciół przypatrywała się mu w milczeniu, spożywając powoli śniadanie. Słychać było ciche mlaskanie, dźwięki żucia i przełykania oraz okazjonalne skwierczenie wysokoenergetycznej materii spalanej przez Phoebe. Tylko oparta o ramię Bonnibel wampirzyca była w stanie jeść bezgłośnie. W końcu trudno się spodziewać, żeby wysysany z jabłka czerwony kolor miał wydawać jakieś dźwięki.

Przyjaciele nie mieli za bardzo o czym rozmawiać. Zdążyli wymienić się wszystkimi informacjami o ostatnich wydarzeniach jeszcze kilka minut temu, a oczekiwanie na jakiekolwiek zmiany na kawałku pergaminu budowało pewne nie do końca przyjemne napięcie. Sytuacja nie zmieniała się przez dobre dziesięć minut.

Gdyby pojawiające się na karcie litery wydawały z siebie choćby najcichszy hałas, przyjaciele podskoczyliby jakby ktoś zdetonował obok nich petardę. Zamiast tego jedyną reakcją było uniesienie brwi gdy na jasno-brązowej powierzchni pojawiło się słowo "Gratulacje".

Słówko szybko zniknęło, a na jego miejscu zaczął powoli pojawiać się tekst z tradycyjnym już komentarzem dotyczącym minionych akcji.

"_Udało się wam pokonać bóstwo. Czyn to zdecydowanie godny podziwu. Nie rozpraszajcie się jednak, bo czeka na was ostatni przeciwnik. Groźniejszy niż wszyscy poprzedni. Prawdopodobnie…_

_Procedura przywoływania rozpocznie się już wkrótce. Przygotujcie się i wyruszcie na wyznaczone miejsce."_

Tekst jak zwykle zniknął po kilku chwilach. Zastąpił go niewielki, pozbawiony wskazówki kompas oraz trzy znaki zapytania.

\- "Łał…" - sarknęła Marcelina - "Cóż za potężna dawka informacji… Nie jestem pewna, czy mój mózg jest to wszystko w stanie przetworzyć…"

Bonnibel uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

\- "Ale serio… Co to będzie?" - zapytał Jake - "I co to za procedura?"

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko zbiorowe wzruszenie ramionami. Bardziej pomocna okazała się kartka, na której pojawiło się dodatkowe zdanie. Było to dość niezwykłym zjawiskiem biorąc pod uwagę jak wyglądało to wcześniej. Dlatego też nowa informacja bardzo szybko zwróciła uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

"_Procedura rozpoczęta, obserwujcie niebo_"

Różowowłosa uniosła brwi i podniosła się od stołu. Jej krzesło odsunęło się o jakieś pół metra w tył wydając z siebie przy okazji dość głośny i nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Czarnowłosa wampirzyca, która jeszcze sekundę wcześniej opierała się o ramię dziewczyny straciła na chwilę równowagę i prawie zrobiła fikołka w powietrzu.

Królewna nie przejęła się jednak ani hałasem ani niezadowolonym spojrzeniem Marceliny. Ruszyła prosto do wyjścia z kuchni i dalej, na balkon, gdzie zaczęła się rozglądać po bezchmurnym, porannym niebie.

W oddali, wysoko nad horyzontem dojrzała niewielki, acz wyraźny punkt. Świecił on lekko na fioletowo i niezwykle powoli zbliżał się w kierunku planety. To mogła być tylko jedna rzecz…

\- "Kometa…" - szepnęła Bonnibel.

\- "Hej Bonnie… Spójrz… Co mówiłaś?" - na balkon wparowała Marcelina. W jednej dłoni trzymała osłaniający ją przed promieniami słońc parasol, a w drugiej znajomy kawałek pergaminu. Gdzieś za nią słychać było kroki pozostałych.

\- "Kometa" - powtórzyła różowa nie odrywając wzroku od jasnego punkciku.

\- "Jaka kometa?" - wampirzyca podążyła za jej wzrokiem, po czym wydała z siebie długi, pełen podziwu gwizd. Zaraz się jednak otrząsnęła i podetknęła stojącej obok dziewczynie kawałek pergaminu pod nos - "Mamy kierunek" - oznajmiła.

Na liście rzeczywiście coś ponowie się zmieniło. W kompasie pojawiła się pulsująca wskazówka, która lekko drgała i wychylała się o milimetry na boki. Wskazywała mniej więcej w stronę widocznych w oddali lodowych gór Ice Kingdom.

\- "Nie wiem, czy ta pulsująca strzałeczka każe nam się śpieszyć, ale chyba powinniśmy już się zbierać, nie sądzicie?" - odezwał się Jake, który właśnie wszedł przez szerokie drzwi balkonowe.

\- "W końcu" - zaśmiał się stojący tuż za bratem Finn.

\- "Musimy się ciepło ubrać…" - mruknęła gumowa królewna zastanawiając się co jeszcze będzie potrzebne na wyprawę.

* * *

Bagaże z ciepłymi rzeczami były cięższe niż mogło się wydawać. Były jednak konieczne - gdyby przyjaciele ubrali się w kurtki zaraz przed wyjściem, to usmażyliby się po drodze. Dwa słońca grzały tego dnia naprawdę potężnie. Mimo to wiadomo było, że w Ice Kingdom będzie zimno jak na biegunie. Działo się tak dzięki magii Ice Kinga - człowieka, który przywdział magiczną koronę. Zdobione nakrycie głowy podarowało mu nieśmiertelność i lodowe moce w zamian za młodość i zdrowie psychiczne. A przynajmniej tak twierdziło lore gry.

Bonnibel przez pół drogi zastanawiała się, czy ktoś mógł zostać przemieniony w szalonego czarownika. NPC był lekko irytujący, ale na dłuższą metę przyjazny. Jeśli kontrolowałby go człowiek, mogłoby się okazać, że zacznie sprawiać problemy. Byłoby to naprawdę niebezpieczne biorąc pod uwagę to, że lodowy władca ma możliwość przemienienia wszystkich w kostki lodu.

Wysoka na kilkanaście centymetrów śniegowa hałda wyraźnie znaczyła granice zimnego królestwa. Wszystko co znajdowało się za nią było skute lodem i przykryte grubą, białą, puszystą kołdrą. Regularnie szalały tam śnieżyce, a zimno było praktycznie nie do zniesienia. No chyba, że byłeś pingwinem, nieśmiertelnym czarownikiem, nieumarłym albo miałeś futro. I choć dwójka przyjaciół spełniała po jednym z dwóch ostatnich warunków, to tylko Marcelina zrezygnowała z kurtki. Jake nie pogardził dodatkowym ciepłem, choć doskonale wiedział, że jeśli zacznie się walka, to jakiekolwiek używane przez niego ubranie przestanie spełniać swoją funkcję.

Z uwagi na fizyczną budowę, Phoebe również musiała obyć się ciepłej odzieży wierzchniej. Okazało się jednak, że nie było to w najmniejszym stopniu problemem dla płomiennowłosej. Cieńsze warstwy śniegu po prostu się topiły, a gdy wchodziła na większe zaspy, to w praktyce chodziła po poduszkach z pary wodnej. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe, ale śnieg nie ranił dziewczyny, ani nie topił się w głębokie tunele, więc nie było źle.

Idealnie biały śnieg skrzypiał z każdym krokiem obutych w ciężkie, zimowe obuwie stóp. Hałas był tak głośny, że nawet syk topiącego się pod rozpalonymi do czerwoności stópkami Phoebe nie był w stanie go zagłuszyć. Skradanie się na tej miniaturowej, śniegowej pustyni było niewykonalne. Ciało kogoś, kto chciałby podróżować cicho musiałoby ważyć na tyle mało, żeby puch nie zapadał się pod nim. Nikt z przyjaciół nie mógł się pochwalić tak znikomą wagą.

Mogły się nią za to pochwalić pingwiny. Małe, czarne ptaszyska z białymi brzuchami, niezdarnym krokiem przemierzały lodową krainę. Praktycznie bezgłośnie obchodziły intruzów dookoła, obserwując ich zza śnieżnych zasp. Prawie każdy z nich nosił przy sobie wykutą z lodu halabardę, którą niekoniecznie potrafił się posługiwać. Płetwo-skrzydła zamiast łap nie ułatwiały życia na lądzie.

\- "Nie jestem pewna…" - odezwała się nagle Marcelina lewitująca pół metra nad zaspami - "...ale ktoś nas chyba obserwuje."

\- "Hę? Kto?" - zdziwił się Jake. Zaczął się gwałtownie rozglądać po okolicy - "Widzę tylko śnieg!"

Wampirzyca wciągnęła sporą porcję lodowatego powietrza do płuc. Jej nadludzki węch z łatwością wyłapał jakiś trudny do zidentyfikowania smrodek. Zapach dochodził praktycznie zewsząd więc nie była w stanie ustalić jego źródła.

\- "Śmierdzi jak jakiś zwierzak" - stwierdziła - "Ale jaki to mnie nie pytajcie. W życiu nawet w zoo nie byłam."

\- "Nie byłaś nigdy w zoo!?" - Finn odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mniej więcej tak jakby patrzył na kogoś kto właśnie zmaterializował się tuż przed jego twarzą. Wyglądało to całkiem zabawnie. Jeszcze bardziej zabawnie mina chłopaka wyglądała kiedy wylądował w głębokiej zaspie. Chodzenie bez zwracania uwagi na drogę nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem.

\- "Bywa" - mruknęła dziewczyna. Złapała za klapę kurtki blondyna i z łatwością wyciągnęła go z pryzmy śniegu - "Nie miałam jakoś okazji, a potem… Potem nie miałam pieniędzy."

\- "My z Jake'iem byliśmy w zoo z milion razy" - chłopak wyszczerzył się otrzepując ubranie ze śniegu. Nie był zbyt dobry w rozumieniu aluzji. Pewnie nawet nie próbował - "Zawsze jeździliśmy tam z mamą i tatą. Czasem braliśmy też Jermaine'a jak chciał jechać. Potem zawsze szliśmy na pizzę albo na lody."

\- "Hehe… Zjadłbym sobie lody…" - odezwał się pies - "I pizzę też."

Marcelina westchnęła ciężko i poleciała kawałek do przodu, doganiając Bonnibel. Zerknęła na trzymaną przez różową kartkę, na której igła małego kompasu poruszała się leniwie na boki.

\- "Jak tam?" - zagadała.

\- "Hę?" - dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia - "Och… To ty" - uśmiechnęła się lekko - "Chyba się zbliżamy. Nasz cel wciąż się porusza, ale teraz wahania igły są znacznie większe, co oznacza, że się zbliżamy. Ewentualnie nasz cel zaczął po prostu pokonywać coraz większą odległość."

\- "Ciekawe czemu tak biega…" - zastanowiła się wampirzyca - "Mniejsza zresztą. Też czujesz jakby coś nas obserwowało?"

\- "Od kilku minut" - odparła - "Coś siedzi za zaspami. Mogłabyś to sprawdzić?"

\- "W sumie…" - czarnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wzniosła się wyżej. Po kilku metrach uderzył w nią silny, zimny wiatr niosący ze sobą kawałki śniegu i lodu, które boleśnie kuły ją w nieosłonięte części ciała. Rozejrzała się mrużąc oczy. Udało się jej zobaczyć tylko fragment jakiegoś ciemnego kształtu znikającego w śniegu. Czym prędzej poleciała w tamto miejsce, ale zastała tylko kilka płytkich śladów, znikających po paru metrach. Wyglądały jakby ktoś ciągnął coś po śniegu. Zmarszczyła brwi i wróciła do przyjaciół - "Widziałam tylko fragment… czegoś. Nie mam pojęcia co to było…" - zrelacjonowała swój krótki patrol po zrównaniu się z Bonnibel.

\- "Masz śnieg we włosach" - zauważyła różowa.

\- "Serio?" - wampirzyca przeczesała swoją kruczoczarną czuprynę. Na skórze poczuła wilgoć - "Na górze trochę wiało."

\- "Widać" - uśmiechnęła się - "Policzki masz ciemne jakbyś przed chwilą poniosła straszliwą porażkę podczas podrywu."

\- "Co?" - zaśmiała się dziewczyna przykładając odruchowo dłoń do twarzy - "Skąd w ogóle to porównanie?"

Bonnie wzruszyła ramionami wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- "Jak to się skończy, to zabiorę cię do zoo" - powiedziała cicho - "A potem na lody."

Mimo zniżonego głosu, wampirzyca usłyszała słowa idącej obok różowej. Posłała w jej stronę szeroki, uroczy uśmiech ozdobiony parą długich kłów. Chciała ją przytulić i pewnie by to zrobiła gdyby nie to, że dotarli do wysokiej góry lodowej, z której ktoś zrobił sobie zamek.

\- "Któż to? Czyżbym miał gości?" - z położonego prawie przy szczycie, trójkątnego okna dobiegł ich skrzekliwy głos. Z otworu wystawała ozdobiona złotą koroną głowa składająca się w większości z siwej brody i długiego, niebieskiego nochala - "Panie do mnie?" - zapytał niepokojąco brzmiącym głosem. Bonnibel natychmiast zbladła.

\- "Ten dziadek brzmi jak podstarzały pedofil, który próbuje zagadać do dziewczynki z podstawówki…" - skomentowała Phoebe, która właśnie zatrzymała się tuż obok pozostałych dziewczyn. Powoli, z cichym sykiem uciekającej pary wodnej zaczęła zagłębiać się w śnieg.

\- "Trochę jak sąsiad Bonnibel. Co nie Bonnie?" - Marcelina odwróciła wzrok od wystającego z okna typa i zerknęła na stojącą obok różowowłosą - "Wszystko okej?" - zapytała widząc minę towarzyszki.

\- "To on…" - mruknęła cicho. W jej głosie dało się wyraźnie usłyszeć nutkę strachu.

\- "Co? Ten sąsiad? On jest Ice Kingiem?" - zapytała czarnowłosa unosząc brwi - "Jesteś pewna?"

Dziewczyna pokiwała powoli głową. Przełknęła ślinę, po czym spojrzała na wciąż ściskaną w ubranych w rękawiczki dłoniach kartkę. Igła kompasu nie wskazywała w stronę brodacza, ale kawałek w lewo. Bonnibel nie była pewna, czy ją to cieszy, czy nie.

\- "To nie nasz cel… idziemy dalej" - powiedziała chłodnym, ale jednoczenie lekko drżącym głosem.

\- "Hej! Czy to nie jest przypadkiem moja urocza sąsiadeczka?" - skrzekliwy głos rozległ się ponownie - "Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! Chodź się przywitać! I zabierz ze…"

Fioletowa plamka na niebie zapulsowała. Fala światła i jakiś dziwny pomruk przepłynęły przez przestrzeń wywołując ciarki na plecach przyjaciół. Na chwilę zapadła iście grobowa cisza, której nie śmiał przerywać nawet niebieskoskóry staruch.

Siatka pęknięć na lodowej ścianie również zdawała się nie wydawać z siebie żadnego dźwięku kiedy powoli rosła i pogłębiała się.

Eksplozja jakieś żółtej, ciężkiej do zidentyfikowania masy wypchnęła olbrzymie okruchy lodu na wszystkie strony. Ciężkie odłamki zaczęły z hukiem wbijać się w śnieg dookoła przyjaciół, zmuszając ich do jak najszybszej ucieczki.

Olbrzymia istota o ciele w barwach banana, z długimi, zginającymi się w kilku miejscach rękami oraz głową z kilkoma parami oczu oraz czymś w rodzaju dzioba na czubku wyprostowała się miażdżąc resztki lodowego zamku. Nigdzie nie było widać Ice Kinga - prawdopodobnie został pogrzebany pod olbrzymimi lodowymi fragmentami. Bonnibel może by się nawet ucieszyła, ale była chwilowo zbyt zajęta zachowywaniem równowagi i nadążaniem za ciągnącą ją z dala od niebezpieczeństw wampirzycą. Jedynymi rzeczami jakie była w stanie przed sobą dojrzeć były powiewające na wietrze włosy jej towarzyszki, śnieg, spadające odłamki oraz jeszcze więcej śniegu.

Bestia tym czasem zaczęła się przeciągać. Zachowywała się jakby przed chwilą obudziła się z bardzo długiego snu, co w pewnym sensie było prawdą. Po chwili poświęconej na "poranną rozgrzewkę", monstrum rozejrzało się po okolicy. Gdzieś w cieniu jego gigantycznego cielska dojrzało rozproszoną grupkę uzbrojonych stworzeń, które wbijały weń wzrok jednocześnie ciężko dysząc z wysiłku. Poza tym widać było tony pokruszonego lodu, śnieg, lasy w oddali oraz coś co szczególnie przyciągnęło uwagę istoty.

Drobny, świecący na fioletowo punkt położony wysoko na niebie. Kometa powracająca na Ziemię co tysiąc lat. Potwór doskonale wiedział co chce z nią zrobić. Schwycić, pożreć, wyssać moc. W końcu będzie mógł wyrwać się z pola grawitacyjnego tej przeklętej planety, która zamieniła go w pingwina. A kiedy już w końcu się wydostanie… Kiedy się wydostanie będzie mógł w końcu zniszczyć ten obrzydliwy system planetarny i powrócić do podróżowania przez przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu kolejnych ofiar.

Wielka kula ognia uderzająca w przypominającą kolorem wnętrze banana głowę przerwała rozmyślania potwora nad mordowaniem populacji kolejnych planet i wydusiła z niego przeciągły, pełen bólu syk. Może i potrafił dryfować w przestrzeni kosmicznej i żadna temperatura nie robiła na nim wrażenia, ale teraz był nieco osłabiony i takie ataki nie były ani trochę przyjemne.

\- "Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł?" - zapytał Jake. Stał tuż przy krawędzi małego krateru, w którego obrębie roztopiony został cały śnieg i lód. W samym jego środku stała Phoebe, a dookoła niej unosiła się gęsta chmurka z pary wodnej.

\- "Masz jakiś lepszy?" - spojrzała na niego z ukosa - "I tak musimy go załatwić."

Już chciała zaatakować jeszcze raz, ale zauważyła nadlatującą w jej stronę żółtą łapę. Natychmiast wystrzeliła się gdzieś do tyłu. Uderzenie olbrzymiej kończyny wzbiło w powietrze chmurę śniegu oraz okruchów ziemi i lodu. Wśród całego tego syfu leciał również magiczny pies, który nazbyt ociągał się z ucieczką.

Starszy z braci nie zamierzał jednak od tak dawać sobą pomiatać. Zanim zdążył osiągnąć najwyższy punkt na paraboli swego lotu, rozciągnął się i zakotwiczył nogę w śniegu. Górną część ciała wystrzelił w stronę olbrzymiej łapy. Zderzył się z żółtą, pokrytą drobną łuską powierzchnią i owinął dookoła niej swe przednie kończyny, po czym zaczął ciągnąć, uniemożliwiając bestii cofnięcie się.

Istota była jednak straszliwie silna i wysiłki Jake'a na niewiele się zdawały. Biedak byłby zmuszony puścić, gdyby nie jego młodszy brat, który właśnie pojawił się znikąd. Był cały uwalony śniegiem, a w dłoniach ściskał miecz. Drąc się na całe gardło, wskoczył na podnoszącą się powoli pięść olbrzyma, przeskoczył kolejne zwoje pokrytych sierścią i kawałkami kolorowych resztek kurtki łap i zaczął machać swym ostrzem tworząc kolejne nacięcia w skórze bestii.

Tymczasem, kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, Bonnibel kończyła właśnie montować przyniesiony przez siebie sprzęt, który zdążyła naprędce złożyć do kupy przed wyjściem. Było to coś w rodzaju plecaka odrzutowego, który miał zmniejszać skutki odrzutu karabinu. Karabinu, który został właśnie wycelowany w stronę olbrzymiej, żółtej bestii wskazywanej przez kompas z upchniętego do kieszeni kurtki kawałka pergaminu.

\- "Gotowa?" - zapytała przyglądająca się różowej Marcelina. O bark oparła trzymany w jednej ręce topór. Druga ręka bawiła się parasolem, który w tym konkretnym momencie nie był potrzebny. Monstrum rzucało wystarczająco dużo cienia.

\- "Bardziej już nie będę" - odparła dziewczyna podłączając przewód z przerobionego plecaka do kolby karabinu. Zapaliło się kilka kontrolek w kilku różnych miejscach.

\- "Okej. Będę miała na ciebie oko" - uśmiechnęła się wampirzyca unosząc się kilka metrów w górę.

\- "Nie wiem czy będziesz w stanie" - zaśmiała się różowowłosa naciskając kilka przycisków na swym naręcznym zegarku. W ułamek sekundy stała się przejrzysta. Widać było tylko niewyraźne zarysy jej sylwetki.

\- "Nieźle" - skomentowała Marcelina - "Ale wciąż bez problemu potrafię cię wyczuć. Pachniesz gumą balonową na kilometr" - pokazała swój nienaturalnie długi, spiczasty język - "Poza tym… też tak potrafię" - wyszczerzyła swoje ostre ząbki, po czym rozmyła się w powietrzu - "Powodzenia Bonnie."

\- "Powodzenia Marcy."

Seria drobnych eksplozji pokryła żółte cielsko potwora. To Phoebe zrobiła sobie kolejną suchą norkę i zaczęła produkować niewielkie kule ognia z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Miała szansę zrobić cokolwiek dzięki temu, że cała uwaga monstrum była teraz skupiona na Finnie i ograniczaniu strat w okolicach lewej ręki. Właściwie to w tym momencie nawet bardziej ratowała chłopakowi tyłek. Gdyby nie rozproszyła potwora, to młody bohater zmieniłby się w stygnący w śniegu worek połamanych kości.

Głośny huk wystrzału rozległ się znienacka i prawdopodobnie spłoszył wszystko co żywe w promieniu kilometra. Na jasno-żółtej głowie potwora pojawiła się całkiem spora dziura, z której wystrzeliła niewielka chmurka turkusowej cieczy. Monstrum zawyło przeraźliwie i zaczęło się rozglądać. Nie było jednak w stanie dostrzec przeciwnika, który śmiał zrobić mu tak okropną krzywdę. Ból stępił zmysły co uniemożliwiło dostrzeżenie kolejnego zagrożenia. Ostrze czerwonego topora dzierżonego przez istotę, która zmaterializowała się tuż przed "twarzą" potwora rozcięło powierzchnię wielkiego, czarnego oka.

Bestia zatoczyła się do tyłu wyjąc z bólu. Okazało się jednak, że odchylenie się było tylko taktyczną zagrywką. Potwór wziął zamach prawą ręką, po czym machnął nią niczym cepem posyłając czarnowłosą wampirzycę i wspinającego się po prawym ramieniu bohatera w uszatej czapce w krótki lot ku śniegowym zaspom.

Pęd powietrza wyrwał Marcelinie parasol z ręki, ale gitary nie puściła. Tracąc powoli przytomność przygotowała się na upadek jak tylko było to możliwe w jej sytuacji. Wbiła się w pryzmę śniegu, posyłając całkiem sporą jego chmurę w niebo. Biały puch nieco zamortyzował jej upadek, ale nie wystarczył, żeby ograniczyć obrażenia do zera.

Drugi z posłanych przez potwora w lot walczących nie dotarł do ziemi. Młody bohater został złapany na nogę przez swojego starszego brata. Powoli rozciągając łapę, Jake wytracił prędkość lotu chłopaka, po czym wciągnął go z powrotem na ramię potwora. Chwilę zajęło chłopakowi ogarnięcie się. Oberwał w końcu całkiem mocno.

Ten krótki odpoczynek umożliwiła mu płomiennowłosa, która poderwała się w powietrze i zostawiając za sobą pióropusz ognia i dymu zaczęła atakować prawą rękę potwora. Kule i strumienie ognia zaczęły powoli zwęglać fragmenty żółtej skóry.

Po chwili ponownie odezwał się karabin Bonnibel. Kula z hukiem opuściła lufę i przeszyła głowę monstrum na wylot, unieszkodliwiając kolejne oko. Tym razem dziewczyna nie zmieniła pozycji, tylko kontynuowała ostrzał wywołując kolejne wycieki turkusowego płynu. Widocznie zobaczyła co stało się z Marceliną i nieco się wściekła.

Potwór nie miał za bardzo możliwości by się bronić ze wszystkich stron. Nie zauważył więc ubranego na niebiesko chłopaka ze śmiesznym, zielonym plecaczkiem i zdecydowanie nie-śmiesznym mieczem ze srebrzysto-białego metalu, który znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko jego głowy.

Dopiero gdy ostrze zagłębiło się w jego ciało w okolicy umieszczonego na czubku głowy dzioba, poczuł, że coś jest nie tak jak być powinno.

\- "Phoebe!" - wrzasnął ściskający w dłoni, ociekający turkusową posoką miecz Finn. Zeskakiwał właśnie w stronę wystających z barku potwora, dziwnych wypustek - "Wal w go w dziób."

Dziewczyna z początku nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale rzut okiem w stronę głowy potwora wiele wyjaśnił. Finn umożliwił bowiem czyste trafienie do wnętrza głowy monstrum, uniemożliwiając mu zamykanie dziobowatej wypustki. Płomiennowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Unikając bezładnych ciosów potwora, podleciała do jego żółtego czerepu i posłała naprawdę soczystą kulę ognia prosto w upaćkany turkusową krwią otwór.

Wewnątrz potwora rozpętało się istne piekło. Zanim upadł i wyrżnął w jedną z lodowych gór, wyglądał niczym aktywny wulkan. Następnie zaczął się kurczyć i kręcić, aż zniknął w chmurze pary wodnej i dymu. Prawdopodobnie nie zginął. Prawdopodobnie zmienił się w coś małego i niegroźnego. Nikomu z walczących nie chciało się tego sprawdzać.

Rytmiczne odgłosy kroków w śniegu szybko zbliżały się do pobojowiska. Bonnibel wyłączyła kamuflaż optyczny i przewracając się kilka razy dopadła do porzuconego pomiędzy okruchami lodu parasola wampirzycy. Jego zdobiona rączka była pęknięta, a część drutów i rozporników pogięta, ale całość wciąż działała. Różowowłosa wzięła go w wolną dłoń, po czym zaciskając zęby pobiegła w miejsce, w którym wylądowała Marcelina. Padła na kolana, zapadając się częściowo w śnieg i czym prędzej zasłoniła czarnowłosą przed słońcem.

Wampirzyca jęknęła cicho, po czym złapała za rączkę parasola i uśmiechnęła się do Bonnibel. Ostrożnie poruszyła każdą kończyną i, kiedy już miała pewność, że jej ciało zdążyło poskładać się do kupy, podniosła się na nogi.

\- "Auć…" - jęknęła masując kręgosłup. Podniosła ze śniegu topór, który wypuściła z dłoni gdy straciła przytomność - "Czasem dobrze być wampirem."

\- "Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest…" - powiedziała z lekkim trudem dziewczyna. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, choć wcale nie wyglądała za dobrze.

\- "Wszystko okej?" - zapytała czarnowłosa przyglądając się towarzyszce. Prawa ręka różowej zwisała bezwładnie. Dookoła jej dłoni owinięty był pasek od karabinu. Broń była wleczona po śniegu.

\- "Wytłumiacz odrzutu nie zadziałał do końca tak jak powinien" - powiedziała wciąż się uśmiechając. Położyła lewą dłoń w okolicach barku i lekko się skrzywiła - "To nie był najlepszy pomysł…" - szepnęła.

\- "Ile razy strzelałaś?" - zapytała zaniepokojona wampirzyca. Rozpięła kurtkę Bonnibel i zsunęła ją z jej ramienia. Następnie zrobiła to samo z różową bluzą. Koszulkę musiała częściowo przedrzeć. Odsłonięty bark dziewczyny był ciemno-różowy, prawie fioletowy. Wyglądał też nieco dziwnie. Jakby nieco zniekształcony.

\- "Dużo… Nie pamiętam" - odpowiedziała po serii syknięć, które akompaniowały procesowi odsłaniania rany.

\- "Nie wygląda to dobrze…" - mruknęła Marcelina - "Oddaj mi ten karabin, bo jeszcze ci się pogorszy od obciążenia" - powiedziała kucając w śniegu i delikatnie rozplątując obwiązany dookoła palców, syntetyczny pasek. Po chwili broń pacnęła w biały puch. Przy okazji dopiero teraz wampirzyca zorientowała się, że jej ubranie, a zwłaszcza jego tylna część, jest przesiąknięte powoli zamarzającą wodą. Stwierdziła jednak, że są teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż przejmowanie się mokrymi gatkami. Jakkolwiek ta myśl mogła zabrzmieć.

\- "Żyjecie?" - dało się słyszeć głos Jake'a zbliżający się od strony pokruszonej góry. Towarzyszyły mu dźwięki kroków oraz syk pary wodnej.

\- "To było genialne!" - zawołał biegnący za nim Finn. Chłopak lekko utykał i brakowało mu zęba w szerokim uśmiechu, ale poza tym wyglądał na całkiem zdrowego.

\- "To był ostatni, co nie?" - zapytała Phoebe. Zbliżyła się do Marceliny i wysuszyła jej ubranie machnięciem ręki.

\- "Właśnie!" - zawołał z nieco zbyt dużym entuzjazmem starszy z braci - "To był ostatni. Co teraz?"

**He... he... he...**

**Sorki. To trwało długo. Za długo. Nie mam na swoje wytłumaczenie nic poza brakiem pomysłów. Nie mogę obiecać, że następne update'y będą pojawiały się w jakiś rozsądnych odstępach czasowych, ale postaram się zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy by to osiągnąć. Nie powinno być to takie trudne, bo mam kilka konkretnych pomysłów. **

**Wspomnieć muszę również o tym, że był to przedostatni rozdział tego fanficku. Następny - oczywiście - zamknie tą historię, a następna rzecz którą napiszę będzie niespodzianką. Wyjawić mogę tylko to, że będzie oneshotem i będzie dość silnie związana ze światem Chmurki/Burzy nie będąc jednocześnie trzecia częścią. Do niej jeszcze dojdziemy. (mam wrażenie, że mogłem już gdzieś wypaplać o tej niespodziance... jeśli tak, to proszę, zapomnijcie o niej. będziecie mieli niespodziankę :P)**

**Tradycyjnie już: dziękuję za czytanie. Miło byłoby zobaczyć jakiś feedback. Komentarz, recenzja, pytanie, czy cokolwiek. To naprawdę potrafi zmotywować. **

**Powracający po prawie miesiącu  
****~MasterSkorpius**


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15

\- "To był ostatni. Co teraz?" - Jake brzmiał niezwykle entuzjastycznie jak na żółtego, magicznego buldoga, z którego sierści zwisały kolorowe strzępki kurtki.

\- "Zaraz się dowiemy" - odparła przez zaciśnięte zęby Bonnibel. Zaraz wydobyła z kieszeni pomięty nieco kawałek pergaminu i potrząsnęła ręką, by go rozprostować. Syknęła z bólu.

\- "Nie ruszaj się, Bonnie" - powiedziała spokojnym głosem Marcelina. Cały czas przyglądała się posiniaczonemu barkowi towarzyszki. Nie znała się za bardzo na pierwszej pomocy, ale miała podejrzenia, że różowa uszkodziła sobie kość. Jeśli w ogóle jej ulepione z gumy balonowej ciało miało jakieś kości…

\- "Okej… Coś tu jest napisane…" - wymamrotała dziewczyna. Finn, drepcząc śmiesznie przez głęboki śnieg, zaszedł ją od tyłu i zajrzał jej przez ramię.

\- "Mądrze byłoby zacząć biec" - przeczytał na głos - "Miłej zabawy. Hę?"

\- "Wiecie co?" - odezwała się nagle Phoebe. Spojrzenia wszystkich prawie natychmiast skupiły się na jej płomiennej osobie - "Ta kometa jest coraz bliżej. I wygląda jakby leciała prosto na nas."

Obserwacje dziewczyny były jak najbardziej prawidłowe. Otoczona fioletowymi płomieniami kometa z całkiem znaczną prędkością zbliżała się w stronę ziemi. Świecąca kropka była mniej więcej trzy razy większa niż rano i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miała zniknąć. Do tego wszystkiego jej światło zaczęło rytmicznie pulsować i rozsyłać powodujące niezbyt przyjemne uczucie w nosie i uszach fale.

\- "Myślę, że ta notka dobrze gada… Chociaż piwa bym jej nie postawiła. Była zbyt złośliwa w drugim zdaniu" - powiedziała Marcelina. Jej szarawa skóra była bledsza niż zwykle.

\- "Nie wiem, czy dam radę biec…" - odezwała się słabym głosem różowa. Adrenalina musiała wyparować i ból zaczął przejmować kontrolę.

\- "Mogę was ponieść!" - oznajmił nagle Jake. Otrząsnął się ze strzępków rozerwanego podczas niedawnej walki ubrania i zaczął zmieniać kształt. W kilka sekund zmienił się w coś przypominającego ponton z długimi nogami. W środku były nawet ławeczki, a na dziobie klasyczny galion, którego głowa była głową psa - "Wskakujcie! Tak będzie szybciej."

Wampirzyca bez wahania podniosła Bonnibel i ostrożnie posadziła ją na jednej z pokrytych sierścią ławeczek, po czym wrzuciła na pokład karabin towarzyszki oraz swój topór-gitarę i sama zajęła miejsce. Zrobiła to w idealnym momencie - różowa powoli traciła równowagę i już prawie leciała na plecy. Sekundę później dołączył do nich Finn.

\- "Ja lepiej polecę obok…" - oznajmiła płomiennowłosa - "Nie chcę cię usmażyć, Jake."

\- "Dzięki" - pies uśmiechnął się niepewnie, po czym odwrócił głowę o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i przyjrzał się pasażerom. Uznawszy, że wszyscy zajęli miejsca, wyprostował długie na kilka metrów nogi i zaczął z godną uznania prędkością maszerować w stronę widocznej na horyzoncie, różowej plamy pałacu Candy Kingdom.

Zaraz po starcie magicznego psa, Phoebe wystrzeliła się w powietrze. Zachowując rozsądną odległość zaczęła podążać za przyjaciółmi pozostawiając za sobą szeroki pióropusz dymu i ognia.

Opuszczenie lodowatych ziem skrytego pod śniegową kołderką Ice Kingdom zajęło im ledwie kilka krótkich chwil. Wkrótce można było spokojnie pozbyć się ciepłych ciuchów. Marcelina pomogła wyplątać się z kurtki swej różowowłosej towarzyszce. Wampirzyca była na siebie wściekła. Nie potrafiła w żaden znaczący sposób pomóc Bonnibel i przeklinała każdą okazję na uczestnictwo w jakimś kursie pierwszej pomocy, którą zmarnowała w przeszłości.

Prawie wywróciła się do środka pokrytego sierścią pontonu, gdy Jake bez ostrzeżenia zwiększył pułap. Dotarli do lasu, więc pies musiał wydłużyć nogi. Inaczej zahaczałby o czubki drzew.

Drzew, z którymi działo się coś dziwnego. Szaro-zielone gałęzie tańczyły na falach fioletowego światła, które robiło się powoli trudne do zniesienia. Gdzieniegdzie pnie i igły pokryte były odcinającymi się od otoczenia błędami graficznymi. Klasyczne zaniki i zakłócenia tekstur niczym w słabo zoptymalizowanej grze komputerowej. Glitche pojawiały się zresztą nie tylko na drzewach. Widać je było też na leśnej ściółce znajdującej się kilkanaście metrów poniżej oraz na podświetlonych nieprzyjemnym fioletem chmurach sunących leniwie przez przestworza.

\- "Nie wygląda to dobrze…" - wymamrotał skupiony na omijaniu dziwacznych przeszkód Jake.

\- "A żebyś wiedział…" - mruknęła wampirzyca zerkając w stronę komety.

Otoczona płomieniami kula lodu lub innej kosmicznej materii była coraz bliżej. Wciąż pulsowała, wysyłając wszędzie dookoła fale fioletowego światła. Czarnowłosa nie była w stanie długo na nią patrzeć. Z każdą falą czuła jakby pod jej zimną skórą pełzały setki larw. Musiała zasłonić się parasolką, bo miała ochotę odgryźć sobie odsłonięte ręce.

Rozglądając się po przyjaciołach bez trudu mogła stwierdzić, że również nie czują się za dobrze. Siedzący przed nią Finn był dziwnie skulony, a jego wzrok był przygaszony i nieco zagubiony, co zdecydowanie nie było do niego podobne. Bonnibel wtuliła się w jej ramię i drżała zauważalnie. Nie wydawała przy tym nawet najcichszego dźwięku. Widok ten wręcz zabolał wampirzycę. Objęła siedzącą obok dziewczynę mocniej i oparła policzek o czubek jej głowy.

W niepokojącym stanie był również Jake. Jego sierść sterczała niczym kolce przestraszonego jeża, a kroki jakie sadził były coraz dłuższe i szybsze. Zachowywał się jakby goniło go coś strasznego.

Marcelina pomyślała również o ich płomiennowłosej przyjaciółce. Czy wszystko będzie z nią okej? Rozejrzała się szybko po niebie w poszukiwaniu śladów żywiołaka i odetchnęła z ulgą. Całkiem niedaleko od nich, na błękitno-fioletowym tle widać było wyraźną, pomarańczową plamkę, za którą rozciągał się szary, dymny ogon.

\- "Zaraz będziemy w Candy Kingdom!" - zawołał nagle Jake - "Widać już bramę!"

\- "Będzie trzeba schować się w piwnicy" - wymamrotała Bonnibel.

Magiczny pies prawie wywrócił się i zarył pyskiem w porośniętą dziką trawą i chwastami ziemię kiedy świat z ogłuszającym hukiem zadrżał pod jego łapami. Jego pasażerowie również ledwo utrzymali się na miejscach, a cały transportowany bagaż gwałtownie obił się o pokryte sierścią ściany.

Gdzieś całkiem niedaleko, tuż przy ścianie lasu, jakieś suche drzewo z trzaskiem zwaliło się na glebę. Stada ptaków poderwały się do lotu i w panice zaczęły uciekać we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Niekoniecznie tych właściwych.

Bardziej niepokojąca od wstrząsów i huku była jednak olbrzymia chmura pyłu i fioletowe płomienie, których pokaźnych rozmiarów fala z zastraszającą prędkością miażdżyła kolejne hektary lasów pędząc prosto w stronę uciekających przyjaciół.

\- "Będziemy mieli problem z biegiem do piwnicy!" - wrzasnęła Marcelina ze słabo skrywanym przerażeniem.

\- "Leć Jake!" - krzyknął blondyn opuszczając swoje miejsce i rzucając się na przód. Ciężko było odgadnąć, czy robi to, bo tak dyktuje mu instynkt przetrwania, czy też po prostu pragnie pokrzyczeć swemu bratu prosto do ucha licząc, że to coś pomoże.

Jake nie miał za bardzo jak odpowiedzieć. Pędząc jakby gonił go sam Śmierć, skrócił swe nogi i wpadł przez bramę prosto na główną ulicę Candy Kingdom. Zmniejszanie rozmiaru kończyn poważnie jednak zachwiało jego równowagę i w końcu posłało go na ziemię wyrzucając wszystkich pasażerów oraz każdy pojedynczy grat prosto w powietrze.

Podróżni całe szczęście nie przysypiali i natychmiast wzięli się za ratowanie sytuacji. Wampirzyca najdelikatniej jak na to pozwalały okoliczności złapała Bonnibel i z godną podziwu prędkością schowała się pod ścianą muru, tuż przy basztopodobnej, odstającej od umocnień części bramy, która zapewniała jej ochronę z dwóch stron. W teorii powinno to wystarczyć, jeżeli fala uderzeniowa wytraci większość swej energii w lesie.

W tym samym czasie Finn złapał swojego, kurczącego się powoli brata i zaciągnął go w identyczne miejsce do tego, w którym schowały się dziewczyny, tyle że położone po przeciwnej stronie bramy. Byli względnie bezpieczni, ale chłopakowi wciąż coś nie pasowało. Zostawił dyszącego ciężko Jake'a pod murem, a samemu podniósł się i wyjrzał poza mury Candy Kingdom. Nie zdążył nawet ogarnąć co się na zewnątrz dzieje, kiedy koło głowy przeleciało mu coś gorącego. Ułamek sekundy później poczuł nieznośne gorąco w okolicy barku, a następnie został pociągnięty do tyłu i rzucony w miejsce, w którym pozostawił brata. Zaraz obok niego wylądowała Phoebe. Oddychała głośno, a łykany przez nią tlen gwałtownie zwiększył temperaturę jej ciała, które szybko przypaliło trawę i osmaliło ścianę.

Nagle dało się słyszeć potężny huk, za którym podążała tylko i wyłącznie nienaturalna cisza. Przez bramę miasta zwaliła się fala fioletowych płomieni, które generowały dziwnie niską temperaturę jak na ogień. Pożoga nie dotarła daleko. Zabójczy przypływ przedarł się przez ledwie dziesięć metrów głównej drogi, po czym cofnął się i zgasł.

Przyjaciele odczekali dłuższą chwilę, po czym powoli wyszli z kryjówek. Byli cali i zdrowi. No… może nie aż tak super cali i zdrowi, ale na pewno nietknięci przez skutki upadku komety. Co było nieco dziwne. Otoczony fioletowymi płomieniami kawał lodu, czy innego kosmicznego cholerstwa musiał być bardzo lekki, albo poruszać się bardzo powoli, bo gdyby było inaczej, to Candy Kingdom byłoby więcej niż połaskotane falą uderzeniową.

Marcelina z lekkim uśmiechem podniosła swoją gitarę, której płomienie nawet nie osmaliły. Zarzuciła ją na ramię, po czym podleciała do Bonnibel, która ledwo trzymała się na nogach.

\- "Emm… PB?" - odezwał się Finn. Stał z uniesioną głową i wpatrywał się w niebo, przysłaniając oczy dłonią - "Co się dzieje stanie jak dwa słońca się ze sobą zderzą?"

\- "Nie jestem pewna" - odpowiedziała wciąż nieco słabym głosem dziewczyna. Powoli podniosła głowę i skupiła wzrok na blondynie - "Ale pewnie nastąpiłaby olbrzymia emisja materii gwiezdnej, która mogłaby zniszczyć ewentualne, orbitujące ją planety. Może też powstać czarna dziura, ale proces wymaga gwiazd o odpowiedniej masie" - podtrzymująca ją wampirzyca zerknęła na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Różowa zaskakująco szybko zbierała się do kupy - "A czemu pytasz?"

\- "Hmm…" - chłopak nie odrywał wzroku od nieba. Podrapał się pod białą, uszatą czapką.

Bonnibel zmarszczyła brwi. Wciąż opierając się o czarnowłosą, wyjrzała spod parasola i rozejrzała się po niebie. Nie musiała długi szukać. Schodzące już powoli z najwyższego punktu na nieboskłonie siostrzane słońca zachowywały się… dość niezwykle. Olbrzymie kule rozpalonych gazów zbliżały się do siebie z zatrważającą jak na kosmiczne odległości prędkością.

\- "Co jest Bonnie?" - zapytała wampirzyca widząc, że wszyscy zaczęli gapić się w niebo. Sama z oczywistych przyczyn nie mogła wyjrzeć spod parasolki.

\- "Gwiazdy, dookoła których krąży ta planeta, dążą do kolizji" - odparła dziewczyna odrywając wzrok od słońc. Musiała poświęcić dłuższą chwilę na mruganie i przecieranie podrażnionych światłem oczu.

\- "Co nas szybciej zabije?" - Phoebe spojrzała w stronę ukrytych pod parasolem dziewczyn.

\- "Czarna dziura" - odparła bez wahania różowa - "Ale jest naprawdę mała szansa, że takowa powstanie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że mamy minimalne szanse na przeżycie…"

\- "To co robimy?" - czarnowłosa była z lekka zdezorientowana.

* * *

Schronili się w pałacu. Przed wszystkim, co mogło nadejść. Nie ważne, czy był to gniew słońc, czy jakakolwiek inna katastrofa. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że cukrowe ściany nie mają szans ochronić ich przed czymkolwiek, ale i tak nie mieli innego miejsca, do którego mogliby pójść. Misja została zakończona i wszyscy coraz bardziej chcieli wrócić do domu.

Nie było jednak żadnych portali, nagłych pobudek w kapsułach pełnych śluzu i z kablem w potylicy, miękkich pościeli w domu, czy szpitalu, ani nawet widoku przestronnych, smutnych zaświatów. Nie było zupełnie nic. Wszystko uparło się, czy może nawet zmówiło z samym sobą, że nie piśnie nawet słówka o tym, co przyjaciół czeka. Lub nie czeka…

Nawet pomocna-niepomocna karteczka, liścik, kawałek pergaminu, który dyktował im każdy kolejny krok siedział cicho. Na jasno-brązowej powierzchni nie pojawiła się nawet najdrobniejsza kropelka tuszu. Doszło wręcz do tego, że lekko złośliwe "Mądrze byłoby zacząć biec. Miłej zabawy" zniknęło nie pozostawiając po sobie choćby cienia.

Niezwykle to stresowało wszystkich i każdego z osobna, a zwłaszcza Bonnibel, którą los i własne, nieprzemyślane działania zdążyły już tego dnia poturbować. Chodziła teraz po wkomponowanym w pałac mieszkanku z unieruchomioną ręką i z pomocą czarnowłosej obserwowała świat zewnętrzny. Bracia przynieśli dla niej wcześniej wszelkiego rodzaju osprzęty obserwacyjne z kilku różnych laboratoriów. Te mniej użyteczne w chwili obecnej zalegały na całkiem schludnym stosie, tuż przy dawnych drzwiach wejściowych. Te nieco bardziej - kilka różnych teleskopów i lunet - wylądowały na balkonie. Różowa zaglądała do nich co chwilę. Obserwowała niebo i wszystko, co mogła dojrzeć na ziemi przez soczewki i przyciemniane szkiełka. A widziała rzeczy naprawdę niepokojące.

Glitche i błędy graficzne narastały z każdą chwilą. Plamy kolorowych zakłóceń pochłaniały kolejne skrawki ziemi, niszcząc całe piękno widoków. Powoli zdawały się wyłączać unikatowe prawa fizyczne tego świata. Bonnibel naliczyła już około trzynastu latających wysp, które rozbiły się z hukiem o twardy grunt, zmieniając się w kupy gruzu i chmurki pyłu.

Słońca zresztą też nie próżnowały. Ze względnie wolnego zbliżenia przystąpiły do gwałtownych uścisków i objęć. Ich skutkiem była erupcja rozgrzanych do granic możliwości gazów prosto w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Zabójcza chmura pędziła powoli, acz nieubłaganie w kierunku pękającej w szwach planety. Różowowłosej już teraz zdawało się, że robi się coraz cieplej.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy Bonnie stwierdziła, że nie ma już czego obserwować. Przewróciła jeden z teleskopów kopniakiem, a notes, w którym zapisywała skrzętnie wszystkie swoje spostrzeżenia cisnęła gdzieś w kierunku opustoszałych ulic Candy Kingdom. Wycofała się następnie do wnętrza mieszkanka nie oglądając się za siebie nawet na sekundę. Cokolwiek miało im zaraz spaść na głowy - choćby było to samo niebo - niech spada czym prędzej i skończy tę farsę.

Naburmuszona nieco Bonnibel prawie zbiegła ze schodów. Sycząc na ból w opatrzonej prowizorycznie ręce, przemaszerowała przez ten króciutki fragment salonu, który dzielił ją od kanapy, po czym usadowiła się na poduszkach. Lewitująca tuż obok Marcelina przerwała ciche brzdąkanie na czerwonej gitarze basowej w kształcie bojowego topora i uśmiechnęła się do różowej. Nie otrzymawszy żadnej wyraźnej odpowiedzi pokręciła lekko głową i przysunęła się do dziewczyny odkładając po drodze bas na podłogę. Delikatnie objęła ją w pasie, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę i poczęła czule masować gładki i dość płaski brzuch. Pocałowała ją krótko i cicho w okolice ucha i pozwoliła jej oprzeć głowę na swym ramieniu. Bonnie odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy, a na jej różowej buzi pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w otoczenie.

Tuż obok słyszała spokojny, wręcz leniwy oddech czarnowłosej, która oddychała głównie z przyzwyczajenia. Z głębi salonu docierały do jej uszu przyciszone rozmowy i śmiechy przyjaciół. Wyraźnie słyszała o czym gawędzą i odczuła pewną radość, dowiadując się, że tematem nie jest nadchodząca zagłada. Szybko się jednak zorientowała, że wcale nie jest tak różowo. Dało się to usłyszeć w tonie głosu rozmawiających. Strach, smutek… Słabo, ale wciąż wyraźnie promieniowały z słów i chichotów sprawiając, że wesołość brzmiała sztucznie i obco. Bonnibel zadrżała i mocniej wtuliła się w chłodne ramię obejmującej ją dziewczyny. Czuła, że spokój może znaleźć tylko w ten sposób. Odcięła się od otoczenia, wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech wampirzycy.

Ciężki, plastikowy huk spadającego na podłogę telewizora sprawił, że serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, a ciało spróbowało podskoczyć pod sufit. Nie stało się to głównie dzięki przyjemnej obecności chłodnej ręki Marceliny w okolicach jej brzucha. Różowa podniosła za to głowę i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu.

Odnalazła je praktycznie natychmiast. Telewizor zwykł w końcu stać na przeciwko kanapy, na której właśnie się znajdowała. Ciężko było przeoczyć to, że zniknął z niewielkiej szafki i leży teraz na podłodze, a z jego ekranu powoli wyciekają ciekłe kryształy. To ostatnie tak na prawdę nie było prawdą. Choć co najmniej kilkoro z obecnych czuło z tego powodu zawód.

\- "Co się stało?" - zapytała Bonnibel marszcząc czoło i odwracając wzrok w stronę siedzących na podłodze przyjaciół. Jej głos brzmiał z lekka nieprzytomnie.

\- "Nie mam pojęcia" - wzruszył ramionami Finn przenosząc swą uwagę z rozbitego sprzętu RTV na zajmujące kanapę dziewczyny. Uniósł lekko brwi zauważając wysuwającą się spod koszulki Bonnie, szarą dłoń wampirzycy.

\- "Ha! Wiedziałem" - zaśmiał się Jake szturchając brata w ramię - "Mówiłem ci, pamiętasz? A co do tego telewizora, też nie wiem" - zwrócił się do czerwieniącej się lekko różowej.

\- "Ja też nic nie widziałam" - oznajmiła Phoebe. Już tradycyjnie siedziała na kawałku folii aluminiowej, żeby nie osmalić podłogi.

\- "Nie patrzyłam w tamtą stronę" - powiedziała dość cicho Marcelina.

\- "Trochę to niepokojące…" - magiczny pies podniósł się z drewnopodobnych paneli i nerwowo rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu.

\- "Myślisz, że są tu jakieś duchy?" - podekscytował się nagle młodszy brat.

\- "Duchów nie ma" - Bonnibel ucięła jakąkolwiek dyskusję. Podniosła się z kanapy i zbliżyła do przewróconego telewizora. Dokładnie przeskanowała wzrokiem wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem podstawkę od ekranu oraz szafkę, na której środku znajdował się wolny od kilkudniowej warstwy kurzu prostokąt. Nie było widać żadnej przyczyny nagłego przemieszczenia się odbiornika - "Ale niezaprzeczalnie coś jest nie tak…"

Zanim zdążyła dokończyć zdanie, z ustawionego pod ścianą, po prawej stronie od wejścia do kuchni regału spadły wszystkie książki. Zupełnie jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył w każdą z osobna od strony muru. Przeleciały nad głową siedzącej na kanapie Marceliny i z hukiem rozbiły się w bezładny stos na podłodze tuż przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Te, które znajdowały się na niższych półkach, zderzyły się z oparciem sofy i poleciały gdzieś na bok.

Przyjaciele przypatrywali się całemu wydarzeniu z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. No… Nie wszyscy. Wampirzyca musiała w pewnym momencie uchylić się przed lawiną literatury, która próbowała poprzestawiać jej twarz, więc przegapiła część przedstawienia, ale za to wyglądała znacznie zabawniej niż pozostali.

\- "A może jednak duchy?" - wydusił z siebie Jake. W jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było strach.

\- "Nie ma żadnych duchów!" - powtórzyła stanowczo różowa. Przemaszerowała zdecydowanym krokiem pod regał i przyjrzała się półkom. Ze złością musiała przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje. Wiedziała tylko, że robi się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie.

Całkiem głośny odgłos pękającego drewna tylko to potwierdził. Gdy odwróciła się w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu, zastała zaskoczoną Marcelinę lewitującą nad pokaźnych rozmiarów dziurą w podłodze. Dziurą znajdującą się dokładnie w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą spokojnie stała sobie kanapa.

Sądząc po tym jak mały się wydawał, mebel spadł co najmniej kilka pięter w dół. Zrobił tam całkiem spory syf. Wszędzie dookoła leżały szczątki podłóg i resztki jakiś mebli. Sama sofa była pęknięta w pół, a jej poduszki w takim stanie jakby wyżył się na nich psychopata z nożem.

\- "Wiecie co… Chyba lepiej wyjść z pałacu…" - powiedziała powoli Bonnibel unosząc wzrok na przyjaciół. Nie za bardzo uśmiechało się jej skończyć jak rozszarpany mebel.

\- "Jestem za" - zgodziła się czarnowłosa, po czym bez ani słowa więcej podleciała do różowej i wzięła ją na ręce.

Jak nie trudno było się domyślić, wszyscy podzielali zdanie Bonnibel na temat przebywania w rozpadającym się bez ostrzeżenia miejscu. Nie tracili więc czasu na dyskusję i w kilka sekund wspięli się po schodach na górę. Po drodze Marcelina porwała parasol z ustawionego w okolicach drzwi wejściowych koszyka i zawiesiła go sobie na pasku od gitary, którą w ostatniej chwili uratowała od upadku w ślad kanapy.

Na piętrze zastała ich niestety dość nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. Balkon, którym planowali się szybko ewakuować na ich oczach oderwał się od zewnętrznej ściany i z wielką siłą wbił się w oszklone drzwi i ich okolice posyłając wszędzie dookoła odłamki szkła i słodkiego betonu.

Przyjaciele musieli nieco zmodyfikować i tak nieskonkretyzowany plan ucieczki. Nawet nie patrząc na powoli osuwający się w stronę ulicy balkon, skręcili ku drzwiom do pałacu. Marcelina wykopała je z zawiasów, po czym wyleciała na korytarz i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Pozostali pobiegli tuż za nią. Jake już zaczynał ciężko dyszeć.

Kilkanaście metrów pastelowych ścian później, Finn stwierdził, że coś jest nie w porządku. Podłoga pod jego stopami zachowywała się dziwnie. Prawie jak łóżko wodne albo podmokły trawnik. Parę kroków dale wszystko znów było normalne, więc chłopak zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię. Zobaczył biegnącego z trudem brata i…

Zbladł.

Ściany, sufit oraz podłoga pokryte były siatką pęknięć i delikatnie drżały. Wyglądały jakby szykowały się do skoku. I to właśnie zrobiły. Olbrzymi fragment korytarza rozpadł się na drobne fragmenty, które wystrzeliły przed siebie wypełniając pustą przed chwilą przestrzeń burzą ostrych odłamków rozbijających się w drobny żwir.

\- "Jake!" - wrzasnął przerażony Finn robiąc krok w stronę zabójczej zawieruchy. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy - "Jaaakee!"

\- "Finn, idziemy! Szybko!" - chłopak poczuł gorącą dłoń na barku. Ledwo dosłyszał głos płomiennowłosej.

Musiał jednak posłuchać. Nie miał zresztą wielkiego wyboru. Czy to przez pęknięcia pokrywające powoli kolejne metry ścian, czy też przez to, że nagle stracił siłę na jakiekolwiek dyskusje. Bez słowa pobiegł za dziewczyną. Bez oglądania się za siebie pędził przez wyłożone ozdobnymi dywanami z jakieś słodkiej materii korytarze. Biegł aż razem z przyjaciółmi dopadł wyjścia z pałacu. Przeskakując po kilka schodków na raz, zeskoczył na ulicę i oddalił się od drżącej budowli o dobre kilkanaście metrów. Tam upadł na kolana i rozpłakał się.

Phoebe ukucnęła obok niego i wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, ale zaraz ją cofnęła. Przeklinała idiotyczny świat w jakim się znaleźli i to, w co się zmieniła. Nie mogła nawet dotknąć swojego przyjaciela bez sprawiania mu bólu.

Bonnibel i Marcelina miały w tym czasie nieco inne zmartwienie. Z trwogą obserwowały jak pałac i jego najbliższe otoczenie kruszy się i unosi w powietrze dążąc do jednego punktu. Ściany, dach, wieże, okna, a nawet wyrastające z jego szczytu drzewo z białą, przypominającą watę cukrową koroną. Wszystko popękało i w drobnych kawałkach zaczęło ściskać się w kulę wielkości niewielkiej chatki, jakich można było znaleźć całkiem sporo w ładniejszych dzielnicach Candy Kingdom. Ubiło się to to przez chwilę wydając przy okazji z siebie serię okropnych dźwięków. Następnie opadło w chmurze pyłu na dno idealnie okrągłego krateru.

\- "Co… Co to było?" - wydusiła z siebie Marcelina. Bezwiednie zacisnęła dłonie na parasolce i zdrowej ręce Bonnibel.

\- "Nie wiem…" - jęknęła różowa. Poczuła jak grunt pod jej stopami pęka i zaczyna drżeć - "Nie mam pojęcia co tu się dzieje…"

* * *

Dziewczyna obudziła się z wrzaskiem i od razu poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej, prychając i wypluwając czarny pył. Leżała na podłodze i nie do końca wiedziała dlaczego. Proch, który przed chwilą wypluwała znajdował się dosłownie wszędzie. Porozrzucany na drewnopodobnych panelach, poprzyklejany do jej ubrania i wplątany we włosy.

Nie pamiętała jak się tu znalazła. Ostatnie jej wspomnienia pełne były bólu i łamiących się kości. Potem przyszła ciemność.

Dochodzące ze stojącej nieopodal kanapy kasłanie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Podniosła się z podłogi, po czym doczłapała do mebla. Zastała tam podnoszącą się właśnie do pozycji siedzącej, czarnowłosą, bladą dziewczynę, która miała problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Kaszlała głośno, a z jej ust wydostawała się całkiem spora ilość czarnego pyłu.

\- "Marcy!" - różowowłosa nie mogła się dłużej powstrzymać i rzuciła się na czarnowłosą gdy ta skończyła pozbywać się prochu z płuc. Chciała ją wyściskać, ale zanim zdążyła się wystarczająco zbliżyć, została przechwycona przez chude, blade ręce. Szeroko otworzyła oczy czując ciepły pocałunek na swych ustach. Moment ten wydawał się trwać naprawdę długo, ale dla Bonnibel i tak był za krótki.

\- "Bonnie!" - zawołała radośnie Marcelina przytulając niższą dziewczynę zaraz po oderwaniu od niej ust - "Nic ci nie jest?"

\- "Nie. Nawet ręka jest cała" - odparła z uśmiechem. Ten radosny wyraz twarzy zawdzięczała raczej żywemu biciu serca przytulanej osoby niż integralności własnego ciała. Zaraz jednak znieruchomiała - "A co z innymi?"

Poderwała się z kanapy i biegiem ruszyła na piętro. Marcelina tylko przewróciła oczami.

Różowowłosa szybko zorientowała się, że jej dom jest w takim samym stanie w jakim był przed tą całą przygodą. Żadnych rozbitych ścian, dziur w podłodze, rozsypanych książek i sprzętów, czy wyłamanych drzwi na piętrze. Wpadła do swojego pokoju i porwała laptop Marceliny porzucony gdzieś na podłodze, w okolicach biurka, po czym wróciła na dół najszybciej jak potrafiła bez wywalania się na schodach.

\- "Marcy?" - zdziwiła się nieco nie zastawszy czarnowłosej na kanapie.

\- "Już idę!" - melodyjny głos dochodził zza niedomkniętych drzwi małej łazienki znajdującej się tuż przy wejściu do budynku. Po chwili rzeczywiście wyszła z niej znajoma postać. Zatrzymała się tuż obok siedzącej na sofie Bonnibel - "Spójrz no. Czy moje kły nie są przypadkiem nieco dłuższe?" - wyszczerzyła się ukazując rząd białych zębów.

\- "Nie pamiętam jak długie były wcześniej, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że twoja skóra wróciła do normalnej barwy" - odparła różowa - "Nie jesteś już wampirem. A teraz siadaj" - poklepała poduszkę mebla tuż obok siebie - "Nie będę ci grzebać w laptopie, a trzeba sprawdzić, czy z chłopakami wszystko w porządku."

Marcelina nie była do końca przekonana. Przez cały czas, w którym laptop się uruchamiał nie przestawała obmacywać językiem zębów.

System zaskoczył po jakiś pięciu minutach. Wszystkie programy uruchamiające się po starcie włączały się przez kolejne kilka długich chwil. Czarnowłosa nie musiała za to nikogo wywoływać na żadnym czacie, bo gdy tylko komunikator zalogował ją, na ekranie pojawiły się nowe wiadomości od Jake'a.

JakeTheDog: "wszystko ok?"

JakeTheDog: "jesteście tam?"

JakeTheDog: "żyjecie?"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Nic nam nie jest"

Odpisała szybko.

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "Dom cały, Bonnie cała, ja cała"

MarcelineTheVampireQueen: "A wy?"

Tekst pojawił się po kilku nieznośnie długich sekundach.

JakeTheDog: "żyjemy"

JakeTheDog: "wszędzie jakiś czarny pył"

JakeTheDog: "chyba został po tamtym glucie"

JakeTheDog: "jemy kanapki"

\- "No dzięki, wiesz…" - Marcelina pokręciła głową -"Teraz będę głodna…"

\- "Zrobię coś do jedzenia" - oznajmiła Bonnie, po czym pocałowała czarnowłosą w policzek zaczęła podnosić się z kanapy. Nie zdążyła jednak do końca wstać, bo nagle zawibrował telefon leżący na szafce obok telewizora. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i pokonała odległość dzielącą ją do urządzenia. Podniosła je i uruchomiła naciskając na przycisk umieszczony z boku czarnej obudowy. Powitała ją seria wiadomości od Lady. Koreanka była wyraźnie poddenerwowana, bo zrobiła mnóstwo błędów. Pisała o dziwnych rzeczach, które się jej właśnie przytrafiły, o tym, że przed chwilą obudziła się w jakimś dziwacznym, czarnym pyle i dopytywała się, czy z Bonnibel wszystko w porządku. Różowowłosa musiała ją uspokoić i wyjaśnić co właśnie się stało, choć sama nie za bardzo wiedziała. Okazało się, że Lady również wylądowała w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, ale nie mogła odnaleźć przyjaciół. Przez kilka dni latała po lasach i górach, aż w końcu zaczęło się dziać coś niezwykłego z krajobrazem. Potem obudziła się u siebie w domu.

\- "U Lady wszystko w porządku" - Bonnibel zwróciła się do Marceliny, wsuwając telefon do przedniej kieszeni spodni - "Też ją przeniosło do świata gry, ale w inną lokację niż nas. Napisz to Jake'owi."

\- "Okej. Chłopaki piszą, że właśnie przyszła do nich Phoebe i z nią też wszystko okej" - przekazała czarnowłosa nie przerywając uderzania palcami w klawiaturę.

\- "Super" - różowa uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym ruszyła w kierunku kuchni. Zatrzymała się przy wejściu i obejrzała w stronę Marceliny - "Hej…"

\- "Hm?" - czarnowłosa wygięła się do tyłu, tak, żeby spojrzeć na Bonnibel wciąż opierając się o oparcie kanapy.

\- "Co ty na to, żeby nie grać już w gry MMO?" - uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- "Spoko" - odparła - "Myślę, że znajdziemy sobie jakieś ciekawsze zajęcia" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Bonnibel natychmiast się zaczerwieniła.

**Cóż... Uznajmy, że wcale nie zapomniałem o Lady i nie pominąłem jej przez większość czasu trwania tej fanfikcji. I tak - jak możecie się domyślić, to już jest koniec. Nie pojawi się już więcej żaden rozdział tej fanfikcji. Dzięki Smoku... **

**Nie zrozumcie mnie źle... Po prostu strasznie ciężko pisało mi się ostatnie rozdziały, a gdzieś z tyłu głowy narastały pomysły na następne opowiadania. **

**Jestem więc wolny i mogę zacząć pisać coś nowego :D Jeśli tylko uda mi się pokonać parę złośliwych problemów z projektami do szkoły. He... he... he... **

**No nic. Czas na tradycyjną prośbę o feedback. Serio. To już koniec opowiadania, napiszcie coś. Cokolwiek :C **

**Mam nadzieję, że czytało się miło. Czekajcie na nowości. (może by tak zacząć śledzić moje konto , hm? będziecie dostawali wiadomości e-mail o każdym nowym rozdziale. polecam się :P) **

**Zmęczony i przytłoczony wirtualnymi potwornościami winserwera  
****~MasterSkorpius****  
**


End file.
